Boy Next Door
by RedApplee
Summary: Park Chanyeol mahasiswa tahun terakhir yang dikenal biseksual memutuskan untuk menjadikan Byun Baekhyun, si tetangga manis sebelah rumah Oh Sehun sang sepupu sebagai target risetnya membahas tentang homoseksual. Apa saja rencana Chanyeol ? Akankah dia melanggar janjinya pada ibunya untuk tetap normal hingga riset itu selesai ia lakukan ?... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

 **Chapter 1 : The Target**

Lelaki tinggi bersurai abu-abu dengan kaca mata berbingkai persegi tampak memijit batang hidung mancungnya. Matanya lelah begitupula dengan tubuh dan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, proposal pengajuan skripsinya ditolak untuk kedua kalinya. Mahasiswa tahun terakhir jurusan psikologi itu hampir frustasi karena topic yang diajukannya tidak disetujui, disebut pasaran dan juga sudah banyak yang mengajukan topic serupa.

Pukk ! ia menoleh saat merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Sosok berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang berlayer hitam nyengir kearahnya, Oh Sehun yang tak lain adalah sepupunya.

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi hyung ."

"Wae ?" jawabnya malas menangkup keningnya diatas meja. Perpustakaan tampak lengang hari ini. Dan tempat ini sudah menjadi salah satu tempat kunjungan wajib Chanyeol kurang lebih 3 bulan belakangan maka tidak heran sang adik sepupu bisa menemukannya disini.

"Akukan masih anak baru disini hyung, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu ."

"Kau bukan bayi yang harus kutemani kemana-mana Sehun-ah, sana pergi kau mengganggu " Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Cckk… kau tidak asik."

"Lagipula kemana pasangan homo-mu itu, Kim Kai ."

"Yak, dia bukan pasangan homoku, lagi pula jika aku homo maka aku akan mencari pasangan yang berwajah cantik bukan maskulin sepertinya " Chanyeol tidak menggubris omongan Sehun, bukan karena ia malas namun otaknya secara tiba-tiba bekerja aktif mencerna pembicaraan absurdnya bersama sang sepupu. " Yakk hyung, jangan mengacuhkanku !" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar dan mengguncang bahu lelaki yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu.

"Kau malaikat penolongku Sehun-ah."

"Mwo, naega wae ?" bingungnya dengan wajah cengo. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun girang dan mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya kembali. Membuka aplikasi Microsoft word dan mulai mengetik judul baru untuk proposal Skripsinya ' Analisis Penyimpangan Seksual – Homoseksual '. Sehun mengintip kearah layar laptop Chanyeol dan dahinya mengeryit. " Homoseksual ?"

"Iyapp… itu judul proposal baruku, dan untuk itu kau harus membantuku."

"Aku, kenapa aku ?"

"Kau kan punya banyak teman remaja saat tinggal di asrama dulu dan biasanya para remaja dengan jenis kelamin yang sama, tinggal di tempat yang sama, dikamar yang sama memiliki kans cukup besar untuk menyukai sesama jenis." cerocos Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu darimana hyung, jangan menduga-duga begitu."

"Aku akan melakukan risetnya jadi kau harus membantuku menemukan beberapa remaja yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual."

"Kenapa kau harus mencarinya jika kau sudah menemukannya didalam dirimu sendiri " sindir Sehun, Chanyeol berhenti mengetik dan menatap tajam adik sepupunya itu.

"Tolong diralat adik sepupuku yang sepucat zombie, aku tidak mengalami penyimpangan."

"Kau jelas-jelas seorang Bi " tuding Sehun. Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya pelan pada kursi dan bersedekap.

"Jika kau tidak mendengar dengan baik, aku membutuhkan penyuka sesama jenis bukan penganut Biseksual."

"Padahal apa bedanya, tetap saja itu penyimpangan seksual."

"Tapi jangkauan risetku dipersempit dengan hanya membahas tentang 'homoseksual' " tekan Chanyeol kesal karena kekeraskepalaan Sehun. Sehun mendengus.

"Padahal akan lebih baik jika kau membahas biseksual jadi kau tidak perlu mencari target untuk menjadi bahan risetmu hyung."

"Aku tidak berencana menjadikan diriku sendiri bahan riset, kau pikir ini riset pribadi hahh, ini riset untuk karya tulis imliah yang akan kupertanggung jawabkan didepan para pembesar kampus, bocah, " Sehun pura-pura menguap bosan.

"Yeahh.. yeahh terserah kau saja."

Bukk ! dengan sadisnya Chanyeol menggeplak belakang kepala Sehun dengan salah satu buku cetak tebal miliknya.

"Aduh hyung itu sakit !" pekiknya.

"Shuuttt… tolong jangan ribut di perpustakan," tegur sang penjaga perpustakaan, wanita berkaca mata minus itu memasang tatapan tajam pada dua mahasiswa tampan nyengir sambil melambai kecil.

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ Seoyun-ssi," ucap Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun masih meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang nyeri berkat geplakan Chanyeol.

.

.

Audi silver Chanyeol terparkir didepan rumah bertipe minimalis disalah satu kawasan perumahan dimana Sehun tinggal. Kedua orang tua Sehun menetap di Jepang, itulah kenapa Sehun yang tidak mau ikut pindah akhirnya menetap di asrama saat berada di sekolah menengah. Dan setelah lulus sekolah ia bersama sahabatnya Kim Kai memutuskan tinggal bersama dan kuliah di kampus yang sama.

"Sepertinya pasangan homo mu sudah dirumah," Chanyeol melongok keluar jendela melihat motor sport berwarna merah terparkir di garasi rumah.

"Yeah, dia sedang tidak latihan bersama crew kurasa, dan berhenti menyebut aku dan Kai pasangan homo," dengusnya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Keduanyapun keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol berniat mampir sekedar mengobrol dengan adik sepupunya dan Kim Kai.

"Jjanggu, hei jangan lari-lari begituuu~ " sebuah suara melengking seperti suara yeoja yang berteriak berhasil membuat dua lelaki tampan itu menoleh. Tepat saat itu sosok bertubuh mungil berbalut hoodie supreme oversized berwarna merah dan celana selutut berlari kecil kearah mereka. Puppy berbulu coklat menggonggong kearah Sehun.

"Hei Jjanggu-ya, kau merindukan hyung hmm," Sehun berjongkok dan mengusak-ngusak kepala Jjanggu gemas. "Hai Baek, apa kau habis kencan dengan Jjanggu?" si mungil berwajah imut dengan surai pirang itu nyengir sembari membenarkan poninya yang tersibak karena berlari mencoba menertibkan Jjanggu.

"Yeahh… dia butuh olahraga, kau tidak lihat badannya membengkak, " si pirang meledek Jjanggu namun si puppy berbulu coklat justru kini beralih meringkuk dikakinya ingin dimanja. " Ohh.. siapa ini ?" tanyanya begitu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dibelakang Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Hanya ahjussi yang biasa menagih biaya kebersihan lingkungan," jawab Sehun sekenanya, Chanyeol sweatdrop dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Yakk kau dasar adik sepupu durhaka."

"Ini sepupuku Chanyeol hyung, dan Chanyeol hyung ini Baekhyun tetanggaku," Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lalu membungkuk kecil.

" Byun Baekhyun imnida, manaso bangapta Chanyeol-ssi " Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Baekhyun-ssi, dan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol oppa meskipun dengan gayamu yang tomboy itu," saat itu Sehun dan Baekhyun terpaku, saling pandang lalu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya hingga suara tawa Sehun menggelegar sementara Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol OPPA," tekannya pada kata terakhir. Baekhyun menyerahkan tali Jjanggu pada Sehun dan berlalu menuju kerumah yang ia tempati tepat disebelah kediaman Sehun. Sehun masih terbahak sambil memegang perutnya. Pintu rumah terbuka dari dalam, sosok bersuai hitam muncul sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat kentara baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yak Oh Sehun, suaramu itu, astaga!" Kim Kai, si maskulin dengan kulit tan muncul hanya memakai boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan. " Oh Chanyeol hyung, kau berkunjung ."

"Yeahh.. yak Oh sehun berhenti tertawa!" ia menggeplak bahu Sehun namun Sehun berhasil menghindar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kai heran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengatakan pada gadis tomboy tetangga sebelahmu kalau ia harus memanggilku Chanyeol oppa dan si albino ini malah terbahak" Kai mengerjap, mengucek matanya sambil mencerna jawaban Chanyeol.

"Gadis tomboy, gadis tomboy yang mana ?" Kai menatap Sehun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan sedikit terengah.

"Teman sekelasmu di tingkat akhir dan juga roommateku," Kai terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya.

"HAHAHAHA… GADIS TOMBOY ?" ia ikut terbahak meramaikan tawa Sehun. " Ya ampun hyung, Byun Baekhyun itu lelaki," Chanyeol rasa jika saja rahangnya tidak memiliki tulang maka saat ini pasti sudah jatuh ketanah.

" _Mwo_ ?"

.

.

Kai dan Sehun masih memiliki sisa-sisa tawa mengejek mereka untuk Chanyeol meski kini ketiganya sudah berada didalam rumah, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersantai didepan televisi diruang keluarga. Kai yang baru saja muncul dari dapur menyodorkan sekaleng cola pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengut namun tetap menerima cola dari Kai.

"Berhenti tertawa, manusia bisa berbuat salahkan,"kilahnya.

"Yeah kau benar, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan salah perkiraan padanya," jawab Sehun.

"Bukankah Chanyeol hyung seorang Bi, seharusnya bisa membedakan mana perempuan dan mana lelaki berwajah cantik," timpal Kai mendudukkan diri dikarpet bersama Monggu dipangkuannya sementara dua puppy miliknya yang lain berada dikandang mereka.

"Tapi lelaki-lelaki cantik yang biasa kukencani tidak sefeminine Byun Baekhyun itu wajahnya," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Yeahh.. yeah… kau bukan orang pertama ngomong-ngomong, " Sehun menjawab. " Jadi tenang saja, ia tidak akan mengambil hati apa yang hyung katakana,"

"Benarkah ?" Sehun dan Kai mengangguk kompak.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dikira yeoja," tawa Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Sehun saja sempat berfikir kalau ia sekamar dengan yeoja saat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun di asrama dulu ."

" _Majayeo,"_ angguk Sehun. " Ahh hyung !" pekiknya tanpa sadar mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Kai. Kai melemparkan mainan Monggu, gagal mengenai wajahnya namun mengenai dada Sehun.

" _Mwo, mwo_ ?" Chanyeol melepas kaca mata yang biasa ia pakai jika sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kau harus berterima kasih karena aku mengajakmu mampir hyung,"

"Apa maksudmu bocah ?"

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau cari."

"Dan apa tepatnya yang kucari ?" sambil mengelus bulu Monggu dipangkuannya Kai memperhatikan sepasang saudara sepupu itu berbicara.

"Target Risetmu tentu saja Park Chanyeol."

Plakk ! Chanyeol menggeplak bahu Sehun.

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh."

"Ohh baiklah hyung bodoh."

"Yakk Oh Sehun !"

"Target riset apa sebenarnya ?" sela Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol serentak memandang Kai.

"Skripsi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung akan membahas tentang ' Homoseksual ' ."

"Ahh… begitu, berarti hyung menemukan apa yang hyung cari ," Chanyeol memandang Kai dan Sehun bergantian mencoba mencerna ucapan kedua lelaki seusia itu.

"Apa maksud kalian… Byun Baekhyun itu… Gay ?"

"100% Gay," kompak mereka lalu nyengir.

" _Jinja_ ?"

Kepo : Annyeong ^^ aku kembali dengan FF baru

Ini baru chapter 1 aja… dan mungkin akan ada chapter-chapter selanjutnya kalo readernim berminat untuk membaca kelanjutannya hihi

Btw untuk My Neighbour and I aku uda siapin Spesial Epilog ^^

Tergantung gimana respon readernim mau di posting atau engga #hehehe

Last last last.. mind to review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Heiii,,,

Akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini hehe

sejujurnya plot ff ini masi meraba-raba #wksss

jadi aku type-delete melulu, soalnya pikiran sk berubah-ubah wkss

Jadi maaf kalau ndak bisa fast update untuk ff ini hehe,,

dan semoga chapter ini ndak mengecewakan yahh #jeosonghaeyo

happy reading ^^

 **Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

 **Chapter 2 : The Plan**

Chanyeol bersiul riang memasuki kediamannya, melihat anak lelakinya telah pulang sang ibu yang baru saja selesai merangkai mawar bangkit dengan senyuman.

" _Wasseo_!" sapa ibunya.

"Ohh eomma!" Chanyeol yang tersadar dengan kehadiran ibunya segera menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya seakan mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama. " Kupikir eomma berada di Viva polo."

"Hari ini kakakmu menggantikan eomma, ia memiliki _day off_ di kantornya," jawab ibunya. "Bagaimana dengan skripsimu?" sepasang anak dan ibu itu duduk disofa ruang keluarga yang nyaman.

"Kabar buruknya proposalku yang lalu ditolak dan kabar baiknya aku sudah menemukan judul baru dan juga target riset untuk judul yang akan kuajukan itu " jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman tiga jari." Tapi aku harus meminta izin pada eomma."

"Izin apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal ditempat Sehun sementara waktu, hanya sampai skripsiku selesai."

"Kenapa?" tanya ibunya.

"Karena target risetku tinggal dilingkungan yang sama dengan Sehun, eomma."

"Memangnya topik apa yang akan kau ajukan didalam proposalmu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Homoseksual," mata ibunya membola.

" Jika topic yang akan kau ajukan adalah homoseksual berarti target risetmu seorang homo, gay begitu ?" Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. " Chanyeol-ah, _andwae_ ."

"Kenapa eomma, itu topik yang bagus dan setelah kuperika kembali belum ada yang mengajukan judul serupa denganku," ibunya menggeleng.

"Eomma khawatir kau akan terjerumus seperti itu, itu tidak normal," Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyuman menenangkan pada ibunya.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku agar tidak sampai terjeremus kedalam hal-hal seperti itu " Chanyeol menenangkan. "Aku masih normal dan menyukai perempuan."

"Eomma tahu dan eomma mempercayaimu, hanya saja ada baiknya kita menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal tidak baik daripada nanti ikut terkena dampak buruknya."

"Aku berjanji pada eomma kalau aku akan tetap seorang lelaki sejati yang menyukai wanita sampai aku menyelesaikan riset ini," ia mengangkat tangannya seakan mengucap sumpah.

"Kau sudah berjanji, maka jangan diingkari, kau tahu eomma mengkhawatirkan pergaulan anak-anak jaman sekarang Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol nyengir. Ibunya tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol memiliki pergaulan yang juga sudah diluar batas selama ini. Hanya saja ia pandai menutupinya dan bermain aman. Ia jelas tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya namun juga tidak mau melewatkan masa mudanya begitu saja. Dengan tetap menjadi anak lelaki baik dan penurut dirumah dan menjadi Park Chanyeol si penakhluk diluar rumah.

"Iya eomma, aku berjanji," Sebuah janji yang mungkin, dan hanya mungkin bisa ia ingkari dimasa depan. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

Sebuah rumah bertipe minimalis yang berada tepat disebelah kediaman Kai-Sehun tampak sedikit heboh dipagi hari. Bagaimana tidak jika didalamnya ditempati oleh dua orang perempuan dan seorang lelaki. Byun Baekhyun dan dua kakak sepupu cantiknya Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh astaga, dimana kuletakkan hair dryerku?" tanya Luhan sembari mencari-cari keberadaan _hair dryer_ nya yang semalam ia letakkan diruang keluarga. Karena buru-buru semalam ia tidak sempat membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Gadis yang masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh setengah basahnya itu tanpa segan masuk keruang makan dimana Baekhyun sedang memanggang roti untuk sarapan. "Baekkie, kau melihat _hair dryer_ noona?".

"Coba tanya Kyungie noona, semalam aku lihat ia memakainya," jawab Baekhyun sambil menoleh dan anteng saja dengan pemandangan indah tubuh putih dan mulus Luhan yang hanya dibalut handuk.

"KYUNGIEEE!" Pekiknya membuat Baekhyun berjengit.

"Ya ampun noona suaramu," Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. " Kau mau jus atau susu noona?".

"JUUSS!" sahutnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kelantai atas.

"Hati-hati jatuh noona,". Sudah bukan hal baru bagi Baekhyun dengan kelakukan noona-noona sepupunya itu.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan Lulu eounni sebenarnya," keluh gadis bermata bulat yang muncul diruang makan tampak sudah rapi bersiap untuk kekampus.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengoles selai strawberry pada roti panggangnya. Kyungsoo duduk dikursi kosong tepat didepan Baekhyun.

" _Mwolla_ " geleng si surai hitam panjang bermata bulat. "Ia mengomel-ngomel padahal aku sudah bilang maaf karena meminjam hair dryer tanpa izinnya. Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun melirik kalender yang tergantung didinding sebelah kulkas sementara Kyungsoo mengoles rotinya sendiri dengan selai jeruk.

"Ahh.. ini sudah periodenya Lulu noona," tinggal bersama selama setahun membuat Baekhyun hafal benar penanggalan jadwal datang bulan dua perempuan dirumah ini. Do Kyungsoo sigadis dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu terkekeh memandang Baekhyun. " _Wae noona_?".

"Kau bahkan hafal jadwal rutin datang bulan Lulu eounni ."

"Aku juga tahu tanggal jadwal datang bulanmu noona," cengirnya namun Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. Tak lama terdengar suara tapak kaki menuruni tangga dan Luhan muncul masih setengah rapi, celana jins ketat dengan atasan kemeja berwarna merah muda yang masih setengah jalan dikancing hingga memperlihatkan belahan dada dan branya yang berwarna hot pink. Luhan tidak ambil pusing toh Cuma ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan bagi dua makhluk hidup lainnya itu bukan hal baru. Luhan adalah perempuan yang paling percaya diri dengan bentuk fisiknya yang memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tinggi, proporsional, dan berisi dibagian-bagian yang tepat. Surai madu, mata rusa cemerlang, kulit seputih susu dan bibir merah merekah benar-benar menarik mata.

"Noona kancing kemejamu," tegur Baekhyun sementara Luhan yang sudah full make up sedang menata rambutnya di cermin dekat dapur.

"Ahh iya, aku lupa," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Kau tampak buru-buru dan gampang naik darah pagi ini eounni?".

"Aku ada presentasi dan harus kekampus lebih pagi, sialnya karena semalam aku pergi karaoke dan minum soju sekarang kepalaku pusing dan waktuku hanya tinggal…. 20 menit oh tidak yang benar saja dan aku kedatangan tamu bulanan. Maka lengkaplah deritaku pagi ini," Baekhyun bangkit menyerahkan segelas jus untuk Luhan yang disambar Luhan cepat sambil berlalu kedepan dan Baekhyun mengekorinya seperti anak ayam. Luhan tampak kesusahan memakai wedgesnya karena sebelah tangannya memegang gelas. Maka Baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut. " _You are my angel B, I love you_ ," menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu ia bergegas keluar dari dalam rumah karena terburu-buru.

"Hati-hati dijalan noona," pesan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie kau mau berangkat bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini noona, hanya akan ke toko musik saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, noona berangkat dulu," Kyungsoo mengusuk poni Baekhyun dengan senyuman sebelum beranjak untuk berangkat. Begitulah keseharian yang selalu dilalui lelaki berusia 19 tahun ini. Bagaimana ceritanya Baekhyun bisa terdampar bersama dua orang noona sepupunya ini ? ceritanya cukup panjang. Keluarga Baekhyun menetap di kota yang sama dengannya yakni Seoul. Namun karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak dapat diterima oleh keluarganya Baekhyun diusir dari rumah. Kakak sulungnya Byun Joohyun tidak sengaja menemukan foto-foto Polaroid milik Baekhyun dimana didalamnya Baekhyun tampak berfoto cukup mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan seorang lelaki. Joohyun yang kaget lantas mengadukan hal tersebut dengan niat agar kedua orang tuanya bisa menegur Baekhyun dan menanyakan tentang kebenaran foto tersebut. Sudah kepalang basah Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar dan mengakui bahwa ia mengalami penyimpangan seksual, Baekhyun seorang gay. Ayahnya marah besar dan mengusir Baekhyun dari rumah. Ibu, kakak serta adik Baekhyun berusaha untuk memujuk sang ayah namun kepala keluarga Byun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya seorang homoseksual maka ia berkeras dengan keputusannya mengusir Baekhyun dari rumah. Saat itulah Baekhyun datang menemui dua orang sepupunya Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya termasuk dengan dirinya yang gay. Meskipun sulit menerima namun Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak menjauhi Baekhyun justru menyemangati Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan tetap tinggal diasrama sampai sekolahnya selesai dan ia bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Dan selama itu pula Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian menyisihkan uang kiriman mereka untuk biaya sekolah Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja paruh waktu selain dihari libur seperti musim panas atau libur sekolah. Maka dari itu Baekhyun merasa sangat berhutang budi pada kedua noonanya meskipun kedua noonanya tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan apapun.

.

.

Moonlight Music Store adalah salah satu toko music terbesar di Myeondong. Tidak hanya menjual kaset music namun juga alat-alat music. Ditempat itulah Baekhyun si mahasiswa jurusan music di universitas S bekerja paruh waktu. Baekhyun bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu karyawan kesayangan pemilik toko yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia masih dibangku sekolah menengah. Dulu Baekhyun selalu bekerja paruh waktu di saat liburan musim panas di toko ini, itulah kenapa tidak sulit baginya untuk diterima bekerja sebagai karyawan oleh sang pemilik toko, Jung Yonghwa ahjussi.

"Hari ini kau tidak kuliah Baek?" tanya lelaki berusia 30 tahunan yang baru saja meletakkan gitar terbaru dietalase kaca.

"Tidak ahjussi, jadi hari ini aku bisa bekerja sampai malam," cengirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kuliahmu, sudah semester berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah semester 3 " jawab Baekhyun sambil membawa kotak berisi kaset terbaru untuk ditata di rak.

"Ya ampun kau sudah semester tiga saja Baekhyun-ah."

"Ya, aku sudah semester 3 dan ahjussi sudah kepala tiga tetapi belum menikah juga, apa kabar hubungan ahjussi dan Seohyun noona," tanyanya. Baekhyun dan Yonghwa memang akrab baik di lingkup pekerjaan atau diluar. Jung Yonghwa selalu berusaha untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan karyawannya baik itu dengan Baekhyun atau dengan karyawannya yang lain.

"Ya bocah, kau ini, pelankan suaramu," suruhnya karena beberapa karyawan lain melirik sambil senyum-senyum.

"Baekhyun benar hyung, sudah saatnya hyung melamar Seohyun noona," timpal lelaki dengan name tag Kang Minhyuk. "Kau tidak malu dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' dari Baekhyun?" Yonghwa memijit pelipisnya.

"Bocah ini keras kepala, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku hyung tapi ia tetap memanggilku ahjussi," Baekhyun muncul dari rak kaset ' new release' dengan pout di bibir tipisnya.

" _Waeee~_ beda usiaku dengan ahjussi itu 11 tahun jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memangil dengan sebutan ahjussi ."

"Aku tidak setua itu " komplain Yonghwa. Terdengar suara lonceng didepan pintu masuk yang menandakan datangnya pengunjung. Maka mereka segera mengunci mulut untuk pembicaraan tidak penting dan mulai kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Yonghwa menyambut pengunjung tersebut dan menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu sementara karyawan lain mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jam dinding berbentuk gitar mini yang terpajang di dinding toko menunjukkan pukul 12.30, dan para karyawan sudah memasuki jam makan siangnya sejak setengah lalu. Namun Baekhyun bergantian bersama dengan Juniel. Maka Juniel akan makan siang terlebih dahulu barulah setelah itu Baekhyun. Karena pengunjug tidak terlalu ramai Baekhyun duduk dikursi dekat grand piano dan mulai menekan-nekan tuts secara acak dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Coba mainkan satu lagu Baek!" pinta gadis dengan name tage Choa yang berada di meja kasir. Maka sambil tersenyum Baekhyun mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts melantunkan river flows in you milik Yiruma.

"Ahh…Baekhyun _jinja meoshitta_ ," desah Seolhyun sambil memegang kotak kosong bekas kaset yang sudah ia tata di rak.

"Iya, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya kalau saja aku tidak punya kekasih," timpal Choa dengan tawa kecil. Para gadis yang bekerja di Moonlight Music Store bisa dikatakan sebagian besar menyukai Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ramah, lucu dan memiliki sisi manly saat ia memainkan piano seperti saat ini. Begitu mengagumkan dan membuat terpesona.

Kliniing.. kliniing suara lonceng berbunyi tanda pengunjung datang dan Baekhyun mendongak dari atas grand piano ketika mendapati pengunjung tersebut bertubuh tinggi, memakai setelan casual dan membawa tas gitar. Sosok yang tidak asing meskipun ia hanya bertemu dengannya sekali.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Seolhyun cepat tanggap ketika melihat pengunjung berwajah tampan dengan mata bulat cemerlang itu.

"Ya, aku butuh senar untuk gitarku, apakah disini menyediakan senar gitar?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Seolhyun karena Baekhyun lebih mengerti tentang alat music ketimbang dirinya. Baekhyun bangkit dan segera menghampiri mereka. Mata bulat si pengunjung mengerjap tidak percaya dan tersenyum canggung.

"H..hai… kita bertemu kembali," Baekhyun tahu pasti lelaki ini salah tingkah karena kejadian semalam.

"Hai Chanyeol-ssi, kau membutuhkan senar gitar?"

"Ya, " angguknya. Ya, si pengunjung tampan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ayo ikut denganku," Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun kesudut lain dari toko dimana terdapat counter dengan lemari kaca berisi senar gitar, pick gitar dan lainnya. "Bisa kulihat gitarmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menaruh gitarnya diatas meja panjang counter.

"Maafkan aku soal kemarin," ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil senar gitar baru dari dalam lemari kaca setelah memeriksa senar gitar milik Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum jenaka.

" _Gwechanha_ ," jawabnya ringan. "Ini senar gitarnya, jika kau mau aku bisa memasangkannya untuk memastikan cocok atau tidak ."

"Ya, tentu saja boleh," Baekhyunpun mulai berkutat dengan senar gitar sementara Chanyeol berdiri didepannya memperhatikan. "Jadi kau sudah cukup lama bertetangga dengan Sehun dan Kai?"

"Hmm…Sehun dan Kai juga pasti cerita kalau kami teman satu sekolah dulu,"

"Ya, mereka menceritakannya," angguk Chanyeol. _Mereka menceritakan segalanya_ batin Chanyeol _termasuk tempat kerjamu di Moonlight Music Store. Ini tentu saja bukan sebuah kebetulan karena saat ini aku sedang menjalankan rencanaku untuk mulai mendekatimu Baekhyun-ssi. Kau adalah kunci kesuksesan riset untuk skripsiku. Bersiaplah untuk beberapa kejutan lainnya_ ia menyeringai kecil tanpa diketahu Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan tinggal ditempat Sehun dan Kai sementara waktu, maka dari itu kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik kedepannya," Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ ?".

.

.

Baekhyun kira si lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang memintanya memanggil oppa alias Park Chanyeol itu hanya membual ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia akan tinggal dirumah Sehun dan Kai untuk sementara waktu. Nyatanya malam itu, dihari yang sama setelah pertemuan keduanya di Moonlight Music Store Baekhyun melihat Kai dan Sehun tengah membantu Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi Audi silvernya.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun-ah, itu koper kesayangan hyung!" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih hyung," delik Sehun sambil menggeret koper Chanyeol yang bukan main beratnya, entah apa saja yang dibawa Chanyeol dari rumahnya.

"Oh hai Baek, kau baru pulang!" sapa Kai begitu ia melihat Baekhyun dan sepeda sport putihnya meluncur mendekat.

"Ne, dan kita bertemu lagi sepupu Sehun," ia yengir kearah Chanyeol yang menyahutinya dengan anggukan.

"Kalian bertemu dimana?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik hyungnya penuh arti.

"Di Moonlight, Chanyeol-ssi membeli senar gitar baru.".

"Ahh.. _keurokuna_ ," Kai dan Sehun menjawab serentak sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Dasar sikembar oreo," cetus Baekhyun mengejek Kai dan Sehun.

"Sikembar Oreo?" Sehun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan seenaknya mengepit simungil diketiaknya. Sementara Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak heran dengan tingkah dua bocah mantan roommate itu.

"Itu julukan dari Baekhyun untuk aku dan Sehun."

"Yakk Oh Sehun, leherku, aduhh..aduhh!"

"Rasakan,rasakan, dasar pendek, kurcaci!" Sehun justru menjitak-jitak kecil kepala bersurai pirang itu. Chanyeol sampai takjub melihat keakraban mereka.

"Itu sudah biasa hyung, mereka berdua memang selalu begitu sejak zaman masih sekolah dulu," tukas Kai sambil membawa tas gitar Chanyeol masuk. Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil berwarna merah muda menyala menyorotkan lampu kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membuat mata mereka silau. Bahkan Chanyeol ikut memalingkan pandangan karena terkena silaunya.

Tiinn..tiinn! Sehun mendengus, ia tahu siapa sipemilik mobil dengan warna mencolok seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu dari sepupu Baekhyun. Wedges berwarna hot pink menapak keluar dari dalam mobil dan sosok cantik dengan tubuh semampai yang tak lain Xi Luhan muncul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yakk kau Oh Sehun, jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku!" titahnya sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya yang baru saja di _manicure_. Baekhyun nyengir karena akhirnya penyelamatnya datang. Sehun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menyakitinya, itu hanya gurauan antar teman. Tapi Luhan tidak suka jika Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan Oh Sehun. Suara derap wedgesnya terdengar begitu kentara begitu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mendorong Sehun menjauh dari Baekhyun seakan Sehun adalah hama beracun. " _Stay away_!"

"Ishh, dasar noona cerewet," ejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Luhan sudah siap menyemburkan omelan, namun saat ia berpaling kearah Sehun yang kini berlindung dibelakang Chanyeol mata rusanya mengedip-ngedip lucu dan perlahan membola. "Yakk Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengedip, astaga apa dia Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan si kapten cheerleaders yang digilai satu sekolah. Primadona di sekolah menengahnya dulu.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Luhan sambil melipat tangannya dibawah dada.

"Ohh, hai noona cantik," sapa Kai ramah. Luhan melambai dengan senyuman ramah pula. Luhan selalu bersikap baik dan ramah pada Kai namun tidak pada Sehun. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Sehun dulu roommate Baekhyun. Ia selalu merasa kalau Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun menyimpang padahal Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan bahwa bukan Sehun orangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa lelaki itu.

"Hai Kai."

"Dasar pilih kasih.".

"Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun, dan kau Park apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Noona mengenal Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun ikut bersuara.

"Dia teman satu sekolah noona dulu saat dibangku sekolah menengah," jawab Luhan santai. "Dan Baekhyun, noona peringatkan padamu untuk jauh-jauh darinya," oh tidak, Chanyeol merasa keadaannya dalam bahaya sekarang. Ia jelas mengenal bagaimana watak Xi Luhan yang cerewet dan kalau bicara selalu blak-blakan.

"Jangan dengarkan noonamu Baek, dia selalu paranoid pada semua lelaki, pantas saja masih sendiri," seloroh Sehun.

"Yakk kau bocah cadel, kau sama saja dengannya," tuding Luhan. "Pokoknya Baekhyun dilarang dekat-dekat dengan pria sejenis kau dan park Chanyeol, kalau Kai boleh."

"Gomawo noona cantik," ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar penjilat, pengkhiatan," gerutu Sehun tidak senang karena Kai terlalu beruntung. Kai yang tidak mau ambil pusing mengambil alih koper Chanyeol dan menggeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ah, kita masuk," ajak Luhan. Baekhyun menurut saja seperti anak ayam, tapi sebelum langkahnya yang menggiring sepeda menjauh ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Selamat datang tetangga baru" ucapnya riang.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun tersentak lalu buru-buru nyengir dan ngacir masuk kedalam rumah, tidak ingin diteriaki Luhan lagi.

"Astaga, Luhan noona itu bukan hanya tubuhnya yang seksi tapi lengkingannya juga seksi menggelegar," kekeh Sehun. "Hyung, apa dia salah satu mantan kekasihmu dulu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sempat tertarik padanya tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih dulu, dan kekasihnya temanku," jawab Chanyeol sambil meraih ranselnya di jok belakang mobil. Mengunci mobilnya dan bersama Sehun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tampak khawatir dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya tadi," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun sambil mengangguk membenarkan.

"Gomawo karena kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuatnya kesal, dia memang tidak berubah sejak dulu," geleng Chanyeol.

"Jadi dia mengetahui reputasimu dulu disekolah?"

"Ya tentu saja, hyungkan popular Sehun-ah," Sehun mencibir mendengarnya.

"Maksudku reputasi burukmu," Chanyeol mendelik.

"Yeah, tentu saja dia tahu," keduanya menghempaskan tubuh diatas sofa.

"Apa dia tahu kalau hyung biseksual?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki dulu, aku mulai bermain-main dengan lelaki saat dibangku kuliah," jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Kalau begitu kau aman, paling-paling dia hanya akan mengatakan kalau kau memiliki pengaruh buruk dan Baekhyun tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu," cerocos Sehun. "Luhan noona itu sudah seperti eomma Baekhyun saja,".

"Tenang saja, aku akan bermain aman Sehun-ah, lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk mendekati Baekhyun secara emosional," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku membutuhkannya untuk riset skripiku bukan untuk kebutuhan birahiku," Chanyeol nyengir membuat Sehun menajamkan matanya.

"Kau dilarang melakukan itu padanya hyung!" suaranya berubah tegas.

"Wae, apa kau menyukainya?" cetus Chanyeol. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran. "Yakk Oh Sehun, katakan pada hyung apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aniya," gelengnya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Kau mau cola?" tawar Kai yang berpapasan dengan Sehun saat ia baru keluar dari dapur dan Sehun akan menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya. "Kenapa dia hyung?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sambil bersedekap.

"Aku cuirga padanya."

"Curiga, curiga kenapa?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya ditempat Sehun duduk sebelumnya.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun itu menyukai Baekhyun."

"Uhukk!" Kai sukses tersedak cola.

To be continued

Mind to review...


	3. Chapter 3 - Pendekatan

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

 **Chapter 3 : Pendekatan**

Park Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang mudah untuk dilarang atau diperingatkan. Yang bisa melarang-larang dirinya hanyalah kedua orang tuanya saja dan noonanya. Maka meskipun Xi Luhan telah melarangnya untuk mendekati adik sepupunya yang imut itu, Chanyeol tidak akan menurutinya. Chanyeol membuka buku catatan kecil miliknya. Buku yang berisi daftar tentang Byun Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun dan Kai.

Nama Lengkap : Byun Baekhyun

Tempat tanggal lahir : Bucheon, 06 April 1996

Usia : 19 Tahun

Hobby : Bernyanyi dikamar mandi

Bermain piano diruang music (ahh sekarang di Moonlight Music store)

Berlatih hapkido, bersepeda, jogging dihari Minggu

Makanan kesukaan : Jelly, coklat, dan apapun yang mengandung strawberry

Minuman kesukaan : Susu strawberry, jus strawberry, milkshake strawberry, all about strawberry

Hal yang tidak disukai : Mentimun (Baekhyun bisa muntah hanya mencium aromanya)

Hal yang disukai : Strawberry, Monggu,Jjanggu,Jjangah, Sehun..

"Mwo, Sehun, kapan aku menulis nama sibocah Zombi disini?" tanya Chanyeol tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan apa-apaan ini, bocah zombie itu termasuk dalam hal yang disukai Baekhyun," Chanyeol berfikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti. Sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap untuk jogging dihari Minggu. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan celana training, sepatu olahraga dan hoodienya. Dua bocah yang selalu ia juluki pasangan homo yakni Kai-Hun masih betah berada dipulau kapuk. Dan sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari dua pasangan homo (menurutChanyeol) Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Memakai training dan jaket juga topi.

"Oh, sepupu Sehun, kau mau jogging?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil berjalan menghampiri simungil.

"Iya, kau juga?"

"Hmm, aku selalu jogging dihari Minggu karena Cuma hari ini saja aku free," jawabnya ringan. Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan komplek perumahan. "Apa si kembar Oreo belum bangun, sepupu Sehun?"

"Hei, panggil aku Chanyeol hyung, seperti aku tidak punya nama saja," Baekhyun nyengir.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung," jawab Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa hyung dan Lulu noona tidak akur saat dibangku sekolah dulu?"

"Tidak juga, kami tidak terlalu akrab hanya bertegur sapa seadanya saja, kenapa, apa dia bercerita yang aneh-aneh tentangku?" simungil mengangguk, ia mulai berlari-lari kecil dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Mmh…Lulu noona cuma bilang kalau aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan playboy kelas bekicot seperti hyung, katanya hyung bisa memberikan pengaruh buruk untukku," kekeh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Asal dia tahu, aku playboy kelas paus, enak saja kelas bekicot."

"Jadi..hyung..benar seorang playboy..whoaa..dae..bak.." ujar Baekhyun disela-sela menambah kecepatan larinya masih sambil mengobrol bersama Chanyeol.

"Selama usiamu masih muda..kau harus memiliki pengalaman dengan banyak wanita..jadi..kau akan..memiliki referensi untuk..mencari…gadis yang tepat," celoteh Chanyeol.

"Ahh majayeo," setuju Baekhyun. Dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan keduanya tidak saling berbicara. Karena fokus pada kegiatan lari pagi mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada ditaman komplek perumahan yang luas. Ada banyak orang yang juga sedang jogging atau sekedar jalan pagi di taman komplek. Baekhyun menambah lagi kecepatan larinya begitu mereka melewati lintasan yang memiliki kelokan, Baekhyun sangat suka berlari, ia merasa begitu bebas.

"Baekhyun oppaaaa!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak dua gadis yang tak lain adalah hoobaenya di akademi hapkido, Park Sooyoung dan Kim Yeri. Baekhyun membalas lambaian tersebut sambil memelankan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang masih mengekorinya seperti anak bebek.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mereka hoobaeku di akademi hapkido, ayo kukenalkan pada mereka hyung," Chanyeol mengikuti simungil menuju ke kursi besi dimana dua gadis manis tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat Baekhyun muncul bersama Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Joy-ie, Yeri-ah,"

"Oppa, sudah dua kali pertemuan oppa tidak hadir dikelas hapkido," cerocos Yeri. Yeri adalah salah satu hoobae yang bisa dikatakan sangat mengagumi Baekhyun.

"Ne, oppa sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan juga kerja paruh waktu di Moonlight," jawab Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Joy sigadis manis yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan Kim Yoojung artis remaja Korea itu. Yeri yang melihat itu buru-buru mengganti tempat duduknya dengan Joy.

"Yakk _neo jinja_ ," gerutu Joy, Yeri hanya nyengir.

"Oppa, ini minuman untuk oppa, belum kubuka kok," Yeri menawarkan sebotol air mineral pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Yeri-ya, ahh kenalkan ini tetangga baru oppa," Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol imnida," Joy mengerjap dengan mata berbinar begitu mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat manly.

"Ahh _oppa jinja meoshitta_ ," cicitnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah terbiasa dengan pujian seperti itu.

" _Geurehyeo,_ tapi kalian harus berhati-hati karena hyung ini seorang playboy," Chanyeol menoyor bahu Baekhyun karena si mungil membocorkan rahasianya. " _Mwo, wae hyung_ , Joy dan Yeri ini masih sekolah menengah sementara hyung sudah seusia Lulu noona, jadi hyung tidak boleh memacari dua hoobae ku yang manis ini," Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol, berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang oppa yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ahh Baekhyun oppa Jjang, aku tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol oppa, pokoknya Baekhyun oppa yang paling keren," kata Yeri persis seperti fangirl. Joy hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ya Yeri-ya kajja, kita harus berlari lagi untuk menurunkan berat badan," Joy menarik tangan Yeri yang masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata penuh kekaguman. "Oppa, kami duluan yaaa!" seru Joy, Yeri melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman tiga jarinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Whoaa, kau memiliki fans, daebak," kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan meledekku hyung, aku tahu kau mau ketawa melihat tingkah Yeri," dengus Baekhyun. "Tapi dia anak yang manis, membuatku teringat pada adikku, ia seumuran dengan Joy dan Yeri."

"Kau memiliki adik perempuan?" tanya Chanyeol. Memasang telinganya baik-baik dan memulai strategi mengorek informasi demi mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat. Diam-diam ia merogoh saku hoodie dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Pura-pura mengecek-ngecek pesan padahal ia sedang menyetel perekam suara.

"Hmm, aku memiliki dua saudara perempuan, seorang noona dan juga yeodongsaeng."

"Ahh, jadi kau anak kedua dan lelaki sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol ikut mengangguk.

"Ibuku pernah bercerita…"Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dengan senyuman tipis. Mengingat ibunya membuat ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan disudut hatinya. "Ibuku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan kembar, dan sebenarnya…." Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Baekhyun bersedekap dan memicingkan matanya memandang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita pada hyung?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman, dan untuk menjadi teman harus saling mengenal, biar kucontohkan," Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, saudara pertamaku seorang perempuan namanya Park Yoora dan ia seorang _announcer_ disalah satu stasiun televisi. Seperti itu saja, singkat bukan," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Membuatnya teringat pada Sehun yang supel dan menyenangkan.

"Saat ibuku tengah hamil anak kedua, ia di diagnosa tengah hamil anak kembar perempuan," Baekhyun mulai bercerita. "Dan saat ibu melahirkan anak pertama yang lahir adalah perempuan, dan anak kedua adalah aku. Cukup mengejutkan saat mengetahui kalau anak yang lahir kembar lelaki dan perempuan,"

"Jadi, kau memiliki tiga saudara perempuan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seharusnya begitu, tetapi saudari kembarku meninggal dunia karena demam berdarah, saat itu aku juga turut terkena demam tinggi namun aku berhasil sembuh dan saudara kembarku tidak," jawab Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Ia pasti sudah lebih bahagia ditempatnya saat ini," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu, apa oranag tuamu tinggal di Seoul?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melakukan sedikit _stretching_.

"Kajja hyung, kita lanjut lagi," ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol sepertinya menarik kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan tentang keluarganya. Baiklah, untuk saat ini ia bisa menerimanya tapi ia akan berusaha mencari tahu.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berseprai abu-abu setelah lebih dulu menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol melepas hoodienya dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya topless. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika tubuh berkeringatnya tersapu angin dari pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi perekam suaranya. Dan suara khas kekanakan milik Baekhyun terdengar memenuhi ruang kamarnya yang sepi.

 _"_ _Hmm, aku memiliki dua saudara perempuan, seorang noona dan juga yeodongsaeng."_

 _"_ _Ahh, jadi kau anak kedua dan lelaki sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Ibuku pernah bercerita…"_

 _"_ _Ibuku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan kembar, dan sebenarnya…."_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku harus bercerita pada hyung?"_ Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana ekspresi lucu Baekhyun saat ia memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Kita bisa menjadi teman, dan untuk menjadi teman harus saling mengenal, biar kucontohkan,"_ Chanyeol tahu ia harus memancing Baekhyun untuk bercerita. Dengan menceritakan tentang dirinya Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan untuk bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya.

 _"_ _Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, saudara pertamaku seorang perempuan namanya Park Yoora dan ia seorang announcer disalah satu stasiun televisi. Seperti itu saja, singkat bukan,"_ tawa kekanakan Baekhyun terdengar.

 _"_ _Saat ibuku tengah hamil anak kedua, ia di diagnosa tengah hamil anak kembar perempuan,"_ mendengar kembali cerita Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mengambil sedikit kesimpulan dari ceritanya. Agar setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana kehdiupan Baekhyun dalam lingkup keluarganya. _"Dan saat ibu melahirkan anak pertama yang lahir adalah perempuan, dan anak kedua adalah aku. Cukup mengejutkan saat mengetahui kalau anak yang lahir kembar lelaki dan perempuan,"_

" _Jadi, kau memiliki tiga saudara perempuan?"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya begitu, tetapi saudari kembarku meninggal dunia karena demam berdarah, saat itu aku juga turut terkena demam tinggi namun aku berhasil sembuh dan saudara kembarku tidak,"_

Chanyeol mematikan rekamannya dan beranjak menuju meja belajar dimana laptop dan buku-bukunya tersusun rapi disana. Dua hari lalu ia telah mengajukan proposal tentang judul barunya pada dosen pembimbing dan seperti dugaannya, judulnya disetujui. Ia bisa memulai risetnya dan juga mengerjakan bab-bab selanjutnya. Chanyeol menarik sebuah paper dimana ia mendapatkan beberapa bahan dari internet. Chanyeol mengambil pensil dan mulai menandai beberapa bagian yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kesimpulan awalnya tentang faktor penyebab homoseksual yang dialami oleh Baekhyun.

 _ **Faktor Biologis**_

 _Faktor biologis merupakan penyebab dimana seorang lelaki telah memiliki orientasi (seksual) terhadap lelaki sejak mengenal perbedaan antar lelaki dan perempuan disertai dengan ketertarikan. Hal ini disebabkan karena pengaruh hormon yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Kemungkinan pengaruh hormon sang ibu mengalahkan homon sang ayah. Dengan demikian anak lelaki cenderung memperlihatkan sisi feminimnya. Hal ini mempengaruhi ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis berkurang, dan bahkan apabila lelaki tersebut menikmati perannya sebagai lelaki feminim bisa mengakibatkan presentase ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis menjadi nol persen_.

Chanyeol menandai bagian yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kesimpulan awalnya menggunakan pensil. Ia membaca kembali beberapa bagian dan kembali menandai bagian yang lain yang menurutnya sesuai. Kenapa ia menarik kesimpulan demikian, karena setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang ibunya yang menginginkan anak kembar perempuan. Dan dokter mendiagnosa kalau janin kembar itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jadi bisa ditarik kesimpulan awal kalau hormon ibunya lebih kuat dibanding hormon sang ayah. Tapi Chanyeol masih agak sangsi dengan sikap feminine. Hingga kini ia belum menemukan sisi itu didalam diri Baekhyun. Ia akui Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cute seperti remaja perempuan. Namun tingkah polahnya justru normal layaknya anak lelaki. Ia juga berinteraksi sewajarnya saat bersama dengan dua hoobae perempuannya di taman. Maka yang harus Chanyeol pastikan adalah sisi feminine Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, untuk langkah awal ini tidak buruk," Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia masih harus mencari beberapa referensi lainnya untuk melengkapi risetnya kali ini. Chanyeol tahu ini riset yang tidak mudah. Apalagi setelah ia mengatakan pada dosen pembimbingnya kalau ia memiliki kenalan seorang homo dan kini menjadikannya sebagai bahan riset. Menurut dosennya itu dapat membantu Chanyeol untuk mengenali tingkah polah mereka secara langsung. "Byun Baekhyu, kau penyelamatku," desahnya lega.

.

.

Kai berdiri menyandar di daun pintu kamar Sehun, memperhatikan si kulit putih yang tengah mencari-cari keberadaan PSPnya didalam selimut bercorak bendera Amerika, karena seingatnya semalam ia mainkan sebelum tidur.

"Hei, Sehun-ah!" Sehun berdehem menjawab, kali ini menungging untuk mencari keberadaan PSPnya dikolong tempat tidur. "Kau terlalu kentara, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Sehun mendesah pelan, bermaksud menegakkan badannya namun ia melupakan sesuatu.

Jdukk !

"Awhh..sial!" umpatnya, sedangkai Kai meringis membayangkan kepala Sehun yang terantuk.

" _Gwechanha_?" tanya Kai masih sambil memakan apelnya.

"Eung.."dengung Sehun sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol. "Kau bilang apa tadi Kkamjong-ah?" Kai mencibir mendengar panggilan Sehun itu.

" Kau terlalu kentara."

" _Mwo_?"

"Harus kuperjelas ya?" Sehun mendengus.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kai mendesah pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk diatas kasurnya masih sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau itu rahasia diantara kita, tapi kau secara tidak langsung hampir membocorkan rahasiamu sendiri pada Chanyeol hyung," ujarnya.

"Aku khawatir kalau ia bisa saja menyakiti Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menawarinya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun objek risetnya, bodoh," Kai malah menjitak belakang kepalanya yang nyeri.

"YAKK HITAM INI SAKIT, SIALAN!" pekiknya, Kai tersentak kaget lalu nyengir karena tidak sengaja menjitak bekas jedotan Sehun.

"Siapa tahu setelah ini otakmu lebih berfungsi dengan baik Sehun-ah," Sehun menggerutu kesal. "Lalu kau akan menjawab apa kalau Chanyeol hyung bertanya lagi?".

" _Mwola_ , bilang saja itu rasa solidaritasku sebagai teman, apa susahnya,"

"Semoga dia percaya," jawab Kai. "Tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol hyung memang seorang biseksual tapi kita belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya memacari seorang lelaki bukan."

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan, lelaki-lelaki cantik yang didekatinya hanya menjadi objek pemuas nafsunya saja," jawba Sehun. "Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol hyung itu sangat suka tantangan, dan menjadi seorang seme membuatnya merasa bangga karena bisa menakhlukkan lelaki dan perempuan dibawah kakinya."

"Hhh..kau benar, tapi kan Chanyeol hyung juga bilang ia tidak tertarik untuk melampiaskan nafsunya pada Baekhyun, dimatanya Baekhyun adalah objek risetnya."

"Kau ini temanku atau teman Chanyeol hyung sih?"

"Yakk bodoh, aku sedang mencoba melindungi rahasiamu!" Kai menoyor kepala Sehun sekenanya. Dan Sehun tidak membalas karena ia tahu apa maksud Kai.

"Aku khawatir kalau…Baekhyun bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja," ucapnya pelan. Kai mengerjap mencoba mencerna apa maksud Sehun.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan hmm, dia bahkan tidak tertarik pada siapapun?" Kai merangkul Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung itu seorang perayu sejati Kai, aku khawatir…hahh…entahlah… _mwollaaaa!_!" Kai terkekeh melihat kegalauan hati Sehun.

"Yeahh… aku juga meragukannya, hyung mu seorang perayu dan Baekhyun seorang yang sulit ditolak pesonanya, bukan begitu tuan Oh," Kai mengedik-ngedikkan bahunya menggoda Sehun.

"Sialan kau, menjauh dariku!" Sehun mendorong wajah Kai menjauh darinya.

"ASTAGA!" suara bass Chanyeol menggelegar didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai dan Sehun. "Tutup pintunya jika kalian mau bermesraan, dasar pasangan homo," Sehun melempar sandal rumahnya kearah Chanyeol yang menghindar secepat kilat dan kabur dari sana.

"Hei Sehun-ah!".

" _Mwo_?" cibir Sehun.

"Menurutmu, apa Chanyeol hyung mendengar pembicaraan kita?" keduanya saling pandang. Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri dibalkon kamar sambil sibuk berkutat dengan gitar dan memainkan nada secara acak. Tidak menyadari sosok mungil dibalkon sebelah yang tengah menyeruput susu kotak rasa strawberry sambil memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun si pemerhati menaikkan alisnya saat ia mengenali lantunan yang dimainkan Chanyeol.

 _I will love you and love you and love you_

Chanyeol menoleh kearah kanan dan disambut sebuah senyuman cantik khas milik Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu. Wajah mungilnya begitu imut saat ia tersenyum memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ yang begitu cantik itu.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu hyung, kebetulan aku tahu lagu itu," cengirnya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Yeah, kupikir siapa yang bernyanyi, suaramu bagus."

"Tentu saja suaraku bagus, aku vokalis di band kampus dan juga anggota tim paduan suara," bangganya layaknya murid TK yang memamerkan nilai bintang yang diberikan oleh seorang guru pada gambarnya.

" _Jinjareo_?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulut mengerucut menghisap sedotan. "Kalau begitu lain kali kita bisa bernyanyi bersama, hyung akan bermain gitar dan kau bernyanyi," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baekhyuuuniieee…ini giliranmu ke super market _baby boy_!" itu suara Luhan. Chanyeol mengeryit sambil pura-pura membersihkan telinganya mendengar suara Luhan.

"Apa-apaan itu Xi Luhan, suaranya menimbulkan polusi udara,"

"Jangan begitu, nanti kuadukan noona," Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya."Aku pergi dulu ya hyung, ada jadwal belanja ke supermarket,"

"Kau mau ke supermarket, aku boleh ikut?" Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aku perlu membeli beberapa keperluanku untuk disini, dan juga membeli beberapa cemilan. Bagaimanapun juga aku menumpang dan perlu memberikan sogokan pada dua bocah Oreo itu," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu dibawah hyung," ia melambai dua kali lalu menghilang dibalik gorden baby blue yang tertiup angin sore. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dan mengorek beberapa hal lagi tentang diri Baekhyun.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol tampak rapi dan memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya.

"Ke supermarket, kau mau titip?"

"Keripik kentang."

"Coklat."

"Cola."

"Ramyeon."

"Nutella."

"Snack Keju."

"Jelly."

"Ya,ya,ya kalian mau merampokku?" tegur Chanyeol karena Kai dan Sehun bergantian menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Hyung harus memenuhi kebutuhan kami selama hyung menumpang," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

" _Arraseo_ , dasar tukang peras, aku akan membeli semua pesanan kalian," jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah dan Baekhyun sudah berada didepan rumahnya dengan sepeda sportnya. "Oh, kau mau memakai sepeda?"

" _Ne, waeyo hyung_?"

"Bukankah akan sulit membawa belanjaan jika memakai sepeda?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku malas memakai mobil Lulu noona," ia melirik mobil berwarna hot pink milik Luhan Dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, kajja," Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia kembali memarkirkan sepedanya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hmm.. mobil hyung harum sekali, aku suka aromanya, sama dengan aroma tubuh hyung," jawabnya polos. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau mengenali aroma tubuhku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mmh..aroma aqua dan muse, manly dan fresh pilihan yang bagus hyung," Chanyeol mengenduskan hidung mancungnya ketubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. " _Waeyo_?"

"Aroma mu seperti shampoo bayi, aroma strawberry," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Itu memang aroma shampoo ku."

"Astaga, yang benar saja, masa seusiamu masih memakai shampoo bayi seperti itu."

"Tapi itu cocok dengan rambutku, rambutku jadi lembut dan harum buah," jelasnya. Chanyeol merasa sedang berbicara dengan bocah SD saat ini. Namun Baekhyun pembicara yang menyenangkan. Sepanjang jalan ada saja bahan obrolan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menanyakan tentang kampus Chanyeol, jurusan apa yang Chanyeol ambil, apakah skripsi itu sulit.

"Jadi, apa yang hyung bahas untuk skripsi hyung?"

Ckiittt! Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Terkejut karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tentang skripsinya.

"Aigoo, _gwechanha, mian, mian_ ," ucap Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola sesaat lalu kembali keukuran semula. Ia sempat terkejut karena mobil Chanyeol mengerem mendadak. "Tadi ada kucing lewat, jadi hyung ngerem mendadak," ia memberi alasan.

" _Gwechanha hyung_ , aku pikir ada apa," jawab Baekhyun. "Lebih baik hyung parkir dulu, kita sudah sampai," Baekhyun mengangguk kearah supermarket dihadapan mereka.

"Ahh _ne, chakkaman."_

.

.

Baekhyun dengan semangat memasuki supermarket dan mengambil troli namun Chanyeol mengambil alihn.

"Gwechanha, biar hyung yang dorong trolinya," Baekhyun menurut saja. Ia menaikkan tudung hoodinya yang lucu dengan telinga kucing. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat penampilan cute Baekhyun. Astaga kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Baekhyun bahkan memakai sandal boneka kucing persis seperti tudung hoodienya yang bertelinga kucing.

"Sandalmu lucu, boleh ku pinjam?" tanya Chanyeol geli sendiri. Baekhyun melirik sandal dengan boneka kucingnya dan memberengut lucu.

" _Shireoo_ , ini sandal kesayanganku," Chanyeol mengusuk gemas poni Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuek saja, a memegang bagian depan troli sementara Chanyeol mengikuti kemana langkah Baekhyun membawanya. Mereka menuju ketempat bahan makanan. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun memasukkan satu pack ramyeon, kembali menarik bagian depan troli menuju tempat snack. Baekhyun memasukkan apapun yang memiliki rasa strawberry, jeruk dan bluberry. Chanyeol juga memasukkan beberapa snack yang ia inginkan.

"Kau minum susu itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memasukkan susu diet khusus perempuan.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, aku kan lelaki," jawabnya. "Ini milik Lulu noona dan Kyungsoo noona," Baekhyun memasukkan dua kotak susu cair rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan apa saja yang dimasukkan Baekhyun kedalam troli. Ia sepertinya mengingat semuanya dengan baik tanpa harus mencatatnya. Mata Chanyeol membola saat Baekhyun mengarahkan troli memasuki area pembalut. Dengan santainya ia memilih beberapa pembalut wanita.

"Ahh agasshi, anda tidak mau mencoba produk terbaru kami, ini lebih tipis namun dengan daya serap yang tahan lama dan kering," promosi salah seorang pramuniaga membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Ahh.. _aniya_ , aku pilih yang ini saja, _gamsahamnida_ ,"

" _Ne agasshi_ , kembalilah jika agasshi berubah pikiran," Chanyeol menahan tawanya sementara Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Jangan tertawa hyung!" Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tawanya. "Kubilang jangan tertawa," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berbalik kearah Chanyeol dan mencubit-cubit bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Ya,ya, _mian,mian_ , hahaha!" Baekhyun berjinjit menutup mulut Chanyeol. Astaga ia benci dengan tinggi badannya. Bahkan untuk menutup mulut Chanyeol saja ia harus berjinjit. Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap saat mata bulat Chanyeol balas memandangnya. Tangan berjemari lentiknya masih berada dimulut Chanyeol.

"Ehem..ehemm," seorang ahjumma berdehem sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."Aigoo anak muda zaman sekarang," Baekhyun melepas tangannya dan langsung berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol. Astaga, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah.

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ ," ucap Chanyeol dan ia menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak.

" _Yeojachingumu_ imut sekali anak muda," goda ahjumma itu membuat Chanyeol hampir saja menabrak tumpukan pampers bayi yang membentuk piramida.

"Yakk, kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol begitu menemukan Baekhyun di bagian bahan-bahan mentah. Baekhyun sudah membawa keranjang untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan mentah itu agar tidak bercampur dengan belanjaan kering mereka.

"Habisss, ahjumma itu…begitu.."

"Begitu bagaimana, apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ahjumma itu padaku?"

" _Mwoya_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukkan satu pack daging kedalam keranjang.

" _Yeojachingumu_ imut sekali anak muda," Chanyeol menirukan suara ahjumma tadi membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah datar.

"Menyebalkan, memangnya aku terlihat seperti yeoja apa?" gerutunya sambil memasukkan paprika, tomat cherry dan cabai asal-asalan kedalam keranjang.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut dengan hoodiemu, jika aku tidak mengenalmu maka aku juga akan berfikir kalau kau adalah seorang gadis," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya yang memukau.

"Jangan tersenyum sok tampan hyung," Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya namun terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah sempat melihat semu merah dipipinya.

"Kau membeli bahan mentah juga?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung.

"Ne, ini untuk dimasak tentu saja,"

"Siapa yang memasak, karena aku tidak yakin Luhan bisa memasak," Baekhyun malah mengangguk setuju.

"Luhan noona sangat buruk dalam memasak, biasanya kalau bukan Kyungsoo noona maka aku yang memasak."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Mmh, Kyungsoo noona yang mengajariku," angguknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa ikut mengangguk mengerti sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan dan sesekali memasukkan barang yang ia butuhkan. Begitu telah yakin semua barang telah berada didalam troli Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergegas mengantri di kasir untuk membayar. Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan _credit card_ milik Luhan namun Chanyeol mengambil alih. Ia mendorong pelan Baekhyun agar bergeser dan menyodorkan _credit card_ miliknya. "Hyung?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Anggap saja traktiran salam perkenalan dari tetangga baru," Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan tidak kalah manisnya dan mengangguk. "Aigoo~ kau ini imut sekali sih," Baekhyun menunduk menutupi semu merah dipipinya. _Sialan_ umpat Baekhyun yang ia adopsi dari Sehun _kenapa aku jadi bersemu begini hanya karena kata-kata Chanyeol hyung_. Dalam hatinya Chanyeol member ceklis untuk sisi feminim Baekhyun. Normalnya tidak ada lelaki yang bersemu digoda oleh lelaki lain jika ia normal.

.

.

Audi Chanyeol terparkir didepan kediaman Sehun dan Kai, dari dalamnya Baekhyun keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan kantong-kantong belanjaan mereka dari dalam sana.

"Ya ampun banyak sekali."

"Yeahh.. jika kau tinggala bersama dua yeoja maka tidak heran," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku punya ibu dan kakak yang jika berbelanja bulanan maka bagasiku ini tidak akan muat menampung belanjaan mereka."

" _Majayeo,_ " angguk Baekhyun. Sambil menurunkan belanjaan mereka memilah-milah mana belanjaan milik Baekhyun dan mana milik Chanyeol. Hingga suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan kediaman Baekhyun dan kedua sepupunya membuat mereka menoleh. Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Tampak lelah namun tetap terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Ia menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Noona, _wasseo-yeo_ ," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau baru pulang berbelanja?"

"Iya, aku dan Chanyeol hyung berbelanja bersama," mendengar nama Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan meneliti. Ia menajamkan pandangan mata burung hantunya pada sosok tampan yang mengerjap bingung. Kyungsoo kembali memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Bawa belanjaanya kedalam ya, noona akan membawa separuhnya," Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol hyung, terima kasih belanjaannya," Baekhyun melambai kecil sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo membungkuk mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan yang tersisa. Chanyeol bermaksud membantu namun Kyungsoo menepis tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Apa peringatan Luhan eounni belum cukup?" tanya Kyungsoo datar. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak menyangka dibalik wajah manis itu tersimpan sosok dingin dan datar seperti ini. "Jangan dekati adik kami, kau bisa memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya. Kau dan sepupumu itu memberi pengaruh buruk," setelah berkata begitu Kyungsoo mengangkat kantongnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Ia masih bingung, kenapa mereka terlalu protektif pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus mencari tahu apakah sepupu Baekhyun mengetahui tentang kelainan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol merasa keprotektifan itu juga bisa menjadi pemicu Baekhyun menjadi gay seperti sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" panggilnya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai didepan pintu. Kyungsoo menoleh dan masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya, namun Chanyeol justru menyeringai berani. "Karena kau bukan ibuku, maka aku tidak akan mendengarkan perintah ataupun laranganmu, _annyeong!" lambainya dengan senyuman mengejek lalu menghilang masuk kedalam rumah. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa sebenarnya mau Park Chanyeol itu pikirnya._

.

.

Chanyeol meraih paper yang berisi referensi awalnya mengenai tingkah polah Baekhyun. Ia meraih pensil dan mulai menggaris bawahi bagian yang menurutnya menjadi salah satu faktor Baekhyun menjadi gay.

 _ **Faktor Lingkungan**_

 _Lingkungan mencakup keluarga, teman sebaya, masyarakat dan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar seseorang. Lingkungan sangat berperan dalam pembentukan pribadi dan karakter. Baik buruknya lingkungan akan berdampak pada pencitraan yang ditunjukkan oleh seseorang pada kehidupan sehari-hari. Adapun penyebabnya seseorang menjadi gay dikarenakan lingkungan sebagai berikut:_

 _\- Berada di tengah-tengah kaum gay_

 _\- Pembatasan berlebihan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua dalam pergaulan terutama dengan perempuan_

 _\- Pola asuh yang salah, contohnya anak lelaki yang selalu diberikan pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan_

 _\- Ejekan-ejekan teman sebaya_

 _\- Anak lelaki yang terlalu dimanjakan dengan bentuk kasih sayang yang berlebihan_

 _\- Desakan ekonomi dan pergaulan_

Chanyeol menggaris bawahi bagian yang menyebutkan anak lelaki yang terlalu dimanajakan dengan bentuk kasih sayang yang berlebihan sebagai salah satu faktor. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil didagunya sambil berfikir kembali. Chanyeol ingin menandai pembatasan berlebihan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua dalam pergaulan, mengingat selama masa sekolah menengah Baekhyun berada di asrama yang sama dengan Sehun dan Kai yakni asrama lelaki. Bergaul dengan sesama lelaki selama 3 tahun lamanya. Chanyeol menandai yang lainnya juga yakni pola asuh yang salah, dimana anak lelaki yang selalu diberikan pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak perempuan _._

 _"_ _Luhan noona sangat buruk dalam memasak, biasanya kalau bukan Kyungsoo noona maka aku yang memasak."_

"Sebenarnya siapa yang memberi pengaruh buruk," cibir Chanyeol. Ia menaruh kertas referensinya diatas meja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ini masih awal namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa risetnya tidak akan membosankan. Karena Byun Baekhyun sosok yang menarik, ia jadi tertarik ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang pemuda itu. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah." Aku harus membuatnya mengatakan kalau ia gay, dengana begitu langkahku tidak akan sulit untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam," Karena menurut Chanyeol jika Baekhyun berfikir bahwa ia tidak mengetahui kalau Baekhyun itu gay akan sulit untuk Chanyeol mencari tahu tentang diri Baekhyun dan bagaimana kehidupannya selama menjadi gay. Maka Chanyeol harus membuat Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya gay, dengan begitu segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun itu gay. Dan ia bisa lebih leluasa bertanya dengan dalih rasa ingin tahunya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus tetap bermain aman jika ia ingin segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Park Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa, _fighting_!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Mari buat Byun Baekhyun mengaku bahwa ia seorang gay!"

 **To be Continued…**

Kepo : Eotte? Ngebosenin ya? Atau ndak sesuai ekspektasi? #jeosonghaeyo

Seperti apa yang aku bilang di chapter lalu kalau ff ini masih memiliki alur yang meraba-raba hehe

Abis ngubek-ngubek google nyari taw ttg gay meskipun ngga mendetail tapi cukuplah untuk menambah isi ff abal-abal ini wkss…

Dan seperti ff aku yang lainnya, kalau ini berminat untuk dilanjut mungkin alurnya tidak cepat tetapi bertahap, tapi kalau tidak menarik dan membosankan aku tidak bermasalah untuk tidak melanjutkan hehe

Maka dari itu saran dari reader sangat diperlukan… untuk reader-nim yang sudah mereview dan mengikuti ff ini twima kasii banyak banyak…

Mind to review ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - T O D

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

 **Chapter 4 : T o D**

 **Sehun dan Kai sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol bolak-balik seperti setrikaan didepan mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu meminta dua lelaki yang lebih muda untuk berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun sejak tadi malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas membuat Sehun akhirnya tidak sabaran.**

 **Bughh! Sehun melemparkan boneka rillakuma milik Chanyeol yang ajaibnya justru ditangkap dengan sangat tepat oleh sipemilik**

 **Hupp!**

 **"Thanks bung!" ia mengedipkan mata membuat Sehun bergidik.**

 **"Yakk hyung, kau bilang ada yang penting, kau membuang waktuku dan Kai,"**

 **" _Wae_ , apa kalian ingin bermesraan dikamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol sekenanya. Kali ini bukan boneka melainkan sandal rumah yang Kai lempar dan mengenai dada Chanyeol.**

 **"Berhenti berfikir kalau aku dan Sehun gay, hyung," gerutunya. "Kau ini karena sedang melakukan riset tentang gay jadi berfikiran semua lelaki yang berteman baik itu homo," Sehun mengangguk setuju.**

 **"Baiklah, baiklah, _mianhae_ , jadi begini," ia mengambil tempat duduk ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai, secara tidak langsung membuat dua lelaki itu terdorong kekanan dan kiri.**

 **"Cckk..dasar tiang listri menyebalkan," gerutu Sehun.**

 **"Aku harus membuat Baekhyun mengakui kalau ia itu seorang gay," Sehun dan Kai tidak menjawab, justru memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar. "Yakk, kalian mendengarku tidak?"**

 **"Jadi hal penting yang kau maksud hanya itu?".**

 **"Itu bukan 'hanya' bocah zombie, aku butuh dia mengakui dirinya gay untuk mempermudah apa yang akan kulakukan kedepannya,"**

 **"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja," jawab Kai sekenanya.**

 **"Oh ya _good idea_ , aku akan datang padanya dan mengatakan 'Baekhyun-ah apa kau seorang gay' dan dia akan menghajarku dengan jurus hapkidonya,"**

 **"Baekhyun tidak segalak itu, dia akan senang hati menjawab 'ya aku gay, apa kau masalah dengan itu' lalu memiting tubuh tinggimu ke dinding hyung, tanyakan saja pada Sehun," Sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan Kai yang terkekeh. Ia masih ingat kejadian ia menjahili Baekhyun dan ia disudutkan didinding dengan tangan dipelintir kebelakang dan kakinya ditekuk dengan dengkul Baekhyun, astaga itu sungguh menyakitkan.**

 **" _Jinja_ , apa dia sehebat itu dalam hapkido?"**

 **"Dia salah satu yang terbaik diangkatan kami dulu, dan sekarang ia menjadi salah satu pengajar _freelance_ di akademi hapkido," terang Sehun.**

 **" _Daebak_ , tidak kusangka wajah manis begitu tapi jago beladiri,"**

 **"Memangnya hyung, wajah saja _manly_ tapi jago masak!" ejek Sehun. **

**Plakk! dengan sekenanya Chanyeol menggeplak belakang kepala Sehun.**

 **"Akkh hyung itu sakit, sial!"**

 **"Yakk berhenti berkata sial atau kau akan selalu kena sial," suruh Chanyeol. "Dan kenapa kita jadi bicara tidak jelas begini, aku butuh ide untuk membuat Baekhyun mengakui kalau dia gay, kalian tidak bisa diandalkan, sial!"**

 **" _Igeobwa_ , kau sudah tertular kesialanku!" kekeh Sehun. Chanyeol sudah bersiap menggeplak kembali kepala Sehun sebelum mendengar ide Kai.**

 **"Lakukan saja _truth or dare_!" usulnya santai sambil menyelonjorkan kaki diatas meja dan mengambil remot untuk menyalakan televisi.**

 **"Astaga Kai, kau yang terbaik, benar juga," Chanyeol berbinar. " Kita bisa memainkan _truth or dare_ bersama-sama dan memancingnya berkata jujur."**

 **"Baekhyun biasanya memilih _dare_ , sekedar informasi," sela Sehun.**

 **"Ahh _majayeo_!" angguk Kai.**

 **"Itu bukan masalah," Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, yang penting kalian atur bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bermain _truth or dare_ bersama kita tanpa ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo."**

 **"Sebenarnya akan menyenangkan juga kalau Kyungsoo noona bergabung," ucap Kai sambil lalu sembari mengganti channel televisi. Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengarnya, menoleh kearah Kai yang pura-pura acuh. " _Mwo_?"**

 **"Sudah kuduga!" Sehun membuka suara. "Pantas saja kau sering berangkat di jam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo noona, tsskk..tsskk.. ternyata ada maksud terselubung,"**

 **" _Wae, wae_ , jangan hiraukan aku pikirkan saja tentang Baekhyun," Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sukses. Chanyeol langsung membombardir Sehun untuk mengajak Baekhyun kemari tanpa sepengetahuan noona-noonanya. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Sehun memanjangkan lehernya memastikan mobil mentereng nan mencolok berwarna hot pink milik Luhan telah meninggalkan bagasi kediaman disebelah kediamannya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun bergerak cepat menuju kediaman Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Hanya ada mobil Kyungsoo saja disana. Ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak segalak Luhan padanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan itu berkebalikan. Jika Luhan mencurigai Sehun maka Kyungsoo mencurigai Kai yang menurutnya lebih _manly_ dari Sehun dan ada kemungkinan dia yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menyukai sesame jenis meskipun dulunya mereka tidak sekamar diasrama.**

 **Ting tong ! demi kesopanan dan kelancaran rencananya Sehun perlu bersikap selayaknya tamu yang baik dengan menekan tombol bel didepan pintu. Dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok manis bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.**

 **"Oh, Sehun-ah ada apa?".**

 **"Apa Baekhyun ada noona, aku mau mengajakanya bermain game dirumah," Sehun tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eyesmilenya untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.**

 **"Dia ada dikamarnya, masuklah dan lihat saja sendiri ya," Sehun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumah yang secara denah tidak berbeda dengan rumahnya. Hanya pengaturan perabot, cat rumah dan pemilihan furniture yang berbeda.**

 **"Aku keatas ya noona!"**

 **"Ya!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamar Luhan yang berada dilantai satu karena ia sedang menonton DVD dikamar Luhan sejak tadi. Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu yang dicat berwarna putih dengan papan nama kayu bertuliskan 'B's Room'. Tanpa mengetuk Sehun memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintunya terbuka. Kamar ini tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Dan seseorang yang ia cari berada diatas tempat tidur, menikmati tidur siang cantiknya. Sehun tersenyum, berjingkat-jingkat layaknya pencuri mendekati kasur Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok disamping kasur. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah imut yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka itu. Berada sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun membuat Sehun bisa merasakan helaan nafas Baekhyun yang tenang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, mendudukkan dirinya dengan tangan memeluk lutut dan memangku dagunya pada lutut memandangi simungil yang tengah tertidur cantik. Mengingatkannya pada masa-masa mereka masih berada di asrama sekolah dulu. Mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.**

 ** _Second Grade, Genie High School, 2013_**

 ** _Sehun tampak malas-malasan menggeret kopernya karena ini adalah hari pertamanya tinggal diasrama. Sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka pindah ke Jepang dan Sehun tidak mau ikut pindah._**

 ** _"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku kan juga di asrama Sehun-ah" kata Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun._**

 ** _"Tapi kita tidak sekamar Kai, aku kan tidak tahu siapa yang akan sekamar denganku, bisa saja dia orang yang menyebalkan," gerutu Sehun._**

 ** _"Semoga saja tidak, ahh aku harus ke gymnasium, kau bisa kekamarmu sendiriankan?" tanya Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menggeret kopernya sementara Kai berjalan kearah berlawanan dengannya. Sehun berada di lantai 4 kini dan ia tengah mencari kamar dengan nomor yang telah diberitahukan padanya._**

 ** _"Nah ini 240," ucapnya lega. Sehun bermaksud mengeluarkan kunci yang sudah diberikan oleh guru pengawas asrama namun pintu dihadapannya sudah terbuka lebih dulu._**

 ** _Cklekkk ! Onyx Sehun mengerjap begitu mendapati sosok bertubuh mungil berbalut seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya_**

 ** _"Ohh, apa kau Oh Sehun?" tanya silelaki mungil dengan senyuman cantik. Sehun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan lagi penampilan lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih dengan lambang sekolah Genie dan celana bahan berwarna navy. Dia sudah pasti adalah laki-laki. Tetapi astaga wajahnya begitu imut dan senyumannya begitu cantik._**

 ** _"K..kau tahu aku?" Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dan Sehun menyambutnya, menatap jemari lentik yang berada digenggamannya. Astaga apa aku sedang menjadi Kang Taejun saat ini batinnya konyol._**

 ** _"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku di kelas XI-1 dan kau Oh Sehun yang berada di kelas XI-4 bukan," Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Ini hari pertamaku menempati asrama, kudengar kau juga."_**

 ** _"Ya."_**

 ** _"Kalau begitu, kuharap kita bisa menjadi roommate yang baik Sehun," ia mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka seperti bocah yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya._**

 ** _"Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun," tanpa Sehun sadari, jabatan tangan itulah yang menjadi awal dari segala rasa yang akan tumbuh dan berkembang dikemudian hari._**

 **"Apa kau…benar-benar tidak akan membuka hatimu kembali Byunie?" bisiknya lembut dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari sosok imut Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Tangannya perlahan mengelus surai pirang lembut milik Baekhyun. Bukannya terbangun Baekhyun justru merasa semakin nyaman dan hal itu membuat Sehun terkikik kecil karena Baekhyun begitu lucu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Baekhyun yang tertidur menyamping itu. "Byunie….fuuhhfuuhh,,!" Sehun meniup lubang telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa geli dan menggeliat. Baekhyun mencari-cari selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya namun gagal karena Sehun sudah menariknya menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Dengan malas Baekhyun membuka mata kanannya, mengintip siapa yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya.**

 **"Ahh Sehuniee~ aku ngantukk~ " rengeknya manja menarik guling untuk dipeluk dan memejamkan kembali matanya.**

 **"Jangan tidur lagi Byunie nanti badanmu membengkak seperti Jjangah,"**

 **" _Mwoya_ , aku tidak akan membengkak seperti Jjangah," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat gemas Sehun. Sehun mencubit gemas bibir itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terganggu. "Yakk Oh Sehuunn!".**

 **"Ayo bangun, kita main game dirumahku lalu memasak ramyeon, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama seperti saat masih diasrama dulu," Sehun merebahkan kepalanya diatas kasur Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang masih terduduk dilantai. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dan bertatapan dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun. Keduanya tidak merasa canggung juga tidak merasa aneh. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama nyaman dengan interaksi mereka.**

 **"Bagaimana kalau _budae jigae_ , tiba-tiba aku jadi lapar," Sehun tersenyum dan mengusuk rambut Baekhyun.**

 **"Tentu, tapi kita harus ke supermarket karena sosis, daging, jamur dan semua bahan untuk membuat _budae jigae_ sudah tidak ada dilemari es," Baekhyun perlahan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap. "Yaa..yaa.. jangan menguap terlalu besar, aku bisa terhisap kedalam mulutmu!" Baekhyun mencibir namun akhirnya ikut nyengir bersama Sehun. **

**"Bantu aku bangun !" Baekhyun menyodorkan kedua tangannya untuk ditarik oleh Sehun. Sehunpun menariknya lembut, dulu hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka diasrama.**

 **"Sana cuci mukamu lalu kita ke supermarket," Sehun mendorong tubuh kecil itu memasuki kekamar mandi.**

 **" _Arraseo_ tuan Oh!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun dan Sehun muncul di rumah dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang semuanya dibawa oleh Sehun sementara Baekhyun melenggang santai sambil menikmati es krim cone miliknya. Kai menyambut keduanya dengan semangat apalagi melihat kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Sehun.**

 **" _Assa_! Apa kita akan berpesta ramyeon?" tanya Kai.**

 **"Iyapp, aku akan memasak _budae jigae_ ," sahut Baekhyun santai. "Hai Chanyeol hyung!" Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari tangga melambai kecil kearah Baekhyun dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun saat Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain. **

**"Hai Baek, aku mendengar seseorang menyebut _budae jigae_ dan aku jadi lapar, jadi siapa yang akan memasak _budae jigae_!"**

 **"Byun Baekhyun!" serentak Kai dan Baekhyun lalu melakukan toss, Sehun hanya memandang datar interaksi mereka karena demi apa tidak ada yang membantunya membawakan kantong belanjaan yang berat.**

 **"Ahh aku sudah tidak mau es krimnya, Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja sampai di pintu dapur. "Aaakk !" Sehun membuka mulutnya dan Baekhyun menyodorkan es krim cone miliknya kedalam mulut Sehun.**

 **"Hmm…mmhh..!" Sehun mendelik.**

 **" _Mworageo_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir jahil. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang berminat membantuku?" Chanyeol langsung berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.**

 **"Hyung akan membantumu," Chanyeol mengedip kearah Sehun dan mengambil alih kantong belanjaan.**

 **"Cck.. sial, aku benci rasa strawberry," rutuk Sehun sambil berjalan menuju tong sampah disudut namun Kai menghampirinya.**

 **"Wahh wahh indirect kiss ya," godanya membuat Sehun tersedak dan Kai terbahak. Sementara didapur Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan isi kantong belanjaan sementara Baekhyun membantunya memisahkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _budae jigae_ dengan beberapa cemilan yang dibeli Sehun. **

**"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyodorkan ikan teri untuk dibersihkan isi perutnya oleh Chanyeol.**

 **"Ini untuk _anchovy stock_ , hanya 8 ekor saja," terang Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun mulai mengisi panci dengan air untuk direbus bersama ikan teri. Chanyeol memasukkan ikan teri kedalam panci yang diletakkan Baekhyun diatas kompor yang telah menyala sementara Baekhyun menyodorkan sepack sosis dan tofu untuk dipotong pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mulai memotong sesuai dengan instruksi Baekhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun bekerja dengan telaten. Jemari lentik itu memegang pisau dengan posisi yang benar dan juga cara memotong yang pas. Ia memotong _pork belly_ dan _shiitake mushrome_ lalu mencampurnya kedalam _anchovy stock_ yang mulai mendidih. **

**"Jadi kau sering menjadi sosok yeoja tukang masak buat si kembar oreo?" tanya Chanyeol membuka obrolan. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengambil panci berukuran agak lebar.**

 **"Kami sering memasak _budae jigae_ dulu saat masih di asrama," jawab Baekhyun. Ia mulai memasukkan potongan kol, daun bawang, dan bawang bombay kedalam panci. Mematikan kompor dan meniriskan _anchovy stock_. Baekhyun membuka kimchi kemasan yang dibelinya bersama Sehun dan mulai memotongnya sambil sesekali memasukkan potongan itu kedalam mulutnya untuk dimakan.**

 **"Hei.. kimchi itu dimasukkan kedalam panci bukan kedalam mulutmu," Baekhyun nyengir dengan sudut bibir ternoda cabe kimchi. Chanyeol mendekat dan membersihkan bekas noda cabe itu dengan jempolnya sambil lalu. Menahan senyumannya karena sempat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang ketika ia melakukannya. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat.**

 **"Sial!" rutuk Sehun dari sofa diruang keluarga. Ia secara diam-diam memata-matai kegiatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didapur.**

 **"Panas,panas, apa aku perlu menurunkan suhu ACnya Sehun-ah" ledek Kai.**

 **Plakk !**

 **"YAKK OH-SHIT-SEHUN-SIALAN!" seru Kai karena belakang kepalanya nyeri sekali digeplak dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Sehun. Yang membuat cemburu siapa, kenapa dia yang kena getahnya.**

 **"Kai, jangan mengumpat begitu!" tegur Baekhyun dari arah dapur.**

 **"Sehun menggeplak kepalaku Baekhyun-ahhh~ "adunya sok manja, Sehun membuat gesture ingin muntah melihat tingkah Kai.**

 **"Oh Sehun, hilangkan kebiasaan jelekmu."**

 **"Diamlah pendek!" didapur sana Baekhyun mendecak sambil mencincang bawang putih.**

 **"Sehun memang seperti itu."**

 **"Yeahh sejak dulu," timpal Baekhyun.**

 **"Kau akan membuat sausnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memasukkan bawang putih cincang kedalam wadah kecil, mencampurnya dengan _hot pepper paste, hot pepper flakes, soy sauce_ , gula dan juga air untuk membuat saus _budae jigae_. "Kau tampak ahli membuat _budae jigae_."**

 **"Yeahh.. karena aku sering membuatnya jadi hyung boleh memanggilku master _budae jigae_!" kekeh Baekhyun.**

 **"Ay ay master _budae jigae_!" Chanyeol memberikan gesture hormat pada Baekhyun. **

**"YAKK KALIAN YANG DIDAPUR JANGAN MENGOBROL SAJA, AKU LAPAR!" suara Oh Sehun menggema didalam rumah itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjengit.**

 **Bughh! Boneka rillakuma Chanyeol sukses menampol wajah Sehun dan itu hasil perbuatan Kai yang langsung ngacir kedapur.**

 **"SIALAN KAU KIM KAI!".**

 **"Aigoo, ada apa dengan si bocah albino itu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak abis fikir dengan tingkah aneh Sehun yang sebenarnya cemburu dengan interaksinya dan Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol tidak habis-habisnya memuji _budae jigae_ yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun karena rasanya memang sangat lezat. Ia bahkan sudah menambah mangkok ketiga bersaing dengan Sehun yang ternyata sangat rakus jika menyangkut _budae jigae_. **

**" _Jinja mashitta_ ," puji Chanyeol.**

 **"Kau sudah mengatakannya entah untuk keberapa kalinya hyung," jawab Baekhyun dengan kekehan kecil.**

 **"Kau memang master _budae jigae_ , ByunBaek _Jjang_!" Kai mengangkat tangannya keatas.**

 **"Tentu saja, aku memang master _budae jigae_ , bahkan Luhan noona bilang _budae jigae_ buatanku lebih lezat dari buatan Kyungsoo noona,"**

 **"Master _budae jigae Jjang_!" seru Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersedak karena suaranya mengejutkan Sehun yang tengah serius menyantap _budae jigae_. **

**"Jadi setelah ini kita akan bermain game, apa kau punya game terbaru?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menenggak cola miliknya.**

 **" _Aniya,_ kita main yang lain saja, kekenyangan membuatku malas bermain game, bukan begitu Sehun-ah," Kai memandang Sehun memberikan isyarat untuk tidak mengacaukan rencana yang telah disusun bersama Chanyeol.**

 **"Hmm..kita main yang lain saja,"**

 **"Main apa, kelereng, gundu?" Sehun mengepit leher Baekhyun gemas. "Akhh Oh Sehun leherku!"**

 **"Hei jangan begitu Sehun-ah, Baekhyun baru saja makan nanti dia bisa muntah," Chanyeol menarik lepas lengan Sehun yang mengepit leher Baekhyun. Sehun mendelik, Kai nyengir diam-diam dan Chanyeol bersikap seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa.**

 **" _Gomawo hyung, you're my hero_ , kau dasar tukang siksa!".**

 **"Biarin," Sehun memeletkan lidah. Baekhyun yang antara gemas dan geram menarik hidung Sehun membuat Sehun memekik dengan suara sengau. Kai tertawa melihat interaksi mereka, mengingatkannya dengan masa-masa sekolah dulu. Dan Chanyeol memandang kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan seakan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan itu.**

 **"Jadi kita main apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka menaruh piring-piring kotor kedapur dan duduk dikarpet dekat ruang tamu. Meja telah digeser menjauh jadi mereka bisa berselonjor sambil bersender pada kaki sofa.**

 **"Bagaimana kalau TOD," usul Kai sesuai dengan skenario yang telah dipersiapkan dengan Chanyeol.**

 **"Itu permainan bocah, Kai!" Chanyeol pura-pura menolak.**

 **" _Wae_ , itu menyenangkan, kita bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang rahasia atau memberikan tantangan yang konyol," timpal Sehun. **

**"Aku selalu khawatir dengan ide gila tuan Oh, dia selalu saja memberikan tantangan aneh-aneh kalau kami bermain ini dulu,"**

 **"Ayolah, kita main TOD saja," kata Kai.**

 **" _Geureh, geureh_ mungkin kali ini aku bisa memberikan tantangan dan pertanyaan khusus untuk si Oh Sehun ini," seringai Chanyeol. Sehun menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. Namun Kai sudah bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil botol. **

**"Ingat peraturannya, sipemberi pertanyaan adalah yang tertuju oleh buntut botol," Kai mengingatkan sambil menarik kembali meja untuk berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Keempat lelaki itu duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar itu.**

 **"Aku yang memutar karena aku paling tua diantara kalian!" Chanyeol mengambil alih botol dan memutarnya. Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya khawatir.**

 **Srettt ! ujung botol berhenti pada Sehun dan buntutnya tepat pada Baekhyun.**

 **"Yehett!" kepalan tangan Baekhyun meninju udara. "Oh Sehun, T or D?" tanya Baekhyun _siang a song_. Sehun tampak berfikir, ia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak kalah jahilnya dari dirinya. Jika ia memilih _Dare_ maka pastilah sesuatu yang aneh akan diberikan Baekhyun. Ia belum pernah memilih _Truth_ sebelumnya dan sepertinya patut dicoba.**

 **" _Truth_!"**

 **"Ahh sial, seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini," sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menimbang pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukannya.**

 **"Oh Sehun-ssi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" terdiam dan hening, itulah yang terjadi pada semua orang yang berada diruangan itu saat ini. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bertanya hal itu.**

 **Brakk !**

 **"Akhh sial!" umpat Sehun, niatnya ingin beranjak dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun namun karena gugup lututnya justru terbentut meja. Baekhyun seketika terbahak.**

 **"Astaga Oh Sehun lihat ekspresimu tadi hahahah!" Chanyeol dan Kai mengerjap tidak percaya, Baekhyun terbahak dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.**

 **"Yakk tidak lucu pendek, sialan lututku!"**

 **"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaannya" seloroh Chanyeol. Kai melirik Sehun pura-pura ikut tertarik. Sementara Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa namun pandangannya terpusat pada Sehun.**

 **"Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu maka aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu".**

 **"Cck, jawaban macam apa itu," Chanyeol berdecak.**

 **"Memangnya kau berharap aku menjawab apa hyung?" tanya Sehun kesal.**

 **"Ya, aku menyukaimu, _wae_ kau keberatan," tantang Chanyeol sambil mengedip, ia sebenarnya mencoba memprovokasi. **

**"Cck.. aku masih menyukai yeoja hyung," dustanya. "Memangnya aku seorang biseksual sepertimu," Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar Sehun membuka rahasianya.**

 **"Apa yang salah dengan biseksual?" cetus Baekhyun. "Hyung tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjauhi hyung karena hyung seorang biseksual," ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol seakan menenangkan bocah.**

 **"Cck kau, mentang-mentang kalian sama!"**

 **" _Mwo_ , kau biseksual juga?" tanya Chanyeol sok penasaran. Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum begitu manis hingga memperlihatkan eyesmilenya yang cantik. _Sialan kenapa dia imut sekali_ batin Chanyeol.**

 **"Aku gay," jawab Baekhyun tenang seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.**

 **" _Jinjareo_?" mata Chanyeol membola dengan ukuran maksimal yang berlebihan membuat Sehun ingin mencoloknya dengan telunjuknya. Kai hanya memperhatikan karena sepertinya rencana yang disusun Chanyeol berjalan lancar. **

**"Hmm, jadi menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan biseksual ataupun homoseksual, dasar Mr Normal menyebalkan," ia mencibir kearah Sehun.**

 **" _Mwo, mwo_!" tantang Sehun.**

 **"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut, Sehun putar botolnya!" Sehunpun memutar botolnya. Dan kali ini mengarah pada Chanyeol dengan buntutnya berada di Kai. " _Assa_ , Chanyeol hyung apa pilihanmu?"**

 **" _Dare_ ," jawabnya enteng. Kai menepuk tangannya senang.**

 **"Karena kau biseksual jadi kurasa kau tidak akan masalah dengan _dare_ yang akan kuajukan," Kai nyengir setan. **

**" _Mwoya_?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak penasaran juga.**

 **"Pilih diantara satu, cium Sehun atau Baekhyun,"**

 **" _MWO_?" Serentak Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol justru terkekeh dan gerakan cepatnya cukup mengejutkan Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kenyal dan lembut Baekhyun.**

 **Cup! Baekhyun terkejut, Sehun dan Kai terbelalak melihat aksi Chanyeol.**

 **"Nah sudah!" jawabnya enteng.**

 **"Kupikir kau.. hyung..akan mencium Sehun," ucap Kai tidak percaya.**

 **"Kenapa aku harus mencium manusia zombie ini?" tudingnya pada Sehun yang hidungnya sudah kembang-kempis menahan kecemburuan.**

 **"Karena Sehun sepupumu," Baekhyun mengerjap masih tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya, Dan jantungnya berdetak bukan main kencangnya. Astaga sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini sejak hari itu, saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada silelaki tampan yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia memang berbeda, atau orang-orang akan menyebutnya abnormal.**

 **"Karena Baekhyun lebih imut dari Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak akan kebaratan, kau tahu sendiri Sehun kan Mr Normal," ejeknya. Sehun menggeplak lengannya keras membuat Chanyeol meringis. "Astaga Oh Sehun itu sakit.**

 **"Baek, kau oke?" tanya Kai.**

 **"Hmm.. ya, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. "Lagipula Chanyeol hyung sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, bukankah begitu _hyung_?" Chanyeol menganggung ringan sambil mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sehun semakin dibuat gerah karena cemburu. _Sialan, aku jadi menyesal menyodorkan Baekhyun sebagai bahan riset Chanyeol hyung_ batinnya nelangsa. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, tepatnya menatap pipi kanannya dimana Chanyeol menempatkan sebuah ciuman lembut disana satu jam yang lalu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan segala hal yang muncul karena ciuman Chanyeol. Astaga, ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya kembali menggila. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulutnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki lagi. Kehidupannya sudah begitu sulit sejak ia menyadari orientasinya yang berbeda dan tidak normal layaknya lelaki lainnya. Maka dari itu ia tidak ingin menambah beban lagi didalam hidupnya dengan perasaan jatuh cinta.**

 ** _"Aku yang menggendongmu pertama kali dan menciumimu saat kau terlahir kedunia, aku yang begitu bangga ketika seorang bayi lelaki lahir dari rahim istriku namun kau mengecewakanku Baekhyun. Kau adalah harapanku untuk meneruskan nama keluarga namun apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan keabnormalanmu. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku Baekhyun"_**

 **Baekhyun bisa mengingat dengan jelas ucapan itu, seakan sipembicara yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri tengah mengatakannya tepat ditelinganya. Betapa marah dan kecewa ayahnya pada dirinya saat itu. Hingga ia tidak menyebut kata 'ayah' untuk dirinya melainkan menggantinya dengan kata 'aku'. Baekhyun berjongkok didepan wastafel, memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terisak. Kenangan itu tidak bisa menghilang dari ingatannya meskipun seberapa kuatnya ia mencoba melupakannya. Baekhyun telah menunjukkan sosok tegar seorang lelaki dan raut ceria setiap hari seakan tidak pernah ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tanpa pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Ia tidak akan menangis didepan noona-noonanya atau teman-temannya karena itu akan semakin menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirinya. Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu mendukungnya. Namun ketika mengingat betapa ia telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, menghancurkan harapan mereka itu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan gagal sebagai anak dan sebagai seorang lelaki. Ia membutuhkan keluarganya disaat-saat terberatnya untuk mencoba menjadi normal meskipun itu sulit namun mereka menjauh dan seakan membuangnya dari keluarga.**

 **" _Mianhae…hiks…mianhae appa..mianhae_ ," Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada lutut yang ditekuk dan menangis keras disana. Tanpa menyadari diluar kamar mandi dikamarnya, Luhan berdiri disana terdiam mendengar isak tangis adik kecilnya. Tadinya ia berniat mengajak Baekhyun untu bergabung menonton DVD dikamarnya namun yang ia dapati justru hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun begitu merindukan keluarganya, ia tidak pernah baik-baik saja setelah kejadian pengusiran itu namun ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa telah gagal untuk membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kesedihan masa lalunya. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol membuka sebuah binder khusus dimana ia telah menempatkan catatan-catatan mengenai hasil risetnya tentang Baekhyun. Ia membalik lembar berikutnya. Disetiap catatanya Chanyeol telah membuat biodata singkat yang dilengkapi dengan hasil riset sementara dari beberapa referensi. Dan Chanyeol hanya perlu menandai beberapa hal yang sesuai dengan pengamatannya.**

 **Adapun penyebab seseorang menjadi gay dikarenakan lingkungan adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **a. berada di tengah-tengah komunitas gay**

 **b. pembatasan berlebihan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua dalam pergaulan, terutama dengan perempuan**

 **c. pola asuh yang salah. misalnya, anak laki-laki yang selalu diberikan pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan**

 **d. ejekan-ejekan teman sebaya**

 **e. anak laki-laki yang terlalu dimanjakan dengan bentuk kasih sayang yang berlebihan**

 **f. desakan ekonomi dan pergaulan.**

 **Chanyeol menandai** _ **berada di tengah-tengah komunitas gay**_ **dengan pensilnya, lalu ia menambahi dengan menandai** _ **desakan ekonomi dan pergaulan**_ **. Ia lebih cenderung pada pergaulan karena si objek riset keduanya bergaul dengan seorang gay. Chanyeol memutar-mutar pensilnya sambil berfikir bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar.**

 _ **"YAKK HITAM INI SAKIT, SIALAN!" pekikan Sehun itu mengejutkan Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kelorong kamar Sehun. Chanyeol yang penasaran melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kai.**_

 _ **"Lalu kau akan menjawab apa kalau Chanyeol hyung bertanya lagi?" bertanya tentang apa batinnya.**_

 **"** _ **Mwola**_ **,** _ **bilang saja itu rasa solidaritasku sebagai teman, apa susahnya," Chanyeol menyenderkan badannya didekat dinding karena khawatir Kai akan menyadari keberadaannya.**_

 _ **"Semoga dia percaya, tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol hyung memang seorang biseksual tapi kita belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya memacari seorang lelaki bukan." Kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya batinnya lagi.**_

 _ **"Justru itu yang kutakutkan, lelaki-lelaki cantik yang didekatinya hanya menjadi objek pemuas nafsunya saja. Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol hyung itu sangat suka tantangan, dan menjadi seorang seme membuatnya merasa bangga karena bisa menakhlukkan lelaki dan perempuan dibawah kakinya." Oh tentu saja, aku lelaki dan seme sejati bangganya dalam hati sambil bersedekap dan tetap memasang kuping.**_

 _ **"Hhh..kau benar, tapi kan Chanyeol hyung juga bilang ia tidak tertarik untuk melampiaskan nafsunya pada Baekhyun, dimatanya Baekhyun adalah objek risetnya." Baekhyun, ini tentang Baekhyun ya ampun apa ini tentang pertanyaanku waktu itu? Akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari arah pembicaraan kedua bocah ini.**_

 _ **"Kau ini temanku atau teman Chanyeol hyung sih?"**_

 _ **"Yakk bodoh, aku sedang mencoba melindungi rahasiamu!" Rahasia? rahasia apa?**_

 _ **"Aku khawatir kalau…Baekhyun bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja," Baekhyun berubah pikiran, kenapa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau khawatirkan hmm, dia bahkan tidak tertarik pada siapapun?"**_

 _ **"Chanyeol hyung itu seorang perayu sejati Kai, aku khawatir…hahh…entahlah…** _ **mwollaaaa**__ _ **!**_ _ **!" Apa Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, yang benar saja, apa dia menjadi gay karena Baekhyun?**_

 _ **"Yeahh… aku juga meragukannya, hyung mu seorang perayu dan Baekhyun seorang yang sulit ditolak pesonanya, bukan begitu tuan Oh," terima kasih Kai, aku tahu aku memang perayu yang hebat batin Chanyeol namun itu bukan point pentingnya. Ia baru saja mengetahui rahasia Sehun. Jadi selama ini sepupunyapun telah menyimpang. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak abis pikir.**_

 **Sejak mengetahui rahasia adik sepupunya itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menambahkan Sehun menjadi objek risetnya juga sekalian mencari tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa berubah menjadi gay hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalik kertas kembali kehalaman sebelumnya dimana milik Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol jadi semakin penasaran pada sosok Byun Baekhyun ini. Bagaimana caranya dia menakhlukkan Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kehidupannya dulu hingga ia bisa menjadi gay. Chanyeol perlu tahu yang sebenarnya karena selama ini ia hanya membuat beberapa kesimpulan berdasarkan hasil penelitian diam-diamnya tanpa mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari Baekhyun.**

 **"Nah Byun Baekhyun, bersiaplah untuk membuka rahasiamu padaku," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dan otaknya kini memikirkan beberapa rencana untuk memulai darimana ia akan mulai menguak kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol tidak tahu, semakin dalam ia mencoba mencari tahu tentang Byun Baekhyun. Bisa jadi akan sulit baginya untuk keluar dari hal yang telah ia masuki. Bisa jadi itu akan mengejutkannya dikemudian hari.**

 **To be continued**

 **Kepo : Gimanosee?...**

 **Maaf untuk untuk ff ini aku ndak bisa update fast**

 **Tapi aku juga berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lama updatenya, takutnya reader-nim lupa lagi sama ff ini kkksss~ btw chapter lalu soal bulan lahir baekhyun itu murni kesalahan aku bukan kesengajaan aku membuat bulan April, aku justru kepikiran Sehun yang lahir dibulan April, wksss #jeosonghaeyo dan twima kasi koreksinya**

 **Gimana? Ini udah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tentang Sehunkann? Buat HunBaek-ship aku udah sisipin HunBaek moment yahh #Yeahh dan buat ChanBaek-ship aku juga sudah sisipin beberapa momen disini hehehe.. dan aku tidak pernah bosan berkata 'semoga chapter ini ndak mengecewakan' kkss~**

 **Untuk Reader-nim tercinta yang suda bersedia mereview ff ini, twima kasi banyak banyak banyak, dan maaf reviewnya belum bisa dibales satupersatu..**

 **Lastlastlast.. mind to review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 5 : Tell Me Something I Want to Know**

Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan wanita cantik berkaca mata yang kini tengah memeriksa paper bab pertama dan kedua yang tengah dikerjakan olehnya. Dosen pembimbing Chanyeol tampak memeriksa secara detail dan menggaris bawahi juga menandai bagian yang harus ia revisi sementara Chanyeol dihadapannya menunggu sembari memperhatikan bagian mana saja yang harus ia perbaiki.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan risetmu sejauh ini?" tanya sang dosen tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari paper dan juga gerakan tangannya membolak-balik paper dan menandaninya.

"Sejauh ini berjalan dengan lancar, saem," jawab Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa banyak faktor yang kau temukan berada dirinya?".

"Ada beberapa faktor yang cocok, tapi aku harus memastikan lebih dulu karena untuk sementara ini, itu hanya kesimpulanku sepihak," jawab Chanyeol. "Dan lagi aku menambah objek risetku, aku berencana untuk masuk kedalam komunitas mereka. Setidaknya aku memiliki jangkauan penelitian yang lebih besar dan memiliki bahan perbandingan mana yang lebih dominan dari beberapa faktor yang menjadi pemicu," jelasnya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari sang dosen.

"Perbaiki yang saya coret dan juga tambahkan sesuai referensi yang sudah saya catatkan disana," ia menutup paper Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menerima paper miliknya. "Kau tahu topik yang kau angkat ini menarik, dan aku berharap akan mendapatkan banyak informasi begitu hasil risetmu di bab 4 selesai," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saem, aku juga berharap demikian."

"Kau bisa kembali bimbingan di hari Jumat, karena hari Kamis saya berhalangan untuk bimbingan,"

"Baik saem, terima kasih atas waktunya," Chanyeol membungkuk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang dosen. Sementara sang dosen masih menatap pintu yang telah menelan Chanyeol menghilang dengan tatapan sendu. Teringat akan sesuatu dimasa lalu yang membuat rasa bersalah didalam dirinya muncul kembali.

.

.

Audi Park Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah cafe yang tidak asing lagi baginya yakni _Joeun Sesang Mandeulgi_ atau jika diartikan dalam bahasa Inggris yakni _make a good world_. Jika ibunya memiliki Viva Polo yang tak lain adalah sebuah restoran Italia maka sang ayah memiliki live music café. Hari ini Chanyeol berencana untuk duduk disini, mengunjungi ayahnya sekaligus mengerjakan paper yang baru saja direvisi oleh dosen Choi.

"Eoso waseo, Oh Chanyeol oppa, annyeong !" adik sepupunya Park Jiyeon yang bekerja part time di café ayahnya menyapanya ceria.

" _Annyeong Jiyeon-ah, appa eoddiseo_?"

"Shamcon sedang berada diruangannya, mengobrol dengan pelanggan mungil favoritnya," Chanyeol menaikkan alis.

" _Nuguya_?".

"Seorang mahasiswa seni music di Universitas S, dia sering mengunjungi café ini sejak pertama kali buka dan terkadang ia juga bernyanyi disini," jelas Jiyeon sambil mengelap beberapa gelas.

" _Geureh_ , kalau begitu nanti saja aku bertemu appa, Jiyeon-ah oppa pesan kentang goreng, kimbap, fruit salad dan cola ya,"

"Daebak, sebanyak itu?"

"Oppa akan mengerjakan skripsi jadi membutuhkan banyak asupan cemilan," kekeh Chanyeol, Jiyon ikut terkekeh juga.

"Baiklah oppa," setelahnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu meja disudut dan mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dan beberapa buku yang telah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan untuk referensi tambahan sesuai dengan catatan yang dibuat dosen Choi. Pesanannya datang tak lama kemudian diantarakan oleh Jiyeon. Dan Jiyeon bukannya melanjutkan bekerja melainkan duduk didepan Chanyeol dan ikut mengunyah kentang miliknya.

"Yakk, itu punya oppa, sana kembali bekerja," Chanyeol sok memerintah dan Jiyeon mendengus.

"Ishh padahal aku ingin menggosipi mahasiswa yang sering berkunjung itu,"

"Kenapa memangnya dia?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan dibuku referensi.

"Ahhh dia sangat imut dan keren,"

"Kau tidak bisa menggabungkan imut dan keren, Jiyeon-ah,"

"Aku serius oppa, dia sangat imut sekali seperti bocah SMP tetapi saat dia bernyanyi dan bermain piano astaga aku bisa pingsan melihatnya," terang Jiyeon dengan mata mengedip-ngedip membayangkan sosok mahasiswa yang ia kagumi itu. "Ia sering bernyanyi disini dihari Minggu karena dihari itu ia tidak bekerja part time."

"Jadi dia sering bernyanyi juga disini?"

" _Ne,_ ia dan shamcon sangat akrab, yahh oppa tahu sendiri shamcon menggemari musik dan mahasiswa imut tapi keren itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni music,"

"Appa tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya," gelengnya namun tetap menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik hingga suara tawa yang sepertinya tidak asing ditelinganya terdengar dari arah ruangan ayahnya. Chanyeol dan Jiyeon menoleh kearah suara dan mata bulat itu sukses membola.

"Baekhyun!" ucapnya pelan. Jiyeon menoleh dan mengerjap menatap Chanyeol.

"Oppa tahu namanya?" tanya Jiyeon. "Oppa mengenalnya ya?" saat itulah tatapan ayahnya beradu dengan tatapannya dan ayahnya tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun silelaki imut tapi keren menurut Jiyeon itu turut menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya pula.

"Ohh Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

.

.

Chanyeol, tuan Park dan juga Baekhyun duduk disatu meja yang sama setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan kalau Baekhyun adalah tetangga Sehun dimana Chanyeol saat ini menumpang tinggal. Ayah Chanyeol tampak senang mendengar kalau anaknya mengenal Baekhyun.

"Park ahjussi salah satu guru privatku," canda Baekhyun sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing.

"Sejak kapan appa menjadi guru privat?" tanya Chanyeol dan ayahnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau appa menyukai music, Baekhyun muncul dicafe dan mengatakan ia ingin bernyanyi saat melihat piano disana," appanya mengangguk kearah piano yang berada disudut ruangan. Dimana semua alat music juga berada disana, seperti drum, gitar. "Appa mengiringinya bernyanyi dan kami mengobrol tentang musik. Dan Baekhyun berminat belajar gitar maka appa mengajarkannya,"

"Padahal kau bisa memintaku mengajarimu, aku juga bisa bermain gitar,"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku belajar dari masternya," Baekhyun mengangguk kearah ayah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga belajar dari ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah harus pergi menjemput ibumu, kalian appa tinggal ya,"

"Ne, appa."

" _Ne ahjussi_ , terima kasih pelatihannya hari ini," ayah Chanyeol mengusuk rambut pirang Baekhyun dengan senyuman kebapakan.

"Ahjussi senang mengajarimu, datanglah lagi lain kali ya," Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat layaknya bocah.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan ayahku,"

"Hyung tidak cemburukannn~ ?" godanya dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku sudah tua untuk cemburu-cemburu begitu,"

"Ishh sok tua sekali, padahal baru 23 tahun,"

"Darimana kau tahu usiaku?"

"Sehun," jawabnya lancar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kuliah hari ini?".

"Tidak, hari ini aku tidak ada kelas jadi setelah dari Moonlight aku langsung kemari untuk memperlancar permainan gitarku,"

"Kau belajar girat tapi tidak membawa gitar?" Baekhyun cengengesan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku sedang menabung untuk membelinya, hyung kan tahu sendiri harga gitar tidak murah," jawabnya polos. Chanyeol sebenarnya penasaran dan sangat ingin tahu tentang Baekhyun. Tentang bagaimana keluarganya, kenapa ia harus bekerja part time. Jika dulu ia bersekolah di Genie sudah bisa dipastikan ia berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan karena untuk bersekolah di Genie membutuhkan biaya yang besar.

"Kau bisa memakai gitarku jika ingin belajar, aku juga bisa mengajarimu," jawab Chanyeol. "Kitakan bertetangga jadi kau tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh kemari untuk belajar gitar."

"Whoaa.. itu ide yang bagus tapi pasti aku akan sangat merindukan ahjussi," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling café. Entah kenapa ia melihat pancaran sendu dan rindu lewat mata Baekhyun yang biasanya berbinar ceria itu.

"Kau merindukan ayahmu?" cetus Chanyeol, hanya sembarangan menebak dan jawabannya adalah anggukan Baekhyun.

" _Ne, neomu bogosieppo_ ," jawabnya. "Aku pernah bercerita kalau aku anak lelaki satu-satunya bukan pada hyung."

"Ya, kau juga memiliki saudara kembar perempuan yang telah tiada," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan ayahku," ucapnya. Chanyeol Nampak mulai tertarik kali ini. "Tapi karena sebuah masalah, kedekatan kami jadi rusak. Aku merusak segalanya."

"Apa begitu parah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ada sedikit keraguan dimatanya untuk bercerita. Chanyeol tersenyum ringan pada Baekhyun. "Kau bisa bercerita jika kau mau, tetapi jika kau tidak nyaman untuk bercerita maka kau tidak harus melakukannya. Aku hanya berfikir kita perlahan mulai dekat, kau mengenal adik sepupuku bahkan ayahku. Dan kita memiliki rahasia kecil bersama."

" _Ne_ , rahasia?"

"Kau lupa?" bisiknya mencondongkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau gay dan aku biseksual," tepat, Chanyeol menyembutkan kata kunci yang akan membawanya pada kemungkinan Baekhyun akan lebih terbuka padanya. Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil mengingat tentang permainan Truth or Dare mereka waktu itu.

"Oh yeah hyung benar, rahasia kecil kita," ia berbisik dikalimat akhir dengan cengiran. "Hyung mau mendengar ceritaku?" mata mereka bertatapan dalam beberapa detik dan mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit karena senyumannya.

"Jika kau berminat menceritakannya," angguknya. Baekhyun memakai ranselnya dan bangkit membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ayo bercerita sambil menikmati eskrim," ajaknya dengan kedipan lucu. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak kesempatan emas ini. Maka ia mengemasi laptop dan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Menyusul Baekhyun yang tengah menyapa Jiyeon dan melambaikan tangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

Sepasang anak Adam itu berjalan bersisian dengan tangan memegang cup Baskin Robbin yang baru saja mereka beli. Baekhyun tampak menikmati es krimnya dengan senyuman terkembang. Disampingnya Chanyeol juga turut menikmati miliknya sendiri.

"Kau suka _cotton candy_?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Rasanya enak seperti permen karet," kekehnya. "Hyung tahu, nama es krim milik hyung sangat aneh,"

" _Wae, my mom is alien_ , itu keren," tapi Chanyeol tertawa sendiri karena memang nama itu aneh. Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam kekhusukan mereka menikmati es krim hingga Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ditempat penyebrangan.

"Hyung, apa mobil hyung tidak masalah ditinggal?"

" _Gwechanha, wae_?".

"Kita mungkin akan berjalan kaki sepanjang jalan nanti,"

"Bukan masalah," Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross bersama. Chanyeol tidak akan memulai pembicaraan karena ia tahu Baekhyunlah pihak yang akan bercerita. Ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk memulai cerita karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia perlu menciptakan suasana hati yang kondusif bagi Baekhyun jika ia ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi Chanyeol sudah bersiap menekan tombol start pada ponsel disakunya jika Baekhyun akan memulai ceritanya. Karena kebetulan Chanyeol membeli es krim dengan cone tidak menggunakan cup seperti Baekhyun maka tangan satunya bisa ia pergunakan untuk hal lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai cerita ini darimana," Baekhyun memulai dan jempol Chanyeol memencet tombol start diam-diam. Keduanya sudah sampai di seberang yang mereka tuju dan kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun akan membawanya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika aku seorang gay."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun menoleh sebentar dan menggeleng polos.

"Saat itu aku berusia 16 tahun ketika aku pertama kali merasakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki," jawabnya. "Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada perempuan ataupun lelaki sebelumnya. Tetapi aku berteman dengan keduanya, bergaul dengan baik, hanya saja…dengan lelaki ini terasa berbeda, yeahh kurasa kau tahu perasaan seseorang yang jatuh cinta," kekehnya kecil dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sejak itu aku mulai merasa diriku berbeda, kenapa aku menyukainya padahal dia lelaki, kenapa aku tidak menyukai salah satu teman yeojaku," Chanyeol bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Segala kebingungan dikala usianya yang masih remaja. "Dan aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang itu, hingga aku menemukan tentang homoseksual dan aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa diriku seorang gay."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada yeoja, _jinja_?"

" _Jinja hyung_ , aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada yeoja ataupun namja sebelumnya."

"Berarti kau jatuh cinta pertama kalinya pada namja itu?".

"Ya, karena dialah aku menyadari bahwa aku seorang gay."

"Dan kalian berpacaran?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil membawa pandanganya pada beberapa anak remaja yang tengah mengantri pada stand buble tea. Teringat masa SMU nya dulu, saat ia memakai seragam sekolah seperti mereka.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak yakin dia seorang gay atau normal," jawab Baekhyun. "Dia tidak pernah terlihat berhubungan dengan yeoja secara serius, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Basket dan juga renang, ia salah satu atlet kebanggaan sekolah kami," Chanyeol mengeryit, entahlah ia seakan tidak asing dengan deskripsi yang disebutkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian berjalan?"

"Hanya pertemanan," jawabnya ringan. "Hyung, ayo ke stand buble tea itu, aku jadi ingin bublbe tea," Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun menghampiri stand bubble tea.

"Kau mau pesan rasa apa?"

"Hmm… yogurt strawberry."

"Satu yogurt strawberry dan satu buble milktea," pesan Chanyeol. Ia sudah menghabiskan eskrimnya begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Stand bubble tea sudah mulai sepi menyisakan mereka berdua. Baekhyun masih terdiam sembari menatap para pejalan yang bersileweran. Hingga tatapannya terpatri pada sepasang suami istri dan anak lelaki mereka yang mungkin baru berusia 5 tahun baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko pastry. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kerinduan.

"Di Korea, undang-undang tetang Gay sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," ia memulai dengan suara pelan. "Namun meski undang-undang melegalkan, hal itu belum tentu berlaku pula pada setiap orang. Tidak setiap orang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu anggota keluarganya seorang gay sepertiku," Chanyeol bangkit dan membayar buble tea mereka. Ia menyodorkan milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, tentu saja peraturan Negara tidak sepenuhnya bisa memudahkan peraturan keluarga bukan."

"Hyung benar," angguknya lalu mulai menyedot minuman dengan rasa kesukaannya itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa tujuan mereka. "Suatu hari, noonaku menemukan sebuah foto polaroid milikku dan lelaki itu. Aku bukan tipe yang suka berbohong, aku begitu lemah dalam hal itu dihadapan keluargaku. Padahal aku bisa saja mengelak mengatakan kalau itu hanya foto biasa bersama teman, hanya foto lucu-lucuan tetapi tidak, aku justru mengatakan kebenaran jika aku seorang gay. Aku menyukai lelaki dan seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku begitu marah selain saat itu."

"Ayahmu marah besar padamu?"

"Ya, beliau mengurungku dikamar dan tidak mengizinkanku kembali ke asrama namun aku mencoba memberi pengertian tentang keadaanku," jawabnya. "Ayahku tidak bisa mengerti, menurutnya aku sakit dan harus disembuhkan. Ia mendatangkan psikiater dan therapis namun itu tidak memberikan hasil yang baik. Aku tidak bisa sembuh dengan secepat itu, karena aku tidak menyukai perempuan, sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada perempuan. Ayah marah besar… dan mengusirku dari rumah, beliau merasa gagal mendidikku hingga aku menjadi menyimpang," langkah mereka terhenti disebuah halte yang sepi. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Aku…tidak tahu kenapa aku begini hyung…aku begini dengan sendirinya," lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tatapan Baekhyun terpatri kedepan tanpa titik focus. "Tapi ayahku tidak bisa mengerti hal itu, dan aku merasa bersalah telah mengecewakannya. Aku…adalah satu-satunya putranya, anak lelaki yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga. Anak lelaki yang tidak disangka lahir dari rahim ibuku, anak lelaki yang begitu dibanggakan namun…aku..aku tidak bisa menjadi kebanggaan mereka," Baekhyun menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Chanyeol mendekat dan merangkulkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut, turut merasakan bagaimana sedihnya hati Baekhyun mengingat masa lalunya yang ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Chanyeol sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana jika ia berada diposisi Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini namun begitulah takdir yang diberikan padanya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menjadikan biseksual sekedar _sexual preference_.

"Mungkin saat ini kedua orang tuamu masih belum bisa menerima, mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa kau berbeda," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa menyembukan orientasi seksualmu, tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menjadi kebanggan orang tuamu. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat kedua orang tuamu terutama ayahmu bangga," Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang telah ternoda air mata. Memandang Chanyeol dalam jarak dekat dengan mata puppynya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Deg ! Chanyeol mengerjap memandang mata yang berkaca-kaca itu, menatapnya selayaknya puppy manis yang minta dibawa pulang kerumah _. Astaga laki-laki mungil ini, kenapa dia begitu imut, sial_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maksud hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau bisa membanggakan ayahmu dengan hal lain, apa yang sangat ayahmu inginkan, dan mari kita kesampingkan tentang masalah orientasi seksualmu, diluar semua itu apa yang sangat ayahmu inginkan darimu," tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak berfikir, apa yang sangat ayahnya inginkan darinya. Dan dia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. " _Eotte_ , kau menemukannya?"

" _Ne_ ," angguk Baekhyun.

" _Mwoya_?" Baekhyun memilin jemarinya yang lentik tampak ragu.

"Hyung…apa kau tahu siapa ayahku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayahmu, tentu saja tidak?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa hyung pernah mendengar…nama Byun Kangin ?" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeryit mendengar nama itu. Itu nama yang tidak asing. Sangat tidak asing bagi seluruh orang Korea yang akrab dengan Star Museum Entertaiment. Karena Byun Kangin adalah founder dari Star Museum Ent.

"Maksudmu Byun Kangin yang itu, CEO Star Museum?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu..itu ayahku," mata Chanyeol membola, oh astaga yang benar saja. Dari sekian banyak nama Byun di Korea. Byun Baekhyun adalah anak dari Byun Kangin. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan fakta itu padanya. Dan Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Astaga, jika Baekhyun adalah anak dari Byun Kangin maka…

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bilang kau punya seorang noona?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan anggukan.

" _Ne_ , seorang noona, namanya Byun Joohyun dibandingkan denganku Joohyun noona lebih sering tersorot kamera karena ia begitu cantik dan sempat menjadi model," Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat sosok cantik noonanya. "Ia sudah menikah enam bulan lalu dengan salah satu produser, namun yang kutahu sampai kini ia masih menjalankan kegiatan yang paling diinginkannya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil menebak-nebak.

"Ia sangat suka mengajar, dan setahuku ia menjadi dosen disalah satu universitas saat ini," Chanyeol mengaga tidak percaya. Astaga, hanya ada satu wanita yang dikenalnya bernama Byun Joohyun, mantan model dan menikah enam bulan lalu. Jika ia tidak salah orang, kini wanita itu telah berganti nama keluarga menjadi Choi Joohyun.

"Dosen Choi," gumamnya.

"Ne hyung?" toleh Baekhyun lagi sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Apa…noonamu menikah dengan seorang produser bernama Choi Siwon?" mata puppy itu mengerjap lucu dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf O.

"Ahh.. tentu saja hyung tahu, pernikahan noonaku diberitakan," angguknya. " _Ne_ , suaminya bernama Choi Siwon," entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan lengannya yang merangkul Baekhyun begitu lemas. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun adalah adik dari dosen pembingnya. Jadi selama ini ia menjadikan adik dari dosennya sebagai bahan riset.

"Ini mengejutkan."

"Benar, sangat mengejutkan bukan," angguk Baekhyun. "Sekarang hyung mengerti bukan kenapa ayahku merasa begitu marah. Semua orang mengenal Byun Kangin, dan apa yang akan terjadi pada nama keluarga kami jika kenyataan bahwa Byun Baekhyun anak dari Byun Kangin seorang gay. Jadi selama belum banyak pihak yang mengetahui tentang diriku maka…ada baiknya jika aku…menjauh dari keluargaku," ucapnya sendu. Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan rnagkulannya.

"Hyung sudah bilang padamu, jika kau gagal disatu hal bukan berarti kau tidak baik di hal yang lain Baekhyun-ah," ujarnya lembut sambil menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap, sedikit bingung dengan kedekatan mereka ini. Dia hanya merasa begitu nyaman dengan interaksinya bersama Chanyeol. Setelah Sehun, tidak ada pria lain yang memiliki interaksi sedekat ini dengannya.

"Ak..aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun terbata, antara gugup dan bingung dengan maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Wujudkan keinginan ayahmu yang lainnya."

"Ahh.. itu..ayah.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat sosok ayahnya. "Ayah sangat ingin melihatku menjadi penerusnya, menjadi produser music karena sebelum mendirikan Star Museum ayah dalah produser musik."

"Nah, kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, jadi mulai sekarang belajarlah dengan giat dan wujudkan keinginan ayahmu itu," ucap Chanyeol menyemangatinya. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa menjadi lelaki normal namun kau bisa menjadi produser music jika kau berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Baekhyun-ah."

"Kalau begitu…bukankah…menjadi normal juga bukannya tidak mungkin hyung?" tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Suatu saat hyung akan menjelaskan kenapa ada kemungkinan dirimu sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan dari abnormal menjadi normal," candanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersentak sesaat.

" _Gomawo hyung_ ," Baekhyun mendongak dengan senyuman, memperlihatkan eyesmile cantiknya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terpana. "Hyung akan menjadi psikolog yang sukses dimasa depan," tawanya kecil dan Chanyeol kembali menjawil hidung mancung itu gemas.

"Kau juga akan menjadi produser music yang sukses dimasa depan, jadikanlah itu sebagai tujuan hidupmu mulai saat ini, hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan lingkaran tangan Baekhyun dipinggangnya begitupula Baekhyun. Keduanya tanpa sadar merasa nyaman satu sama lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendelik disamping mobil berwarna mencolok miliknya sementara Sehun yang baru saja keluar rumah dengan kantong sampah menatap tidak percaya begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama sambil tertawa dan begitu akrab. _Astaga, apa mereka sudah seakrab itu_ batin Sehun semakin galau.

"Yakk kau Park Chanyeol!" Luhan memang memiliki hobby menuding orang dengan telunjuknya sepertinya begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Luhan annyeong," sapanya ringan dan santai seolah seruan Luhan bukanlah masalah besar.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan menjauh dari adikku!" Luhan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Dan kau bocah imut menyebalkan, kenapa melanggar larangan noona hmm," Luhan berkacak pinggang menghadap Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun adalah bocah yang tertangkap makan coklat setelah menyikat giginya sebelum tidur.

" _Noona, gwechanha,_ " Baekhyun justru bergelendot manja pada Luhan dengan tatapan puppy eyes, jurus ampuh yang membuat Luhan mendelik. Karena ia tahu ia lemah akan segala agyeo dan tingkah manis sepupu mungilnya ini. "Aku hanya mengobrol saja dengan Chanyeol hyung,"

"Yeah, kami mengobrol, juga makan es krim dan minum bubble tea, anggap saja sebuah kencan," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencela karena ia justru membuat mood Luhan jadi semakin buruk.

"Yakk kau, menjauh sana, menjauh, dasar playboy kelas kecoa!" Luhan memukulkan tas tangannya pada Chanyeol yang langsung buru-buru lari kearah rumahnya. Sementara Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat tingkah noonanya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri berbalik dan melambai riang kearah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk kencan yang menyenangkan hari ini Baekhyun-ah," lambainya riang dengan cengiran.

"TUTUP MULUTMU PARK!" teriak Luhan lalu menarik Baekhyun yang melambai dibelakang noonanya.

"Sehun-ah annyeooong~" ucapnya karena melihat sosok Sehun diteras rumah. Chanyeol berbalik dan baru sadar kalau Sehun ada disana dengan kantong hitam berisi sampah.

"Hai sepupuku yang terlalu putih dan berwajah datar," sapanya sambil melewati Sehun begitu saja. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Sudah pernah ia katakan bukan kalau Chanyeol itu sosok perayu. Ia pasti berhasil merayu Baekhyun agar bisa mendapatkan segala informasi untuk risetnya. Namun bukan disitu masalahnya melainkan mereka pergi berdua saja, kemana tadi katanya, makan es krim dan minum bubble tea. _Sialan, sialan, apa mereka benaran kencan_ rutuk Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia menendang kantong sampahnya.

"Astaga Sehun-ah!" tetangga sebelahnya yang manis dengan mata bulat nan lucu terkejut melihat Sehun menendang kantong sampah hingga isinya berhamburan. "Kau membuat sampahnya berhamburan begitu," Sehun menengok kebawah dan ternganga. _Astaga Oh Sehun bodoh, apa yang telah kau lakukan_ batinnya.

"Hehehe.. tadi aku sedang latihan sepak bola noona," kekehnya hambar.

"Kau main sepak bola, bukannya kau atlet basket dan renang?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing. "Noona duluan ya," ia melambai sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sehun mengangguk dan melambai dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hahh… sialan, ini semua karena Chanyeol hyung," dengusnya kesal.

 **To be Continued..**

Kepo : Eotte?...

Yuhuuu yang merasa ff ini progresnya lama dan membosankan #jeosonghaeyo

Aku hanya mencoba menuliskan apa yang ada dipikiran aku hehehe,,, tapi satu persatu mulai aku ungkap, dan juga memberi beberapa hint disini ^^ mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan dan tidak semenarik yang dipikirkan kksss~ tapi aku akan berusaha untuk nyelesein kalau readernim masih tertarikkk ^^

Dan tidak bosan-bosannya untuk readernim yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak review *smooch* gamsahamnida sooo much *kiss*

Lasttlasttlastt…Mind to Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 6 : The Truth**

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatannya mengetik dilaptop, hari ini Chanyeol menginvasi ruang keluarga menjadi ruang belajarnya secara seenaknya. Ia duduk di karpet sambil mengetik diatas meja dan disekelilingnya, baik itu diatas meja, dikolong meja, diatas sofa bertebaran buku-buku penunjang untuk memudahkannya mengerjakan skripsinya. Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya menggeser tumpukan buku hingga jatuh dilantai dan mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Astaga Oh Sehun, kau mengagetkanku," Sehun cuek saja, sambil ngemil keripik kentang ia duduk diatas sofa memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol kerjakan.

"Jadi semalam kau kencan dengan Baekhyun?" gerakan Chanyeol sempat terhenti, ia menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan ketikannya.

"Yeahh.. mungkin bisa dikatakan kencan sekaligus mengorek informasi masa lalu Baekhyun," jawabnya santai.

"Kemana saja kalian?" _ahhh dia cemburu_ batin Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Wae,_ mau tahu saja,"

"Cckk.. jawab saja kenapa sih hyung, menyebalkan," Chanyeol terkikik.

"Kami bertemu di café ayahku, ternyata Baekhyun mengenal ayahku dan belajar gitar dengannya," jawabnya tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya.

"Shamcon mengenal Baekhyun, aku baru tahu,"

"Kau yang sahabatnya saja baru tahu, apalagi aku," tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Ahh Sehun-ah, apa kau tahu kalau Baekhyun anak Byun Kangin?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu hyung?"

"Sial, aku seperti orang bodoh, kau tidak mengatakannya."

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus memberitahukanmu, kan hyung bilang mau mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun," jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudku mencari tahu tentang penyebab dia menjadi gay," Chanyeol teringat sesuatu lagi. "Ahh, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun tinggal bersama dua noonanya itu?" Sehun mengangguk santai.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Chanyeol bangkit dan memukul Sehun dengan salah satu buku cetak miliknya.

"Kau, dasar, bukannya memberitahukan hyung,"

Bughh

Bughh

"Akhh yak hyung, ini sakit, yak !" Sehun meloncat dari punggung sofa menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak memberitahukan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Wae_ , jika hyung tahu dariku itu sama saja hyung tidak melakukan riset, gimana sih ?" delik Sehun menggosok-gosok bekas pukulan Chanyeol dilengannya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan Sehun mengikutinya, namun duduk disofa lainnya.

"Aku baru tahu dia memiliki masa lalu yang seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun bercerita padamu, aku tahu dia tipe yang sangat supel dan mudah bergaul tapi menceritakan masalah keluarganya," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku jadi merasa tidak special lagi," dengusnya pelan namun telinga lebar Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Mungkin karena dia merasa nyaman dengan hyung," Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

"Kau mengambil sahabatku hyung," Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. _Sahabat atau sahabat_ batinnya.

"Hyung tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita, hyung berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga dia sendiri yang memiliki keinginan untuk bercerita," jelas Chanyeol. "Lagipula kami memiliki kesamaan, dia seorang gay dan hyung biseksual. Ada kalanya kita akan merasa nyaman bercerita dengan orang yang setidaknya mengerti bagaimana posisi dan keadaan kita," Sehun mau tidak mau mengangguk.

"Hyung benar," akunya.

"Tentu saja hyung benar, hyungkan lebih tua dan lebih pintar darimu,"

Bughh ! Sehun melempar buku cetak tebal milik Chanyeol kearah sipemilik yang terantuk dengkul Chanyeol dan jatuh menimpa kakinya.

"AKH SIAL, OH-SHIT-SEHUN, JANGAN LARI KAUUU!" namun Sehun sudah berlari kencang menuju ke kamarnya sebelum terkena amukan Chanyeol. "Akhh.. kakiku," ringis Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dekat meja makan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong dadu apel hijau. Kyungsoo berencana membuat salad hari ini. Sementara Luhan sedang memotong buah jeruk untuk dibuat jus. Baekhyun duduk bersila dengan manis memperhatikan kedua noonanya yang cantik dan manis bekerja.

"Kenapa sih kau ini susah sekali dinasehati B," Luhan membuka suara sambil memasukkan potongan jeruk kedalam blender dan mengambil jeruk lainnya untuk kembali dipotong.

"Soal Chanyeol lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kali ini memotong melon setelah meniriskan buah apel kedalam mangkok besar.

"Siapa lagi, dia itu ancaman berbahaya, lagipula kenapa dia harus pindah ke rumah sebelah sih," gerutu Luhan.

"Noona, jangan sambil menggerutu nanti tanganmu teriris pisau," Baekhyun mengingatkan. Ia sedari tadi memperhatikan cara Luhan memegang pisau dan memotong buah. Luhan tidak begitu baik dengan urusan dapur dna ia khawatir Luhan bisa melukai jarinya sendiri.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraa," Luhan justru mengacungkan pisau kecil itu tetapi tidak dengan jarak dekat.

" _Eounni, mwoya_!" mata Kyungsoo membulat. Luhan tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

" _Aigoo mian, mian_ ," ucap Luhan. "Pointnya adalah kau harus menjauhi Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulannya Baekhyun-ah. Ada banyak teman perempuan noona yang menjadi korban keplayboyannya."

"Dan jika noona lupa, aku ini seorang lelaki noona," Baekhyun membela diri lalu menyeruput yogurt dengan sedotan. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencampur potongan jeruk dengan air lalu menambahkan susu karena ia tidak suka jusnya terlalu asam. Tak lama suara mesin blender berbunyi memenuhi ruangan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertatapan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda agar Baekhyun tidak membantah apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Begitu yakin jeruk yang diblender telah halus Luhan mematikan blender dan menuang jus tersebut kedalam gelas tinggi. "Apa yang noona khawatirkan sebenarnya _, malhaebwa_ ," Luhan mendudukkan dirinya sementara Kyungsoo menyimak pembicaraan mereka sambil mencampur buah-buahan yang telah dipotong dengan kismis dan mayones.

"Chanyeol itu seorang biseksual," Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sendok yang digunakannya untuk mengaduk buah dengan terkejut.

"Mwo, mworageo?"

"Park Chanyeol itu seorang biseksual Kyung, Baekhyun-ah," ulangnya. "Kau seorang gay Baek, yang noona khawatirkan adalah jika kau terlalu dekat dengannya kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Ia tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan lelaki, hanya sekedar pelampiasan hasrat seksual. Tapi noona sempat mendengar ia memiliki kekasih yeoja, tidak tahu sekarang. Noona hanya ingin melindungimu darinya Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun bangkit dan pindah duduk kesebelah Luhan, memeluk pinggang noona sepupunya itu manja sambil menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Luhan.

"Aku juga menyayangi Lulu noona dan Kyungi noona," ucapnya. "Saat ini hanya noona berdualah yang aku miliki. Tapi berilah kepercayaan padaku noona, aku juga seorang lelaki dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Luhan dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku tahu tentang Chanyeol hyung yang seorang biseksual," kali ini kedua mata noonanya yang membulat.

"Kau tahu dan kau masih mau bergaul dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya ringan.

"Kurasa kami memiliki beberapa kesamaan, aku dan dia sama-sama lelaki, aku gay dan Chanyeol hyung seorang biseksual ditambah lagi ia mahasiswa psikolog," tutur Baekhyun. "Kurasa ia mengerti posisi dan keadaanku noona-deul. Dibalik sikap playboynya itu ia sosok teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Aku mempercayainya layaknya teman…atau hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta?" sela Luhan.

"Aku tidak yakin," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lagi, tidak yakin akan hal yang juga ia tidak mengerti. Selalu ada kemungkinan ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol begitu baik dan memperlakukannya dengan sopan juga membuatnya nyaman. "Lagipula noona, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi."

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa berjanji atas hal yang tidak bisa kau pastikan," tukas Kyungsoo. Mendorong mangkuk besar salad ketengah meja. "Saat ini kau bisa mengatakan berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki manapun, tapi bagaimana dimasa depan ketika kau bertemu dengan lelaki yang membuatmu jatuh hati," Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Percayalah padaku noona-deul," ucap Baekhyun. Meskipun kini isi kepalanya dipenuhi apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Akankah janjinya dimasa depan akan tergoyahkan.

"Paling tidak dengarkan noona tentang Park Chanyeol," Luhan kembali membuka suara. "Noona tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padanya, jadi dengarkan noona dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

" _Arraseo noona_ ," angguk Baekhyun meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Ia senang bisa berbicara dan menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Oh Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didepan Moonlight Music Store, agak ragu untuk masuk tetapi akhirnya ia langkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Disambut oleh senyuman dan sapaan ramah beberapa karyawan perempuan. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Seolhyun ramah.

"Ahh, aku mencari Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun, kau temannya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Jam kerjanya sudah habis, kurasa ia sedang diruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang,"

"Boleh aku menunggunya disini?" Seolhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Tentu saja Sehun tahu kalau jam kerja Baekhyun berakhir jam segini. Maka dari itulah ia berencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun minum bubble tea bersama. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak _hangout_ bersama.

"Oh, Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun tampak terkejut begitu melihat sirambut pirang platina.

"Hai, kau sudah mau pulangkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau kemari, kok tidak mengabari?"

"Surprise," Baekhyun mengeryitkan hidungnya dankarena gemas melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun itu Sehun menarik hidung mancungnya.

"Akkh sakit albino!"

"Biarin, kajja, kita minum bubble tea bersama!" tanpa segan Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar dari Moonlight. Seolhyun dan Choa saling bertukar pandang.

"Akrab sekali ya," gumam Seolhyun dan Choa yang bisa mendengarnya mengangguk.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun kini duduk disalah satu stand bubble tea langganan mereka setelah sempat mampir membeli teoppokki karena simungil sangat ingin makan teoppokki. Baekhyun menyeruput bubble teanya hingga bulir-bulir tapioca itu bergerak naik memasuki mulutnya yang mengerucut benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _So far so good_ ,"

"Kau pasti rindu padakukan makanya menjemputku di Moonlight, akhh Sehunie baby," goda Baekhyun, telinga Sehun sudah memerah namun ia mendengus menutupi kegugupannya.

"Habis kau sekarang sering mengacuhkanku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol hyung,"

"Akhh Sehunie cemburuuuu~ " godanya menjawil dagu Sehun.

"Yakk, yak jangan lakukan itu," padahal Sehun senang Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan menggodanya hanya saja ia malu. Beberapa orang yang tampak memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum-senyum meskipun ada beberapa yang menarik alis mereka naik. Bagaimanapun Sehun dan Baekhyun sesama lelaki.

"Arraseo Mr Normal," Baekhyun biasa saja menanggapi ucapan Sehun karena begitulah Sehun sedari dulu. Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya gay dan ia mengetahui kalau Sehun seorang lelaki normal meskipun kadang ia meragukannya. Karena Sehun tidak pernah terlihat menyukai atau berkencan dengan perempuan.

"Mochacino bubble tea satu ahjumma," Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara. Dan bola mata mungil itu mengerjap tidak percaya pada sosok bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan jaket basketball yang tengah mengantri bubble tea.

"Zelo hyung," ucapnya dan lelaki yang dimaksudkan menoleh merasa namanya disebut. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat. Namun yang terlihat begitu terkejut bukanlah Baekhyun ataupun silelaki yang bernama Zelo melainkan Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun, ahh kau bersama Sehun," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman. " _Chakkaman_ ," ia menerima bubble teanya dan membayar lalu menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Zelo sunbae," Sehun akhirnya membuka suara. Choi Zelo, salah satu sunbae di Genie dan yang Sehun tahu ia sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong Sehun_ , _annyeong_ mungilku," Zelo mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas, sudah lama sejak mereka bertemu. Zelo kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun sejak ia lulus sekolah dan meneruskan kuliahnya di Jepang. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum begitu manis dengan pipi bersemu merah. _Sialan, kenapa harus ada Zelo sunbae disaat aku ingin berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun_ geramnya didalam hati. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu,"

" _Ne,_ sejak hyung lulus dan pindah ke Jepang," angguk Baekhyun.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku di Jepang maka dari itu kita _lost contact_ , tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini," Zelo mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. "Aku minta nomormu ya," Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang layaknya bocah yang akan diberikan permen. Diam-diam Sehun merasa terasing diantara mereka berdua. Selalu merasa terasing sejak dulu. Jika Baekhyun sudah bertemu Zelo maka dunianya sudah pasti akan dimiliki oleh Choi Zelo. Jika dulu ia punya tempat pergi saat diacuhkan Baekhyun begini yaitu pada Kai, kali ini ia tidak bisa pergi ke Kai. Memangnya dia masih bocah remaja pengadu seperti dulu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini, bukankah hyung seharusnya di Jepang?"

"Aku memiliki sedikit urusan keluarga di Seoul jadi aku kembali kesini untuk seminggu, apa kau memiliki waktu luang?" _akkh jangan katakan kau akan mengajaknya keluar_ batin Sehun kesal.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku masih memiliki sisa waktu 4 hari disini dan kita bisa pergi keluar untuk melepas rindu, bagaimana?" mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya dan pupus sudahlah harapan Sehun.

"Tentu, hyung bisa menghubungiku dan aku akan meluangkan waktu hehehe,"

"Apa kau masih se-sok-sibuk dulu hmm," lelaki tinggi itu gemas sekali pada simungil.

"Aku memang sibuk, bukan begitu Sehun-ah," Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan enggan. Zelo meliriknya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian membuatku cemburu, selalu saja bersama-sama," Zelo menyipitkan mata.

"Karena kami teman maka tidak salah jika kami selalu bersama," sahut Sehun datar.

"Cckk..cckk kau tidak berubah ya sejak dulu Oh Sehun," ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada simungil Byun. "Baiklah, hyung harus pergi sekarang, tapi hyung akan menghubungimu, segera," ia menunjukkan ponselnya karena mereka telah bertukar nomor. Baekhyun melambai ringan dengan senyuman yang tidak pudar. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun dan menjerit kecil benar-benar seperti anak gadis remaja. Sebenarnya membuat Sehun gemas andai saja alasannya bukan karena Choi Zelo.

"Kau bisa percaya ini, aku bertemu kembali dengan Zelo hyung, astaga Sehun-aaahhh!"

"Yakk,yak, jangan begitu kau membuatku malu," Baekhyun nyengir tak berdosa kembali menyeruput bubble teanya dengan hati riang tanpa tahu kalau Sehun kembali dilanda kegalauan akut. Setelah Park Chanyeol kini Choi Zelo. Sehun menghela nafasnya, entah sampai kapan ia akan begini terus, menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Choi Zelo maka ada kemungkinan hubungan baik akan terjalin diantara mereka. Padahal Sehun sudah senang karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik setelah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Zelo sunbae.

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Grade, Genie High School_**

 _Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas fisikanya membutuhkan buku rumus dan ia melupakan dimana keberadaan buku rumus miliknya. Maka ia bergerak kearah meja belajar milik Baekhyun dan menarik buku rumus yang berada diatas tumpukan buku hingga membuat sebuah Polaroid terjatuh. Sehun menunduk untuk meraih Polaroid tersebut dan seketika ia memandang tidak suka pada seseorang didalam Polaroid tersebut. Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang orientasi seksual Baekhyun yang menyimpang sejak 7 bulan mereka tinggal dikamar yang sama di asrama. Dan Choi Zelo, sunbae tingkat tiga, siswa popular dengan prestasi akademi dan juga olahraga yang bagus adalah salah satu teman dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan kalau mereka berteman dekat tanpa menjelaskan dekat yang bagaimana. Tapi Baekhyun tampak begitu mengagumi Choi Zelo yang merupakan kapten basket dan juga pemegang medali emas untuk kejuaraan renang tingkat sekolah menengah. Dan Sehun adalah salah satu hoobae yang digadang-gadangkan akan menjadi penerus Choi Zelo pada saat itu._

 _"_ _Cih, apa kerennya sih Zelo sunbae selain hanya kapten basket dan atlet renang, aku juga tidak kalah keren darinya," ocehnya lalu melempark Polaroid itu ketas meja belajar Baekhyun. Namun ia mendapati Polaroid lainnya. Sehun tidak berhenti mencibir melihat pose-pose mereka yang membuatnya geram dan juga gerah sendiri. Namun ketika terpandang olehnya Polaroid dimana ia dan Baekhyun berpose didalamnya, senyuman terbit begitu saja. Baekhyun tampak begitu lucu difoto tersebut. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher Sehun dari samping sementara wajahnya menatap kamera dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Mereka memiliki senyuman yang serupa yakni akan muncul eyesmile setiap kali tersenyum. Dan kesamaan itulah yang selalu membuatnya senang karena ada hal yang membuat ia dan Baekhyun terkait secara tidak langsung._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya dan sejak kapan, tapi aku…menyukaimu," gumamnya sambil memandangi Polaroid itu sendu. Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Baekhyun, karena ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu mengagumi Zelo sunbae. Ia bisa melihat ada rasa suka yang coba dibantah Baekhyun dibalik ikatan pertemanan diantara dirinya dan Zelo sunbae. Lagipula ia tidak ingin merusak pertemanan mereka karena Baekhyun tidak akan bisa membalas perasaannya. Biarlah ia tetap menjadi sosok Mr Normal dimata Baekhyun._

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali kerumahnya begitu ia dan Sehun sampai didepan rumah mereka masing-masing. Melihat kedua noonanya sedang tidak dirumah maka Baekhyun menyusul Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak boleh, aku kan mau bermain,"

"Sana main gundu sama bocah TK di taman komplek," ejek Sehun.

Nyuutt ! Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Akk yak itu sakit, aduh pinggangku," ringisnya karena cubitan Baekhyun memang menyakitkan. Sementara sipelaku pencubitan ngeloyor masuk kedalam rumah seolah-olah dialah tuan rumahnya bukan Oh Sehun.

" _Hyung annyeong_ !" sapa Baekhyun riang sambil mendudukkan diri disofa tempat disebelah Chanyeol yang duduk dikarpet dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Chanyeol dan segala kesibukannya mengerjakan skripsi namun begitu menyadari Baekhyun duduk disampingnya ia buru-buru menclose apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan membereskan beberapa buku referensinya.

"Hai, kalian datang bersama?" tanya Chanyeol. "Sehun bantu hyung membereskan ini,"

"Shireo, bereskan saja sendiri," tolaknya malas sambil berjalan menuju kekamarnya dengan mengelus-ngelus pinggang yang nyeri.

"Kenapa dia, terkena encok?".

"Hahaha bukan, aku mencubitnya," Chanyeol mendelik.

"Kau pasti memilik cubitan yang menyakitkan,"

"Hyung mau coba," ia menunjukkan jemari lentiknya namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar ya, hyung bereskan ini dulu," Baekhyun mengangguk saja memperhatikan Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam ransel.

"Hyung sedang mengerjakan skripsi?".

"Iya, tapi ini sudah selesai dan hyung juga butuh istirahat," jawabnya beralasan karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun memergoki isi skripsinya. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa saja hyung," Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dapur sementara Kai muncul ditangga menyempatkan menyapa Baekhyun dan juga Sehun sudah kembali dengan berpakaian santai, ketiga lelaki itu menuju dapur. Baekhyun menaruh ranselnya diatas sofa dan terpandang olehnya sebuah binder dengan cover bergambar rillakuma yang begitu lucu. "Apa ini punya Chanyeol hyung, ahh lucunya," kekehnya lalu membawa binder itu kepangkuannya dan membukanya. Lembar pertama hanya berisi beberapa catatan-catatan yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan skripisnya. Ada beberapa catatan yang sepertinya milik dosen Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengelus tulisan itu. Seakan tidak asing dengan tulisan tangan tersebut. Namun ia lanjut membuka lembar berikutnya dan matanya mengerjap bingung ketika melihat ada namanya disana. Catatan yang dilengkapi dengan tanggal dimulainya sebuah riset. Data diri Baekhyun tercatat rapi disana, namun yang membuat ia cukup terkejut adalah bagaiman Chanyeol menandai beberapa hal dengan catatan tangannya.

 _Faktor biologis merupakan penyebab dimana seorang lelaki telah memiliki orientasi (seksual) terhadap lelaki sejak mengenal perbedaan antar lelaki dan perempuan disertai dengan ketertarikan. Hal ini disebabkan karena pengaruh hormon yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Kemungkinan pengaruh hormon sang ibu mengalahkan homon sang ayah. Dengan demikian anak lelaki cenderung memperlihatkan sisi feminimnya. Hal ini mempengaruhi ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis berkurang, dan bahkan apabila lelaki tersebut menikmati perannya sebagai lelaki feminim bisa mengakibatkan presentase ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis menjadi nol persen_ (jadi ada kemungkinan penyimpangan orientasi seksual tersebut terjadi karena faktor biologis, mengingat dulu ia terlahir dengan kembaran perempuan dan hormon ibunya lebih mempengaruhi)

Begitulah catatan yang dibuat Chanyeol, Bakehyun melarikan matanya pada catatan-catatan lainnya yang dibubuhkan oleh Chanyeol hingga tanpa ia sadari ketiga lelaki penghuni rumah itu sudah kembali dari dapur dan memperhatikan dirinya yang tampak focus dengan sesuatu dengan dahi berkerut. Mata Chanyeol membola seketika begitu melihat bindernyalah yang tengah dibaca Baekhyun.

"Oh shit!" rutuknya melangkah cepat dan merampas buku tersebut dari pangkuan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan mendongak. Chanyeol segera menyembunyikan binder dibalik tubuhnya. Mata kecil Baekhyun yang membola kini perlahan menyipit tajam. Sehun dan Kai melihat adanya radar bahaya. Maka mereka buru-buru mendekat.

"Baek, dengar…"

"Jadi ini sebuah riset," desis Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan kepalan tangan mengetat. "Aku mempercayaimu sebagai seorang teman Park Chanyeol-ssi," Kai dan Sehun saling pandang. Jika Baekhyun sudah menyebut nama lengkap berarti ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Baek," tukas Chanyeol tampak kepanikan dan kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Kau menjadikan aku bahan risetmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam, Baekhyun mendengus tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku sebuah lelucon untukmu,"

"Kau salah paham Baek!" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan, ia membuang muka, meraih ranselnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol bermaksud untuk keluar dari rumah yang kini membuatnya terasa sesak akan sebuah kenyataan bahwa selama ini Chanyeol tidak tulus padanya.

Grepp ! reflex Baekhyun sangat baik, ia meraih tangan yang memegang bahunya, berbalik dan membanting tubuh yang lebih besar itu kelantai.

BUKK !

"Astaga hyung!"

"Baek, ya ampun !" Kai dan Sehun sama terkejutnya. Chanyeol merasa tulangnya seakan patah terkena bantingan Baekhyun. Namun ternyata tidak sampai disitu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga ia berdiri.

BUKK !

"Akkh !" ringis Chanyeol, dadanya terasa nyeri berkat Baekhyun yang menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Akkhh Baek, akk !" Baekhyun memiting lengan Chanyeol kebelakang dan kakinya menekan bagian belakang lutut Chanyeol.

"Baek, sudah Baek!" Sehun mencoba menenangkannya.

" _It's funny_ huhh, kau pikir hidupku ini lelucon yang bisa kau jadikan riset HAHH !" suara Baekhyun meninggi dibagian akhir. Sehun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya menjauh sementara Kai membantu Chanyeol yang tersungkur jatuh.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, Baek kau harus mendengar…Akkh !" Sehun merasakan nyeri yang bukan main diperutnya karena Baekhyun menyikut perutnya dengan ujung siku-siku lengannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam penuh kemarahan pada Sehun.

"Kau mengetahuinyakan Oh Sehun, kau mengetahuinya dan membiarkan saja sahabatmu dipermainkan oleh hyungmu!" mata yang menatapnya tajam itu memerah perlahan. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang terduduk menahan rasa sakit di seluruh badannya. Kai masih berada disebelah Chanyeol. "Aku kecewa padamu Chanyeol-ssi," setelah berkata begitu ia meraih ransel miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera angkat kaki meninggalkan tiga orang lelaki yang terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Chanyeol menatap bindernya yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat kaki Sehun. Binder yang telah membuka rahasianya pada Baekhyun.

 **To be Continued…**

Kepo : Gimanosee?...

Ini pendekk?... iyahh hehee

Dan ini sudah mengungkap tentang rahasia Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun risetny, aku harap ini menjawab satu persatu dan memberikan beberapa hint untuk reader-nim main tebak-tebakan hehe

Tentang ini akan menjadi ff Chanbaek atau HunBaek aku juga belum bisa memastikan, mari kita lihat seiring berjalannya waktu ^^ dan selaluuu,, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan…

Lastlastlast.. mind to review ^^


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Sorry

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Choi Zelo

Rate : T

 **Chapter 7 : I'm Sorry**

Bughh

Bughh

Bughh

Suara benturan, pukulan dan desah nafas bersahutan diatas ring latihan tinju. Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil tampak begitu bernafsu untuk menghajar lawannya yang kini tampak kewalahan. Padahal tadinya mereka bukan berniat adu tinju begini melainkan si lelaki tinggi yang menjadi sasaran amukan sarung tangan tinju berwarna biru muda milik si lelaki mungil hanya berniat menemaninya.

Bugh !

"Akhh !" simungil berteriak terkejut ketika silelaki tinggi akhirnya membalas pukulannya dan mengenai tepat pada batang hidung mancungnya. Ia jatuh terduduk diatas ring dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakainya. Silelaki tinggi melepas sarung tangan tinjunya dan membuangnya begitu saja diatas ring lalu mendekati simungil. Ia berjongkok dengan tangan menangkup wajah mungil itu memastikan ia tidak membuat cedera wajah manis silelaki mungil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Zelo hyung," ya, silelaki tinggi adalah Choi Zelo. Zelo mendengus lalu nyengir sambil menjawil gemas hidung mancung silelaki mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku harus membiayai operasi hidungmu kalau-kalau patah," candanya membuat Baekhyun mendelik. "Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang sambil menonton film atau nongkrong di café, tapi kau malah mengajak kemari. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, _wae_?" Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya sambil melepas sarung tangan tinju miliknya.

"Aku sedang kesal," berbalik dengan amarah yang ia tuangkan dalam setiap pukulannya tadi kini Baekhyun terlihat tengah merajuk. Mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Zelo malah semakin gemas.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal mungilku?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring diatas ring, Zelo mengikutinya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, menanti jawaban. Zelo telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak ia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Bagaimana tidak kenal jika mereka tinggal di komplek perumahan yang sama. Zelo juga jelas mengetahui kalau Baekhyun adalah dari Byun Kangin. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang anak-anak dari keluarga Byun karena memang Byun Kangin tidak mengekspos kehidupan pribadinya.

"Seseorang tengah mengutak-atik kehidupan pribadiku, menjadikan ketidaknormalanku sebagai sebuah riset," jawabnya.

" _Nuguya_?"

"Park Chanyeol, sepupu Oh Sehun," jawabnya.

"Apa benar begitu yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Zelo. Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan sengit pada Zelo. Seakan-akan lelaki ini meragukan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku hyung?"

"Bukan begitu Baek, setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya."

"Aku telah melihat catatan risetnya tentang diriku hyung, bukti apalagi?"

"Yahh… setidaknya kau harus tahu kenapa ia melakukan riset itu, apa tujuannya dan kenapa ia merahasiakannya darimu," jawab Zelo tenang. "Kau pribadi tidak menutupi tentang fakta bahwa kau gay, dan seharusnya ia bisa melakukannya secara terbuka tidak diam-diam seperti itu," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia yakin pasti Sehun atau Kai telah memberitahukan kalau dirinya gay. Lantas kenapa Chanyeol harus menutupi hal ini darinya. Baekhyun mempercayakan rahasia masa lalunya untuk diceritakan padanya namun ia justru membuatnya kecewa dengan menutupi bahwa selama ini Baekhyun adalah objek risetnya.

"Kau benar hyung."

"Mungkin saat ini kau butuh menenangkan diri dan pikiranmu tapi nanti jika dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya padamu kau harus mendengarkannya agar setidaknya kau tidak salah paham lebih jauh," nasihat Zelo. Zelo memang selalu berhasil membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Bagi Byun Baekhyun, Choi Zelo adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna. Sosok yang begitu ia kagumi dan ia sayangi layaknya saudaranya sendiri. Zelo adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kalau ia menyukai lelaki. Dan Zelo tidak meninggalkannya, tidak menganggapnya sakit namun ia merangkulnya dan menyemangatinya sembari mengatakan bahwa 'berbeda itu tidak buruk, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri' dan semenjak itu Zelo secara tidak resmi menjadi sosok hyung bagi Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Geureh hyung."_

"Anak pintar," ia mengusuk rambut depan Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Sehun, lama tidak bertemu hyung tidak tahu perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua," Baekhyun mematri pandangannya pada langit-langit ruangan latihan tinju sementara Zelo masih menanti jawaban disebelahnya.

"Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku hyung?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

 _First Grade, Genie High School_

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ringan sambil bersenandung kecil disepanjang lorong kelas menuju ke kolam renang indoor. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas seni musiknya dan bermaksud mengembalikan PSP milik sunbae yang sudah seperti kakak baginya yakni Choi Zelo. Zelo yang seorang atlet basket dan renang sekolah memiliki jadwal yang Baekhyun hafal. Karena ini hari Selasa maka Zelo memiliki latihan rutin bersama dengan atlet tim renang sekolah mereka lainnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari diantara beberapa lelaki yang wara-wiri bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana renang saja. Itu bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karena toh mereka sama-sama lelaki._

 _"_ _Hei hoobae!" Baekhyun terperanjat saat merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati salah satu teman Zelo yang disebut-sebut mirip dengannya itu nyengir tak berdosa setelah membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung._

 _"_ _Daehyun sunbae, akh jinja, kau mengagetkanku," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Daehyun gemas._

 _"_ _Aku melihat kau celingak-celinguk bingung, makanya kusapa," jawabnya. "Mencari Zelo?"_

 _"_ _Ne, apa Zelo hyung ada?"_

 _"_ _Dia baru saja tiba, sedang diruang ganti," jawab Daehhyun._

 _"_ _Ahh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggungnya," Daehyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk para murid beristirahat. Sekolahnya adalah salah satu sekolah khusus pria terbaik di Korea. Dari sekolah ini banyak melahirkan murid-murid berprestasi baik dibidang akademik ataupun beladiri dan olahraga. Baekhyun sendiri bergabung di klub hapkido dan musik. Sambil menunggu Zelo ia melihat-lihat para anggota tim renang yang berseliweran tanpa segan memamerkan bentuk tubuh mereka yang bisa dikatakan sangat bagus. Otot perut dan bisep yang terbentuk dengan baik membuat Baekhyun iri saja. Mengingatkannya akan ejekan Zelo yang selalu mengatakan ia memiliki tubuh yeoja. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa bosan menunggu hingga sebuah pemandangan yang seharusnya biasa saja karena itu bukan kali pertama ia melihatnya justru membuatnya terpana. Itu akan menjadi pemandangan biasa jika saja yang melakukannya adalah Zelo atau lelaki lainnya tetapi lelaki satu ini begitu mengagumkan. Ketika ia keluar dari kolam secara perlahan Baekhyun membulatkan bibir mungilnya melihat bagaimana kulit putih lelaki itu seakan bersinar terkena kilap air kolam yang membasahinya. Dia berdiri sambil mengusak surai hitam legamnya yang basah. Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap tubuh tinggi proporsional itu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangkup pipinya, astaga entah kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri melihat bagaimana lelaki itu begitu sempurna dan tampan. Ia mengipasi wajahnya tanpa sebab yang bisa ia mengerti. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok tampan dengan boxer biru itu. Ia mengobrol dengan temannya dan tertawa dengan mata menyipit membentuk eyesmile. Dan Baekhyun menangkup bibirnya untuk berteriak layaknya seorang gadis. Astaga, astaga dia tampan sekali batinnya kembali menepuk-nepuk wajahnya karena ia merasa wajahnya memanas._

 _"_ _Ya ampun ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun," gumamnya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Zelo sudah berdiri didekatnya dengan boxer berwarna abu-abu. Tumben sekali ia tidak memakai celana renangnya. "Ada apa kau disini?"_

 _"_ _Ak..aku.. ingin mengembalikan P..PSP hyung," cicitnya gugup. Zelo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung._

 _"_ _Neo waegorae?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat namun terlihat lucu dimata Zelo. Ia memperhatikan sikap aneh Baekhyun termasuk bagaimana mata itu melirik-lirik kearah lain. Zelo mengikuti lirikannya dan mendapati lirikan Baekhyun tertuju pada sosok hoobae yang baru saja bergabung di tim renang. "Yakk, kenapa kau melirik-lirik Oh Sehun begitu hahh," tanya Zelo curiga, Baekhyun terdiam lalu memandang Zelo dengan tampang bingungnya yang lucu._

 _"_ _Oh Sehun, nuguya?" Zelo mengangguk kearah lelaki yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah._

 _"_ _Itu, yang memakai boxer biru," mata kecilnya mengerjap mengikuti arah pandangan Zelo, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lalu menunduk malu dengan pipi memerah. Zelo menaikkan alisnya dengan pikiran menebak-nebak. Selama ini ia memang selalu menerka-nerka orientasi Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus baik pada lelaki ataupun perempuan. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat layaknya gadis remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta._

 _"_ _Yakk Byun Baekhyun, kau menyukai Oh Sehun ?"_

Zelo tertawa sendiri mengingat pertama kali ia memergoki Baekhyun yang memandang kagum pada sosok Oh Sehun yang dijuluki Poker Face Prince itu. Baekhyun malu-malu seperti gadis, pipinya merona dan ia gugup bukan main. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun sering mencari kesempatan untuk memandangi Sehun yang berenang bersama tim renang. Namun sayangnya Oh Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu focus dengan latihannya. Hingga hari dimana ia tinggal diasrama dan menempati kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

 _Second Grade, Geni High School_

 _Zelo hampir saja terjengkang di gymnasium sore itu saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras sambil memeluknya. Ia meloncat-loncat layaknya kelinci sambil berujar._

 _"_ _Aku senang, aku senang, aku senang, astaga hyuuuung aku senang, eottokhaeee~ " Zelo menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang biasanya akan ditanggapi dengan kekesalan. Namun kali ini Baekhyun justru nyengir seperti orang kesurupan sambil mengambil bola basket dari tangan Zelo dan melemparkannya kedalam ring. "Yuhuuu!" dan masuk membuat Zelo menatapnya tidak percaya. Baekhyun itu paling buruk dalam pelajaran basket._

 _"_ _Yakk, kau kenapa, bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan bola ke ring?" tanya Zelo. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sambil meraih bola dan mendrible sambil bernyanyi secara random._

 _"_ _Aku bahagia..aku bahagiaa.. yeayyy!"_

 _Srettt ! Zelo merebut bola dari tangan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Apa alasanmu bahagia seperti orang kerasukan arwah gumiho hahh !" Baekhyun memberengut lucu namun eskpresinya berubah nyengir kekanakan._

 _"_ _Aku baru saja bergabung diasrama hyuuuung,"_

 _"_ _Cckk kau bahagia karena itu, paling juga besok sudah minta pulang karena tidak ada yang meninabobokkanmu seperti yang ahjumma lakukan,"_

 _Plakk ! Baekhyun dengan sekenanya menepuk lengan Zelo._

 _"_ _Aku sudah tidak dininabobokkan sejak naik tingkat dua hyuuung," rengeknya. Zelo terkekeh mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Lantas apa istimewanya dengan tinggal di asrama, aku saja yang sudah diasrama sejak tingkat satu merasa biasa-biasa saja," Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan pandangan menerawang._

 _"_ _Aku…sekamar..dengan..Sehun," ia menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan mencicit dan wajah bersemu merah. Zelo untuk pertama kalinya menyadari kalau Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Dia tidak pernah sesenang dan malu-malu kucing seperti ini sebelumnya. Maka Zelo tersenyum dan mengusuk puncak kepalanya._

 _"_ _Chukkae!" Baekhyun mendongak bingung. Zelo mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik. "Chukkae karena kau sekamar dengan lelaki yang tanpa kau sadari telah membuatmu jatuh cinta, mungilku," mata kecil itu membola dengan mulut membentuk huruf O._

 _"_ _Ap..apa.. jatuh cinta?"_

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini pada Sehun. Mungkin karena mereka bersahabat dan terbiasa bersama. Perasaan itu seakan perlahan tersamar akan persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kini padanya?" Baekhyun menggeleng polos dan menoleh pada Zelo.

" _Mwollaseo,_ " jawabnya.

"Kau..masih menyukainya seperti dulu?"

"Tidak tahu hyung, entahlah," ia mengedikkan bahunya ringan. "Kami sudah bersama selama beberapa tahun belakangan sebagai sahabat, sampai akupun tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini pada Sehun. Aku selalu merasa nyaman padanya, berada didekatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu masih ada, _mwolla, jinja_. Lagipula…aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang hyung," Zelo mengangguk. Ia masih berada di tingkat tiga saat Baekhyun datang padanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya bocah.

 _Second Grade, Genie High School_

 _Zelo baru saja keluar dari kolam renang indoor ketika mendapati suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor yang sepi. Suara hentakan itu semakin keras ketika sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya itu tampak berlari kearahnya. Tidak dengan wajah senangnya melainkan dengan wajah sembap._

 _Brukk ! lagi, tubuhnya ditubruk oleh Baekhyun namun kali ini bukan dengan seruan riang 'akau bahagia' seperti waktu itu, melainkan dengan sebuah tangisan dan isakan._

 _"_ _Hiks..hiks.. hyung..hikks," Zelo melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Ada apa Baek, kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Zelo._

 _"_ _Appa..appa mengusirku."_

 _"_ _Mwo, mengusirmu kenapa?" Baekhyun memang tidak menceritakan kalau belakangan ini dia jarang menemui Zelo karena ia tidak masuk sekolah._

 _"_ _Noona…Joohyun noona menemukan fotoku dan Sehun, ia..ia memberikannya pada appa, dan aku..aku mengakui kalau aku…seorang gay… dan appa..appa marah," Baekhyun menceritakan dengan sesenggukan. "Selama seminggu aku dikurung dirumah, appa tidak membiarkan aku kembali kesekolah, appa mendatangkan psikiater untuk mengobatiku…aku..aku tidak bisa hyung, aku tidak sakit, aku..aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai Sehun bukan..bukan menyukai seorang perempuan," Zelo kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Membiarkan simungil menangis tersedu-sedu karena hanya itulah yang biasa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membantu lebih karena Zelo tahu dimana posisinya kini hanya sebagai orang luar didalam masalah keluarga Baekhyun ini._

.

.

Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya memutar otak bagaimana caranya ia memperbaiki keadaan yang sudah dirusak oleh keteledorannya membiarkan bindernya tergeletak terlupakan saat ia membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Akhh sial!" rutuknya. Kai berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Hyung," panggilnya dan Chanyeol menoleh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik," Kai menghampirinya dan menyerahkan plaster pengurang rasa sakit. Chanyeol sudah dua hari mengeluh badannya nyeri. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak nyeri jika Baekhyun membanting ke lantai dan menghantam dadanya ke dinding.

"Kau pasti membutuhkannya."

" _Gomawo."_

"Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Baekhyun dirumah sebelah," Kai memberitahukan. Karena secara diam-diam ia mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun yang tidak tampak batang hidungnya. "Luhan noona bilang Baekhyun pergi ketempat hyungnya, dia kan tidak punya hyung. Kau belum bisa menghubunginya?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia mereject semua panggilanku, dia pasti sangat marah."

"Mungkin karena ia merasa dibohongi."

"Aku tahu."

"Mungkin juga karena ia banyak bercerita tentang dirinya padamu hyung, jadi dia merasa ditipu dan dipermainkan."

"Seharusnya aku jujur sedari awal kalau aku membutuhkannya untuk riset tugasku," sesal Chanyeol. Ia sangat merasa bersalah melihat bagaimana marah dan tatapan kecewa Baekhyun padanya. "Sehun bagaimana?"

"Dia juga terlihat buruk, jadi seperti zombie."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah juga padanya, dan kurasa aku harus mengakui sesuatu juga padanya," Chanyeol bangkit dengan ringisan merasakan nyeri dipunggung dan kakinya bekas tekukan Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Mengakui apa hyung?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku menjadikannya salah satu objek riset," mata Kai membulat. Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih terbengong.

"Apa..Chanyeol hyung..mengetahuinya?"

.

.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun yang malas-malasan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berniat mentraktir Sehun makan sembari mengungkapkan rahasia tentang Sehun yang juga turut menjadi objek risetnya.

"Hyung, _shireo,_ aku tidak lapar," tolaknya malas namun cengkraman Chanyeol dilengannya tidak mudah ditampik. Kai menuruni tangga dan bengong melihat Chanyeol menyeret-nyeret Sehun seperti menyeret Jjanggu.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Makan diluar, kau mau bergabung?"

"Hyung yang traktir, _assa_!" Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehun tidak bisa menolak jika Kai setuju bergabung bersama mereka. Maka ia rela saja ditarik-tarik seperti peliharaan Kai sampai diteras depan rumah langkah mereka terhenti begitu mendapati sebuah taksi berhenti didepan kediaman Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki yang dikenal Sehun keluar dari dalamnya.

"Zelo sunbae," gumamnya.

"Zelo sunbaenim," timpal Kai.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" dan yang membuat mereka terkejut ketika sosok Baekhyun juga keluar dari sana.

"Sunbaenim!" Kai tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk menyapa seniornya di sekolah menengah dulu itu. Zelo menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Kai. Baekhyun tidak memandang kearah mereka, justru menyibukkan diri dengan ranselnya. Taksi berlalu begitu saja.

"Apakabar Kai, hai Sehun kita bertemu lagi," Sehun mengangguk seadanya, namun matanya mengarah pada sosok mungil dibelakang Zelo. Ia tidak bisa menampik jika ia merasa bersalah telah menyodorkan Baekhyun sebagai objek riset Chanyeol.

"Aku baik, bukankah hyung kuliah di Jepang?"

"Aku sedang ada sedikit urusan jadi kembali ke Korea," jawabnya. "Ahh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Zelo bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol imnida," jawab Chanyeol tenang. " Aku sepupu Sehun," Zelo menaikkan alisnya mengingat cerita Baekhyun.

"Ahh… jadi kau lelaki yang menjadikan mungilku objek risetmu?" cetusnya. Baekhyun meremat jaket belakang Zelo.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," Chanyeol menjawab tegas.

"Tentu saja, kau harus menjelaskannya Chanyeol-ssi," angguk Zelo. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, sepertinya kalian akan pergi."

"Kami akan keluar makan, Chanyeol hyung yang mentraktir," Zelo menyeringai penuh rencana.

"Wahh kebetulan sekali aku dan Baekhyun juga belum makan, keberatan jika kau juga mengajak kami bersama Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Hyuung~ " cicit Baekhyun. Ia belum siap bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun saat ini namun sepertinya Zelo tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Gwechanha mungil, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu, bahkan hyung rasa badan mereka masih nyeri karena perbuatanmu beberapa hari lalu," Zelo nyengir mengejek kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah begitu pula Sehun. Sementara Kai bukannya bersimpati malah menahan tawanya mendengar sindiran Zelo.

"Ehemm..yeahh.. tentu aku tidak keberatan," jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai dan juga Zelo kesalah satu restoran milik temannya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan mereka. Begitu mereka tiba seorang gadis manis menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah dan saat melihat keberadaan Chanyeol diantara para pria tampan itu matanya berbinar.

"Chanyeol, kau datang?" sapanya riang. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Ne, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan datang." Sahutnya. Gadis itu tampak begitu sumringah menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Hal itu jelas sekali terlihat pada senyumannya yang tidak luntur sama sekali. Gadis itu membawa mereka ke lantai dua dan memilihkan tempat tertutup dengan view yang sangat bagus. Ia bahkan yang mencatatkan langsung pesanan mereka.

"Harap menunggu sebentar ya, aku janji pesanan kalian tidak akan lama," sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ia menyempatkan melempar senyuman pada Chanyeol yang tentunya mendapatkan sambutan baik oleh Chanyeol.

" _Nuguya,_ teman hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran. Chanyeol mengedik penuh rahasia dengan senyuman. Zelo berdehem untuk menarik perhatian, Kai menoleh dan langsung mengajak sunbaenya itu mengobrol, berbagi cerita tentang pengalaman Zelo berkuliah di negeri sakura. Sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mendengarkan mereka. Sambil saling lirik, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang lebih sering curi-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun yang menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Baek, kau tampak kurusan," tegur Kai dengan cengiran.

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku juga marah padamu," dengus Baekhyun masih sambil berkutat dengan game diponselnya. Kai menjebikkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol mendelik begitupula Sehun.

"Kai, kau tahu minimarket yang dekat dengan restoran ini?" tanya Zelo. Memberikan isyarat mata pada Kai. Kai mengerjap sebentar mencoba mencerna, lalu ia nyengir.

"Diseberang jalan ada minimarket sunbae, sunbae mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Yeah, kurasa aku butuh rokok,"

"Sunbae merokok?" Baekhyun mendelik pada Zelo. Zelo sebaliknya mengedip nakal.

"Kadang-kadang,"

"Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu, ayo pergi bersama," ajak Kai dan mereka sudah bangkit namun Baekhyun menahan ujung jaket Zelo.

" _Wae_?"

"Hyung mau kemana?" cicitnya manja. Baekhyun ini memang seperti memiliki sikap 4D, terkadang ia begitu menyebalkan, konyol, lucu dan juga bisa begitu ganas.

"Hyung kedepan sebentar, kau tetaplah disini!" itu perintah dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjebikkan bibirnya kesal. Zelo dan Kai melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Kai menyempatkan diri mengepalkan tangannya memberikan semangat pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Fighting!" bisiknya menyemangati.

"Hhhh..menyebalkan," gerutu Baekhyun. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada game diponsel sementara perhatian kedua pemuda didepannya terpusat pada dirinya. Dalam 3 menit kedepan tidak terdengar suara didalam ruangan itu. Pintu menggeser terbuka menampakkan sosok pelayan dan gadis yang dikenal Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau repot sekali sampai membantu mengantarkan pesanan," tegur Chanyeol ramah. Gadis itu menggeleng malu-malu.

" _Aniya, gwechanha,_ silahkan dinikmati ya, semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan," ruangan kembali terasa sepi sepeninggalan sigadis. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menhirup aroma lezat bulgogi. Sehun diam-diam mengulum senyum karena melihat Baekhyun yang meremat sumpitnya. Hal itu juga tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Sebelum Sehun sempat bergerak, tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu meraih mangkok nasi Baekhyun dan mengisinya dengan bulgogi juga japchae dan sayuran. Ia menyodorkan mangkok tersebut kedekat Baekhyun.

"Makanlah," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Kau mau menyogokku?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Kita perlu bicara, dan sebelum bicara aku perlu membuatmu kenyang untuk memastikan kau memiliki tenaga untuk membantingku kelantai seperti beberapa hari lalu," Baekhyun meraih sumpitnya dengan memasang wajah jutek yang menurut kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini begitu lucu seperti bocah. Baekhyun yang kekanakan telah muncul.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, makan makananmu sendiri," ketus Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kedua lelaki itu menurut dan mulai menikmati makanan mereka tanpa menunggu Kai dan Zelo. Selama kurang lebih 10 menitan ruangan hanya diisi dengan suara alat makan yang beradu dan juga gumam-gumam kecil nan lucu dari Baekhyun seperti mengatakan 'ahh mashitta'.

"Semuanya berawal dari ideku untuk menjadikanmu objek riset Chanyeol hyung," Sehun membuka suara pelan, Baekhyun yang baru saja menelan brokolinya mengalihkan pandangan pada sisurai platina. " Ini berawal dariku, dan ini salahku, aku…"

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun karena tetap saja aku yang menjalankan riset tersebut," Chanyeol memotong, ia menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkok yang sudah kosong. Selera makan Baekhyun sebenarnya mulai menghilang namun ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan kembali memasukkan daging bulgogi kedalam mulutnya, membiarkan dua lelaki dihadapannya membeberkan kesalahan mereka. "Aku sedang lama penelitian untuk tugas akhir. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan psikologi. Dan aku mendapatkan ide untuk membahas tentang penyimpangan seksual, aku memilih untuk membahas tentang gay. Hari pertama kita bertemu, hari itupulalah aku memutuskan menjadikanmu objek riset setelah mengetahui bahwa kau seorang gay. Tentunya Sehun dan Kai yang memberitahukannya padaku," jelasnya. Baekhyun masih belum berkata apa-apa. Kali ini ia menyumpit brokoli lagi dan memasukkan kedalam mulut mungilnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang. Namun Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun mendengarkan.

"Aku memang telah menyusun rencana untuk mendekatimu dengan bantuan Sehun dan Kai, hal itu kulakukan semata-mata untuk menggali informasi tentang dirimu, latar belakang kenapa kau bisa menjadi gay seperti sekarang," ujarnya melanjutkan."Namun aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengenalmu dan mengetahui apa yang membuatmu memilih menjadi gay. Bukan hanya semata-mata karena riset itu. Aku tahu bahwa aku bersalah telah mengawali pertemanan kita dengan tidak tulus, namun semakin mengenalmu aku semakin mengerti bagaimana dirimu. Aku mengerti kenapa Kai dan Sehun senang bergaul denganmu dan kenapa kedua noonamu begitu menyayangimu. Aku akan mengakuinya padamu, pasti aku akan mengakuinya. Hanya saja semuanya terlanjut terbongkar dengan cara tidak menyenangkan begitu. Aku…minta maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung karena aku menjadikanmu objek risetku," Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkonya yang masih bersisa sedikit. Ia sudah lelah berupura-pura menikmati makanannya karena selera makannya sudah terlanjur menghilang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sedari awal?" Baekhyun bertanya datar.

"Aku takut itu menyinggungmu Baek," Sehun yang menjawab.

"Astaga Oh Sehun, aku bahkan jujur padamu dan membiarkan Kai menjadikan ke'gay'an ku bahan candaan karena kalian temanku, aku mempercayai kalian tidak pernah bermaksud menyudutkan atau mengecilkanku karena ketidak normalanku," tukasnya menatap Sehun.

"Kurasa ini lebih kepada masa lalumu," Chanyeol menimpali. "Bagaimanapun Sehun dan Kai mengetahui tentang masa lalumu dan kedua orang tuamu, mereka bahkan tidak memberitahukanku tentang hal itu dan membiarkan aku tahu dari mulutmu sendiri. Karena Sehun tahu hal itu sangat sensitive bagimu," Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang Chanyeol katakana ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun juga ketidaknormalannya itu memiliki keterkaitan dengan keluarganya. Tentu semua orang akan berfikir itu adalah hal yang sangat sensitive.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian tidak jujur padaku," lirihnya pelan. Sehun bangkit dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak bermaksud tidak jujur Baek, kami mencoba…menjaga perasaanmu. Tapi melihatmu bisa jujur tentang masalah keluargamu pada Chanyeol hyung setidaknya itu membuatmu memberikan tanda bahwa kau menerimanya," jawab Sehun dengan elusan lembut dipunggung Baekhyun.

"Sehun benar, aku merasa memiliki kepercayaanmu saat itu, aku tahu aku salah dan aku akan menebusnya padamu tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan semuanya akan jadi begini, aku benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga, maafkan kebodohanku menjadikanmu objek riset hyungku,"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap kisah hidupmu sebuah lelucon, melainkan sebuah hal yang bisa kupelajari karena aku cukup yakin kau sendiri ingin mengetahui kenapa kau bisa seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak. "Selalu ada hal yang bisa kita pelajari dari kisah hidup orang lain, itulah yang membuatku berfikir untuk menjadikanmu objek risetku. Tapi kau bukan hanya sebagai objek riset bagiku, kau sudah menjadi sosok teman, adik, seperti aku menganggap Sehun dan Kai. Jadi jika kau berkeberatan aku akan melanjutkan risetku tanpamu, _gwechanha_ ," Sehun menoleh kearah Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maafkan kami, ne?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memang merasa kecewa dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mereka, Baekhyun mulai mengerti maksud dari kerahasiaan hal ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol mencoba menjaga perasaannya. Namun perasaannya justru tersakiti karena hal itu. Ia menggeleng, hal ini tidak perlu berlarut-larut. Zelo hyung benar, ia perlu mendengarkan penjelasan untuk tahu duduk permasalahan diantara mereka. "Jika kau mau memaafkanku maka aku akan mentraktirmu strawberry yogurt bubble tea setiap hari," Sehun nyengir. Ia mengenal Baekhyun bukan baru sehari. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun kini melembut.

"Kau pikir aku bocah yang bisa disogok!" ketusnya.

"Aku juga akan mentraktirmu kapanpun kau mau," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian benar-benar berdarah tukang sogok yaa!" Chanyeol dan Sehun bertukar pandang lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memaafkan kami Baekhyun-ah," Sehun mencolek dagunya, Baekhyun masih pura-pura marah. Chanyeol ikut mendekat dan duduk disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Kini ia terapit diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ahh kyeoptaa~ aku tidak tahu dari tubuh mungil yang menggemaskan ini memiliki kekuatan hulk, bahkan bisa membantingku kelantai," canda Chanyeol.

"Makanya jangan meremehkan akuuu~ " sungutnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sehun dan Chanyeol bukan main gemasnya. Akhirnya atmosfer diantara mereka mulai mencair. Chanyeol dan Sehun kini justru berebut untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun saking gemasnya. "Akk yak, ini sesakk, menjauh dariku,"

"Shireeeoo!" kompak dua beradik sepupu itu. Chanyeol justru mengangkat Baekhyun kepangkuannya dengan tubuh depannya menghadap Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun gemas. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun juga. Kedua lelaki itu menyerukkan kepala mereka dikanan dan kiri Baekhyun. Mengusuk-ngusukkan kepala dibahu mungil Baekhyun saking gemas dan senangnya.

"Aku sesak nafasss!"

"Aku rinduuuu sekali memelukmuuuu!"

"Hyung juga merindukanmuuuu!" Baekhyun yang tadinya bergerak-gerak gelisah kini tersenyum kecil.

"Pabbo !" tanpa mereka sadari diluar pintu ruangan mereka Kai dan Zelo berdiri dan mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Dasar bocah, akhirnya mereka baikan juga," kata Zelo.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa saling berjauhan," Kai lebih memaksudkan ini untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai duduk didalam mobil menunggui Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang tak lain adalah rumah Zelo. Chanyeol berbaik hati mengantarkan Zelo kerumahnya setelah acara makan mereka. Yang pada akhirnya Kai dan Zelo pura-pura marah karena Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak menunggu mereka untuk menyantap pesanan mereka. Diam-diam tiga lelaki itu memperhatikan interaksi diantara Baekhyun dan Zelo. Zelo mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum sambil menarik gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Jika hyung bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Zelo sunbae, Zelo sunbae itu adalah lelaki yang disukai Baekhyun," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah, jadi dia lelaki yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu,"

"Lelaki apa?" kompak Sehun dan Kai.

"Ia pernah bercerita tentang lelaki pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, atlet renang dan basket," jawab Chanyeol. Ia melirik Sehun sebentar. "Kupikir itu bisa jadi dirimu Sehun-ah, bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun," mata Sehun membola, Kai yang sudah menebak-nebak tidak begitu terkejut.

"Ak..bagai.. hyung tahu?" tanyanya terbata-bata membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak menyadarinya Sehun-ah," jawabnya santai. "Sebenarnya aku menjadikanmu objek riset kedua tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mian," Sehun masih bingung, selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigai perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Hanya Kai yang mengetahuinya dan kini Chanyeol mengetahuinya juga.

"Hyung kau…"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ahjumma, tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku maka aku akan membantumu," Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Jika Sehun serius dengan perasaannya pada Baekhyun maka kedepannya pasti tidak akan mudah. Bagaimanapun semua orang dikeluarga mereka tidak mengetahui tentang penyimpangan Sehun ini.

"Kau mendapat tambahan pendukung lagi Sehun-ah!" Kai turut menepuk punggungnya.

Cklekk ! pintu mobil terbuka dan Baekhyun mengambil tempat disamping Kai. Ia mengerjap menatap tiga pria yang menoleh padaya itu.

"Mwo, kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat senang setelah melepas lelaki yang kau sukai kembali kerumahnya," Baekhyun nyengir. Seakan tidak pernah ada permasalahan diantara mereka sebelumnya.

"Ahh Sehunie cemburu yaaa, dia selalu cemburu pada Zelo hyung, tenanglah sahabatku sayang, Zelo hyung tidak akan mengambilku darinya," kekeh Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam-diam memberikan senyuman simpati pada Sehun, begitupula Kai. Namun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil saat Chanyeol telah kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kini pada Sehun. Ia selalu nyaman berada disampingnya. Namun rasanya…perasaan deg-degan itu telah lama menghilang. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu menghilang sama seperti ia tidak mengerti kapan perasaan itu datangnya dulu. Mata sipitnya justru melirik pada sosok Chanyeol yang terpantul di kaca mobil. Tampak serius menyetir sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk begitu saja melihat sosok tampan itu begitu menikmati alunan lagu yang memanjakan pendengaran mereka. Namun Baekhyun selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri _tidak Byun, tidak aka nada Sehun berikutnya lagi, kau telah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta, tidak. Ia_ menghela nafas pelan. Memangnya dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah membohonginya begitulah pikirnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun mungkin sedang mengingkari benih-benih cinta yang perlahan mulai timbul itu.

 **To be continued**

 **Kepo : #jeosonghaey atas keterlambatan updtenyaaa,,,**

 **Karena ada beberapa kesibukan jadinya aku baru bisa update sekarang**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi beginiiii,,,**

 **Bagi readernim yang merasa tidak puas dengan chapter ini #jeosonghaeyo ak akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter depan,,, jika masiii berminat membaca hehehe…**

 **Lastlastlast… mind to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 8 : Secret Between Us**

Keadaan menjadi lebih baik setelah semuanya terungkap, itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi mengerjakan skripsinya jika Baekhyun berada disekitarnya. Dan kabar baiknya Baekhyun tidak masalah jika ia meneruskan mengerjakan skripsi dan memasukkan Baekhyun menjadi salah satu objek risetnya. Baekhyun itu sungguh baik hati dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berhenti memeluknya begitu Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia bisa meneruskan risetnya.

"Katakan saja jika hyung membutuhkan bantuanku, terbuka beginikan lebih baik," Chanyeol mengangguk sembari mengusuk gemas poni rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa cat rambut itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pada cat rambut yang ditaruh Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Itu untuk mengecat rambut Sehun," jawabnya.

"Kau akan mengecat rambutnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kami sering melakukannya sejak dulu, kalau liburan tiba maka Sehun akan menjadi bahan eksperimenku," kekehnya teringat masa-masa remaja di sekolah menengah. Chanyeol jadi penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Apa hyung boleh bertanya?"

"Hmm tentu?" angguknya polos sambil mencomot biscuit coklat diatas meja.

"Apa kau…tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" mata berpoles eyeliner itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dengan remah disekitar bibirnya yang mengunyah biscuit. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia membersihkan remah-remah itu dengan tangannya. "Kau lucu sekali, makan biscuit saja seperti bocah," Baekhyun hanya nyengir kecil.

"Kenapa hyung bertanya begitu?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya bertanya, bagaimanapun kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak bangku SMU, berada di asrama yang sama," jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan lebih dari seorang teman pada Sehun?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan sambil kembali mengunyah biscuit.

"Jatuh cinta pada lelaki normal itu akan sangat menyakitkan hyung," jawabnya. Chanyeol sedang mencoba mencerna kemana arah jawaban Baekhyu ini. "Aku lebih baik menjauhi rasa sakit yang akan timbul jika aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki normal," Baekhyun berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya Oh Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun ia tidak siap membagi rahasianya itu pada Chanyeol. Cukup dirinya juga Zelo yang mengetahuinya.

"Lalu lelaki itu, cinta pertamamu, apakah itu Zelo-ssi?" mata mereka kembali bertatapan, dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di karpet menyender dekat kaki sofa dan Baekhyun yang duduk menyender diatas sofa. Ada sesuatu dimata itu, sesuatu yang seakan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Namun Baekhyun mencoba menahan dirinya pada serangan tatapan mempesona Park Chanyeol itu.

"Apa hyung penasaran?" Chanyeol mengangguk jujur.

"Sehun dan Kai mengatakan kalau dialah orangnya, atlet basket dan juga renang yang begitu dekat dan dikagumi oleh Byun Baekhyun."

"Jika mereka menganggap begitu," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Ahh jadi kau sudah enggan berbagi rahasia pada hyung hmm?"

"Aku..hanya belum bisa menceritakannya, mungkin suatu saat."

" _Gwechanha_ , hyung hanya penasaran saja," sahut Chanyeol.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun, kau disini ternyata!" Sehun berkacak pinggang memasuki rumahnya menatap kesal pada Baekhyun.

" _Wae,_ aku menunggumu disini karena kau bilang mau mengecat rambutmu."

"Kupikir kita akan melakukannya dirumahmu, aku hampir disiram air beras oleh Luhan noona" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa pula kau hampir disiram air beras?".

"Karena aku mengatakan, noona mau memasak nasi, pastikan nasinya berwarna kecoklatan karena itu _brown rice_ bukan karena gosong," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sukses terbahak.

"Pantas saja kau hampir disiram air beras" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ohh dan aku punya gossip,"

"Dasar ahjumma-ahjumma tukang gossip," geleng Chanyeol.

"Isshh.. ini serius, aku melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo noona disebuah café, duduk berduaan,"

" _Jinjaaa_?" serentak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , aku melihat mereka tampak mengobrol, padahal kita tahu sendiri kalau Kyungsoo noona itu agak anti dengan Kai," Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu.

"Apa mereka sudah berdamai ya?"

"Kita akan menginterogasinya nanti," Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo, kau punya tugas mengecat rambutku."

"Ini tidak gratis, kau harus membayarku dengan bubble tea."

" _Arraseeooo_!" suara keduanya perlahan mulai menghilang seiring Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memasuki kamar Sehun. Chanyeol memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan sosok cinta pertama Baekhyun. Meskipun Sehun dan Kai mengatakan itu adalah Choi Zelo tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandang sosok bersurai hitam kelam yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kediaman sebelah. Mata rusanya tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok yang tidak asing itu. _Astaga_ Luhan membatin _kenapa dia bisa setampan itu hanya karena mengganti warna rambutnya._ Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh pada Luhan. Ia baru saja menaruh kantong sampah disamping tong sampah didepan rumahnya.

" _Wae_ noona, apa aku terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut baruku?" cengirnya sambil mengusap surai hitam kelamnya hasil karya Baekhyun. Luhan jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

" _Mwo,_ tampan katamu, sana bercermin di empang !" Luhan berbalik dengan pipi memerah. Ia bergegas memasuki mobil menterengnya dan melaju meninggalkan Sehun yang melambai dengan cengiran mengejek. "Sialan, si Oh-Homo-Sehun itu malah medelekku," gerutunya. Luhan melirik dari spion mobilnya dan Sehun sudah tidak tampak lagi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba terpikir akan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini. Baekhyun dan Sehun, apakah mereka pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan sebelumnya. Luhan ingat betul bagaimana sedihnya Joohyun kakak Baekhyun saat ia menceritakan bahwa ialah yang menyerahkan foto Polaroid yang mencetak gambar Baekhyun dan Sehun. Namun selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia mengetahui wujud lelaki yang dilangsir adalah lelaki yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi gay. Itulah alasan Luhan mengapa ia selalu menjauhkan Sehun dari Baekhyun. Ia khawatir jika Baekhyun bisa kembali terjerumus pada kesalahan yang sama. Meskipun Baekhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi.

"Apa itu benar Oh Sehun?" tanyanya tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Jika Baekhyun mengatakan 'tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi' itu berarti dia pernah jatuh cinta dimasa lalu pada lelaki. Namun pada siapa, apakah orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. "Hahh… dasar, tampan tetapi gay, cckk… astaga Luhaann apa yang katakan barusan," ia mejerit sendiri seperti orang gila merutuki mulutnya yang mengatakan Sehun tampan.

.

.

 _S University, 5 hours ago_

 _Kyungsoo tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan sosok Kai yang menungguinya digerbang kampusnya. Tadi ada seorang hoobae yang mengatakan kalau seseorang mencarinya didepan gerbang kampus. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kai. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan datar namun tersirat kebingungan disana._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Aku ingin berbicara dengan noona," jawabnya._

 _"_ _Memangnya kita memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan?"_

 _"_ _Aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara kita noona,"_

 _"_ _Kita tidak memiliki permasalahan apapun Kai-ssi," Kyungsoo sudah siap berbalik._

 _"_ _Aku bukan seorang gay," ucapnya membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan ia menoleh kembali kebelakang. Menatap Kai yang sudah bertekad untuk meluruskan masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo menganggapnya seorang gay terus menerus. Bagaimana ia bisa mendekatinya jika Kyungsoo berfikir ialah penyebab Baekhyun menjadi gay. "Selama ini kau sudah salam paham, kau berfikir akulah lelaki yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi gay, tetapi lelaki itu bukan aku noona,"_

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku percaya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau sulit diyakinkan, tetapi…jika aku memberitahukan sesuatu padamu…maukah kau…menuruti satu saja keinginanku?"_

 _"_ _Hhh.. kau mencoba system barter, shireo, aku tidak tertarik," Kyungsoo berbalik lagi namun kembali terhenti akan ucapan Kai._

 _"_ _Aku sangat ingin berkencan denganmu noona," Kyungsoo membeku, menatap kedepan tanpa titip focus. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kai. "Setidaknya beri aku satu kesempatan untuk membuatmu yakin kalau aku bukan lelaki itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Dan jika setelah kencan pertama noona tetap tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan maka aku tidak akan memaksa noona, jeongmal,"_

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun melongo mendengar cerita Kai akan keberaniannya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kencan. Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya dengan tawa kecil, bukan tawa mengejek melainkan tawa salut.

"Wahh jinja, daebak Kai-ah!" pujinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keberanian sebesar itu Kai," sahut Sehun.

"Wahh kalian akan berpisah donk kalau Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo," Chanyeol justru meledek Kai dan Sehun. Dan sukses mendapat lemparan rillakuma dari Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana, memangnya kau tahu siapa lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Kai penuh rasa percaya diri.

" _Nuguya_?"

"Zelo sunbae!" Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya, menyamarkannya dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Lalu, kalian kencan?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin membahas tentang Zelo si lelaki yang dipikirnya adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun itu.

"Yeahh… kami mengobrol di café dan aku menceritakan tentang Zelo sunbae, kau tidak marah padaku kan Baek, kalau tidak begitu aku tidak bisa mendekati Kyungsoo noona," Kai memasang wajah memelas. Baekhyun mengangguk menenangkan Kai.

" _Gwechanha_ Kaiii-iingg," Kai memeluk gemas temannya itu.

"Ahhhh jinja kyeopta, aku menicntaimu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Yakk.. , apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Jauhkan tanganmu hitam, isshh !" Sehun dan Chanyeol bereaksi bersamaan. Kai menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan kedua sepupu itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai.

"Jadi kalian Cuma duduk berdua dicafe dan itu kau sebut kencan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku mengajak Kyungsoo noona untuk menghabiskan sabtu malam bersama," Kai menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke bioskop lalu makan malam dan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah, memangnya apalagi?" bingung Kai.

"Ahh begitulah memang yang namanya kencan," angguk Sehun. "Memangnya Chanyeol hyung, kencannya dikamar hotel."

Plakk ! Sehun sukses mendapatkan gamparan tangan besar Chanyeol pada kepalanya.

"Akk hyung, sial itu sakit!" ringisnya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kai bertukar pandang dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sepupu itu.

"Oh iya hyung, kau butuh objek riset tambahan?" tanya Baekhyun memulai topic baru.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu, aku bisa mengajakmu kesuatu tempat dimana kau bisa bertemu dengan kumpulan kaum gay," tawanya jenaka.

" _Mwo,_ apa kau akan mengajak Chanyeol hyung ke klub gay?" tanya Sehun.

"Aha, kau ingat temanku Key hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Sunbae dikampusmu itu?"

"Iyapp, dia memiliki hyung yang memiliki club dimana komunitas gay sering berkumpul disana, jika kau ingin berkunjung kesana aku akan menemanimu hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding mendengar kata 'klub yang berisi komunitas gay' " Kai bergidik.

"Itu akan menyenangkan," angguk Chanyeol. "Kapan kau punya waktu?"

"Malam ini aku punya waktu."

" _Assa,_ kalau begitu malam ini kita kencan ke Gay Club," Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang memasang tampang masam mendengar kata 'kencan'. "Kau mau ikut Sehun-ah?"

" _Shireo,_ itu tempat yang mengerikan,"

"Yeahh.. untuk si Mr Normal," Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut ikal pirang tersenyum dengan bibir kucingnya yang manis sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba menarik tangannya yang dijabat terlalu lama oleh si lelaki dengan dandanannya yang begitu wah itu.

"Kim Key, kau bisa memanggilku Key saja Chanyeol-ssi," ucapnya dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Ahh ne, salam kenal," akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Jadi Baek, dia bukan teman kencanmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng namun Chanyeol merangkulnya mendekat dengan senyuman tampan yang mempesona membuat Key gemas ingin menariknya kepelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku teman kencannya, kau ini kenapa tidak mau mengakuinya sihh baby," Chanyeol menarik mesra hidung mancung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Ahh sayang sekali, padahal lelaki tampan sepertimu adalah tipeku," kekehnya. "Tapi kau milik B maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu, ajak dia bertemu yang lain B, _enjoy your time_ ," Key melenggang menjauhi mereka dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

" _Mwoya igeo_?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut akan gerakan yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tidak ingin digerayangi mereka Baek, meskipun aku biseksual tapi aku juga pemilih, kalau kau yang mau menggerayangiku boleh saja," ia mengedip. Baekhyun yang akhirnya sadar Chanyeol sedang mencoba berlindung padanya mencubit pinggang si lelaki tinggi itu gemas.

"Isshh hyung, aku tidak akan menggerayangimu," Chanyeol mencubit gemas bibir mengerucut Baekhyun.

"Jangan bertingkah imut begitu, kau membuatku gemas," ujarnya. "Kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu, mungkin aku bisa memulai interview kecil-kecilan pada mereka," Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan saja Chanyeol merangkulnya disepanjang jalan menuju ke salah satu meja dimana seseorang telah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hai B, _oh my god_ akhirnya kau datang, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu," sapa seorang lelaki berlesung pipi pada Baekhyun.

"Hai gege, aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini," jawabnya. "Ahh dan kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol melambai dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak merangkul Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, aku teman kencannya tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Whoaa daebak, akhirnya kau membawa teman kencan kemari," goda seorang lelaki dengan mata sipit dan pipi agak tembam.

"Minseok hyung, jangan mulai," ia mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi.

"Ahh bangkunya kurang satu, _eottokhae_?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata panda.

" _Gwechanha, wake up babe_ ," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri kembali, ia duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kepangkuannya. Membuat tiga lelaki disana menggeram cemburu melihat tingkah manis Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri merasa wajahnya pastilah sudah memerah. Untunglah lampu disana remang-remang jadi wajah memerahnya tidak akan kentara. "Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan temanmu babe?" Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol sedikit dan itu membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Ini Minseok hyung," Baekhyun mengangguk kearah lelaki berpipi chubby disebelah kanannya. "Lalu simata panda namanya Huang Zitao,"

"Ahh apa kau keturunan China?" Tao mengangguk antusias.

" _Ne oppa_ ," kedipnya membuat Chanyeol shock.

"Nahh, Tao akan dengan sukarela memanggilmu oppa, Hyung," mereka terkekeh sementara Tao memberengut.

"Aku Yixing, Zhang Yixing," silesung pipi memperkenalkan diri. " Dan soal Tao, dia memang selalu memanggil lelaki dengan sebutan oppa. Salahkan dirinya yang salah menafsirkan panggilan itu karena mengadopsinya dari drama yang ditonton," dan mereka sontak tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yixing.

"Gege, jangan membuat malu diriku, isshh!" simanja Tao muncul.

"Uhh cup..cupp sini kemari sama oppa," canda Baekhyun.

"Yakk kau bukan oppa tapi eounni," kali ini gantina Baekhyun yang jadi bahan tertawaan mereka.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian kencan?" tanya Minseok. "Pantas saja kau jarang terlihat disini B,"

"Belum lama, Baekhyun agak sibuk mengurusiku dan mengurusi pekerjaan paruh waktunya," Chanyeol yang menjawab. Baekhyun hanya mendengus namun tidak membantah. Mengikuti alur Chanyeol saja.

"Chanyeol hyung penasaran dengan klub ini, maka aku mengajaknya kemari untuk berkenalan dengan Key hyung juga hyung sekalian dan Tao," jawab Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar jemarinya memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ahhh jangan bermesraan kau membuatku iri," delik Tao.

" _Wae,_ kemana bule Kanada itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tao memiliki pacar bule?"

"Tidak bisa disebut pacar, teman kencan namun hanya datang sewaktu butuh dan menghilang disaat tidak butuh, dasar _bad boy_ ," gerutu Minseok. Tao yang moodnya jadi jelek karena membahas tentang sibule Kanada beranjak dari kursinya mengatakan kalau ia butuh ke toilet.

"Ckk hyung, kau membuatnya sedih," kata Baekhyun.

"Tao itu butuh disadarkan Baek, Kris itu hanya menyukai hubungan seksual saja, kau tahu sendiri ia sedari dulu mengejar-ngejar dirimu," ceplos Minseok. Yixing menyikut lengannya dan melirik Chanyeol yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Bule Kanada menyukaimu, benarkah?" mata Chanyeol membulat. Baekhyun berdecak, dan tanpa sadar ia menubruk punggungnya kedada Chanyeol. Menyenderkan punggungnya sambil memainkan jemari Chanyeol. Tidak sadar saja kelakuannya membuat Yixing dan Minseok gemas. Baekhyun sangat suka bermanja-manja. Dan Chanyeol entah kenapa tidak keberatan.

"Namanya Kris Wu, ia salah satu asisten dosen dikampusku," jawabnya. "Keturunan Kanada-China, itulah kenapa kami memanggilnya bule Kanada. Dan sebenarnya dia itu sepertimu hyung, biseksual."

"Ahh jadi kau biseksual, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Yixing.

"Yeahh begitulah."

"Kusarankan kau harus menjaga Baekhyun jika kau serius dengannya, karena Kris itu sangat menyukai Baekhyun namun tidak pernah berhasil mengajaknya kencan," jawab Minseok.

"Ahh berarti aku sangat beruntung baby," Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. _Damn jantung, jangan berdetak kencang begini_ batin Baekhyun merutuk.

"Ahh kalian benar-benar membuatku iri," desah Yixing.

"Jadi kalian gay?" tanya Chanyeol ringan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing dan Minseok.

"Yeahh disini ada banyak yang seperti kami jadi terasa nyaman untuk refreshing," jawab Minseok.

"Pantas Baek juga merasa nyaman berkumpul diantara kalian, sejak kapan kalian menjadi gay?" mulainya. Sementara Baekhyun masih menyender padanya dengan nyaman seolah tidak berniat beranjak dari sana.

"Aku sejak SMA, kurasa karena pergaulanku diantara para perempuan," Yixing tertawa sendiri. "Aku mengikuti kelas masak dan berinteraksi dengan banyak perempuan. Dan tebak siapa cinta pertamaku?"

" _Nuguya_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pengajar dikelas memasak, namanya Henry Lau."

"Woahh.. kau jatuh cinta pada gurumu?" Yixing mengangguk. " Dia begitu baik dan selalu membimbingku dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran. Karena aku sangat pelupa dalam mengingat bahan-bahan dan urutan memasukkan bahan saat memasak," ceritanya mengenang.

"Kau juga bergaul dengan gay saat dibangku SMU?"

"Tidak, aku baru bergaul dengan sesama gay saat dibangku kuliah dan itupun di Korea," jawabnya. "Itu seperti naluri, entahlah. Aku terbiasa mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh perempuan saat dirumah karena kebetulan kami tidak memiliki anak perempuan saat dirumah," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau Minseok-ssi, maaf aku jadi bawel bertanya karena aku penasaran," cengir Chanyeol.

" _Gwechanha_ , kami tidak keberatan bercerita," jawab Minseok setelah menyesap cocktailnya. " Aku menjadi gay sejak dibangku kuliah, teman sekamarku diasrama seorang gay. Awalnya aku berfikir aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ke'gay'annya tetapi mungkin kau harus percaya pepatah 'jika kau bergaul dengan penjual parfum maka kau akau terkena baunya' dan yeahh itu terjadi padaku," ia mengedikkan bahu ringan.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak bukan dirinya, tetapi temannya," jawab Minseok. "Sayangnya dia seorang straight, dan aku harus mengubur perasaanku. Anehnya dia justru tidak terpengaruh meskipun bergaul dengan gay seperti teman sekamarku itu, menakjubkan."

"Kau sendiri Chanyeol-ssi, sejak kapan menjadi biseksual?" Tanya Yixing balik.

"Hmm…sejak dibangku kuliah kurasa, pergaulanku meluas dan aku mulai suka mencoba-coba hal baru dan menantang," jawabnya. " _Sexual preference_."

"Ahh _keurokuna_ , lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun juga ajang coba-cobamu?" mata Minseok menyipit.

" _Just for fun hyung_ ," Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menjawab. "Tapi kurasa Chanyeol hyung tidak sebrengsek Kris Wu," Chanyeol yang merasa dipuji itu mendaratkan kecupan di bahu Baekhyun gemas.

"Tentu saja baby, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Baekhyun menoleh dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Kau lupa kau telah membohongiku hyung?" Chanyeol meringis kecil.

" _Mianhae, mianhae_ ," ia mengusuk hidung mancungnya pada pipi Baekhyun. Dan jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak kencang. _Ahh sial, Park Chanyeol dan segala pesona playboynya_ batin Baekhyun.

" _Mwoya, lihat_ Tao tengah berdansa dengan sibule Kanada," cetus Minseok membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok bersurai pirang yang tengah memeluk erat dan lekat tubuh Zitao dengan bibir yang mengecupi leher Zitao. "Dia pasti sedang membutuhkan Zitao, cckk dasar brengsek," geram Minseok.

"Tao terlalu menyukainya dan Kris memanfaatkan itu untuk kesenangan dan kepuasaan pribadinya," timpal Yixing.

"Biarlah Zitao menikmati waktu yang ia miliki, sampai ia merasa lelah dan menyerah," ucap Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat mereka saling terdiam sebelum akhirnya Minseok mengajak Yixing bergabung dilantai dansa berniat mengganggu Tao dan sibule Kris. Baekhyun meraih bir diatas meja yang belum terjamahkan dan menenggaknya.

"Kau bisa minum bir?" kursi dikanan-kiri mereka sudah kosong namun Chanyeol enggan membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Tentu, meskipun tidak bisa lebih dari satu botol," kekehnya.

"Tidak cocok dengan tampilanmu, jadi jangan mabuk ya," Baekhyun menurut. Namun menenggak kembali botol birnya.

"Hyung tidak mau minum?"

"Kemarikan," Chanyeol mengambil botol milik Baekhyun dan minum dari botol yang sama. Baekhyun merebut kembali botol tersebut dari Chanyeol. Ia menenggaknya pelan sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Ini nyaman," gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm…mengingatkanku pada Sehun," gumamnya lagi.

"Sehun pernah memelukmu begini?" Chanyeol jadi penasaran.

"Hmm…" angguk Baekhyun, efek bir mulai terasa kini. Kepalanya agak pusing. "Biasanya…dimusim gugur atau musim dingin…ia akan memelukku untuk menghangatkanku…aku merindukannya," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun mengenali pelukannya.

"Tapi yang memelukmu saat ini aku, Park Chanyeol,"

"Aku tahu," lirihnya mulai merasakan sensasi pusing yang selalu dirasakannya jika minum bir. Baekhyun memang tidak berteman baik dengan alcohol. Chanyeol tampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia ingin mencoba peruntungannya kali ini.

"Baekhyun-ah…" bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding akan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengerat pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Hmm…"

"Apa lelaki itu Sehun?" bisiknya lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dengan mata memejam dan tubuh melepas. Wajahnya terpaling kearah leher Chanyeol dan helaan nafas hangat menghujani leher Chanyeol. _Ternyata aku sedang tidak beruntung_ pikir Chanyeol namun sebuah gumaman membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya.

"Hmm… _Sehun-ieo_."

.

.

Luhan hampir saja menghajar Chanyeol dengan pemukul baseball saat melihat si playboy membawa pulang adiknya dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Luhan yang panic menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, memeriksa keadaannya termasuk pakaiannya. Sementara Kyungsoo mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sungguh keras kepala ya Chanyeol-ssi," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mendekati adikku Park !" sentak Luhan.

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan kalau aku akan menjadikannya salah satu dari teman kencanku maka kau salah mengira Luhan," Chanyeol jengah juga terus-terusan dihujani tatapan tajam dua gadis cantik penghuni rumah ini. "Aku tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan lelaki, dan Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang masuk daftar untuk menjadi salah satu teman _having sex_ ku jika kau ingin tahu. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti Sehun dan Kai jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan begitu," tukasnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Kau serius tidak akan menjadikan Baekhyun pemuas nafsumu?"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak Kyungsoo-ssi," jawabnya tegas. "Jadi berhentilah curiga padaku dan juga pada adik-adikku," Luhan bersedekap.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh curiga pada lelaki yang menyebabkan adikku menjadi menyimpang hah, yang benar saja," ketusnya.

"Maksudmu.. Sehun?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Tentu saja, menurutmu siapa lagi?" ketusnya. "Aku melihat sendiri Polaroid yang ditunjukkan Joohyun eounni padaku, dan itu adalah foto Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jadi wajar saja jika aku melarang Sehun dekat dengannya," _ternyata benar_ batin Chanyeol _lelaki itu Sehun bukan Choi Zelo_.

"Baekhyun tidak menjadi gay karena Sehun, Luhan," terang Chanyeol sabar. " Tetapi dia menyadari dirinya gay saat ia menyukai Sehun,"

" _Mworageo_ ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku sedang melakukan riset tentang gay, Baekhyun dan Sehun salah satu yang menjadi objek risetku," jawab Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali saling pandang. "Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi faktor kenapa seseorang menjadi gay, dan menurut hasil risetku selama ini latar belakang Baekhyun menjadi gay bukanlah karena ia berteman dengan Sehun. Sehun sendiri setahuku normal, aku juga baru mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai Baekhyun. Jangan terus berburuk sangka padanya karena Sehun sendiri…kurasa juga bingung kenapa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Aku justru berfikir Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun menjadi gay."

"Yakk apa maksudmu…"

"Karena Sehun bergaul dengan Baekhyun, maka itu menjadi salah satu faktor," sahutnya memotong.

"Berarti... Kai salah kira," celetuk Kyungso. Ia baru teringat obrolannya dan Kai yang mengatakan kalau cinta pertama Baekhyun itu Choi Zelo. Kyungsoo mempercayainya karena ia baru tahu sekarang kalau Sehunlah yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Ya, Kai dan Sehun berfikir kalau lelaki itu adalah Choi Zelo tetapi sebenarnya adalah..Oh Sehun," jawab Chanyeol. "Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia diantara kita, jangan biarkan Baekhyun menyadari kalau kita mengetahui Sehunlah lelaki itu," Kyungsoo setuju dan mengangguk. Luhan mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Kau bisa pergi, kami akan mengurus Baekhyun,"

" _Arraseo_ , aku pamit," Chanyeol menyempatkan diri memandang wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur diatas sofa. " _Chakkaman,_ setidaknya biarkan aku membawanya ke kamarnya," Luhan memelototkan matanya. Namun Kyungsoo justru mengangguk.

"Ya, kurasa kau memang harus melakukannya, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tetaplah seorang lelaki dan kami perempuan,"Chanyeol menghela nafas lega dan dengan hati-hati dan perlahan membawa Baekhyun ke punggungnya untuk dibawa ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Mungkin eounni…kita harus mulai menerima keberadaannya, kurasa ia tidak seburuk itu," gumam Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap tangga dimana Chanyeol baru saja menghilang membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya.

"Entahlah…mungkin."

To be continued

Kepo : Eotte ? ...

Disini ada ChanBaek momentnyeee #yeayyy

nahh buat readernim yang bertanya-tanya apakah ini akan menjadi Chanbaek atau HunBaek aku mohon maaf jika kabar yang aku berikan ini tidak menyenangkan #jeosonghaeyo ini tidak akan menjadi HunBaek #jeosonghaeyooo

Aku udah berfikir tentang ff ini kedepannya gmn, aku suka banget interaksi HunBaek kkss but so so sorry karena ini ga bisa HunBaek ^^V

Tapi aku akan tetap memberikan kisah HunBaek disini, juga gimana kelanjutan hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun ^^

Lastlastlast... mind to review


	9. Chapter 9

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 9 : Long time no see**

Baekhyun duduk ber topang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya bersama dengan sang ayah. Chanyeol tampak begitu keren, lihat saja beberapa gadis remaja yang berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik memperhatikan Chanyeol. Dan setelah permainan gitar mereka selesai tepukan tangan terdengar memenuhi café. Chanyeol membungkuk sopan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dikursinya diikuti oleh sang ayah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jinja daebak, hyung dan ahjussi keren sekali," Chanyeol mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, _yeobo_ ," itu ibu Chanyeol, ia datang berkunjung dan sedari tadi menyaksikan anak dan suaminya dari meja counter bersama dengan Jiyeon.

"Eomma, eomma kemari?" Chanyeol memeluk ibunya.

" _Ne,_ kau ini sudah lupa rumah ya, tidak pernah berkunjung," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eommamu sangat merindukanmu, maka appa mengatakan kalau kau akan berkunjung ke café siang ini bersama Baekhyun,"

"Kau pasti Baekhyun, aigoo _jinja kyeopta_ ," ibunya mengelus pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Apa dia benar murid privat gitarmu _yeobo, jinja kyeopta_."

" _Ne_ , aku tahu kau akan menyukainya yeobo," angguk ayah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri karena disebut imut oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Ibu membuatnya malu," Chanyeol meledek Baekhyun.

"Akk hyung, menyebalkan," ibu Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk didepan Baekhyun. Jiyeon mengantarkan pesanan kemeja mereka dan merekapun mengobrol ringan seakan sudah saling mengenal lama. Chanyeol memiliki ayah dan ibu yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui darimana datangnya sikap ramah Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ahh jadi kau seusia dengan Sehun dan juga teman satu sekolahnya," angguk ibu Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol dan ayahnya kembali mengisi panggung dengan permainan gitar.

" _Ne_ ahjumma, aku tetangga Sehun," wanita itu mengangguk mengerti lalu memberikan tatapan kerinduan pada anak bungsunya yang sedang memetik gitar. "Ahjumma pasti sangat merindukan Chanyeol hyung," wanita setengah baya itu mengangguk.

"Rumah terasa sepi karena Chanyeol tidak ada, apalagi kakaknya sedang berada di Jepang untuk meliput berita," jawab ibunya. "Tapi sebenarnya ahjumma mengkhawatirkan sesuatu Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa itu ahjumma?" ibu Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan.

"Ahjumma khawatir dengan riset yang tengah ia jalani saat ini," Baekhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan ibu Chanyeol. "Ia tengah melakukan riset tentang penyimpangan seksual, yakni homoseksual dan ahjumma khawatir ia justru terjangkit pergaulan para homoseksual itu," Baekhyun merasa seolah ditampar saat ini. Ibu Chanyeol tengah khawatir anaknya turut menjadi gay.

"Ahh..ahjumma tahu kalau Chanyeol hyung tengah melakukan riset itu?".

"Iya, dia menceritakannya pada ahjumma, ahjumma benar-benar khawatir apalagi sampai kini ia belum pernah membawa seorang gadis untuk diperkenalkan pada keluarga padahal yang ahjumma dengar dari Jiyeon dan Sehun dia memiliki banyak teman wanita, mereka bahkan menyebutnya playboy," ujar ibunya panjang lebar. "Ahjumma khawatir ia bisa mengikuti pergaulan yang tidak benar itu," Baekhyun seakan dibawa kembali pada masa-masa dimana ayahnya berusaha begitu keras menyembuhkan dirinya dengan mendatangkan psikiater dan juga saat ibunya menangisi ketidaknormalannya dan memohon agar ia sembuh dari ketidaknormalan yang ia tidak ketahui penyebabnya ini. Setiap orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Kedua orang tuanya, juga orang tua Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menepuk lembut punggung tangan ibu Chanyeol diatas meja.

"Ahjumma jangan khawatir, Chanyeol hyung sudah dewasa dan ia bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk," ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman. "Aku yakin, Chanyeol hyung tidak akan…mengecewakan ahjumma," _sepertiku mengecewakan orang tuaku_ batinnya.

" _Ne,_ terima kasih sudah menenangkan ahjumma Baekhyun-ah, kau anak yang baik," ia mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum keibuan membuat Baekhyun merasakan buncahan rindu pada sosok ibunya yang lama tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk mampir kesalah satu supermarket. Ia harus berbelanja karena persedian makanan di rumah sudah menipis dan dua bocah yang lebih muda darinya terus-terusan menodongnya untuk mengisi kulkas mereka.

"Aku sudah seperti ayah dengan dua orang anak lelaki, menyebalkan," gerutu Chanyeol sambil mendorong troli sementara Baekhyun disebelahnya turut membantu mendorong troli juga. Sesekali Chanyeol berhenti untuk mengisi troli dengan cemilan dan juga beberapa minuman ringan.

"Itu bagus, hyung bisa belajar menjadi ayah yang baik untuk keluarga hyung kelak," jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan pocky rasa strawberry kedalam troly. "Aku mau ini ya appaaa~ " ia menunjukkan agyeonya. Chanyeol mendengus lalu nyengir menghadapi serangat imut agyeo Baekhyun.

" _Ne,ne_ untuk anak gadis appa ambillah yang kau mau," Baekhyun memberengut disebut anak gadis dan sebagai balasannya ia memasukkan semua yang tampak oleh matanya. Jelly, coklat, keripik kentang, susu strawberry, yogurt strawberry. "Kau mau merampok appa ya," tegur Chanyeol namun ia justru terkekeh sendiri.

" _Ne, wae_ , apa appa keberatan?" tanya Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. Chanyeol nyengir, merangkul situbuh mungil mendekat dengan gemasnya. Kini mereka memasuki deretan tissue dan Chanyeol memasukkan tissue khusus untuk didapur. Terpandang olehnya sederetan pembalut wanita dan iseng ia menarik Baekhyun kesana.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan ini anak gadis appa yang cantik, apa stok mu masih banyak?" candanya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu karena beberapa ahjumma tampak memandnag mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yakk hyung kau membuatku malu," desisnya menyikuit Chanyeol. Yang disikut justru cekikikan dan menarik Baekhyun pada bagian daging. Chanyeol sibuk memesan sementara Baekhyun menusuk-menusuk beberapa pack daging dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Grepp ! Chanyeol meraih telunjuk itu dan membawanya kedepan wajahnya.

"Kenapa jemarimu lentik sekali sih?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir lucu, tidak keberatan dengan Chanyeol yang mengelus-ngelus telunjuknya gemas.

" _Mwolla_ , aku sudah sejak lahir begini hyung,".

"Tolong tulang iganya ya ahjussi," sebuah suara secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengenali suara ini meski sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengarnya. Dan tepat saat itu wanita cantik berambut panjang beradu tatapan dengannya. Disampingnya Chanyeol menegang begitu menyadari siapa wanita tersebut.

"Baek..hyun?"

"Noo..na."

"Dosen Choi."

"Eounni, aku sudah mendapatkan sayap ay..am..BAEK OPPA!" sebuah seruan itu membua mata kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan itu menoleh pada sosok dengan mata kucing yang menggemaskan berseragam sekolah menengah . Matanya membola berkaca-kaca, bahkan ia menjatuhkan keranjangnya begitu saja dan berlari kearah Baekhyun.

Brughh ! tangan itu melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menyeruk pada dadanya. Baekhyun terkejut, namun tangannya perlahan bergerak mengelus punggung sang adik yang terisak dipelukannya. Untunglah dibagian penjualan daging itu tidak begitu ramai. Jadi mereka tidak menarik perhatian.

"Hiks..hikss oppa.. oppa kemana saja..hiks.. _bogosieppo…jeongmal_.."isak adiknya. Baekhyun balas memeluk adiknya.

"Oppa juga merindukanmu Seulgi-ya," bisiknya lembut menambah kadar isakan sang adik, Byun Seulgi. Sementara sang kakak masih berdiri kaku dan tidak percaya. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, tinggal di negeri yang sama meski berbeda rumah namun ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun kembali. Rasa rindu itu menyeruak saat melihat adik bungsu dan adik lelaki satu-satunya itu berpelukan penuh kerinduan. Byun Joohyun atau yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Choi Joohyun menatap haru kedua adiknya itu. Dan mata bulatnya teralih pada sosok Chanyeol, mahasiswa bimbingannya. Ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa bersama Baekhyun. Dan seolah diingatkan oleh suatu hal. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan intens. _Tidak mungkin, apa orang itu Baekhyun_ batinnya _apa Baekhyun adalah objek riset Park Chanyeol._

"Eounni~ "Joohyun menoleh kearah Seulgi yang wajahnya memerah dan penuh linangan air mata. Joohyun tahu benar kalau Seulgi sama rindunya pada Baekhyun sepertinya. Hanya Seulgi tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran kedua orang tuanya dengan menanyakan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Karena sejak hari itu, hari dimana Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Noona," cicit Baekhyun memandang takut-takut kearah Joohyun.

"Kita selesaikan acara belanjanya setelah itu Seulgi bisa menunjukkan padamu dimana arah kerumah noona," ucap Joohyun tenang. "Aku berharap kau bisa ikut bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol mengangguk canggung. Seulgi baru saja menyadari kalau ada seorang lelaki tinggi dibelakang kakaknya. Baekhyun menghapus air mata adiknya dengan senyuman.

" _Uljima, oppa yeogiseo_ ," Seulgi mengangguk dengan senyuman dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun seakan tak ingin dipisahkan dari kakaknya lagi.

.

.

Ruang keluarga yang didominasi warna putih gading itu tampak hening meskipun ada empat orang yang duduk saling berhadapan disana. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Choi Joohyun kakak Baekhyun. Maka setelah acara berbelanja mereka selesai Seulgi menunjukkan mereka jalan menuju ke kediaman kakak sulung Baekhyun dan Seulgi itu. Dan kini sudah hampir 5 menit mereka duduk dengan keadaan begitu hening tanpa pembicaraan yang muncul. Seulgi melirik kakaknya juga kearah kakak lelakinya secara bergantian.

"Eon..nii," cicitnya. Joohyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, mengelus surai Seulgi lembut lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok mungil adik lelakinya yang justru menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi mug berisi coklat hangat ditangannya. Seakan itu lebih menarik daripada keberadaan kakak dan adiknya. Namun Joohyun bisa mengerti, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka begini. Jangankan Baekhyun, Joohyunpun merasa canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Joohyun tenang menyelipkan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun mendongak, mengerjap pelan sebelum membalas senyuman Joohyun.

"Ak..aku baik noona, seperti yang noona lihat," jawab Baekhyun.

"Sini.. kemarilah," Joohyun menepuk tempat kosong diantara ia dan Seulgi. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan anggukan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri kedua saudara perempuannya. Dengan gugup ia duduk diantara Joohyun dan Seulgi. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah saat ia mendapati kakak perempuannya memeluknya begitu erat secara tiba-tiba. Seulgi juga turut bergabung dengan isakan kecilnya. "Apa kau hidup dengan baik selama ini hmm…maafkan noona Baekhyun-ah, noona bukan kakak yang baik untukmu," Baekhyun begitu terharu mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia balas memeluk pinggang ramping Joohyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Joohyun.

"Tidak noona, ini bukan salah siapapun, aku..aku merindukan noona..dan Seulgi," Joohyun mengangguk, membelai kepala kedua adiknya dengan sayang.

"Aku dan eounni juga merindukan oppa," sahut Seulgi. Dihadapan mereka Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana kakak beradik itu saling berpelukan melepas kerinduan. Membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merindukan noonanya juga. Pandangan Joohyun teralih pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Seulgi-ya," ucap Joohyun. "Ajak oppa ketaman belakang ya, kalian pasti masih ingin mengobrol banyak, nanti eounni menyusul."

"Tapi noona..Chanyeol hyung?"

"Noona perlu berbicara pada Chanyeol-ssi," Baekhyun sudah menebak-nebak sepertinya Chanyeol dan kakaknya saling mengenal. "Pergilah, hmm," Baekhyun dan Seulgi mengangguk. Joohyun memperhatikan kedua adiknya menuju taman belakang dengan Baekhyun yang merangkul Seulgi dan menghapus air mata adiknya itu.

"Dosen Choi," Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Jadi apakah itu dia?" tukasnya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Chanyeol bisa menebak apa maksud dari pertanyaan dosennya tersebut.

" _Ne sonsaengnim_ , dialah orangnya,"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Jika anda mengkhawatirkan tentang kenyataan bahwa saya mengatahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah adik anda dan itu berarti ia adalah anak dari Byun Kangin, maka anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun untuk itu," jawab Chanyeol tegas. "Sejujurnya saya juga baru mengetahuinya dan itu mengejutkan saya. Baekhyun adalah tetangga sekaligus teman dari adik sepupu saya, Oh Sehun," mata Joohyun membola mendengar nama itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Anda familiar dengan nama itu?" Joohyun memalingkan wajahnya denga rahang yang mengeras.

"Roommatenya di asrama, lelaki yang membuat adikku menjadi menyimpang," jawabnya.

"Saya melakukan sebuah riset tentang penyimpangan seksual dimana adik anda adalah objek riset saya sonsaengnim," tukas Chanyeol. "Dan anda akan mendapatkan jawaban dari hasil penelitian saya itu minggu ini. Saya harap anda dapat merubah pemikiran anda akan pengaruh pergaulan Baekhyun dengan Oh Sehunlah yang membuat ia menjadi seorang gay. Ada beberapa faktor lainnya yang bisa menjadi penyebab hal itu. Saya mengerti ini tabu, meskipun Negara kita melegalkan gay namun bukankah anda mengajarkan kepada mahasiswa anda untuk berfikiran terbuka. Disini saya berbicara sebagai mahasiswa anda bukan sebagai teman Baekhyun ataupun sepupu Oh Sehun," ujarnya. Joohyun memberikan tatapan lelahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berada diposisiku Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi keluarga dari orang yang mengalami penyimpangan itu," ia berujar pelan. "Aku menyayanginya, menyayangi Seulgi dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Begitupula dengan kedua orang tuaku."

"Kita selalu berkata demikian saem, setiap orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya," timpal Chanyeol. "Namun setiap anak juga berhak memilih masa depannya sendiri, bukan karena ia ingin memberontak tetapi karena selain keluarganya, dia sendirilah yang lebih mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan. Bukankah saem selalu mengajarkan tentang bagaimana kita mendengarkan isi hati seseorang untuk memahaminya dan mengerti apa yang ia alami selama ini. Apa yang ia inginkan didalam hidupnya," Joohyun harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh mahasiswanya ini benar adanya.

"Berikan semua rincian penelitianmu padaku saat jam bimbingan nanti," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lega. "Dan apakah Baekhyun tahu jika ia menjadi objek risetmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk percaya diri. Merasa beruntung karena ia tidak perlu berbohong tentang ini.

.

.

Seulgi tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pulang lebih awal, ia justru meminta Joohyun untuk mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama. Dan tepat saat itulah suami Joohyun pulang dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol cukup merasa canggung untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu," Siwon menyalami Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman menawan yang ramah. "Joohyun sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku, jadi kau tidak perlu canggung Baekhyun-ah. Kau bisa datang kapanpun kemari, anggaplah rumah ini juga rumahmu sama seperti Seulgi," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman kekanakan.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Dan siapakah ini?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun dan juga mahasiswa dosen Choi," Siwon mengangguk.

"Ahh arraseo, jadi ia mahasiswamu yeobo?" Joohyun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong makan malam sudah siap, kita bisa segera ke ruang makan," ajak Joohyun. Maka merekapun menuju ke ruang makan bersama. Diatas meja telah terhidang masakan rumah yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Joohyun sengaja meminta koki dirumahnya untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Whoaa.. _jinja mashitta_ ," cicit Baekhyun menggemaskan.

"Eounni sengaja menyiapkan makanan kesukaan oppa," ujar Seulgi. Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar penuh rasa terima kasih.

" _Gomawo noona_."

" _Cheonmanieyo_ , makanlah yang banyak hmm."

"Baekhyun ini imut sekali, sekilas jika kau hanya memandangnya sambil lalu maka kau akan mengiranya perempuan," cetus Siwon justru membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Dulu aku dan Baekhyun oppa sering menjadi bahan eksperimen Joohyun eounni, eounni sering melakukan _make over_ pada kami berdua lalu memotretnya," Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya. Namun Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah info lain dimana ia bisa menambah beberapa point lain penyebab Baekhyun bisa menjadi seorang gay. Anak lelaki yang sering didandani seperti anak perempuan.

"Kau suka mendandaninya yeobo?" Joohyun nyengir kecil.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku memiliki ketertarikan akan tata rias," jawabnya.

"Oh iya Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kuliahku baik hyung."

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Joohyun merasa benar-benar menjadi kakak yang buruk. Karena ia ingat sekali kalau mereka bahkan tidak hadir dalam upacara kelulusan Baekhyun dan tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun meneruskan kuliah atau tidak. Yang ia dengar Baekhyun tinggal bersama kedua sepupunya yakni Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengambil jurusan music hyung,"

"Baek oppa memang menyukai music, ia sudah bisa memainkan piano sejak disekolah dasar," bangga Seulgi.

"Benarkah, wahh aku baru tahu soal itu," cetus Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun memang menyukai music, sejak kecil ayah kami banyak mengajarkan music padanya," Joohyu tersenyum.

"Mungkin dimasa depan kau bisa menjadi seorang musisi atau produser music juga Baekhyun-ah,"

"Aku berencana begitu hyung," angguk Baekhyun lalu ia melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus sering-sering kemari, mengunjungi noonamu juga Seulgi," Siwon memberikan senyuman bijaksananya. "Hyung tahu mungkin akan sulit untuk kembali seperti dulu bersama kedua orang tuamu, tetapi kau tidak sendiri. Kau memiliki hyung dan noona. Joohyun, meskipun ia terlihat tidak peduli namun ia selalu memikirkanmu. Seulgi selalu merindukanmu dan memandangi foto kalian bertiga diam-diam didalam kamarnya. Kalian bertiga adalah saudara, untuk itu jangan saling menjauhi. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu," Siwon memandang Joohyun, mengelus pipi istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu oppa," jawabnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun. "Aku seharusnya menjadi sandarannya ketika ia membutuhkan penyemangat, tapi justru orang lain yang membuka pelukannya untuk menerima adikku," Joohyun menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seulgi sudah menitikkan air mata. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun disampingnya karena ia melihat mata simungil juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku…sangat menyayangi noona, mari kita.. tidak saling menyalahkan dan…saling menyayangi seperti teletubis," ia terkekeh sendiri akan candaannya. Chanyeol dan Siwon ikut terkekeh mendengar.

"Ahh aku ingin memeluk Baek oppa seperti teletubis," seru Seulgi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti _uri_ Seulgi, mari kita hentikan suasana mengharu biru ini dan melanjutkan makan malam," ajak Siwon setelah menghapus air mata istrinya.

" _Be strong_ , hmm," bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Mereka kembali menikmati makan malam yang diselingi oleh beberapa obrolan ringan. Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu lepas, riang dan juga bahagia. Hari ini pastilah akan menjadi salah satu hari terbahagia untuknya. Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan kedua saudaranya. Dan keberuntungannya ditambah dengan keberadaan Siwon sang kakak ipar yang begitu bijaksana dan kebapakan. Tidak menganggapnya aneh melainkan menerima apapun keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya sambil tak lupa memperhatikan _traffic light_ yang masih berwarna merah. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi, kediaman kakaknya.

"Kau tampak begitu bahagia," celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan nyengir jenaka.

"Benarkah hyung, begitu kelihatan ya?"

"Hmm.. hyung senang melihat kau tersenyum begitu lepas,"

"Aku juga merasa senang dan lega, mungkin akan sulit untuk kembali seperti dulu tetapi saat ini pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa kembali berbaikan dengan noona dan adikku," Chanyeol mengusuk surai Baekhyun lembut. "Ahh hyung, bisa mampir ke minimarket di ujung sana sebentar, tadi Lulu noona mengimkan pesan titip dibelikan yogurt kesukaannya."

"Aigoo si nona tukang perintah."

"Jangan begitu, dia noonaku yang paling cantik setelah Joohyun noona."

"Aku lebih suka adikmu, siapa namanya tadi, Seulgi?"

"Yakk, yak jangan dekati adikku ya, dia terlarang untuk Chanyeol hyung dekati," larang Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa khasnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan minimarket."Aku kedalam sebentar ya hyung, dan aku serius soal adikku," ancamnya diakhir. Chanyeol tidak berniat masuk dan menunggu Baekhyun saja dimobil namun matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar meskipun ia hanya melihatnya sekali dan sekilas. Sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang menyala memasuki minimarket.

Baekhyun memasuki minimarket dan berjalan menuju ke lemari pendingin dimana yogurt dan minuman dingin berada. Ia memasukkan dua pack yogurt pesanan Luhan kedalam keranjang belanja. Baekhyun juga memasukkan yogurt kesukaan Kyungsoo dan juga beberapa cemilan yang biasa mereka makan dirumah.

Grepp ! Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan menarik punggungnya hingga membentur dada sipemeluk tersebut.

"Hai Baekkie, _nice to meet you here_ ," bisik suara bass itu ditelinganya. Membuat Baekhyun merinding bukan main. Dia kenal suara ini dan dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Sunbae, tolong lepas ini…"

"Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dengan lelaki itu kemarin hmm?" ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha melepas tangannya. Baekhyun bisa saja mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan tangan silelaki asing namun ia masih mencoba bersikap hormat karena lelaki ini, meskipun ia belum melihat wajahnya secara langsung adalah sunbae dan juga asisten dosen dikampusnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu.

"Sunbae tolong lep…"

Pukk ! si lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan surai pirang menawan itu menoleh kebelakang begitu merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Saat itulah matanya bertatapan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatap tajam padanya. Dia menyeringai namun tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa ditantang. Ia menarik tangan si pirang hingga terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun dengan sentakan keras dan meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk ditarik dekat dengannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari siapa yang membantunya sampai saat matanya menangkap dada bidang berlapis kemeja kotak-kota merah milik Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bahkan tidak mengerti kata 'penolakan' tuan pirang?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"Hyung," cicit Baekhyun.

"Biasanya Baekhyun tidak menolak jika kupeluk," Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan tajam pada si sosok tampan berparas bule itu.

"Jadi aku serendah itu dimatamu tuan Wu, tolong bedakan dimana keberadaan kita saat ini!"

" _So_ , aku bisa memelukmu ditempat remang-remang seperti di club?"

Bughh ! pipi mulus itu dengan sukses terkena benturan kepalan tangan yang dilayangkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun membola melihatnya. Menatap tidak percaya Chanyeol yang kini menarik kerah Kris dan menyudutkannya pada lemari pendingin berisi minuman ringan.

"Astaga, ada apa ini, astaga!" ahjumma pemilik minimarket muncul dengan wajah terkejut. Namun Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan pukulan keduanya. Dan Baekhyun buru-buru berusaha menarik pinggang Chanyeol menjauh.

"Hyung, hyung sudah!" pintanya.

Brukk ! Chanyeol menyentak punggung Kris pada dinding disamping lemari pendingin menimbulkan kegaduhan yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu pelanggan lain.

"Astaga anak muda, hentikan itu!" pekik si ahjumma. "Hei, nak, tolong hentikan temanmu!"

"Tolong sekolahkan mulutmu brengsek !" Chanyeol menyentak lepas kerah kemeja Kris Wu, berbalik dan meraih lengan Baekhyun. Beberapa mata pelanggan tampak memperhatikannya namun Chanyeol masa bodoh. Ia menuju ke kasir dan meraih keranjang Baekhyun. "Hitung ini!" itu jelas perintah dan sipenjaga kasir yang tidak ingin terkena bogem seperti Kris menurut. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kris agak terhuyung . Sementra Chanyeol membayar dan menerima kantong belanjaan, ia meraih lengan Baekhyun kembali dan menatap tajam Kris yang membalasnya dengan tak kalah tajam dibalik matanya yang bengkak.

"Sekarang kau harus berfikir dua kali untuk berbicara dan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, Huang Zitao pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu, pirang brengsek !" setelah berkata begitu ia membawa Baekhyun keluar dari minimarket. Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil dan suasana perjalanan mereka tampak senyap, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol diam-diam.

"Hyung…"cicitnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ia memelukmu sementara kau pernah membantingku ke lantai karena kebohonganku, dia bisa saja menggerayangimu Byun Baekhyun!" tukas Chanyeol. Untuk alasan tertentu Chanyeol merasa tidak suka melihat cara Kris memeluk Baekhyun. Apalagi setelah mendengar lelaki berparas bule itu mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun namun ia memanfaatkan Tao sahabat Baekhyun untuk sebuah hubungan seksual. Dia mungkin tidak kalah brengseknya dengan Kris namun ia tidak memanfaatkan seseorang untuk kepuasaan seksualnya bahkan setelah ia mengetahui orang itu menyukainya. Selama ini lelaki-lelaki yang berhubungan fisik dengannya semata-mata karena memang untuk memuaskan kebutuhan biologis mereka satu sama lain.

"Biasanya dia hanya merangkulku, aku juga terkejut dia memelukku hyung, aku…aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap menghormatinya,"

"Dan dia menginjak-injak harga dirimu!" Baekhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Siapapun orangnya, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman maka kau harus bersikap tegas untuk menolak perlakuan tersebut," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti masih sambil menunduk. Membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Maafkan aku ya, karena merusak hari bahagiamu," Baekhyun mendongak dan menggelengkan kepala.

" _Aniya, gwechanha hyung_ , aku justru berterima kasih pada hyung," ucap Baekhyun. "Hari ini secara tidak langsung hyung menjadi saksi dari berbaikannya hubunganku dan saudara-saudaraku. Hyung juga menolongku dari Wu sunbae, _jeongmal gomawo_ ," tanpa sadar telapak tangan Chanyeol menapak pada pipi sehalus kulit bayi milik Baekhyun. Ia begitu terpesona akan senyuman dengan eyesmile yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Pipi itu perlahan memerah malu. Astaga, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun bisa terlihat begitu manis begini saat ia malu-malu. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ehem..ehemm!" ia berdehem setelah menarik telapak tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajah sembari mengipasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba terasa agak panas. Jelas saja panas, wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat memerah malu. "Kita sudah sampai, masuklah hyung akan parkir mobil dulu."

"Ne hyung, terima…kasih," astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar akan memenjarakan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya jika Baekhyun tidak segera keluar. Siimut ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Selalu mengejutkan Chanyeol karena ia memiliki sisi imut, manis dan juga keras ketika sisi lelakinya muncul. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana sakitnya badannya ketika dibanting Baekhyun lagi. Tapi Baekhyun sangat unik dan Chanyeol harus akui ia menyukai sisi-sisi berbeda Baekhyun itu.

" _Cheonmanieyo_ , selamat malam Baek."

"Selamat malam Chanyeol hyung.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendongak kearah balkon kamar dimana jendelanya tampak masih gelap. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusuk rambut belakangnya dengan cengiran kecil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Park!" ia tertawa kecil sendiri namun kembali menatap kearah balkon dan tepat saat itu lampunya menyala dan ia bisa melihat siluet Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol tidak tahu, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Baik itu digerakkan hatinya ataupun otaknya. Karena saat ini ia tengah berdiri dengan pandangan mengarah pada balkon kamar Baekhyun. Berharap gorden itu akan tersibak dan Baekhyun keluar meski hanya sebentar.

Srakk ! dan terjadi, Chanyeol tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama bergambar beruang yang begitu lucu. Dan saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya saat itulah ia menyadari Chanyeol masih berada diluar rumah dan tengah memandangnya.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Annyeoong ^^

Yang lagi senyum-senyum kepo liat kaki Baek sm Chanyeol tunjukk tangannn! Wksss

Tadinya ff ini belum selese wkss,,, dan sengaja di cut disini #niatnyabikinpenasaran #plakk

Abiss,, buka ig dan liat kaki ChanBaek jd kepo pen updte wksss,,,, nahh nahh Baek uda baikan sama kakak adiknyeeeee,,,kedepannya ak bakal menceritakan perkembangan hubungan baek dan keluarganya juga hubungan ChanBaek ^^ dan pair lainnya tentunyaaa

Buat readernim twima kasii suda review dann mampir bacaaa ^^

Lastlastlast.. mind to review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Boy Next Door**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 10 : I want You to Know**

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kerjapan-kerjapan kecil, tangan berjemari lentik miliknya memegang dada dimana jantungnya berada kini berdetak begitu kencang. Baekhyun terpekik sembari menutup muka dengan bantal bersarung rillakuma miliknya. Astaga, astaga, astaga perasaan apa ini batin Baekhyun. Kenyataannya Baekhyun menyadari dan tahu jawaban dari ucapannya itu. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia melihat Sehun di gelanggang renang beberapa tahun silam. Perasaan deg-degan yang sama, rasa jatuh cinta.

"Ini gila, kau gila Byun Baekhyun," rutuknya setelah menjauhkan bantal dari wajahnya. " Tidak mungkinkan, ini tidak mungkin," gelengnya tidak percaya. Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sesama lelaki kembali. Mungkin karena ia begitu menyukai Sehun, keduanya berteman dekat hingga Baekhyun sudah nyaman dengan perasaannya pada Sehun. Hingga tanpa ia sadari perasaan itu telah berubah. Rasa jatuh cinta itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Sehun. Dan membayangkan kalau saat ini ia bersemu ketika mengingat senyuman Chanyeol, sentuhannya dan juga bola matanya yang menatap lembut padanya membuat Baekhyun sudah kalah akan segala hal yang coba ia pungkiri. Bahwa bahkan seorang Byun Baekhyunpun jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol si playboy.

"Hhh...ini bukan masalah besar, iya kan?" iya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun. Perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, ya, semuanya pasti akan berubah," nyatanya jantungnya tetap berdetak kencang saat ini.

"Akhhh... berhenti berdetak terlalu kencang jantung bodoh," desisnya.

.

.

Air shower mengalir lembut membasahi puncak kepala Chanyeol. Kedua lengan yang terbentuk dengan baik berkat latihan rutinnya ia tapakkan pada dinding kamar mandi. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya hingga shower gantian membasahi wajahnya. Ia berbalik dan mengibas rambutnya yang basah, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin berbentuk oval dengan pinggiran vintage dikamar mandi. Memantulkan wajah hingga separuh tubuh berotot liat miliknya. Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman. Merasa seperti seorang idiot karena tersenyum sendiri. Astaga, bahkan setelah ia mengguyur kepalanya dengan air shower yang hangat tetap saja bayangan wajah imut dengan piyama beruang tetangga sebelahnya itu tidak hilang. Dan sialnya, double sial, atau mungkin boleh triple sial kenapa pula jantungnya harus berdetak kencang begitu mereka bertatapan tadi.

"Dia laki-laki Park Chanyeol," gumamnya sambil melingkarkan handuk dipinggang dan keluar dari kamar mandi. " Tidak ada sejarahnya Park Chanyeol deg-degan karena seorang lelaki, sialan," rutuknya. Chanyeol mungkin biseksual, tetapi berapa kali harus ditekankan dia tidak memakai perasaan saat it mendekati para lelaki cantik itu. Tidak ada jantung yang berdetak namun nafsu yang membuncah. Chanyeol menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi sempat menapaki kulit mulus pipi Baekhyun.

"Arghh sial!" umpatnya lagi karena jantungnya justru kembali berdetak tidka karuan. Tangan itu sudah berapa kali menapaki kulit mulus lelaki-lelaki cantik diluaran sana. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun terasa seperti saat ia menyentuh kulit pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusak rambut basahnya menjadi sangat berantakan. Mendongakkan kepala sambil menghela nafas keras. "Tidak Park Chanyeol, kau pria normal yang akan menikahi seorang perempuan. Lelaki hanyalah bagian dari pengalaman seksualmu," ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk diujung ranjang milik Kai sambil memperhatikan sipemilik kamar yang tengah mondar-mandir mencocokkan pakaian ditubuhnya. Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun melongo tidak menyangka kalau lelakipun akan seribet ini saat akan kencan. Ia sudah biasa melihat Luhan yang sibuk berdandan atau menanyakan padanya pakaian mana yang cocok untuknya pergi kencan buta tetapi melihat Kim Kai yang begini rasanya aneh.

"Astaga, pakai saja yang membuatmu nyaman Kai, aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan begitu," seru Sehun menyerah. Baekhyun terbahak mendengarnya. Kai merengut dan melemparkan jaket miliknya dan tepat mengenai wajah Sehun. "Yakk sialan, ini sakit bodoh !" karena resletingnya tepat mengenai wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki akan seribet ini juga jika akan kencan,"

"Karena kau tidak pernah berkencan ByunBaek, " ejek Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pernah berkencan saja," cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku berkencan kok, sesekali,"

"Oh yeahm mengencani Miranda Kerr di majalah dewasa," sahut Kai sekenanya kini masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah.

"Sialan kau hitam!"

"Ya Sehun-ah," Baekhyun menarik leher Sehun mendekat dengan mengalungkan lengannya membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat dan reflek membuat Sehun terkejut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak karuan. Matanya kini bertatapan dengan bibir mungil Baekhyun. Hingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun justru fokus pada gerak bibirnya.

Plakk ! Sehun meringis merasakan kepalanya digeplak oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Baek, itu sakit, aduh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tangannya ikut mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Kau mengabaikanku sih," salahkan bibirmu itu batin Sehun.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menguntit Kai dan Kyungsoo noona," ulangnya dalam bisikan.

"Untuk apa menguntit mereka, seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja."

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana gaya berkencan Kai,"

"Kan dia sudah bilang kalau mereka hanya akan menonton film lalu jalan-jalan ke sungai Han menikmati pertunjukan air terjun pelangi," jawab Sehun.

"Kau ini, aku kan penasarannn Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun bersedekap menjebikkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas.

"Baiklah, baiklah kita akan menguntit mereka, dasar bocah penguntit!"

"Yeayy, Sehun kau yang terbaik!" Baekhyun memeluk Sehun membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah. Saat itulah kedua pintu di kamar Kai terbuka.

Cklekk ! Kai menaikkan alisnya melihat Baekhyun memeluk Sehun. Namun pandangannya teralih saat mendengar suara bass yang tak asing.

"Mwoya igeo!" Chanyeol juga ikut menarik alisnya keatas melihat posisi pelukan diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar sebelum buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol tengah memeluk Sehun.

"Jangan bermesraan dikamarmu ishh, kalian bisa menebarkan virus Gay," ejek Kai sekenanya namun Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak mengambil hati karena mereka tahu Kai hanya bercanda. Namun Chanyeol justru terlihat berwajah datar.

"Kau kenapa hyung, moodmu buruk?" tanya Sehun. Melihat ekspresi datar kakak sepupunya yang tidak biasanya.

"Yeah, tiba-tiba moodku buruk sekali," jawabnya sarkastik. "Kai aku pinjam playstationmu," Kai mengangguk.

"Ada dilaci dekat meja belajarku hyung," diam-diam Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang bergerak kearah meja belajar Kai, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan playstation dari laci besar yang paling bawah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku pinjam ya."

"Ya hyung pakai saja, dan kalian berdua keluarlah aku mau bersiap-siap dan keberadaan kalian berdua mengganggu aura ketampananku," Sehun memasang raut wajah ingin muntah sedangkan Baekhyun sudah melepar guling kearah Kai.

"Dasar hitam!" ejek Sehun. Baekhyun sudah bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, saat melihat Chanyeol yang akan berbelok naik tangga ia berlari kecil.

"Hyung !" panggilnya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya. Entah kenapa moodnya jadi buruk melihat adegan pelukan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun menciut, ia memasang wajah bocah minta dibelikan permen sambil memegang ujung kaos tanpa lengan Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun justru kini teralih pada otot tangan Chanyeol yang terbentuk membuatnya kagum. Namun ia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Mau ikut bersamaku dan Sehun tidak?" cicitnya dan sialnya membuat Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol tidak menjawab justru membungkuk dan secara mengejutkan mengangkat Baekhyun kepundaknya seperti mengangkat sekarung beras.

"WHOAA...HYUUNG!"

"Astaga Chanyeol hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan mata membola.

"Menculiknya, dan kau Albino jangan coba untuk menyelamatkannya," Kai menggelengkan kepalanya didepan pintu kamarnya melihat tingkah absurd sepasang saudara sepupu itu.

"Dasar aneh!".

"Hyung turunkan akuuu!" seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terkekeh, moodnya seketika kembali membaik.

Pukk pukk ! ia menepuk bokong Baekhyun yang kenyal itu karena gemas.

"Jangan berisik, kau sedang diculik!".

"Chanyeol hyung, jangan bercanda, turunkan aku," Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya lalu menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan lembut diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hahh !" Baekhyun terkesiap saat secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang mengurung Baekhyun. Mata bulat cemerlang itu menatap Baekhyun jenaka namun dalam, membuat getar-getar itu kembali bermunculan dan jantungnya berdagdigdug ria seakan tengah menabuh gendang dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Dasar nakal, jadi kau suka bermain peluk-pelukan ala teletubis bersama Sehun hmm?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Ap..a..pa?" Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun membuat bulu roma Baekhyun berdiri.

"Jangan bertingkah terlalu manis, nanti si manusia homo itu bisa jatuh cinta padamu tahu," bisiknya lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kekehan. Sialan, dia dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol ternyata. Mood Chanyeol kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sehun tidak homo hyung, dasar biseksual !" Chanyeol menoleh dan dengan cepat melompat kearah kasur, Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah terduduk kembali terbaring dan menggeliat sambil terkikik karena Chanyeol kini tengah menggelitiki pinggangnya. "Akk yakk hyung geli haha..jauhkan tanganmu..haha.. geli hyuuung!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan memelintirnya.

"Hei...akk tanganku," Chanyeol berguling diatas kasur dan gantian Baekhyun menduduki perut Chanyeol dan menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol diatas kepala. "Ya, ya, apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol merasa tidak terima ia berada diposisi seperti ini seakan Baekhyun yang lebih dominan darinya. Namun Chanyeol akui tenaga Baekhyun tidak bisa disepelekan. Ia benar-benar menaruh bobot tubuhnya diatas perut Chanyeol dan menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Hyung mau wajahnya yang diperban atau kaki dan tangan di gips?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman imut. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Jangan bercanda Byun, sana bangun, kau berat."

"Siapa suruh menggelitikiku tadi," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main, sayang saja tangannya sedang dikunci Baekhyun kalau tidak pasti pipi si mungil sudah ia cubiti saking gemasnya. Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menghentakkan pegangan tangan Baekhyun dan bangkit duduk, hampir saja Baekhyun terjatuh namun Chanyeol buru-buru menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Astaga, Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Baekhyun menapak pada bahu kokoh Chanyeol.

"Karena aku kesal padamu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ke..kesal.. apa aku berbuat..salah?" gugup Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum menjawab, matanya justru menjelajahi wajah mungil dihadapannya. Mata indah yang berbinar jenaka, hidung mancung mungil, bibir merah yang imut serta dagu runcing. Kenapa bentuk wajah si Byun ini benar-benar menyerupai perempuan pikirnya. Dan ketika mata bulat itu kembali bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat mata sipit itu berkedip gugup dan Chanyeol menyukainya karena tahu kini ia berada pada pihak dominan.

"Karena kau tidak mempercayaiku," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mak..sud hyung?" Chanyeol melipat kakinya menjadi duduk bersila dan tangannya menarik betis Baekhyun melingkar dipinggangnya. Posisi mengobrol macam apa ini sebenarnya, namun Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Persetan dengan rencana masa depannya untuk menikahi seorang wanita. Saat ini Baekhyun ada disini, dihadapannya dan ia akan melakukan apapun yang isi kepala dan hatinya inginkan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. "H..hyung ini.."

"Jika kukatakan Sehun itu gay, apa kau percaya?" mata sipit itu membola.

"Mwo?" sentaknya. " Maldo andwae!" geleng Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak dibangku SMU hyung,"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak ia lahir kedunia Byun Baekhyun," mulut yang akan memprotes itu seketika terkatup. Chanyeol benar, ia jelas mengenal Sehun lebih dulu dari Baekhyun tetapi selama ia mengenal Sehun, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat kejanggalan pada Sehun. "Mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi suatu saat...suatu saat kau akan percaya apa yang ku katakan. Dan entah kenapa... aku tidak ingin saat itu tiba," bisiknya diakhir kalimat namun telinga Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap ucapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol terarah pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Begitu tergoda untuk mengecupnya hingga jakunnye bergerak gelisah akibat menelan ludah.

"Kau...aneh..hyung," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu tampan, pantas saja dia playboy batin Baekhyun tersenyum saja tampan.

"Hmm... aku merasa aneh... sangat aneh...damn weird..." dan yang dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya kembali mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit leher Baekhyun dan hidungnya menghirup lembut aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu khas dan menyenangkan indera penciumannya.

"H..hyung?"

"Kurasa aku harus segera mencari pasangan...damn," bisiknya dan terdengar samar dipendengaran Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku memelukmu Baek, moodku sedang up and down," awalnya Bakehyun canggung namun perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. Meskipun ia tahu ia telah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta namun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol terasa berbeda. Mungkin akan menyakiti dirinya dimasa depan namun ia rasa, ia perlu menikmatinya. Biarlah waktu yang akan membantunya menghapus perasaan ini nanti, tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun akan menikmati perasaannya. Selama ia tidak nekat untuk mengungkapkannya pada Chanyeol. Karena sudah cukup bodoh untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang playboy maka tidak perlu menjadi seorang idiot dengan menungkapkannya pada si playboy ini.

"Cckk... makanya jangan terlalu sering melihat gadis-gadis sexy menari Up and Down hyung, moodmu jadi turun naik jugakan," candanya. Chanyeol mendenguskan tawanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

Sehun masih menatap keujung tangga dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai muncul tak lama kemudian sudah dalam keadaan rapi dengan kemeja pilihannya namun tetap terlihat casual dan keren. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menggeleng prihatin.

Pukk ! Sehun menoleh begitu merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Berhentilah terlihat menyedihkan begitu bung," kata Kai. "Pergi dan katakan padanya yang sebenarnya, dia berhak tahu jika kau ingin dengar pendapatku."

"Tapi..."

"Katakan atau kau mungkin akan menyesalinya," potong Kai. "Perasaan itu semakin dipendam akan semakin menyesakkan Sehun-ah, kau sudah memendamnya sekian tahun lamanya. Biarkan ia lepas dan kita lihat bagaimana selanjutnya. Kau terlalu takut mengambil langkah."

"Karena ini memang tidak semudah itu, memangnya apa yang akan kudapatkan jika mengatakannya pada Baekhyun," jawab Sehun. "Tidak ada yang mengetahui penyimpanganku selain dirimu."

"Setidaknya Baekhyun berhak tahu kalau ia dicintai olehmu Sehun-ah, tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya maka biarlah terjadi," Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan karena kau tidak berada diposisiku."

"Aku pernah dikira homo oleh Kyungsoo noona jika kau lupa, tapi aku mengambil langkah cepat sebelum Kyungsoo noona jatuh ketangan lelaki lain," tukas Kai. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kencan ini setidaknya aku telah mengutarakan ketertarikan dan rasa sukaku pada Kyungsoo noona. Itu membuat perasaanku lebih lega, dan sebagai teman aku ingin kau juga merasa lebih baik dengan perasaanmu sendiri," Kai kembali menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu dan berhenti bermuram durja jika kau memutuskan tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun, arratchi !" Kai berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam ditempatnya dengan kepala yang dipenuhi ucapan Kai. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun? tatapannya kembali terarah keujung tangga dilantai dua. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Hahh... Kai sialan, bikin galau saja!" rutuknya mengusuk rambut belakangnya kesal.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun gagal menguntit Kai dan Kyungsoo berkencan, ia menemani Chanyeol seharian. Mulai dari berpelukan diatas kasur sampai menemaninya bermain playstation. Dan Baekhyun kalah bermain game. Jelas saja, Chanyeol begitu ahli bermain game. Sebagai hukuman ia harus membuatkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun turun kelantai satu dan menuju kedapur. Berbuat seolah ia sipemilik rumah. Mengecek bahan-bahan dikulkas dan memutuskan untuk membuat budae jigae saja. Sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan ia mendengar suara langkah memasuki dapur. Sehun yang tampak kusut dengan kaos dan celana pendek serta surai yang berantakan tampak sekali baru bangun tidur.

"Astaga ada apa dengan rambutmu Sehun-ah, apa kau baru saja terkena serangan kamehame Goku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cckk.. garing sekali," decaknya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dekat dapur sambil menenggak air dari dalam botol air mineral. "Kau seharian bersama Chanyeol hyung?" Baekhyun yang membelakangi Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah mengingat bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sempat menghabiskan waktu hanya berpelukan saja dikamar Chanyeol.

"Yeah..bermain game, kau tahulah," jawab Baekhyun sambil memotong jamur.

"Selama itu, biasanya kau tidak tahan main game lama-lama."

"Chanyeol hyung memaksa, kau seperti tidak tahu hyungmu saja," Sehun hanya mengangguk seadanya. Matanya menatap tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya itu dengan sayu. Kepalanya kembali terpikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu, apa kencan Kai dan Kyungsoo noona berhasil?" tanya Sehun mencoba berbasa-basi sembari mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kai tampak percaya diri, kurasa berhasil," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa menurutmu Kyungsoo noona menyukai Kai, bagaimanapun juga Kai lebih muda darinya."

"Memacari pria yang lebih muda sedang trend tahu, kau ini tidak gaul sekali," Sehun mencibir mendengarnya dan Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku tidak yakin dengan keputusan Kyungsoo noona karena setahuku... Kyungsoo noona sedang dekat dengan asisten dosen dikampus kami. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan Kai, wahh Kai jauh sekali."

"Hei, jangan mengecilkan Kai begitu," tukas Sehun Baekhyun meneggeleng masih membelakangi Sehun.

"Bukan mengecilkan, hanya berpendapat secara jujur Sehun-ah," jawab Baekhyun. "Ia anak seorang guru besar di kampus kami dan ia juga menjadi asisten dosen. Namanya Kim Suho dan setahuku ialah satu-satunya pria yang sedang dekat dengan Kyungsoo noona. Kyungsoo noona itu gadis yang baik, aku berfikir keputusannya menerima ajakan kencan Kai adalah untuk sebuah sopan santun. Tapi entahlah, kita lihat saja bagaimana nantinya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Memprihatinkan sekali, penerimaan karena sebuah sopan santun," ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimanapun juga setidaknya Kai telah berani jujur pada perasaannya dan aku tahu Kyungsoo noona menghargai itu," uajr Baekhyun berbalik dan menyender pada pinggiran meja dapur. "Soal hasil akhir itu tergantung seberapa besar usaha yang ditunjukkan Kai selama ini, kadang kita hanya bisa menilai dan menerka-nerka seperti apa yang kita lakukan sekarang tanpa tahu bahwa takdir itu ajaib Sehun-ah. Mungkin saja Kim Kai lebih menarik dimata Kyungsoo noona ketimbang Kim Suho," Baekhyun mengedip jenaka. Sehun merasa tersihir akan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan. Takdir itu ajaib, akankah ada takdir yang ajaib pula untuknya dan Baekhyun. Sehun menarik nafas pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

 _Listen to my story today  
Secrets that no one knew about  
I'll tell you...I love you, I love you  
Shout out with a voice that no one can hear_

Sehun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan bola mata yang menatap dalam pada bola mata Baekhyun yang bergerak bingung.

"Eh.. Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun mendongak saat merasakan kedua tangan Sehun mencengkram lembut lengan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

 _Countless words that lingered in my mouth  
I knew I shouldn't do this as I closed my eyes  
But I keep seeing him, don't you know why I'm telling this to you?_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi berjanjilah suatu hal padaku Baek."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan seakan tersihir akan ucapan lembut namun serius yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berubah, kumohon," Baekhyun tersenyum, tanganya meraih ujung kaos Sehun dan menariknya pelan.

"Katakanlah, kau selalu bisa mengatakan apapun padaku Sehun-ah, aku akan mendengarmu dan masih akan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun sahabatmu setelah mendengarnya," jantung Sehun seakan dihujani tusukan jarum mendengarnya. Ia justru berharap Baekhyun tidak menjadi sahabatnya lagi setelah ia mengungkapkannya, ia ingin lebih dari itu. Tangan Sehun mengelus lengan Baekhyun lembut sebelum akhirnya berpindah menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun. Telapak tangan hangat itu perlahan menutup telinga Baekhyun lembut tanpa bermaksud memblokir pendengarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun begitu lembut hingga Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Sehun barusan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' padanya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak cepat melepas tangan Sehun yang menutup telinganya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan..."

"Aku mencintaimu," potongnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis membuahkan rasa hangat dihati Baekhyun namun kehangatan itu berganti menjadi retakan-retakan yang menimbulkan luka.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Sudah sejak lama," kembali memotong. "Aku tidak ingat awalnya, tapi kurasa sejak kita menjadi roommate," Baekhyun menarik satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun menyukainya sejak itu, disaat ia juga menyukai Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya padamu karena aku tahu kau menyukai Zelo sunbaenim," ujar Sehun. "Bagiku...cukuplah tetap berada disisimu sebagai sahabatmu, asal kau tidak jauh dari pandanganku maka aku bisa merasa tenang dan bahagia. Tapi aku gelisah... aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini selamanya, menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku... bohong jika aku tidak mengharapkan apapun tapi aku lebih menghargai...jika kita sama-sama jujur dengan perasaan kita satu sama lain. Seperti yang kau katakan, setidaknya kita memiliki keberanian untuk jujur akan perasaan kita," mata yang berkaca-kaca itu telah meneteskan liquid bening berkilau. Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Sshhuutt... jangan menangis kumohon, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku," Baekhyun menggeleng dan balas memeluk Sehun. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan kenapa Baekhyun menangis.

"Kenapa...kau mencintaiku Sehun-ah..." lirih Baekhyun didalam pelukan Sehun. "Kau seharusnya menyukai seorang perempuan," Sehun menggeleng.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena aku tidak memerintah hatiku untuk menyukai seseorang, ia melakukannya sendiri Baekhyun-ah," jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Tapi kau tahu aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun," potongnya lembut sambil mengelus surai belakang Baekhyun. Ia membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan menunduk. Menghapus air mata yang menjejaki pipi Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Itu mungkin tidak cukup bagi egoku- yang ingin memilikimu – namun rasa sayangku lebih besar daripada egoku. Cukup kau mengetahuinya dan tetap berada disisiku seperti ini, itu...cukup...bagiku," _tidak itu tidak cukup Baek_ batinnya meronta _tetapi aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku_. Baekhyun kembali memeluk Sehun. Kenapa seperti ini pikirnya kenapa disaat perasaan itu telah berangsur hilang justru Sehun datang padanya menawarkan cinta. Mungkin... jika beberapa tahun lalu Sehun melakukannya, maka Baekhyun akan nekat menerimanya tetapi kini... bukan hanya karena janji yang telah ia buat pada dirinya sendiri tetapi juga perasaanya, hatinya sudah tertambat pada lelaki lain.

 _You don't wanna be my heart  
You don't wanna be my life  
I don't understand this moment  
Did I say something wrong? I thought about it  
Look around you, you will always be my love_

Pada lelaki yang berada dibalik tembok dapur. Berdiri menyender sambil bersedekap, tatapan mata menerawang kedepan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi didapur tanpa sepengetahuan dua pelaku disana. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi kau mengungkapkannya Sehun-ah," gumamnya.

 **To be continued...**

 **Kepo :** **annyeoooongg ^^**

 **maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenyaaa**

 **yuhuuu akhirnya aku memutuskan udah saatnya Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun tapiiii... kenapa Baekhyun ndak bilang kalau dia pernah suka sama Sehun juga yahh?...**

 **Dan siapa yang penasaran sama hubungan ChanBaek kedepannya?... mereka udah saling menyadari perasaan masing2 niiiiii... trusss siapa juga yang penasaran sama KaiSoo hehehe.. aku mungkin ndak fokus ke pasangan lainnya tetapi aku akan menyisipi mereka didalam cerita ini yahh karena cerita ini terfokus pada ChanBaek dan juga HunBaek ^^**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ^^**

 **See u next chapter**

 **Mind to review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boy Next Door**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 11 : Rewind**

Baekhyun duduk bersila didepan pintu balkon kamarnya, menyenderkan beban tubuhnya pada ambang jendela. Menikmati angin subuh yang bertiup lembut menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Langit masih agak gelap namun Baekhyun sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu dan langsung menelpon Zelo. Ia tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi, hanya Zelolah yang mengetahui semuanya.

" _Sudah kuduga," jawab suara diseberang sana tenang. "Kau saja tidak pernah percaya padaku Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa melihat dari gelagatnya selama ini. Dia selalu berwajah datar bahkan pernah sekali sangat masam ketika melihat kau bersamaku."_

" _Tapi ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya akan sesama jenis hyung."_

" _Karena yang disukainya itu kau, bukan orang lain," Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Zelo barusan. "Dia tidak menyukai lelaki lain, hanya dirimu Baek. Masa kau tidak mengerti juga sih."_

" _Aku...aku.."_

" _Apa dia tahu?"_

" _Tahu..apa?"_

" _Perasaanmu padanya, bagaimanapun kau juga menyukainya Baek."_

" _Itu dulu hyung...dulu," bisiknya diakhir kalimat._

" _Lalu sekarang tidak, perasaanmu telah berubah?"_

" _N..ne."_

" _Dan kau tetap akan merahasiakan hal itu darinya, padahal dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini hyung, situasi dan kondisinya sudah berbeda," jawab Baekhyun pelan. "Perasaanku tak lagi sama pada Sehun, aku tidak ingin...Sehun menyesali semuanya. Sama sepertiku yang menyesali kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu padaku. Kenapa sekarang disaat semuanya sudah tidak lagi sama."_

" _Jadi kau akan tetap merahasiakannya?"_

" _Hingga waktunya tepat, disaat Sehun sudah siap untuk mendengar kenyataan dimasa lalu itu," jawab Baekhyun. Diujung sana Zelo menghela nafas pelan dan tenang._

" _Kau sudah dewasa, hyung percaya kau tahu yang terbaik untukmu," ucapnya. " Hyung salut karena Sehun mengerti bagaimana kondisimu saat ini, tapi hyung harap kau bertindak adil padanya. Jika kau mengetahui perasaannya maka ia berhak tahu perasaanmu juga."_

" _Aku tahu hyung, aku pasti akan mengatakannya suatu saat," jawabnya._

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya begitu mendengar suara jendela digeser terbuka dan mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat mendapati sosok bertubuh tinggi _topless_ keluar dari sana. Melakukan sedikit peregangan yang membuat bisep trisepnya yang liat bertonjolan. Bibir mungil itu membola terkagum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada. Tapi lihat dulu siapa yang bertelanjang dada sepagian ini hingga membuat pikiran kusut Baekhyun tentang Oh Sehun seketika blank. _Oh my god, he's damn hot_ batin Baekhyun tanpa sadar memuji. Park Chanyeol sipelaku yang bertelanjang dada menggerakkan badannya kesamping kiri dan saat itulah mata bulatnya bersirobok dengan mata sipit cemerlang Baekhyun yang tergugu menatapnya. Chanyeol harus menahan tawanya karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu dengan wajah bengongnya itu. Chanyeol mendekat kearah pagar samping dan menumpukan lengannya disana sedikit menunduk.

" _Morning sunshine_ ," sebuah kedipan akhirnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kebengongannya dan ia memalingkan wajah dengan pipi bersemu merah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini gadis tomboy," Baekhyun mendelik dengan tatapan tajam imut miliknya.

"Ishh dasar sok pamer otot, aku bukan gadis tomboy," Baekhyun membalas meskipun rona merah masih menghinggapi pipinya.

"Aku tidak pamer otot, aku memang biasa tidur bertelanjang dada kok," jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun melirik diam-diam kearah otot perut Chanyeol yang sialnya benar-benar terbentuk dengan baik dan itu membuatnya iri. "Kau pasti sedang melamun tadi, melamun apa?"

"Tidak kok," elaknya.

"Kelihatan tahu, ayo mengaku pada hyung!" Chanyeol bersedekap membuat otot-otot tangannya muncul kembali dan sialnya itu membuat pandangan mata Baekhyun teralih.

"Yakk hyung, pakai baju sana, otot-ototmu itu seperti mengejekku tahu," gerutunya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bilang saja iri."

"Tidak!".

"Iya, kau iri!".

"Tidak, tidak, ishh dasar playboy cap kecoa !"

"Yakk, enak saja aku playboy cap kecoa," Chanyeol tidak terima. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa semalam kau pulang tanpa menyelesaikan acara memasak budae jigae?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan sesuatu. _Apa mungkin Chanyeol hyung_... batinnya.

"Hyung."

"Hmm... _wae_?" Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pagar samping agar jaraknya dan Chanyeol lebih dekat.

 _Mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi suatu saat...suatu saat kau akan percaya apa yang ku katakan._

"Maksud perkataan hyung semalam tentang Sehun...apakah hyung..."

"Apakah aku tahu dia gay atau tidak sebelumnya?" potongnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ya, baru beberapa bulan ini aku mengetahuinya."

"Apa Kai juga tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi... hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

"Sehun pasti punya alasan kenapa ia merahasiakannya," Chanyeol memberikan tatapan intens pada Baekhyun membuat yang dipandangi jadi gugup. "Sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

" _A..aniyo..aniyo._ "

"Jadi sesuatu telah terjadi ya," Chanyeol menggosok dagunya bergaya sok tidak mengerti, ia ingin Baekhyun yang bercerita padanya.

"Ishh tidak hyung!"

"Baiklah, baiklah jika kau keberatan bercerita," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan ke rumah dosen Choi menyerahkan hard copy skripsiku, kau mau ikut?"

"Ke rumah noona, jadi skripsi hyung sudah selesai?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman melihat binar dimata cantik Baekhyun. "Aku mau, aku mau!" mood simungil berubah dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, hyung akan berangkat pukul 10 jadi pastikan kau sudah rapi dan cantik jam 10 ya," Baekhyun memberengut mendengar kata 'cantik'.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusuk rambutnya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya karena ia malas menggunakan hair dryer milik Luhan. Meskipun noonanya itu pasti akan berbaik hati mengeringkan rambutnya. Dengan langkah pelan dan masih mengeringkan rambut ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Baekhyun bisa mendengar celotehan Luhan tentang berat badannya yang naik dan juga sahutan Kyungsoo yang diikuti suara desisan daging diatas frying pan dan aroma sedap yang menguar saat ia memasuki ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Selamat pagi noona-noona cantik," ucapnya.

"Pagi Baekhyunie,"

"Baekhyunieeee, apa noona bertambah gemuk, astaga berat badan noona naik sekilo, aishh jinja," oceh Luhan. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil bertukar pandang dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kearahnya menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Tidak kok, lagipula naik sekilo tidak berpengaruh noona."

"Ishh... sekilo itu berpengaruh tahu," katanya keras kepala. "Kyung jangan berikan aku daging, aishh kenapa pula kau harus memasak daging untuk sarapannnn~ " rengeknya manja.

"Jangan berlebihan eounni, sekilo tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh seksimu itu."

"Noona justru terlihat makin montok," goda Baekhyun. Luhan menjentik jarinya pada telinga Baekhyun main-main karena gemas. "Bukankah begitu Kyungie noona, ahh noona bagaimana kencanmu dan Kai?" cetus Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau menerima ajakan kencan Kai, jinja, whoaa... kau tidak cerita pada eounni Kyungie-yaa," heboh Luhan. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan daging yang ia panggang di frying pan. Padahal pipinya memerah malu layaknya gadis remaja. "Kalau kau dengan Kai eounni setuju, Kai anak yang baik."

"Aku juga setuju, Kai memang menyenangkan dan juga setia kawan," angguk Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyung?"

.

.

Chanyeol menikmati sandwichnya sambil menggerakkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri melihat dua bocah berbeda warna kulit yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan malas-malasan. Biasanya keduanya akan sangat bersemangat jika Chanyeol membuat sandwih ayam yang sangat lezat ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa menebak-nebak kalau Sehun tampak murung setelah pernyataan cintanya dengan Baekhyun semalam. Dan Kai murung karena... _ah pabo, Kai kan semalam berkencan dengan Kyungsoo_ batinnya.

"Ehemm..."dehemnya mencoba mencari perhatian namun hanya berhasil membuat kedua bocah itu melirik tanpa minat padanya. "Yakk, kalian berdua kenapa hahh, lemas sekali?"

"Jangan bicara padaku hyung, aku sedang patah hati," jawab Sehun.

"Patah hati kenapa, karena Kai berkencan dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku kenapa sih, aku sedang bad mood," sungut Kai.

"Kau lagi kenapa, habis kencan malah mukamu kusut begitu," cetus Chanyeol lalu menyeruput kopi miliknya. Kedua bocah seusia itu menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka sedikit merosot kepunggung kursi.

"Aku ditolak," Sehun dan Chanyeol memalingkan pandangan kearah Kai.

" _Mwo, jinja, keundae wae_?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kupikir Kyungsoo itu juga tertarik padamu."

"Apa karena Kim Suho?" Kai menatap Sehun.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Baekhyun yang bilang tentang Kim Suho," jawabnya dan Kai kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Yeahh... siapa yang bisa mengalahkan anak guru besar dan juga asisten dosen di Universitas terkenal seperti universitas mereka itu, jelas saja aku kalah saing dengannya," Kai mengedikkan bahunya lemah.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai memberikan semangat. "Saat ini mungkin kau merasa kecewa tetapi setidaknya kau lega karena Kyungsoo mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu padanya," mau tidak mau Kai tersenyum kecil dengan anggukan.

"Hyung benar, kini terasa lebih ringan," Chanyeol mengangkat jempol tangannya memberikan salut dan mendorong piring berisi sandwich mendekat kearah Kai.

"Makanlah, kau membutuhkan tenaga untuk _move on_ dari patah hatimu," Kai mengangguk.

"Ahhh... lezatnya, kenapa tadi aku mengabaikanmu hmm," Kai berbicara pada sandwich seperti seorang idiot yang membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Lalu kau, kenapa kau tampak kusut dan merana begitu hahh?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia saat ini seakan-akan bertindak seperti guru konseling yang tengah menginterogasi murid bimbingannya.

"Jangan hiraukan aku hyung, aku hanya sedang galau."

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki seseorang yang disukai tetapi kau malah galau," Sehun mendelik.

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar bukan berarti tidak memiliki orang yang disukai," sanggahnya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai?" tembak Chanyeol dan Sehun terdiam. Ia berdecak dan justru bangkit dari kursi makan.

"Dasar tiang listri menyebalkan," umpatnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dapur.

"Ia juga sedang patah hati hyung," bisik Kai setelah yakin Sehun telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Patah hati dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada hyung nanti dia merajuk dan menganggapku sahabat tidak bisa dipercaya," jawab Kai memelas justru membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri.

" _Arraseo, arraseo_ , dasar kalian bocah sedikit-sedikit patah hati," Kai mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dasar playboy sok bijaksana," Chanyeol justru mehrong.

"Yang penting bijaksanakan biarpun playboy."

"Yakk tolong jangan lupakan kata 'sok' nya !" Chanyeol hanya mengedik ringan lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, kalau perlu sarapan si albino juga," Mata kai berbinar mendengarnya karena sandwiwch ayam buatan Chanyeol adalah favoritnya.

.

.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar cerita Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kai saat ini. Ia pasti patah hati karena Kyungsoo memilih untuk menolaknya.

"Tapi...kenapa noona membuat keputusan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Saat ini noona dan Suho-ssi kan masih tahap pendekatan, bisa saja perasaan noona berubah sewakti-waktu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun benar." angguk Luhan. "Perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah kapan saja lho Kyungie-ya, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjalaninya saja. Mencoba dekat dengan keduanya dan mencari tahu mana yang lebih baik. Mungkin dari segi pendidikan dan finansial Suho-ssi lebih unggul dari Kai. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa memandang sebelah mata pada Kai. Yang kutahu ia adalah anak dari seorang pemilik sekolah musik dan tari, itulah kenapa ia juga menggeluti dunia tari saat ini," jawab Luhan.

"Bukan begitu eounni, aku hanya berfikir...aku membutuhkan seseorang seperti Suho-ssi yang bisa mengayomiku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memainkan garpunya. "Bagaimanapun juga Kai lebih muda dariku, aku tidak nyaman dengan itu jujur saja."

"Ahh.. aku mengerti, jadi masalah usia ya," angguk Baekhyun.

" _Age just a number actually_ ," tukas Luhan. "Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari usianya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan asumsiku kepadamu karena jelas kau lebih mengenal Suho-ssi daripada aku. Dan jika itu keputusanmu maka kami akan mendukungmu, bukan begitu Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan menerawang, mengingat bagaimana senyuman Kai sebelum mereka berpisah didepan rumah. Senyuman itu tidak seceria saat mereka mengawali kencan mereka. Senyuman itu menyimpan rasa kecewa didalamnya dan Kyungsoo tahu itu karena dirinya. _Maafkan aku Kai_ batinnya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang 10 menit, Baekhyun membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil jaket. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah seragam yang familiar baginya. Seragam SMU nya di Genie-HS dulu. Baekhyun menarik hanger tersebut dan memandang seragam itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Tidak terasa ia bukan lagi remaja SMU dan kini telah berada dibangku kuliah. Hal itu membuatnya teringat pada masa-masa remajanya yang menyenangkan juga menyakitkan. Baekhyun menggantung seragamnya itu di pegangan pintu lemari pakaian dan memandanginya sambil duduk ditepi ranjang. Seragam itu sukses membawanya pada kenangan masa sekolahnya dulu. Betapa bangga dan senangnya ia bisa bergabung di Genie-HS mengingat tidaklah mudah untuk bisa menjadi murid Genie-HS.

" _Appa bangga padamu Baekhyun-ah, kau memang anak lelaki appa!" Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah mendapati pelukan dan tepukan bangga dipunggungnya oleh sang ayah. "Appa tahu kau mampu menembus Genie, anakku."_

" _Tentu saja appa, aku kan Byun Baekhyun putra Byun Kangin!" ia menepuk dadanya penuh kebanggaan dan ayahnya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun._

" _Ya, kau adalah putra Byun Kangin dan akan menjadi penerus appa, jangan pernah berhenti belajar dan membuat appa bangga, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat dan tekad besar untuk membuat ayahnya tidak akan pernah kecewa padanya dimasa depan._

Namun ia gagal, ia justru telah gagal menjadi kebanggaan ayahnya ditengah jalan. Tidak ada artinya lagi piala-piala yang ia dapatkan untuk membanggakan sekolahnya jika hal itu tidak mendapatkan sambutan sang ayah. Ayahnya tidak pernah datang kesekolah untuk menyemangati, untuk melihatnya menerima piala kemenangan dan untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan semuanya terasa hampa, tiada artinya karena hal tersebut tidak bisa ia persembahkan langsung pada ayahnya, bukti kerja kerasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya, merindukan kehangatan keluarganya.

 _My clock is always stopped so I'm wandering in the maze of time  
Yesterday seems like tomorrow and after the dawn comes night  
I go back in time and the night comes to an end  
Reality is too painful so I rewind my memories_

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya membaca name tag di seragam yang terpajang dihadapannya itu. Itu bukan name tag miliknya namun name tag milik seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, roommatenya, sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

" _Ini ambil," Baekhyun mendongak bingung ketika Sehun memberikan name tag miliknya._

" _Kenapa kau memberikan name tagmu padaku?" Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, ia jsutru melepas name tag Baekhyun dan mengambilnya._

" _Untuk kenang-kenangan, aku akan ke Jepang menemui kedua orang tuaku," jawab Sehun. "Tidak yakin apakah akan meneruskan kuliah di Korea atau di Jepang. Jadi aku ingin memiliki sesuatu untuk dikenang, kau adalah roommate dan juga sahabatku."_

" _Tapi...ini hanya nametag Sehun-ah?" lirih Baekhyun sedih._

" _Aku tahu, tapi justru itulah uniknya, itu name tag dengan namaku jadi kau akan selalu mengingatku saat melihat name tag ini diseragammu," jawabnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Saat itu Baekhyun begitu sedih karena mereka akan berpisah untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan saat itu pula, perasaan Baekhyun pada Sehun belum berubah. Ia masih begitu menyukai Sehun dan berpisah dengan orang yang kita sukai sangat menyedihkan hingga membuat Baekhyun terisak dihadapan Sehun. "Jangan menangis Baekhyuniee~ jika aku melanjutkan sekolah di Korea maka aku akan mencari keberadaanmu, aku berjanji."_

 _My time keeps ticking backwards  
Bewitched by the traces you left behind in a corner of my heart  
It keeps taking me into the memories_

 _You used to only smile but you changed  
I can't erase those good times  
Slowly, it suffocates me  
If time is a video, I want to press the rewind button  
Draw back the curtains of painful goodbye_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu Sehunie," bisiknya lirih. "Saat perasaanku masih belum berubah terhadapmu," dibalik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka secelah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang sejak 5 menit lalu telah berdiri disana memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memandangi seragam dengan name tag Oh Sehun. Bahkan dari jarak itupun Chanyeol bisa membaca dengan jelas nama 'Oh Sehun' yang tertera disana.

.

.

Tidak banyak obrolan yang keluar saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berangkat bersama menuju kerumah kakak Baekhyun. Begitu sampai disana Seulgi langsung menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghubungi Seulgi kalau ia akan berkunjung kerumah kakak sulung mereka. Maka dengan senang hati Seulgipun setuju untuk bertemu sang kakak disana.

"Ahh oppa lama sekali," keluh Seulgi. Baekhyun mengusuk gemas puncak kepala adiknya dan memberikan pelukan pada Joohyun.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Makan siang belum," cengir Baekhyun. Joohyun menyuruh Seulgi untuk mengajak Baekhyun keruang makan karena tadi Seulgi membawakan kue beras buatan ibunya.

"Jinja, whoaaa..kajja, oppa tidak sabar mencicipi kue beras," Baekhyun menarik Seulgi segera menuju keruang makan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Joohyun bertukar pandang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Joohyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Chanyeolpun menurutinya dan segera mengeluarkan paper skripsi miliknya untuk dicek Joohyun.

"Aku hanya harus memeriksa bagian akhir bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ye seongsaengnim," jawabnya. " Saya juga telah menyiapkan hasil riset saya tentang Baekhyun untuk anda," gerakan tangan Joohyun yang tengah memeriksa paper Chanyeol terhenti. Chanyeol menyodorkan paper lainnya dengan kertas berwarna biru.

"Ini...hasil riset tentang Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kuharap itu bisa membantu saem untuk lebih memahami kondisi dan keadaan Baekhyun, berbeda itu tidak selalu buruk saem itu tergantung cara pandang kita sebagai makhluk sosial," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat. "Saya tidak bermaksud menggurui anda, maaf jika anda..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Chanyeol," gelengnya dengan senyuman. Joohyun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan memeriksa kembali paper Chanyeol dan menandai beberapa bagian yang harus diperbaiki. Sementara Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan tepat saat itu ia melihat sosok Baekhyun mengintip dari balik dinding pemisah ruang makan dan ruang keluarga. Chanyeol mengangguk bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa suara. Baekhyun menunjukkan kue beras ditangannya dengan gesture bertanya apakah Chanyeol mau kue beras. " _Juseyo_ ," Chanyeol melirik Joohyun sebelum menjawabnya dengan gerakan tangan meminta. Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa suara dengan anggukan.

"Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki beberapa kata dan ejaan yang kurang tepat, untuk isinya sudah bagus semuanya," Joohyun membuka suara.

"Benarkah saem?" Joohyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan hasil utuhnya padaku untuk ditanda tangani lalu diserahkan ke kampus," Chanyeol bernafas lega karena akhirnya skripsinya selesai juga.

"Ini benar-benar kabar baik saem, terima kasih."

"Kau sudah bekerja keras," Joohyun menyahut sambil mulai membuka paper dengan kertas biru. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan kue beras.

"Maaf mengganggu," Joohyun buru-buru menutup papernya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku mengantarkan teh untuk noona dan hyung."

"Gomawo, ne," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu bimbingan Chanyeol. Selagi Joohyun membaca paper miliknya Chanyeol mulai menikmati kue beras yang lezat itu. "Baekhyun...bercerita tentang Baekhee?"

"Ye?" Joohyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu.

"Saudara kembarnya" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia baru tahu kalau saudara kembar Baekhyun bernama Baekhee.

"Ye saem, Baekhyun bercerita tentang saudara kembarnya Baekhee yang telah tiada," jawab Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Seperti yang telah saya jabarkan disana, Baekhyun terlahir kembar frakternal yakni lelaki dan perempuan. Saya berfikir sesuai dengan beberapa teori yang saya dapatkan bahwa hormon ibu anda memberi pengaruh lebih besar pada Baekhyun ketimbang dengan hormon ayah anda. Maka hal itu bisa menjadi salah satu penyebab secara biologis penyimpangan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Saya juga menjelaskan tentang perlakuan keluarga, teman dan lingkungan disana. Baekhyun berada di asrama pria, normalnya hal tersebut justru dapat membentuknya menjadi seorang lelaki sebenarnya tetapi ada baiknya jika ia bergaul dan berinteraksi pula dengan perempuan. Karena kita bisa melihat sejauh mana ia memiliki daya tarik terhadap lawan jenisnya. Lalu tentang kebiasaan anda yang mendandaninya seperti perempuan, itu juga tidak baik untuk perkembangannya. Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perkembangannya dimasa depan hingga kita berada dimasa itu. Tetapi ada baiknya kita menghindari berbagai hal yang dapat memicu terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini," Joohyun menarik nafas pelan membenarkan apa yang diutarakan Chanyeol padanya. Jika melihat dari hasil riset yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun tidak dapat dipersalahkan dalam hal ini. Baekhyun tidak minta dilahirkan seperti ini. Namun segala hal terjadi tentu karena ada penyebabnya. Didalam hatinya Joohyun menyesali hal yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu jika akhirnya itu menjadi salah satu pemicu Baekhyun bisa berkembang menjadi seperti saat ini. Saat dimana ia menyemangati ibunya mendandani Baekhyun memakai pakaian Baekhee. Saat dimana ia mengajak Baekhyun bermain rumah-rumahan dan masak-masakan.

"Mungkin...aku dan ibuku...tidak pernah bisa menerima kepergian Baekhee," Joohyun membuka suaranya pelan. "Kami selalu memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian Baekhee dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menolaknya. Dulu eomma dan aku bahkan selalu membeli dress meskipun Baekhee telah tiada, dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Kami berhenti melakukannya ketika ketahuan appa. Appa marah karena anak lelakiya justru dipakaiankan pakaian perempuan dan sejak itu aku juga eomma berhenti memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian Baekhee lagi. Aku...menyesali masa-masa itu... seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu... aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya," desahnya sendu. Chanyeol tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya hingga mata bulatnya terpatri pada sosok mungil diambang pilar pintu masuk menuju ruang keluarga. Baekhyun berdiri disana, berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap kearah kakaknya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bermaksud akan memanggilnya namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan berbalik.

"Anda...sudah seharusnya kita menyesali masa lalu yang berjalan tidak baik namun ada baiknya anda mencoba untuk memperbaiki apa yang saat ini bisa anda perbaiki agar tidak ada kekecewaan seperti ini dimasa depan," Joohyun mendongak dengan mata memerah.

"Terima kasih Park Chanyeol, kau... terima kasih telah menjaga Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Anda harus berterima kasih pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk itu," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Chanyeol memutar arah mobilnya menuju sungai Han begitu ia telah menyelesaikan segala urusannya di kediaman Joohyun. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Begitu yakin mobilnya telah terparkir sempurna Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan berjalan bersama menyusuri sungai Han.

"Sejauh mana kau mendengarnya?" Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mengarahkan pandanganya kedepan hingga mereka duduk disalah satu anak tangga .

"Saat noona mengatakan bahwa noona dan eomma belum bisa menerima kepergian Baekhee," jawabnya lirih.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu, tersenyum miris.

"Aku...tidak pernah dianggap sebagai diriku sendiri, sebagai Baekhyun," lirihnya. "Aku sempat berfikir begitu dulu namun aku berusaha untuk berfikir positif hanya saja..."

"Setelah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Joohyun itu membuatmu sedih dan kecewa?" potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aku...entahlahh aku bingung... Joohyun noona benar, andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali maka aku berharap terlahir sebagai perempuan saja agar tidak menjadi aib bagi keluargaku, hyung."

"Jangan berkata begitu," bisik Chanyeol merebahkan kepala Baekhyun dibahunya. "Setiap manusia, terlahir sebagai lelaki ataupun perempuan pasti memiliki maksud dan tujuan. Begitupula kau yang terlahir kembar frakternal dengan Baekhee, kenapa Baekhee lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia dan kenapa bukan kau, tuhan pasti punya maksudnya sendiri Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku hanya berfikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku terlahir sebagai perempuan, tidak akan ada yang terluka dengan penyimpanganku," lirihnya.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih kita akan terlahir sebagai apa, itu adalah takdir," ucap Chanyeol lembut. "Dan kita hanya perlu menjalaninya serta berusaha memperbaiki keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Penyesalan dan penyalahan keadaan tidak akan memberikan jalan keluar apapun Baek, kau harus menghadapinya," Baekhyun bergelung kedalam pelukan Chanyeol seperti bocah yang bermanja. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, ia justru membiarkan wajah mungil itu menyeruk masuk kedalam jaketnya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun. Ia mungkin malu menangis ditempat umum begini. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah merengkuh lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun yang terselubung jaketnya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung simungil menenangkan.

"Gwechanha, setiap hal butuh proses untuk diperbaiki, mungkin tidak akan sempurna tetapi masih layak."

"Mak..maksud hyung," suara Baekhyun teredam direngkuhannya.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang normal tetapi kau masih bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuamu, masih ingat pembicaraan tentang cita-citamu waktu itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena habis menangis. "Aigooo~ sudah jangan menangis ne, sini hyung peluk," pujuk Chanyeol justru berbuah jebikan bibir mungil Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Hyung...hyung..mengingatkanku pada Sehun," bisiknya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar namun setelahnya ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun seperti tengah menidurkan bocah.

" _Waeyo?"_

"Sehun...selalu memelukku ketika aku menangis karena merindukan orang tua dan saudaraku."

"Tapi yang memelukmu sekarang adalah hyung, bukan Sehun, apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan melingkarkan tangannya didalam jaket Chanyeol sehingga jika dari luar tidak terlihat ia tengah memeluk Chanyeol.

" _Johayeo,_ " jawabnya dengan pipi memerah, jadi ia menyerukkan wajahnya didalam jaket Chanyeol lagi membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Kau tahu, jika kau terus-terus bersikap seperti kucing manja nan manis seperti ini hyung bisa jatuh cinta padamu loh !" terdengar suara rengekan malu malu Baekhyun.

"Hyuuung~ issh.. hyung kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki."

"Nahh itu kau tahu, tidak pernah bukan tidak akan, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lembut untuk menatapnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut bekas air mata Baekhyun.

"H..hyung..."

"Hyung tahu kau sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki..."

"Da..darimana..."

"Kau juga tahu, meskipun hyung biseksual tetapi hyung tetap berfikir untuk menikahi perempuan," Baekhyun merasa sesuatu dihantamkan kedalam ulu hatinya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan meskipun ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya perasaan sementara. Karena Chanyeol selalu ada disaat ia sangat membutuhkan sandaran. "Tapi...hyung sangat nyaman denganmu," Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Itu..aku..juga," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jadi... biarlah tetap begini hmm... yang penting kita saling terbuka tentang diri kita, kau tahu hyung bagaimana dan hyung tahu kau bagaimana," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, menahan rasa sakit tanpa tahu Chanyeolpun merasakan sudut hatinya hampa.

"Itu lebih baik hyung...kita saling terbuka dan memahami," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"It's better," angguk Chanyeol. _Benarkah? benarkah ini lebih baik? akankan ini lebih baik lagi kedepannya?._.. batin keduanya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Luhan melangkah pelan dan ringan menyusuri komplek perumahan setelah menghabiskan waktunya ditaman komplek untuk lari sore. Masalah berat badan yang bertambah meskipun hanya sekilo cukup membuatnya stress. Luhan memang sensitif akan fisiknya. Dengan celana yoga dan atasan tanktop berwarna violet ia terlihat begitu menggoda dan jangan salahkan mata-mata beberapa pria yang mampir untuk menatap keindahan itu. Luhan tidak ambil pusing hingga ia menyadari sosok yang tengah bersepeda sendirian menyusuri komplek.

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" Luhan tidak tahu alasan apa yang membawa langkahnya lebih cepat hingga berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang bersepeda pelan. "Hei tetangga !" sapanya membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Pertama karena Luhan menyapanya tiba-tiba dan kedua karena itu Xi Luhan. Yang benar saja, apa Luhan salah makan atau ia sempat terantuk sesuatu hingga ia tiba-tiba menyapa Sehun.

"Oh.. hei noona, tumben menyapa?" tanya Sehun polos. Luhan mendelik malas.

"Kau tidak mau disapa?" Sehun memelankan laju sepedanya jadi Luhan tidak perlu berlari kecil lagi.

"Bukan begitu, hanya aneh saja, noona kan selalu sensi padaku."

"Yeahh kau benar, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya menyapa tetangga," ia mengedikkan bahu gengsi mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk berdamai dengan Oh Sehun. Yang jelas-jelas ia tahu sebagai lelaki yang disukai Baekhyun dulu. "Kau tampak seperti orang galau, bersepeda sendirian dengan wajah kesepian begitu," kali ini giliran Sehun yang mendelik.

"Jangan sok tahu noona."

"Mwo, aku kan cuma mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan," mereka tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka suara.

"Apa benar-benar terlihat ya ?"

"Apanya?"

"Wajah galauku?" Luhan hampir saja terbahak melihat wajah merengek Sehun yang seperti bocah.

"Yeahh... begitulah, kenapa, lelaki mana yang menolakmu hahh?"

"Ishh, kau masih mengira aku gay?"

"Memangnya kau bukan gay?" todongnya bermaksud membuat Sehun mengaku.

"Apa untungnya bagimu jika aku mengatakan aku gay?"

"Menjauhkan Baekhyun darimu tentu saja" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," langkah mereka terhenti. Sehun menapakkan kakinya di aspal untuk menahan sepedanya. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang menyukai Baekhyun, bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi perasaan suka yang sebenarnya. Sudah sejak lama dan aku juga telah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun."

"Mwo...mworageo?" mata rusa itu membola terkejut.

"Tapi noona tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku karena aku tahu Baekhyun telah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki," jawab Sehun menjelaskan. "Aku... sudah merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya Baekhyun mengetahui perasaanku selama ini padanya."

"Lalu... Baekhyun...eotte?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tahu jawabannya tanpa ia harus menjawab," jawab Sehun. "Sekarang noona sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, selama ini dugaan noona memang benar. Aku memang menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki yang dulu disukai Baekhyun itu bukan aku," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan tentang perasaannya pada Oh Sehun batin Luhan jadi Sehun tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah dirinya. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk lembut pundak Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku harus menuruti Kyungsoo kali ini," ia tersenyuim membuat Sehun cukup terkejut mengingat Luhan tidak pernah tersenyum padanya sebelumnya. "Kuhargai kejujuranmu Oh Sehun, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau bermuram durja. Tapi keputusanmu sudah benar, meskipun aku mencoba memaklumi penyimpanganmu dan juga Baekhyun namun aku tetap berharap kalian bisa kembali normal."

"Aku normal noona," jawab Sehun. "Lelaki yang kusukai hanya Baekhyun, jeongmal."

"Jinjareo?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jika itu bukan Baekhyun maka aku tidak akan jatuh cinta, aku telah mencobanya," keduanya masih berdiri ditepi jalan tak menghiraukan orang yang berlalu lalang. "Mencoba menyukai lelaki cantik lainnya tetapi tidak bisa, aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun. Dan kalaupun aku menjadi gay, itu hanya untuk Baekhyun."

"Jika aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun itu lelaki maka aku akan berfikir kau begitu manis karena bisa mencintai sampai sebegitunya tetapi karena aku tahu Baekhyun lelaki maka buyarlah sudah rasa kagum itu," cerocosnya dan Sehun justru terkekeh.

"Ahh noona ternyata menyenangkan juga untuk diajak mengobrol," godanya, Luhan menajamkan matanya namun ikut terkekeh.

"Siapa suruh kau menyebalkan."

"Mwoya, noona saja yang memusuhiku," Luhan mau tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aigooo~ kau bisa bertingkah bocah juga ya," Luhan mengusuk gemas rambut hitam Sehun. "Dan ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut hitam begini."

"Eyy..katakan saja aku terlihat tampan, apa itu kata 'terlihat lebih baik' ," Sehun berdecak sok membuat Luhan gemas.

Plakk ! Luhan dengan sekenanya menggeplak punggung Sehun.

"Akk noona, itu menyakitkan, kau ini ringan tangan sekali sih," Luhan hanya mehrong dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda dengan senyuman kelegaan. Ternyata berdamai dengan kenyataan itu melegakan sekali.

"Suitt suitt... kiri..kanan...kiri..kanan.." Sehun melewati Luhan sambil bersiul menggoda melihat lenggak-lenggok bokong Luhan. "Annyeong noonaaa~ "

"Yakk kau Oh Sehun pervert !" serunya gemas justru disambuti tawa Sehun. Namun bukannya marah sepertinya biasaya ia justru ikut tertawa kecil. _Anak itu bisa bertingkah menyenangkan juga_ batinnya.

To be continued...

Kepo : Yuhuuuu ^^

gimanoseee?...

ini uda chapter 11 ajoooo, aku pengen cepat nyelesein FF ini hehe kalo bisa jangan sampe 20an chapter ntar jadi ngebosenin :(

untuk yang suda review, fav and follow FF ini twima kasiii banyak banyak banyak *smooch* maaf belum bisa dibales satu persatu...

see u next chapter ^^

mind to review


	12. Chapter 12

**Boy Next Door**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 12 : Between Insanity and Clarity**

Baekhyun fikir tentulah bukan tanpa alasan kenapa dulu ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Oh Sehun. Karena ia sungguh sahabat yang begitu mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun. Ia tidak menjauhi Baekhyun saat mengetahui penyimpangannya, ia memberikan pelukan dan kenyamanan disaat Baekhyun merindukan keluarganya dan Sehun pula yang selalu berada disampingnya disaat terburuk dan terbaiknya. Dulu Baekhyun berfikir Sehun melakukannya karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mengadu dan berbagi, sebagai sahabat maka sudah tugas Sehun menjadi sandarannya. Namun kini Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Sehun bertahan menjadi sandarannya, karena Sehun mencintainya seperti ia juga mencintai Sehun...dulu. Bahkan kini, setelah ungkapan cinta yang tak terbalaskan Sehun masih bersikap layaknya sahabat yang begitu baik padanya.

"Hei..jangan melamun gadis tomboy," godanya membuat Baekhyun menjebikkan bibir, namun seketika hal itu membuatnya teringat pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Sehunie~" ucapnya manja.

"Hmm..wae ?" keduanya kini duduk bersisian di stand bubble tea langganan Sehun.

"Apa kau... kecewa padaku?" Sehun menoleh lalu mengusuk poni Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku akan kecewa jika kau menerima perasaanku hanya karena rasa kasihan," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mengasihimu sebagai sahabat Sehunie," _saat ini_ batin Baekhyun _seandainya kau mengatakannya sejak dulu Sehunie_.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sehun. "Perasaanku sudah lebih baik, aku merasa lega karena telah mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Kau...benar-benar lelaki yang baik Sehunie, aku berharap kau menemukan gadis yang baik untukmu dimasa depan," Sehun tersenyum membentuk lengkungan eyesmile.

"Aku juga berharap demikian," _semoga saja Baekhyun-ah_ batinnya.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi sorenya ketika ia mendengar tawa yang khas menggelegar dari lantai satu. Namun tawa itu tidak sendiri melainkan dibarengi tawa lain yang juga ia kenali. Penasaran, Chanyeol segera berpakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga. Dan disana, diruang keluarga tampak Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk dikarpet, menyender di kaki sofa sambil memegang popcorn dan tengah menonton acara gag show. Mereka terlihat wajar-wajar saja andai Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang berada diatas paha Sehun dan Sehun yang tertawa sambil menepuki paha Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun jelas tidak dipangku oleh Sehun. Namun menurut Chanyeol itu mengganggu pemandangan matanya. Maka sambil berkacak pinggang ia berjalan menghampiri dua bocah itu dan berdiri didepan televisi.

"Yakk hyung, _pikyeo_ , aku tidak bisa melihat gambar ditelevisi!" suruh Sehun.

"Hyung, jangan menghalangi pandangan," timpal Baekhyun pula.

"Yak, yakk tiang listrik, _pikyeo_ !" kali ini Sehun melempari Chanyeol dengan popcorn.

"Yak Oh Sehun jangan membuang popcorn, ishh kau ini mubasir," omel Baekhyun sambil merampas mangkok popcorn dari tangan Sehun.

"Kalian berisik sekali," omel Chanyeol masih berkacak pinggang.

"Kami kan sedang menonton gag show hyung, lagipula mana ada tertawa itu dengan suara kecil, itu namanya cekikian, ehhh iya kan Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos dengan pipi menggembung karena mengunyah popcorn. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik kakinya menjauh dari paha Sehun.

"Ish kau mengganggu waktu berkualitasku dengan Baekhyun, hyun," gerutu Sehun.

"Hyung akan ke cafe, kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke...fe...ppa...yung?"

"Yakk, habiskan dulu popcorn dimulutmu," gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik melihat interaksi sok manis Sehun. _Apa mereka sudah berdamai_ batin Chanyeol _sial, apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian. Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun_. Mata bulat Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya. Kali ini Sehun membersihkan remah-remah bekas popcorn di bibir Baekhyun. Dan dengan sekenanya Chanyeol menaruh mangkok popcorn di lantai lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya berdiri. "Hyuuung!"

"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun ke cafe, kau panggil saja pasangan homomu untuk menemani menonton gag show."

"Kai sedang pulang kerumah keluarganya."

" _Mwo, keundae wae_?" tanya Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sejak ia menariknya berdiri tadi.

"Dia bilang rindu pada ibunya, tapi kurasa ia hanya butuh waktu beberaoa saat untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo noona," jawab Sehun.

"Kau benar, padahal aku setuju jika Kai bersama Kyungsoo noona, bukankah mereka terlihat cocok?" Sehun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan genggaman tangan itu, menyebalkan sekali, kau mencuri sahabatku terus hyung!" Sehun bersedekap. Bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol justru semakin mengaitkan erat jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri mengerjap dan tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya karena pasti pipinya memerah.

"Kau iri, atau cemburu," Chanyeol mehrong. Ia merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya naik keatas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Yakk, kau bilang mau ke tempat shamcon!" seru Sehun antara cemburu dan kesal.

"Aku harus mengambil dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobil Oh Sehun."

"Kan tidak perlu membawa Baekhyun."

"Oh Sehun cemburuuuu~ "

"Yakk Park Chanyeol, sialan!" umpatnya karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Meskipun ia mencoba merelakan Baekhyun namun ia tetap saja butuh waktu untuk melupakan perasaannya itu.

"Kau ini ya, dasar kelinci nakal," gemas Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Baekhyun mengerjap polos layaknya bocah.

"Kelinci nakal, _waeyo_?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur dan membawa Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan tadi, kakimu berada diatas paha Sehun."

" _Waeyo,_ itu biasa bukan, kadang aku seperti itu pada Kai," jawabnya ringan. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya main-main dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau lihat pintu kamar itu?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

"Pintu kamar hyung, _wae_?"

"Pintu kamar itu selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun kau ingin masuk," mata sipit itu sedikit membola dan mengerjap bingung. "Dan ini, paha ini juga siap menjadi topangan kakimu, dan tangan ini siap untuk memelukmu kapanpun kau butuh pelukan," bibir Baekhyun membola kecil, terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis dan membalikkan badan Baekhyun. Menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk berbagi kenyamanan bersama hmm, hyung tidak suka kau berbagi kenyamanan dengan orang lain, hyung bukan tipe yang suka berbagi Baekhyunie," Chanyeol menunduk hingga hidungnya bisa menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Apa hyung tahu, jika kita melakukannya maka kita bisa menapaki batas kenormalan?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan abnormal," keduanya justru tertawa kecil akan pembicaraan tidak biasa mereka ini. "Hyung sudah abnormal sejak lama, I'm biseksual."

"Dan kau bangga akan hal itu?" Baekhyun menoleh. Tatapan mereka bersinggungan karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Itu bukan sebuah kebanggan gadis tomboyku, tapi itu bagaimana kau menerima dirimu sendiri," dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun, mata sipit itu kembali membola dan pipinya memerah malu. "Jika kau tidak bisa menerima dirimu sendiri, maka jangan berharap orang lainpun bisa menerimanya," Baekhyun mengangguk, terpesona oleh ketampanan dan tiap untaian kata yang selalu diucapkan Chanyeol.

" _Keundae hyung,_ ishh aku bukan gadis tomboy," rengeknya manja. Chanyeol justru tertawa dan menggoyangkan tubuh mungil didekapannya itu.

"Bagi hyung , kau adalah gadis tomboy hyung."

"Isshh hyung, ngomong-ngomong kita jadi ke cafe?"

"Tentu, ayo kita kencan disana," cengirnya.

"Apanya yang kencan sih, aku ingin bertemu ahjussi, sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung."

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana," angguk Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan kedua anak Adam itu. Apa yang akan waktu berikan pada mereka dimasa depan. Namun kini keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Meskipun tanpa sebuah ikatan pasti namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, sebuah kenyamanan sudah bukti nyata bahwa keduanya memiliki hal yang sama. Hanya saja itu tidak bisa mereka bagi secara utuh seperti selayaknya. Karena kini kedua anak manusia itu sedang ada diantara batas kegilaan akan perasaan mereka yang terlarang namun hal itulah yang membawa keduanya kedalam sebuah kewarasan untuk berbagi.

.

.

Lantunan piano dan gitar terdengar menyatu dalam sebuah harmonisasi yang menyenangkan didalam sebuah cafe yang tdak lain adalah cafe milik ayah Park Chanyeol. Sang kepala keluarga Park itu duduk didekat counter pemesanan dengan senyuman bangga. Melihat anak dan muridnya tampak begitu akrab. Berbagi keselarasan bermusik dan berbagi suara diatas panggung sore itu. Para pengunjung juga dibuat terpana akan penampilan kedua lelaki yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka. Yang tinggi dan tengah memainkan gitar adalah anak pemilik cafe dan yang lebih imut dan tengah memainkan piano adalah salah satu penyanyi yang sering menyanyi dihari libur di cafe tersebut.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" kepala keluarga Park itu menoleh dan mendapati istrinya sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Yeobo, kau tidak bilang akan datang?" ia menggeser kursi tinggi untuk diduduki istrinya.

"Aku hanya mampir tadi habis dari supermarket yang dekat dari sini," jawabnya setelah duduk dikursi tepat disebelah suaminya. "Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan?"

"Ya, itu mereka, bukankah mereka terlihat keren?" ibu Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali memandang kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tersenyum kagum akan kemampuan bermain musik dan juga suara indah yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu seakan membuatnya menaikkan alisnya.

 _When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

Senyuman malu-malu dan juga semburat merah yang tertutupi itu terpandang oleh mata ibu Chanyeol. Dan tatapan berbinar yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ibunya memalingkan wajahnya, memutar ingatannya akan sesuatu.

 _"Aku akan tinggal ditempat Sehun sementara waktu, hanya sampai skripsiku selesai."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena target risetku tinggal dilingkungan yang sama dengan Sehun, eomma."_

 _"Memangnya topik apa yang akan kau ajukan didalam proposalmu?"_

 _"Homoseksual,"_

Mata nyonya Park membola dengan tangan mendekap mulutnya, ia mengalihkan kembali tatapannya kearah panggung. Chanyeol memberikan senyuman lembut nan tampan miliknya saat keduanya bertukar pandang. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu membalasnya.

 _"Ahh jadi kau seusia dengan Sehun dan juga teman satu sekolahnya."_

 _"Ne ahjumma, aku tetangga Sehun."_

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang tiba-tiba terbersit didalam pikirannya.

" _Maldo andwae_ ," bisiknya.

"Yoebo, kau kenapa?" tanya sang suami. Dan ia dibut terkejut ketika melihat wajah istrinya sedikit pucat. "Yeobo, kau sakit, astaga katakan padaku kau kenapa yeobo?" sang istri menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku...bisakah aku beristirahat diruanganmu sebentar yeobo, kurasa kepalaku sedikit pusing," tuan Park mengangguk dan membawa sang istri keruangannya untuk beristirahat. _Tidak mungkin, orang itu bukan Baekhyunkan...tapi... aniya, Chanyeol sudah berjanji padaku, aniya_ batinnya gelisah melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia perlu memastikannya, ya, ia perlu memastikan apakah Baekhyun benar objek riset Chanyeol atau bukan.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba diruang musik karena ia diberitahukan oleh ketua klub musik kampusnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan darurat. Pertemuan darurat seperti ini dilakukan jika akan ada pertunjukan musik mendadak. Baekhyun memang sudah jarang ikut berkumpul dengan klub musik karena ia disibukkan oleh kerja part timenya.

"Akhirnya kau datang Byun," Lee Jinki sang ketua klub musik menarik nafas lega begitu mendapati Baekhyun memasuki ruang klub.

"Maaf sunbae, aku agak sibuk belakangan ini," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tahu, kau dan segala kerja part timemu," candanya. "Duduklah, aku akan membahas tentang pertunjukan pembukaan untuk kunjungan kampus yang akan dilakukan oleh Star Museum Ent di kampus kita minggu depan," Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ne, Star Museum?" Jinki mengangguk. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kampus mereka kedatangan idol dari beberapa agency. Sudah lama sekali Star Museum tidak melakukan kunjungan kampus, dimana para idol berbagi cerita dan pengalaman mereka dengan para mahasiswa khususnya mahasiswa seni tentang masa trainee dan juga metode pengajaran selama mereka menjadi trainee. Selama Baekhyun menjadi mahasiswa di kampus S ini, sudah ada dua agency terkenal yang melakukan kunjungan kampus dan ini pertama kalinya untuk Star Museum, agency milik ayahnya.

"Ya, aku baru saja mendapatkan perintah langsung dari pembimbing seni musik untuk menyiapkan sebuah pertunjukan musik untuk mewakili fakultas musik," jelasnya.

"Kita akan melakukan pertunjukan musik bersama atau disesuaikan dengan tingkatan kita sunbae?" tanya Jino, salah satu teman seangkatan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama," jawab Jinki. "Akan ada pertunjukan tari balet, modern dance, short drama musical dari kelas teater dan juga pertunjukan tarik suara dari klub kita."

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan Jinki-ya ?" tanya teman seangkatan sang ketua klub.

"Aku berencana untuk menampilkan solo dan band," tuturnya menjelaskan. "Untuk format band, Jonghyun akan memimpinnya bersama dengan tim band kita yang biasa. Dan untuk solo, aku sangat berharap padamu Baekhyun."

"Ap...aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku ingin kau memainkan salah satu karya Yiruma untuk pembukaan lalu menyanyikan lagu dengan bermain piano," Jinki memasang wajah penuh harap pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ia telah mengurangi waktu bekerjanya untuk saat ini karena ia perlu mengejar beberapa ketertinggalannya akan mata kuliah. Dan kegiatan klub sebenarnya tidak akan begitu mengganggu. Jika ia akan tampil solo maka ia bisa mengatur sendiri jadwal latihannya. Namun yang membuat hatinya terasa berat adalah karena ini ditampilkan untuk Star Museum. Acara seperti ini biasanya akan disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi sebagai publikasi untuk pihak Star Museum sendiri.

"Aku, akan kuusahakan hyung."

"Aku butuh kata 'Ya' Baekhyun, tolong katakan 'Ya'," Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Jinki dan sulit menolak seniornya yang baik hati dan selalu pengertian ini. "Kau bisa mengatur jadwal latihanmu dan aku akan menyesuaikannya agar aku bisa melihatmu latihan, bagaimana?" menghela nafas pelan Baekhyunpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah sunbae."

"Assa, kau yang terbaik Byun," ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

Brukk !

"Ya ampun Baek," Chanyeol memang menyadari saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk. Namun ia cukup dibuat terkejut ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas paha Chanyeol yang duduk bersila sambil sibuk dengan stick playstationnya. Bukannya menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh Chanyeol justru membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar padanya dengan posisi kaki berselonjor. Sementara Chanyeol melingkari tubuh mungil itu dengan tangannya yang kini sibuk memencet tombol stick playstation.

"Hyung _eottokhae_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol padahal ia sudah memulai permainan gamenya.

"Aku akan tampil solo untuk pertunjukan kunjungan kampus."

"Ahh kunjungan kampus, siapa agency yang berkunjung?" nyatanya Chanyeol dapat membagi perhatiannya dengan tetap bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Star Museum."

"Star Museum, _ahh jinja_ ," Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar reaksi Chanyeol.

Srett ! Chanyeol menoleh ketika menyadari sesuatu, hingga ujung hidung mancung mereka berbenturan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga membuat jantung keduanya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Star Museum, maksudmu..."

"Ne, Star Museum yang itu hyung," lemasnya menyenderkan kepala pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempause permainan gamenya dan meletakkan stick playstation diatas karpet. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan pelan tubuh didalam dekapannya itu. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu nyaman untuk dimanja-manja.

"Kau khawatir, hmm?"

"Sangat, _eottokhae_?"

"Apa beliau akan datang?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak tahu atau tidak datang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tapi biasanya petinggi agency tidak akan datang hanya untuk acara kunjungan, biasanya hanya idol dan beberapa trainer saja yang datang."

"Ya, tapi aku tetap khawatir karena...acara ini akan menjadi dokumentasi bagi Star museum dan...dan aku akan tampil...aku..aku.."

"Berfikir positiflah gadis tomboyku."

"Aku takut hyung...ayahku...bisa saja melihatku."

"Biarkan ia melihat darah dagingnya , anak lelakinya yang begitu mengagumkan dan juga berbakat," jawab Chanyeol. "Mungkin saja ayahmu akan berbangga hati secara rahasia, tanpa kau ketahui," Baekhyun mendongak.

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Siapa yang aka tahu hmm, itu akan menjadi rahasia ayahmu dan Tuhan bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum, merapikan poni rambut Baekhyun. "Ahh aku lupa menyampaikannya padamu."

"Menyampaikan apa hyung?"

"Eomma mengundangmu kerumah untuk makan malam, besok hari ulang tahun appaku."

"Jinja, kalau begitu aku akan membelikan kado untuk ahjussi."

"Kado apa yang ingin kau belikan?" Baekhyun kali ini duduk didekat karpet namun kakinya ia julurkan diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ahjussi sukai hyung?"

"Hyung punya ide."

" _Mwoya?_ "

"Bagaimana jika kita beli kadonya bersama saja, eotte?"

"Jadi...nanti kadonya dari aku dan hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengangguk malu, entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti kado dari sepasang kekasih.

"Heiii gadis tomboyku yang manis, jangan memerah malu begitu," godanya.

"Ishh hyung, aku bukan gadis tomboyyy!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan membelikan sebuah jam berbentuk miniatur gitar karena ayah Chanyeol seorang pengoleksi gitar. Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkunjung ke kediaman Chanyeol.

"Wae, kau terlihat _nervous,_ " Baekhyun mengangguk polos membenarkan.

"Inikan pertama kalinya aku kerumah hyung," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Aigoo~ kyeopta, kau seperti gadis yang akan bertamu kerumah calon mertua saja," Baekhyun mendelik.

"Issh hyung, berhenti menyebutku gadis, aku kan lelaki."

"Tapi kau benar-benar cantik," kekehnya smabil merapikan poni Baekhyun. Malam itu Baekhyun tampil casual namun tetap rapi. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna baby blue dilapisi sweater berwarna putih dan celana jins biru pudar. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi dengan poni kedepan, tampak begitu manis.

"Mana ada makhluk memiliki jakun sepertiku yang disebut cantik," deliknya malas.

"Mana jakunmu, hyung tidak melihatnya," Baekhyun menggeplak lengan Chanyeol, yang digeplak malah meringis dengan cengiran.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau sukakan?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi memerah. "Kajja, keluargaku pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Chanyeol. Kenyataannya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa deg-degan, Chanyeolpun demikian. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa teman dalam sebuah acara keluarga. Sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol membawa teman baik itu teman dekat ataupun teman wanitanya kerumah.

Ting Tong !

"Jangan gugup," Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancing simungil yang memegang paper bag berisi kado yang telah mereka persiapkan.

Cklekk !

"Aigoo kupikir siapa, ternyata kau Chanyeol-ah," seorang wanita cantik dengan mata bulat serupa milik Chanyeol dan rambut coklat muda berpotongan pendek menyambut mereka dengan celotehannya. Wanita itu adalah Park Yoora, kakak sulung Chanyeol. "Ohh, apakah ini Baekhyun?"

"Ne, annyeong haseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida," Yoora menaikkan alis mendengar nama lengkap Baekhyun. Namun ia merubah rasa penasaran yang sempat tersirat itu dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun, appa dan eomma banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Ahh jeongmal, ne senang juga bertemu dengan...noona," Yoora tersenyum begitu cantik membuat Baekhyun kagum dan diam-diam memuji gen yang dimiliki keluarga Park. Pantas saja Chanyeol tampan, lihat saja secantik apa kakak perempuannya.

"Noona, kau tidak mau menyapaku, padahal aku sudah berbulan-bulan tidak kembali ke rumah," sungut Chanyeol.

" _Shireo,_ " Yoora mehrong dan justru mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Chanyeol menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Yoora dan menyusul keduanya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kehadiran Baekhyun disambut baik oleh ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Mereka menyiapkan makanan yang begitu banyak padahal yang hadir hanya Baekhyun sebagai tamu ditambah empat orang anggota keluarga Park. Diam-diam ibu Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya dan juga Baekhyun sejak pertama kali Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya bersama Yoora. Nyonya Park adalah orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan serta membesarkan Park Chanyeol. Ia mengenal putranya dengan baik dan ia bisa melihat ada kasih sayang didalam pandangan dan sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok mungil itu ketika Yoora mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Dan itu semakin menguatkan dugaannya. Itu pulalah yang membuat jantungnya seakan diremas menerima kenyataan apakah anaknya kini telah berbelok menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Wahh, kado ini sangat bagus, dimana kalian mendapatkan miniatur gitar ini?" tanya ayah Chanyeol ketika ia membuka kado pemberian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka telah berpindah keruang keluarga dan kini tengah menikmati kudapan buatan ibu Chanyeol dan juga kue cake ulang tahun yang disiapkan Yoora.

"Kami mendapatkannya didaerah Myeondong, appa."

"Ini sangat bagus, gomawo, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne ahjussi, itu bahkan tidak seberapa."

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol bilang kau sangat menyukai strawberry shortcake," ibu Chanyeol membuka suara. "Ahjumma membuatkan strawberry shortcake, mau membantu ahjumma menyiapkannya?"

"Tentu ahjumma."

"Kenapa bukan Yoora noona saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan saat ia menoleh kesebelah kanannya Yoora telah menghilang.

"Kakakmu menerima telpon dari kantornya barusan, kajja Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyunpun mengikuti ibu Chanyeol kedapur. Sementara sang ayah menaruh miniatur gitar diatas meja dan mulai menyeruput jujube tea miliknya.

"Sejak kapan, nak?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah ayahnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, maksud appa?" ayahnya menaruh cangkir ditatakan dan menyenderkan tangannya pada lengan sofa, menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan teduh namun dalam.

"Kau tidak berfikir bawa appa dan eomma tidak mengetahuinya bukan?" Chanyeol tengah menebak-nebak kini, kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya. "Baekhyun, dia objek risetmu bukan?"

.

.

Ibu Chanyeol mengeluarkan strawberry shortcake yang ia simpan didalam kulkas dan menarunya dimeja counter didapur. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ibu Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak gemas akan ekspresi lucu itu. Namun ia tahu, ia harus memastikan semuanya.

"Ini ahjumma yang membuatnya?"

"Ne, ini ahjumma yang membuatnya, kau menyukainya?"

"Ini pasti sangat enak," Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil. "Dulu...ibuku juga sering membuatkan cake ini untukku."

"Dulu?" Baekhyun keceplosan, ia mendongak dan menatap ibu Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil.

"Iya, dulu," angguknya. "Ada seidkit permasalahan keluarga hingga...aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku saat ini."

"Ahh... _keurokuna_ ," angguk ibu Chanyeol. " _Keundae_ Baekhyun-ah..."

"Hmm...ne ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, dan ahjumma berharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, ya?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bingung namun penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Ne ahjumma, tanyakanlah," angguknya dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan mata membola ketika ia menyebut tentang objek riset skripsinya.

"Appa..."

"Eommamu menyadarinya baru-baru ini dan ia mengatakannya pada appa, setelah appa perhatikan memang ada yang aneh dengan hubungan kalian. Kau dan Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyun memang objek risetku appa, tapi sepertinya eomma dan appa telah salah paham."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" tegas ayahnya.

.

.

Mata sipit berbalut eyeliner itu balas menatap mata milik ibu Chanyeol yang teduh dan penuh rasa ignin tahu itu. Baekhyun juga bisa melihat kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Ya ahjumma, akulah objek riset Chanyeol hyung," jawab Baekhyun tenang mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Ada rasa malu dan rasa bersalah yang coba Baekhyun sembunyikan. Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk, tebakannya benar.

"Jadi kau adalah..."

"Ya ahjumma, sesuai dengan riset Chanyeol hyung...akulah lelaki gay itu," Baekhyun menunduk. Kali ini rasa malu dan takut tampak jelas diwajahnya hingga ia berusaha menutupinya. Ibu Chanyeol jelas merasa khawatir dengan orientasi anaknya saat ini. Namun pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini tampak begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan. Maka ia mendekat dan membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma tidak akan menghakimimu, ahjumma hanya...khawatir dengan Chanyeol," ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Ahjumma telah mewanti-wanti padanya bahwa riset itu cukup riskan untuknya. Bisa saja ia terjerumus kedalam pergaulan seperti itu dan menjadi...seorang homoseksual. Baekhyun-ah, ahjumma hanya ingin kau mengerti posisi ahjumma sebagai ibu Chanyeol. Setiap orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memberanikan diri mendongak. Ia meraih tangan ibu Chanyeol dikepalanya dan menggenggamnya. Bersyukur karena ibu Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya karena jijik setelah mengatahui bahwa dirinya seorang gay.

"Ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Baekhyun lembut. "Chanyeol hyung begitu baik padaku dan memperlakukanku layaknya saudara. Sama seperti Sehun dan juga Kai sahabat Sehun," ibu Chanyeol balas menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Kau..tidak berbohongkan, Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menggeleng meskipun hatinya merasa tercabik dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, mungkin kedekatan kami terasa salah dimata ahjumma, namun tidak ada yang berlebihan didalamnya ahjumma," jawab Baekhyun. "Kami hanya selayaknya saudara, jeongmal," sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh ibu Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan terenyuh. Ia merindukan ibunya ketika merasakan usapan dipunggungnya.

"Ahjumma tahu kalau ahjumma bisa mempercayai Chanyeol dan dirimu," air mata menetes begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun namun ia menghapusnya cepat. _Maafkan aku ahjumma_ batinnya.

.

.

Tuan Park menarik nafas lega setelah mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan appa, Baekhyun sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," uajr Chanyeol. "Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandarannya, maka disanalah aku berperan untuknya appa."

"Tetapi kau tulus padanya bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Meskipun kini appa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia seorang gay, tetapi ia anak yang baik dan juga sopan."

"Aku tahu itu appa, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan sewajarnya," jawab Chanyeol meyakinkan. Ia harus meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Karena kini ternyata identitas Baekhyun sebagai objek risetnya telah ketahuan. "Baekhyun sudah seperti adik bagiku appa," _Jeosonghaeyo_ appa batin Chanyeol.

"Appa percaya padamu karena lelaki itu yang didengar adalah omongannya, kau ingat itu bukan Park muda?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dari arah dapur dan Baekhyun muncul bersama ibu Chanyeol yang merangkulnya. Tidak ada keanehan apapun terlihat diantara mereka. Seakan tidak pernah ada pembicaraan serius sebelumnya. Baekhyun terlihat sumringah dengan sepiring cake ditangannya dan garpu kecil di mulutnya.

"Hyung, ini enak sekali," Chanyeol mengusuk poni Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, dasar kau ini kalau sudah strawberry saja sampai sebegitunya," Baekhyun nyengir kearah Chanyeol. Sementara kedua orang tua diantara mereka bertukar pandang dan berbagi senyuman lega tanpa tahu bahwa dua lelaki muda diruangan itu tengah mencoba menutupi kegalauan hati mereka lewat senyuman dan juga tawa yang terlontar.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan kediaman Baekhyun yang berada tepat disebelah kediaman Sehun dan Kai yang ditempatinya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tertidur di kursi sebelah. Ia mencongkan tubuhnya dan melepas sitbelt Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil, namun bukannya terbangun ia justru menggeliat kecil memeluk dirinya. Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, memandang wajah polos yang menggemaskan itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Baek, Baekhyunie," bisiknya lembut. Bulu mata Baekhyun bergerak pelan sebelum akhirnya mata simungil terbuka sayu dan balas menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Eung...hyung, kita sudah sampai?" Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya menyamping agar bisa mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Hmm, kau lelah sekali ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Tadi di Moonlight store ramai sekali."

"Kau seharusnya bisa beristirahat jika aku tidak mengajakmu keacara keluargaku," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan keluarga hyung, Yoora noona sangat cantik dan juga baik hati, kedua orang tua hyung juga...sangat baik padaku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis meski dengan mata mengantuknya. Jemari lentiknya dengan lembut menarik hidung mancung Chanyeol gemas.

"Hyung yang terbaik," bisiknya lembut.

"Tentu saja," kekeh Chanyeol pelan. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Namun pikiran keduanya berkelana memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Mungkin memang tidak ada status yang memikat namun keduanya saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. "Baek..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku menyayangimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan elusan lembut dirahang Baekhyun. "Kau adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatku memiliki rasa sayang selayaknya seorang pasangan, aratchi?" Baekhyun tersenyum, hatinya bergetar mendengar penuruta Chanyeol. Bahkan dipenerangan yang redup didalam mobil Chanyeol ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Iya hyung, nado," ucapnya pelan.

Srett...

Cup...

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, benda kenyal yang tak lain adalah bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hanget Chanyeol menerpa kulit wajahnya saat Chanyeol memberi jarak pada bibir mereka. Mata bulat itu menatapnya dalam dan intens. Seolah menyampai sesuatu yang tidak bisa disampaikan oleh lisannya. Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun lembut dengan tatapan yang tidak terlepas dari mata berpoles eyeliner itu.

"First kiss?" Baekhyun menunduk malu dan mengangguk. "Berminat untuk yang kedua, ketiga..."

"Hyuuung~" rengek Baekhyun malu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memajukan kembali wajahnya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun. Bak gayung bersambut, meskipun sedikit canggung namun Baekhyun membalas kecupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya hampir mendesak Baekhyun hingga ke jendela memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka seolah tak akan ada hari esok.

Cup

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup panjang sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling menjauhkan bibir yang basah dan memerah dengan helaan nafas yang menyatu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan bibir mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang seolah menyampaikan maksud tersembunyi. Namun dapat dimengerti oleh keduanya.

 **To be continued...**

 **Kepo** : Owlaaa ^^

Ini gantung dan pendek? hehehe mianhaee

Kalau readernim jeli mungkin readernim bisa menebak bakal gimana di chapter depan hehehe...

ini aku ngetiknya disela-sela waktu kerjaa~ dan baru bisa selese skrg, awal bulan dewanya waktu sibukkk, tolong dimaklumi yahh kalau ak agak telat updatenya

untuk You are My First maaf karena aku belum mengupdatenya karena itu FF lama aku, ada beberapa yang sedang ak rubah dan lagi d kerjain ^^ akan segera di update kokk,,, #mianhae

untuk readernim yeorobun twima kasiii sudah mampir baca dan review **smooch**

 **see u next chapter**

mind to review


	13. Chapter 13

Annyeong ^^

Long time no see

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan Minal aidin walfaidzin yahh ^^

Dan setelah hampir sebulan tidak mengupdate BND akhirnya bisa diupdate kembali hehe dan seperti yang pernah aku bilang untuk chapter ini aku menggantinya menjadi rate M tetapi di rate depan akan balik ke T dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada rate M lagi ^^

Enjoy d story ^^

 **Boy Next Door**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : M

 **Chapter 13 : Almost is Never Enough**

 _Then maybe we wouldnt be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

 _But almost is never enough_

Lee Jinki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mencontreng pada ipadnya. Hari ini adalah latihan terakhir Baekhyun. Dan ia perlu memastikan penampilan Baekhyyun sempurna untuk acara kunjungan kampus.

"Kupikir ini hanya akan sempurna jika dinyanyikan berduet seperti lagu originalnya," Jinki membuka suara setelah Baekhyun merapikan partiturnya. "Tapi kau benar-benar sempurna menyanyikannya Baekhyun-ah."

"Ini berkat hoobae-hoobae bersuara emas ini sunbae," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kearah para backing vocalnya yang tak lain adalah para penyanyi dari paduan suara kamapus mereka. Bang Minah, Jung Eunji, dan Park Luna. "Mereka memiliki harmonisasi suara yang sangat indah."

"Dan kau memadukannya dengan sangat apik mengiringi suaramu," Jinki menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Hanya tinggl gladi resik besok, usahakan jadwalmu kosong besok Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku kosong besok sunbae, aku sengaja mengambil cuti untuk acara kunjungan kampus ini," sahut Baekhyun dan Jinki tidak bisa lebih senang lagi mendengarnya.

" _Good boy_ , kalau begitu sampai bertemu di gladi resik besok ya, kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik maka tetap pertahankan itu ya," ketiga hoobae manis itu mengangguk malu-malu kearah Jinki. Tak lama mereka menyusul Jinki karena masih memiliki kelas sore setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menarikan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts piano, memainkan moonlight sonata sebagai latihan tambahan karena besok ia akan memainkan itu juga selain bernyanyi dengan iringan piano.

" _Kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan lagu Moonlight milik boyband Exo ?"_ tiba-tiba saja suara bass itu terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun.

" _Kenapa harus Moonlight ?"_

" _Karena kau akan memainkan Moonlight Sonata, bukankah akan serasi jika menyanyikan Moonlight dari Exo?"_

" _Aniya, aku akan menyanyikan lagu lain."_

" _Lagu apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan si tampan balas menatapnya lembut dan penasaran. Baehyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya tepat berada didepan bibir Chanyeol._

" _Ra-Ha-Sia," ia nyengir jahil sambil menjauhkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan gerak jari jemarinya diatas piano. Pikirannya mengawang kesana-kemari. Membawanya pada setiap masa yang telah ia lewati bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini. Ini bahkan baru 5 hari setelah acara ulang tahun ayah Chanyeol. Ia tidak bertatap muka dengan si tampan yang membuatnya berpaling dari seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Kudengar Park Chanyeol sudah kembali kerumahnya, apa kau tahu Baek?" Baekhyun hampir saja menumpahkan susu yang sedang ia tuang kedalam mangkok sereal._

" _Oh, ne noona," bohongnya. Ia tidak mengetahuinya tetapi ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Terkejut, tetapi tidak terkejut. Entahlah, Baekhyunpun sulit menjelaskan bagaimana tanggapannya akan kabar ini._

" _Kai bilang dia sedang persiapan untuk sidang, jadi dia kembali ke rumahnya karena penelitiannya juga sudah selesai," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk._

" _Kai sudah kembali kerumah sebelah?" Kyungsoo membuka suara begitu mendengar nama Kai disebut. Luhan meliriknya dengan senyuman menggoda. Baekhyun ikutan melirik menggoda meskipun sebenarnya saat ini fokusnya tidak berada disini. Ini sudah dimulai batinnya._

Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun sudah mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol malam itu. Ia juga cukup menyadari posisi hubungana mereka. Tumbuh dilingkungan yang tidak terbiasa dengan adanya homoseksual tidaklah mudah. Baekhyun telah merasakannya, maka ia bisa mengerti akan keputusan yang diambil Chanyeol. Namun hatinya juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia begitu merindukan sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

" _Bogosieppo_..." lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Chanyeol menerima surat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan magister di America yang diberikan oleh Joohyun padanya sesaat setelah ia menerima pengumuman kelulusan sidangnya dua hari yang lalu.

" _Selamat Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada amplop dengan lambang salah satu universitas ternama di America itu._

" _Tapi..bagaimana bisa...saem?"_

" _Kau pasti sudah tahu jika universitas kita memiliki kerja sama yang baik dengan universitas tersebut, dan sering kali melakukan pertukaran pelajar," jelas Joohyun. "Aku memberikan salinan skripsimu pada mereka dan mereka menyukai pembahasanmu tentang komunitas homoseksual dan menawarkan beasiswa itu untukmu."_

" _Aku, oh my god ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku saem, aku...terima kasih," Joohyun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol._

" _Itu bukan apa-apa Chanyeol, kau telah membantuku untuk membuka mata dan hatiku tentang Baekhyun," ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menjadi teman Baekhyun dan berada disisinya disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran," Chanyeol terdiam, tepat setelah nama Baekhyun disebut lidahnya menjadi kelu. Ini seperti sebuah jalan yang telah ditunjukkan tuhan bahwa tidak akan ada masa depan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Kertas berisi tawaran beasiswa ini seperti menjadi tiket yang akan membawanya menjauh dari Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, menaruh surat tersebut diatas meja belajarnya. Kedua orang tuanya telah mengetahui tentang beasiswa ini dan mereka sangat mendukung Chanyeol untuk menerima kesempatan tersebut. Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kesempatan emas ini. Apa yang harus ia gunakan sebagai alasan. Selama beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala hal untuk persiapan sidang hinggaa membuatnya melupakan tentang Baekhyun. Namun begitu semuanya berakhir, ketika gelar sarjana tinggal menunggu waktu untuk disematkan padanya, sosok itu kembali muncul dikepalanya.

"Sial, aku merindukannya," Chanyeol mengacak rambut belakangnya kasar. Ia melirik kalender dan terdiam sebentar menatap tanggal yang ia lingkari. "Hari kunjungan kampus," gumamnya.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan tempat duduk dibagian tengah di aula kampus mereka yang begitu luas. Yang mengejutkan mereka adalah kehadiran Seulgi dan juga Joohyun. Meskipun keduanya berpenampilan tertutup khususnya Joohyun karena khawatir kehadiran mereka diketahui pers mengingat acara ini akan ditayangkan ditelevisi.

"Eounni?" bibir Luhan membulat tidak percaya.

"Hai Luhan, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Joohyun pelan dengan senyuman. Ia menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Eounni datang?" tanya Kyungsoo pula.

"Tentu, eounni harus melihat penampilan solo pertama Baekhyunie, bukan begitu Seulgi-ya?" Seulgi mengangguk penuh semangat. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang dengan senyuman lega. Berharap semoga setelah ini kehidupan akan lebih ramah pada Baekhyun.

Acara hari itu dipandu oleh salah satu MC yang sudah sering muncul di televisi, ia merupakan MC dan juga pemain drama Ahn Jaeuhyun. Ahn Jaehyun salah satu mahasiswa di kampus tersebut dan ia diminta langsung oleh sang rektor untuk menjadi MC dalam acara kunjungan kampus ini. Acara dibuka oleh penampilan choir kebanggan kampus mereka yang selalu berhasil meraih juara didalam setiap kompetisi choir antar kampus se Korea. Dan tak lama kemudian sorakan serta seruan penuh semangat memenuhi aula. Tepatnya ketika bintang tamu hari itu telah hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Star Museum mengundang beberapa idol senior seperti Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, dan duo TVXQ. Tentunya para pecinta Kpop telah mengetahui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun baru saja merilis album Solo yang bertajuk At Gwanghwamun, sedang Kim Heechul juga merilis single bersama sahabatnya Jungmo TRAX. Dan TVXQ meskipun saat ini belum melakukan comeback di Korea namun mereka saat ini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas di Jepang dan juga Asia Tour Concert. Keempat pria tampan itu secara bergantian menyapa para mahasiswa yang berada di aula sebelum akhirnya memulai aksi panggung mereka secara bergantian.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Jinki sambil memegang ipadnya, memeriksa kembali susunan acara yang telah berjalan.

"Diruang ganti, kenapa?" tanya Yura, asisten Jinki.

"Setelah sesi tanya jawab nanti Baekhyun akan tampil sementara para bintang tamu beristirahat," Yura mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari kecil menuju keruangan ganti dimana Baekhyun berada.

Lampu meredup diatas panggung ketika para bintang telah turun untuk mengambil posisi ditempat terdepan di tribun bersama dengan para petinggi kampus. Mereka akan beristirahat sejenak sembari menyaksikan pertunjukan dari mahasiswa Universitas S. Lampu sorot menyala disudut, menyoroti sosok berkemeja putih dengan skinny jeans yang serasi tengah duduk didepan grand piano yang juga berwarna putih. Dilayar besar tertulis dengan manis ' Moonlight Sonata by Byun Baekhyun'. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi dimulainya pertunjukan Baekhyun siang hari itu. Para mahasiswi yang sudah tidak heran dengan kemampuan bermain piano Baekhyun dibuat kembali terpesona akan pesonanya yang begitu memikat. Jemari lentik itu menari dengan lincah diatas tuts piano, menciptakan harmonisasi yang begitu indah lewat nada-nada yang berkumandang. Bahkan para bintang tamu juga turut menikmati pertunjukan Baekhyun dengan hikmat.

" _Oppa jinja meoshitta_ ," bisik Seulgi penuh kebanggan.

" _Ne, uri Baekhyunie jinja meoshitta_ ," didalam hatinya Joohyun berharap bahwa ayahnya saat ini tengah menonton tayangan live tersebut. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak pernah melihat sosok mungil itu, Joohyun yakin pastilah kedua orang tuanya menyimpan rasa rindu untuk sang adik.

" _Almost…is..never enough,_ " bisik Baekhyun setelah ia mengakhiri pertunjukan moonlight sonata. Lantunan piano kembali terdengar, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata membuat para gadis nyaris berteriak penuh kagum. Tiga gadis berbalut dress putih muncul disudut panggung lainnya, para pengiring Baekhyun.

 _I'd like to say we gave it a try_

 _I'd like to blame it all on life_

 _Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _Cause sooner or later_

 _We'll never wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

" _Jinja jaranda,_ " puji Cho Kyuhyun dan diangguki oleh sang sahabat Max Changmin.

"Ne, apa dia seorang trainee?" Changmin bertanya pada Ahn Jaehyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

" _Aniya,_ ia salah satu vokalis terbaik di choir juga band kampus," jawab Ahn Jaehyun.

"Siapa tadi namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Ahn Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lucu sekali, karena nama CEO kita juga diawali dengan marga Byun," canda Changmin.

 _Almost, almost is never enough_

 _So close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me_

 _The way I wanted you_

 _Then maybe we wouldnt be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

 _But almost is never enough_

Dibangku penonton, tepat ditingkat teratas duduklah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berbalut coat berwarna coklat tua. Mata bulatnya tidak terlepas dari sosok mungil yang tampak begitu bersinar diatas panggung sana. Memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang melantunkan bait-bait lagu penuh makna. Setiap bait seakan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan tentang dirinya, tentang mereka. Park Chanyeol, silelaki dengan coat coklat tua tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun. Betapa kerinduan itu meledak-ledak didalam hatinya saat ini. Melihat sosok itu dengan mudah bisa ia gapai jika ia berani untuk berlari dan naik keatas panggung untuk memenjarakannya didalam dekapannya. Namun ia tentu tidak segila itu, menyaksikan lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya itu dari kejauhan beginipun telah membuat sebagian rasa rindunya terobati.

" _Do you miss me_?" gumamnya.

 _If I could change the world overnight_

 _There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

 _You'd be standing right where you were_

 _And we'd get the chance we deserve_

 _Try to deny it as much as you want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

Chanyeol menyatukan genggaman tangannya diatas pangkuan meresapi setiap bait lirik yang terlontar dari suara indah Baekhyun.

" _There'd be no such thing as goodbye,_ " lirihnya. "Ya… andaikan saja…"

 _Almost, almost is never enough_

 _So close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me_

 _The way I wanted you_

 _Then maybe we wouldnt be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

 _But almost is never enough_

Penampilan Baekhyun diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan kencang diseluruh aula, hal tersebut jelas membuat takjub para idol. Bagaimana tidak, jika tepukan tangan untuk seorang mahasiswa seperti Baekhyun sama meriahnya seperti saat mereka yang tampil diatas panggung itu. Ahn Jaehyun sudah naik keatas panggung dan mencegat Baekhyun sebelum simungil berhasil kabur kebelakang panggung.

"Jangan pergi dulu Baekhyun-ssi, mari kita mengobrol sebentar," Baekhyun terlihat canggung namun mau tidak mau ia menurut dan mengikuti Ahn Jaehyun yang merupakan sunbaenya tersebut ketengah panggung. "Kau tampil dengan sangat bagus Baekhyun-ssi, bahkan aula ini seperti terkena gemuruh ketika kau mengakhiri penampilanmu tadi," Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu yang membuat siapapun gemas. Bahkan Chanyeol menguatkan genggaman tangannya menahan rindu dan betapa gemasnya ia pada Baekhyun.

" _Aniyo,_ masih ada beberapa kekurangan dalam penampilanku tetapi aku berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik," jawab Baekhyun, dan kamera tidak lupa menyorot wajah mungil nan imut itu karena ini adalah tayangan live.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tampil didepan para idol seperti TVXQ, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi dan juga Kim Heechul-ssi?"

"Aku sangat gugup, tapi ini sebuah kehormatan dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Lee Jinki sunbaenim juga pihak penyelenggara karena memberiku kesempatan untuk tampil."

"Kau yang terbaik tentu kau pantas tampil, kalau begitu terima kasih Byun Baekhyun-ssi untuk penampilanmu yang begitu memukau," Baekhyun menggeleng malu.

" _Aniyo, aniyo, ghamsahamnida,_ " Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan undur diri kebelakang panggung. Lee Jinki segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan tepukan punggung.

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyun-ah."

" _Ghamsahamnida sunbae,_ " para kru lain juga turut memberikan selamat pada Baekhyun, beberapa bahkan memberikan buket bunga pada Baekhyun. " _Ommo, gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida._ "

.

.

Seorang pria berusia setengah abad duduk dibalik kursi kebesarannya disebuah agency terbesar di Korea Selatan, Star Museum. Ia menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara live kunjungan kampus yang akan dilaksanakan oleh agencynya bekerja sama dengan stasiun televisi terkemuka dan juga Universitas S yang dikenal memiliki segudang mahasiswa berprestasi. Ajang seperti ini sangat bermanfaat, bukan hanya menghasilkan keuntungan juga memberikan pengetahuan bagi para masyarakat bagaimana gambaran para trainee dari Star Museum yang kini telah menjadi idol terkenal saat mereka melalui masa pelatihan. Lelaki berkemeja putih itu meregangkan dasinya sambil menyenderkan punggung ketika melihat anak didiknya memulai pertunjukan diatas panggung. Ia ingat dulu Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu trainee terbaik namun telat bergabung di boyband yang kini telah membesarkan namanya itu. Dan setelah sekian lama berkarir akhirnya ia memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk bersolo karir dan seperti tebakannya album solo Kyuhyun mendapatkan sambutan yang baik bagi para penggemarnya. Begitupula dengan Kim Heechul yang dikenal sangat unik dan sedikit rebel itu. Meskipun kadang sulit mengaturnya namun semenjak ia kembali dari militer, Kim Heechul menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dan kolaborasinya bersama Jumong juga mendapatkan sambutan yang baik.

"Mereka pasti sangat lelah, masih harus menghadiri acara ini setelah semalam kembali dari Jepang," gumamnya saat televisi menayangkan duo TVXQ. Setiap kali ia melihat anak didiknya berdiri diatas panggung, mendapatkan curahan cinta dari para fans. Hal itu memberikan sebuah kebanggaan padanya, bahwa ia telah berhasil mendidik mereka menjadi sosok multi talenta yang pantas dibanggakan dan diidolakan. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kantornya. Memikirkan kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani. Star Museum adalah rumah keduanya, tempat dimana ia mewujudkan segala impiannya untuk menciptakan para idol dan juga musik-musik baru. Meskipun kini sudah banyak produser handal yang juga bergabung bersamanya. Namun ia tentulah satu-satunya pihak yang memutuskan pantas atau tidaknya trainee untuk debut dan juga musik tersebut untuk dirilis. Byun Kangin, adalah penguasa tertinggi yang bisa dikatakan memiliki segala hal yang sempurna didalam hidupnya. Benarkah?... matanya kini terarah pada foto pernikahan anak sulungnya Byun Joohyun dengan Choi Siwon. Tersenyum kebapakan mengingat ia telah melepas putrinya yang cantik dan pintar itu pada lelaki yang tepat. Namun ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab pada seorang putri bungsu nan cantik yang memeluk lengan sang istri manja, Byun Seulgi. Ada yang kurang, tentu saja ada yang kurang disana. Seakan ada ruang kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh sosok lain disana. Sosok yang jika ia mengingatnya akan membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Kepalanya seketika tertoleh kearah televisi saat lantunan moonlight sonata terdengar. Moonlight sonata adalah lagu yang sering ia mainkan dulu, dulu sekali bersama putranya….ya putra satu-satunya keluarga Byun.

" _Maldo… andawe_ …" bisiknya dengan mata perlahan membola ketika kamera menyoroti sosok berkemeja putih dibalik grand piano. Sosok yang tampak begitu bersinar dengan rambut keemasannya yang menambah tingkat keindahan ciptaan tuhan itu. Byun Kangin berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan pelan memutari meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Tanpa sadar ia telah berhenti didepan televisi berlayar datar tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap sosok yang telah lama tidak pernah ia lihat itu. Sosok yang dengan tangannya sendiri telah ia usir dari dalam rumahnya. Sosok putra satu-satunya keluarga Byun.

"Baekhyunie.."

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa penampilannya hari ini akan berbuah begitu banyak pujian dan juga buket bunga, hingga Jonghyun bahkan harus menaruhnya didalam sebuah kardus berukuran cukup besar didalam ruang ganti Baekhyun.

"Whoaa, kau benar-benar menjadi bintang hari ini hmm," Jonghyun mengusuk poni hoobaenya itu. Kim Jonghyun adalah partner menyanyi Baekhyun didalam band kampus mereka.

"Sunbae bisa saja, aku yakin sunbae juga mendapatkan bunga sebanyak ini."

"Sejujurnya kau telah mencuri penggemarku," Jonghyun memasang wajah sok sedih lalu nyengir membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal, kutinggal ya."

"Ne, terima kasih bantuan membawakan buket bunganya sunbae."

"Bukan masalah besar," sahut Jonghyun sambil menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya kearah cermin. Memandangi pantulan dirinya. Ia harus akui bahwa Yoon Bora sunbae yang mendandaninya sangat berbakat dalam hal tata rias. Matanya terlihat lebih besar dan berkharisma berkat polesan rapi nan apik eyeliner yang dibubuhkannya. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya membuat siapapun akan mencubit gemas pipi itu seandainya saja ia melakukannya didepan banyak orang.

"Ahh jinja, kenapa aku terlihat seperti yeoja," keluhnya. " _Neo ttaemune_ ," ia menunjuk eyeliner yang terpoles dimatanya. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh sendiri merasa seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri didepan cermin.

Tok tok tok ! Baekhyun memandang kearah pintu lewat pantulan cermin.

"Masuk saja," pintu terbuka dan kepala berambut merah Yura asisten Jinki muncul. "Oh Yura sunbae, ada apa?" Yura muncul dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya melihat bunga tersebut.

"Ya, jangan salah sangka, ini bukan dariku," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kekehan kecil, sepertinya ekspresinya jelas terbaca oleh Yura. "Untukmu, dari seorang fanboy katanya."

" _Mwo_ , fanboy?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, Yura justru tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun.

"Kurasa setelah penampilanmu tadi kau akan mulai memiliki banyak fans dan itu bukan hanya fangirl tetapi juga fanboy, ini ambillah."

" _Gomawo sunbae_ ," Yura mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama setangkai bunga mawar dan juga sebuah amplop baby blue. Baekhyun membuka amplop tersebut karena penasaran dan seketika matanya membola. Dengan gerak cepat ia berlari keluar ruang ganti meninggalkan secarik kertas diatas meja rias. Sebuah pesan pendek yang membuatnya berlari keluar mengejar sipengirim.

 _I miss you_

 _P.C.Y_

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu ruang gantinya, mengedarkan pandangan tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang sejak beberapa menit lalu berdiri disamping pintu ruang gantinya.

Srett ! tubuh mungil itu tertarik masuk kembali kekamar ganti tepat saat ia akan melangkah. Sontak hal itu membuat korban penarikan yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Yakk..apa yang…." Kata-kata makian yang sudah diujung lidah terlupakan seketika ketika matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh tinggi yang menarik lengannya itu tersenyum begitu tampan dihadapannya.

"Mencariku?" bolehkan Baekhyun bertanya kemana perginya persediaan oksigen saat ini, kenapa ia seakan sesak nafas saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang dicarinya itu berada begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu dan menguncinya. Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan mematung bingung seakan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"H..hyung?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat, telapak tangannya menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun lemas seketika, tangan kanan Chanyeol berpindah memeluk pinggang simungil dengan lembut. Merapatkan tubuh mereka agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Tangan Baekhyun meremat kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol, ia menjinjitkan kakinya setelah menemukan kembali kekuatan untuk berpijak. Baekhyun balas melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka. Tanganya mengelus lembut rahang Baekhyun. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan dalam. Keduanya mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaan mereka didalamnya. Rasa rindu, rasa sayang, dan juga kegelisahan. Chanyeol menarik lembut bibir Baekhyun seakan enggan melepas pagutan mereka, nafas keduanya beradu lembut dengan dada yang naik turun. Hidung Chanyeol mengelus lembut pucuk hidung mancung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menyatukan dahi mereka. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia juga segelisah ini selama ia merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa ia sentuh dan ia kecup, untuk mengungkapkan segala rasa yang ada dihatinya kini.

" _I miss you_ …."

" _I miss you too hyung_ …" telapak tangan hangat Chanyeol kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mendongakkan simungil dengan lembut. Ia ingin memandangi wajah yang telah membuatnya rindu setengah mati ini.

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

" _Ne?_ "

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Baekhyun terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa ada maksud didalam setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia sedang bermaksud menyampaikannya tanpa harus mengatakannya. Mata bulat kesukaannya itu telah mengatakan segalanya. Baekhyun kembali berjinjit dan menggigit manja pucuk hidung Chanyeol membuat keduanya terkekeh.

" _Take me with you,_ " bisiknya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan membawanya keluar kota ketika ia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baekhyun hanya sempat berpamitan pada Jinki dan mengatakan ia memiliki urusan mendadak. Baekhyun berharap Jinki akan mengatakannya pada Luhan atau Kyungsoo jika kedua noonanya itu mencarinya. Karena saat ini ponselnya disita oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Jeju ?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka sudah berada didalam kamar yang dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah penginapan yang cukup jauh dari kota, begitu tenang dan juga nyaman. Balkon kamar mereka menghadap ke pantai. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sementara Baekhyun bersandar pada pagar balkon.

"Karena aku membutuhkan tempat dimana hanya ada kau dan aku," bisiknya lembut. "Aku selalu kemari jika sedang memiliki masalah, dan keesokan harinya kembali ke Seoul."

"Jadi ini tempat pelarianmu, hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menjatuhkan hidungnya dibahu Baekhyun, menyesap lembut aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik, menyenderkan pinggangnya pada pagar dan balas memeluk pinggang Chanyeol namun memberikan jarak agar ia bisa memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya dikanan dan kiri pinggul Baekhyun seolah memenjarakannya. "Ada apa hyung, kau terlihat….galau?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Aku galau karena tidak bertemu denganmu," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu alasannya bukan hanya itu.

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol menggeleng mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada deburan ombak dipantai lalu kembali menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya kau harus memberikan selamat padaku, sebentar lagi gelar sarjana psikologi akan tersemat dinama hyungmu yang tampan ini," Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan memeluk Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

"Selamat Chanyeol hyung, aku tahu kau bisa melewati sidangnya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Dan karena itu pula, sebuah universitas di America menawarkan program beasiswa untuk meneruskan magister," Baekhyun terkesiap dan Chanyeol bisa merasakanya. Perlahan Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol dan mendongak memandang wajah sitampan.

" _Jin..ja_?" Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pagar dan menahan pinggangnya agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Pandangan mereka tidak teralihkan sama sekali.

"Hmm… _jinja,_ " angguknya. "Keluargaku telah mengetahuinya dan mereka mendorongku untuk menerima beasiswa tersebut," Baekhyun menunduk mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Ia merasakan matanya agak panas, kabar ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Astaga, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Terkadang ia berfikir, meskipun ia dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bersatu dimasa depan, namun selama ia masih bisa melihatnya maka itu sudah cukup. Tetapi jika Chanyeol menerima beasiswa tersebut maka ia akan pergi ke America. Baekhyun seakan dipukul begitu keras hingga ia akhirnya tersadar. _Mungkinkah ini memang jalannya_ batinnya takdir seakan menunjukkan bahwa memang tidak akan ada masa depan untuk hubungannya dan Chanyeol. _Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya Baekhyun_ batinnya merutuk.

"Hei….hei…gadis tomboyku… kemari, tatap aku hmm…" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun memerah. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Tadinya ia berfikir tidak akan sulit untuk mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Mereka tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Namun bodohnya dia, meskipun mereka tidak terikat dalam sebuah hubungan namun hati dan perasaan mereka saling terikat.

" _Nan… gwechanha…_.itu..itu kesempatan baik…hyung… kau," suara Baekhyun memelan, ia tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena air mata bisa jatuh kapan saja. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mencengkram lembut punggung kemeja Chanyeol, menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Kupikir…kita hampir saja bisa mengatasi masalah ini…kupikir…selama aku bisa melihatmu, meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama…itu sudah cukup…tetapi…" Baekhyun menggeleng. Nyatanya ia dan Chanyeol memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Namun…kata hampir memang tidak pernah cukup bukan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mengulaskan sebuah senyuman dibibir mungil itu. Meskipun sangat sulit untuk tersenyum saat ini.

"Bukankah kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maka anggap saja kita tidak pernah membicarakan apapun karena….aku benci kalimat 'goodbye' hyung," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun begitu lembut.

"Aku juga membencinya," ini belum selesai, namun mereka harus menyelesaikannya. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa saat ini yang mereka inginkan bukanlah saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Karena tanpa diucapkan saat itu akan tiba dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil duduk diatas kasur, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berada dikamar mandi. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan segala hal tentang Chanyeol, perasaan mereka dan masa depan yang mengabur.

"Hei gadis tomboy," suara bass itu mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak masih sama tampannya meski kini kemeja yanag dikenakan tak lagi serapi tadi. Lengannya digulung sampai siku dan bagian ujung kemejanya sudah keluar tidak lagi dimasukkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung."

"Hyung sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan garam mandi beraroma lembut untukmu, berendamlah kau pasti lelah," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk memandang jari-jari kakinya dengan gugup. Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah lucu Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin menggantikan Baekhyun menggigit bibir itu. "Baekhyunie?"

"Hyung~ " panggil Baekhyun lembut membuat darah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdesir.

"N…ne?" dan ia seketika menjadi gugup. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malu-malu dan pipi memerah.

"Mau…berendam bersama?" tanyanya lalu menunduk. Chanyeol terkejut dengan bibir membentuk huruf O dan mata membesar. Menyadari betapa anehnya ekspresinya Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa barusan kau… "

" _Aniya..aniya…_ kalau hyung tidak mau…" Baekhyun sudah beranjak dengan wajah menunduk dan pipi memerah bermaksud melangkah kearah kamar mandi namun lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang senyuman tampan menggoda khas miliknya. Menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

" _With my pleasure baby_ ," dan sebuah lumatan lembut diberikan Chanyeol pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun gugup bukan main saat ini, merutuki keberanian mulutnya untuk mengajak Chanyeol berendam bersama. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki ide seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah mandi bersama sebelumnya bahkan saat dulu masih berada di asrama. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa demikian. Chanyeolpun merasakan gugup. Meskipun sebuah hubungan ranjang bukanlah hal baru baginya namun mandi bersama dengan seorang lelaki belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya. Tidak ada hal-hal manis seperti ini jika ia ingin having sex bersama lelaki-lelaki cantik sebelumnya. Namun Chanyeol mencoba terlihat tenang dan diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih ragu melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Kau butuh bantuan melepas kemejamu, gadis tomboyku sayang?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku lelaki hyung~ " rengeknya manja.

"Aku tidak dengarrrr~ " sahut Chanyeol _sing a song_ sambil perlahan menyibak kemejanya memperlihatkan dada bidang dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Chanyeol menatap pantulan punggung Baekhyun lewat cermin. Ia bersedekap masih dengan celana menggantung dipinggulnya. "Kau benar-benar butuh bantuan sepertinya hmm?"

" _A..aniya_ " gelengnya cepat. Dan Baekhyun yang membelakangi Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar ujung kemejanya dari dalam celana dan mulai melepas kancingnya satu persatu.

Srakk ! Baekhyun melepas kemejanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang ramping dan begitu mulus. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat terpesona. Ia bahkan meragukan apakah Baekhyun benar-benar seorang pria. Sambil memperhatikan pantulan Baekhyun dicermin ia membuka kancing celananya dan menarik turun resleting. Baekhyun sukses terkesiap mendengar suara tarikan resleting itu.

Srakk ! dan celana jeans Chanyeol jatuh kelantai menyisakan boxer sepaha yang menutupi bagian pribadinya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang membuat pikirannya kacau hingga ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Grepp ! lengan Chanyeol yang terbentuk dengan bisep yang sempurna memeluknya lembut. Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bahu Baekhyun hingga kelehernya. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya menahan desahan.

"Lepas celanamu baby, kita tidak membawa pakaian cadangan," bisiknya lalu mengecup cuping telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bergeming, masih kaku dan bingung. Maka Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Ia melepas kancing celana Baekhyun dan menarik turun resleting celana Baekhyun.

"Hhh… "Baekhyun tersentak dengan desahan kecil saat tangan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyentuh kejantanannya ketika ia menurunkan resleting. Tubuh itu menegang, Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun. Dan celana baekhyun terjatuh kelantai menyisakan celana dalam berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi area pribadi simungil.

"It's ok, jangan tegang begitu Baekhyunie," bisiknya lembut. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam bath tub dan keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan kaki sedikit tertekuk. Baekhyun masih enggan memandang Chanyeol, merasa malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka meskipun nyatanya mereka masih memakai celana dalam dan boxer. "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, hyung bisa… "Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku…hanya malu hyung.. "Chanyeol menahan senyumannya dan dengan lembut menarik Baekhyun mendekat, memberikan Baekhyun intruksi untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya kedada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan melihat wajah hyung, jadi tidak perlu malu," Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun. Kedekatan mereka terasa begitu intim, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kulitnya dan kulit Chanyeol bersentuhan. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Chanyeol, merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Mulai menikmatinya?"

"Hmm… ini..menyenangkan," pipinya memerah.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun membuat simungil merinding hingga bulu romanya berdiri.

"Kau merinding, lihat bulu romamu berdiri Baekhyunie,"

"Ini…leherku…hyung.."

"Ahh.. jadi leher salah satu titik kelemahanmu hmm," Chanyeol kembali mengecup leher Baekhyun. Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya. Karena kini Chanyeol menghisap lehernya, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang vampire yang haus akan darah Baekhyun. "Hyuung… nanti…ahn berbekas," Chanyeol mengetahuinya, ia hanya menghisapnya tanpa bermaksud meninggalkan bekas.

"Tidak akan baby," bisiknya kali ini mengecup telinga Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Saling memeluk, kulit yang bersentuhan begitu intim dan detakan jantung yang berpacu cepat. "Jika hyung pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" topic ini diangkat kembali. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan sambil memainkan jemari Chanyeol diperutnya.

"Meneruskan hidupku…." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun.

" _Good boy_."

"Pastikan hyung menjadi psikolog yang handal saat kembali ke Korea," keduanya berbicara seolah-olah hal tersebut tidak menyakiti hati dan perasaan mereka.

"Tentu saja, dan hyung harap ketika saat itu tiba…segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik," Baekhyun menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

" _I hope so,_ " bisiknya lembut. Chanyeol menunduk, menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun lembut lalu meraup bibir mungil itu dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang intim. Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memudahkan dirinya melumat bibir Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mengalung pada lehernya dan memiringkan wajahnya melumat bibir atas Chanyeol.

"Ahn…. "Baekhyun mendesah ketika kejantanannya bertubrukan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya membasahi bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sedikit keberanian turut menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut lidah Chanyeol. Hingga kini lidah keduanya saling membelit berbagi saliva. Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin intens dan basah.

"Hh… haruskah kita berhenti?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan jempolnya menyentuh bibir bawah Baekhyun yang memerah basah dan menebal. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi Chanyeol namun bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeollah yang menjadi lelaki pertama baginya. Baekhyun memeluk kepala Chanyeol dan berbisik

" _I'm yours,_ " Chanyeol berdiri setelah memastikan kaki Baekhyun melingkar dipinggangnya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan tubuh basah dan lengket.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pro diatas ranjang, dan Baekhyun adalah seorang awam yang perlu dituntun. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seintens ini sebelumnya saat ia melakukannya dengan lelaki-lelaki lainnya. Karena tubuh telanjang yang terkulai lemas diatas ranjang itu bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan tubuh seorang gadis. Begitu lembut dan juga sensitive. Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman dan jilatan disekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh itu bukan hanya bermandikan keringat namun juga bermandikan saliva Chanyeol. Astaga, Chanyeol bisa gila karena ia benar-benar tidak pernah seintens dan sedalam ini sebelumnya. Setiap ia mendaratkan ciuman ditubuh Baekhyun ia seolah mematenkan bahwa silelaki mungil adalah miliknya.

"Ahn….hyu…anghh !" Baekhyun mendesah begitu feminine saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kejantanannya. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku. Dengan nafas terengah dan pandangan sayu ia menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengulum miliknya dibawah sana. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol bisa berakhir seintim ini, diaatas ranjang, berbagi kehangatan. Chanyeol mencengkram paha Baekhyun dan melebarkannya membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan mendongak. Perutnya terasa melilit bersiap mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ahhh…hahh…hahh…" punggung Baekhyun terhempas diatas kasur yang berantakan. Chanyeol mengecup paha dalam Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan bergidik menikmati sensasinya. Lidah Chanyeol bermain-main dengan pusar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kegelian dan menggeliat. Ia meraih rambut Chanyeol dan meremat lembut. Chanyeol menghujami perut Baekhyun dengan ciuman lembut sampai bibir itu mendarat diatas nipple Baekhyun. Ia menjilatinya dengan ujung lidahnya membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan punggung membusung. Baekhyun begitu sensitive dan Chanyeol menyentuhnya ditempat-tempat yang tepat.

"Aku menginginkanmu Baekhyunie " suara serak itu berujar sebelum melumat lembut dan dalam bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku…ahn…juga…." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, menahan dengan siku agar ia tidak menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau keberatan kita melakukan tanpa pengaman?" kedua bola mata itu kembali bertatapan.

"Hyung…tidak memiliki pengaman?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia bukan lelaki yang gila sex dan selalu membawa-bawa kondom kemana-mana. Dan lagi penginapan ini bukanlah penginapan kelas murah yang hanya disinggahi untuk sekedar having sex. Maka mereka tidak menyediakan pengaman secara gratis. Chanyeol bisa melihat keraguan dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku bersih, tapi jika kau ragu kita tidak perlu melakukannya baby," jawabnya dengan senyuman. Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hubungan sex tanpa pengaman sebelumnya. Dan lagi ia rajin memeriksakan dirinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia dalam keadaan sehat. Karena pergaulannya yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa itu. Baekhyun mencengkram bisep Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung….lakukanlah…" Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol bernafas lega karena ia memiliki kepercayaan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun disekeliling pinggangnya. Keduanya kembali berpandangan dan memagut bibir dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun hingga tangannya menggapai bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut.

"Eunghh…" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat jemari Chanyeol menggosok belahan bokongnya dan jarinya menemukan holenya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan jemari meremat bahu Chanyeol saat jari Chanyeol perlahan memasuki holenya. "Ah…nnh…"

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak sakit hanya saja terasa janggal karena ini pertama kalinya sesuatu memasuki holenya. "Katakan padaku jika kau merasa sakit hmm?"

"Nn..neh..ahnn…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menambah jarinya. Ketika jari ketiga bergabung Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit ketika ia melakukan penetrasi. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepas jarinya dan mengangkat bokong Baekhyun namun bibirnya masih berada di dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dan mencari bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan lidah yang menari-nari menggoda. Baekhyun meremat rambut belakang Chanyeol menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol kini perlahan menurunkan bokongnya dan berusaha menyatukan kejantanannya kedalam hole Baekhyun. "Mmhh… eunghh…" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat karena ia tahu Baekhyun mulai merasakan sakitnya penetrasi anal yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun merasakan panas seakan sesuatu telah melukai holenya.

"Grm… eungg" Chanyeol menggeram dan mendorong kejantanannya hingga menyatu begitu dalam. Ia memisahkan bibir mereka dan meraih wajah Baekhyun. Mata itu terpejam dengan tetesan air mata dipipinya. "Aku menyakitimu…maafkan aku…" hanya cinta yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berkata demikian. Ia tidak pernah selembut ini sebelumnya saat melakukan sex dengan lelaki. Karena ini bukan hanya sex melainkan ia bercinta dengan lelaki yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

"Ahn…aniya…ahh.."Baekhyun tanpa sadar menaikkan tubuhnya membuat gerakan menarik dan ia bisa merasaka kejantanan Chanyeol memenuhi tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol dengan kepala mendongak. Ia menginginkannya, maka ia bergerak turun kembali dan gesekan intim itu benar-benar membuatnya menggila. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun telah menemukan ritmenya ikut membantu Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. Baekhyun hampir menjerit saat Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan titik manisnya.

" _Here…here baby_?"

"Ahn…y..ya.. ahh.." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia bergerak semakin cepat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol karena kenikmatan itu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan. Maka Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangan Baekhyun didadanya.

" _Ride me_!" Baekhyun mendongak dengan tubuh mungilnya yang bergerak naik turun membuat kejantanan Chanyeol menusuk titik manisnya begitu intens. Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Melihat sosok imut ini berada diatasnya, mengejar kenikmatannya dengan Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya. Bercinta ditempat favorit Chanyeol.

"Arghhh !" Baekhyun terjatuh diatas dada Chanyeol tepat setelah ia meraih klimaksnya dan Chanyeol menyusul hanya beberapa detik setelahnya. Dada keduanya naik turun menikmati masa-masa orgasme. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengaitkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol setelah merengsek melepaskan pertautan mereka. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol. Memeluk lelaki tampan yang telah ia serahi miliknya yang paling berharga. Dan kegelisahan, kegalauan serta rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun tak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia tidak terisak, menangis dalam diam didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata Baekhyun dilehernya. Ia memeluknya semakin erat, perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya dengan kaki yang masih melingkar memeluk pinggang telanjangnya. Lengan-lengan kekar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu erat, enggan melepaskannya seakan tahu bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun sedekat dan seerat ini. Chanyeol mendongak karena kini matanya memanas dan telah memerah. Selama hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menangisi kisah cintanya yang kandas, bukan karena ia tidak serius. Namun belum ada yang bisa menyentuh hatinya hingga sedalam ini. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok yang mampu menyentuh hatinya justru seorang lelaki, lelaki mungil tetangga sebelah rumah adik sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Manusia selalu memiliki sisi egois dan andai saja Baekhyun juga Chanyeol mengikuti sisi egois mereka maka pasti tidak akan ada rasa sakit seperti ini. Namun keegosian itu akan membuat banyak orang tersakiti. Maka tanpa perlu mengatakan keduanya sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan, bagaimana cara mereka mengakhiri. Baekhyun tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga Chanyeol. Tuan Park adalah sosok yang begitu baik dan menjadi sosok ayah baginya selama ini. Dan ibu Chanyeol adalah sosok ibu yang tidak ingin disakiti Baekhyun, terlebih karena nyonya Park bahkan membuka pelukannya untuk Baekhyun setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun seorang gay. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi, karena ia telah melakukannya sekali dimasa lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol lembut dan mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Berpura-pura tidur meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertidur. Baekhyun jelas bukan pembohong yang handal. Tetapi karena itulah ia mengatakannya, mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa mengharuskan Baekhyun menjawabnya. Ia ingin Baekhyun mengetahui perasaannya, bahwa ia tidak mempermainkan Baekhyun. Tetapi takdirlah yang tengah mempermainkan mereka saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun enggan berjauhan dengan Chanyeol begitupula sebaliknya, maka selama perjalanan menuju banadara keesokan harinya keduanya sama sekali tidak melepaskan gandengan mereka. Tidak peduli beberapa mata tampak memperhatikan kedekatan kereka tersebut. Bahkan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di pesawat, ia perlu memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun. Mematri segala hal tentang Baekhyun didalam ingatannya dengan baik. Hal serupapun dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Hingga pesawat yang membawa mereka sampai di Seoul, Chanyeol merogoh saku coatnya dan menyalakan ponselnya lalu menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hmm… tidak biasanya Sehun menelpoku sebanyak ini, Kai juga," gumamnya.

"Mereka juga menelponku hyung," timpal Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Kai dan Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Seulgi dan juga Joohyun turut menelponnya.

"Mungkin mereka mencemaskanmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan mencoba menanyakannya padaku,"Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan keluar bandara masih saling mengaitkan genggaman sementara Baekhyun mulai mendial nomor Joohyun.

"Baekhyun…" suara diseberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Noona.. ada ap…" langkah Baekhyun terhenti membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek, ada apa?" bisiknya bertanya. Mata Baekhyun membola dan berkaca-kaca. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol khawatir adalah kulit putih itu memucat.

"Ak… aku..akan kesana noona," panggilan berakhir namun masih menyisakan Baekhyun yang mematung kaku.

"Ada apa, hei Baekhyunie katakan padaku ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata yang tadinya berkaca-kaca telah meluruhkan liquidnya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol panik. "Baek ada apa, Baekhyunie?"

"Ap… appa."

 **To be continued**

 **Kepo :** Gimana?

Aku rasa ini chapter terpanjang diantara chapter2 BND lainnya hehehe

Aku pasrah jika kalian menganggap bagian NC-nya ndak hot atau ndak greget karena jujur saja aku ndak jago untuk FF NC yaoi hehehe #mianhae

Masalah datang silih berganti tetapi juga akan ada beberapa kebahagiaan yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit ^^ aku harap reader cukup bersabar yahh membacanya… aku mencoba menulis FF ini se-normal dan se-real yang aku bisa meskipun ini hanya fiksi abal sajja hehe… jadi aku harap beberapa hal yang coba aku sampaikan di FF ini tersampaikan #semoga

See u next chapter ^^

Mind to review


	14. Chapter 14

**Boy Next Door**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 14 : Nice to Meet You**

Audi Chanyeol berhenti didepan halaman kediaman keluarga Byun yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa berkunjung kesana. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah kediaman petinggi Star Museum. Rumah mewah bertipe minimalis itu tidak memiliki banyak perubahan sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Catnya masih putih bersih, Baekhyun bisa melihat gorden-gorden berwarna peach bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara bass disebelahnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari ketertegunan memperhatikan rumah keluarganya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, kau ini benar-benar ya gadis tomboy," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kembali dipanggil gadis tomboy. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol berkata begitu, karena reaksi Baekhyun saat dibandara tadi sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

" _Ada apa, hei Baekhyunie katakan padaku ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata yang tadinya berkaca-kaca telah meluruhkan liquidnya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol panik. "Baek ada apa, Baekhyunie?"_

" _Ap… appa."_

" _Appa, maksudmu appamu, ada apa?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan wajah pucat._

" _Aku...appa...bagaimana ini.. hyung?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang tampak meracau kebingungan._

" _Tenang Baek, hei ada apa sebenarnya?" mata puppy yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap Chanyeol._

" _Appa...appa ingin bertemu denganku," seketika mulut Chanyeol membentuk huruf O, antara bingung dan gemas. Baekhyun tampak begitu kebingungan dan juga ketakutan. Dan ternyata alasannya adalah karena ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya. " Noona...Joohyun noona bilang, appa...appa ingin bertemu denganku... eottokhae?" Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun didalam tangkupan tangannya._

" _Kalau begitu temuilah beliau, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan hmm?" kata Chanyeol. "Setelah sekian lama, ayahmu secara tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganmu."_

" _Aku...apakah aku harus datang?"_

" _Kau tidak mau datang?"_

" _Mauuu~ "rengeknya sungguh menggemaskan._

" _Kalau begitu pergilah, kau mau hyung mengantarkanmu?" Baekhyun mengerjap penuh harap._

" _Hyung mau mengantarkanku?"_

" _Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum lega._

Chanyeol mengusuk poni Baekhyun lalu merapikannya, menatap simungil dengan tatapan kerinduan yang belum sepenuhnya terpuaskan. Namun Baekhyun memiliki hal yang lebih penting dari pada berbagi rindu dengannya saat ini.

"Masuklah."

"Hyung...tidak mau menemaniku?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan tidak mau, tetapi hyung tidak bisa ikut berada disana saat ini."

" _Waeyo_?"

"Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah urusan keluargamu, selesaikanlah dulu dan kabari hyung," Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung...aku...menyayangi hyung."

" _Na do_ ," balas Chanyeol lembut. Setelah saling melemparkan senyuman, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan keluar dari dalamnya. " _Fighting_ ," Chanyeol menyemangati. Memastikan Baekhyun menaiki undakan tangga menuju pintu rumahnya sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan halaman kediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan tangan yang bersiap memencet bel. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar gugup saat ini. Padahal yang akan ia temui adalah orang tuanya sendiri bukanlah kepala negara Korea Selatan.

Ting tong ! dan akhirnya terpencet juga oleh jari lentiknya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan gugup karena belum ada tanggapan. Ia memberanikan diri memencet kembali belnya.

Ting tong !

Cklekk ! Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari dalam, ia mundur selangkah dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas saking gugupnya. Namun wajah cantik sang kakak yang menyambutnya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas begitu lega. Joohyun tampak sama leganya, ia langsung meraup Baekhyun kedalam pelukan.

"Astaga Baekhyunie, kau kemana sajaaaa~ " Joohyun menepuk punggungnya pelan pura-pura kesal. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia balas memeluk sang kakak.

"Maaf noona...semalam aku pergi bersama teman-teman Moonlight Store, " Joohyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang adik.

"Pantas saja, noona pikir kau bersama Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa dihubungi juga," Baekhyun nyengir.

"Aku tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung, tapi aku memang memintanya mengantarku kemari tadi, ia...sama paniknya denganmu karena aku tidak bisa dihubungi," Baekhyun mengarang cerita, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol di Jeju.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Joohyun namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Joohyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Noona~ " Joohyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Appa dan eomma ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi..tapi..."

"Appa melihat penampilanmu di acara kunjungan kampus, begitu pula dengan eomma," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _Jeong...joengmal_?" Joohyun mengangguk. Ia mengelus rambut pirang Baekhyun lembut dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin inilah jalan tuhan untuk membuat keluarga kita bersatu kembali, hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman dan menguatkan dirinya untuk masuk bersama dengan Joohyun kedalam rumah keluarganya. Semakin masuk kedalam rumah, jantungnya semakin berpacu kencang.

"Oppaaaa!" Seulgi berseru kencang saat melihat kakak lelakinya telah tiba. Baekhyun kembali dihadiahi pelukan sang adik. Ia mengusuk rambut Seulgi gemas dan tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan sang kakak ipar, Choi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum memberikan semangat padanya. Matanya mengedar dan kali ini jantungnya seakan disentak begitu matanya bersirobok dengan mata berkaca-kaca milik sang ibu. Dengan langkah pelan sang ibu berjalan mendekat kearah sang anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Byun itu.

"Baek..hyunie," telapak tangan lembut sang ibu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan genangan air matanya begitu pula dengan Joohyun dan Seulgi.

"Iya, ini Baekhyun eomma," ibunya menggeleng dengan air mata yang menetes, menyentuh wajah anak lelakinya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Astaga, anakku," ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Anakku...anakku,"

"Ne eomma, ini Baekhyun...anak eomma," ucap Joohyun mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Bogosieppo eomma_ ," lirih Baekhyun menyerukkan kepalanya dibahu sang ibu.

"Eomma juga merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu," tangisan haru itu memenuhi ruang keluarga Byun. Tidak menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri dikaki tangga. Sosok kepala keluarga Byun. Hatinya tertohok begitu mendapati sang istri memeluk sang anak lelaki penuh kerinduan dengan isakan yang menggema diruang keluarga mereka. Ia tahu, selama ini sang istri selalu menuruti apapun perintah yang ia katakan termasuk tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan sang anak dan membicarakan nama Baekhyun dirumah mereka. Namun hari ini, ia melihat langsung bagaimana kerinduan yang tertahan itu meluap.

"Appa?" suara serak Seulgi yang ikut menangis menyadarkan mereka akan kehadiran Byun Kangin. Baekhyun mendongak dari kenyamanannya bersandar pada bahu sang ibu. Matanya yang masih berair menangkap sosok sang ayah yang tengah menuruni tangga. Langkahnya menggema diruang keluarga yang seketika senyap. Sang istri memandang Byun Kangin dengan pandangan memelas. Hingga sang kepala keluarga berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka, ia masih memeluk anak lelakinya. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan tanpa sadar itu membuat air matanya jatuh lalu ia membungkukkan badannya setelah melepas dengan lembut pelukan sang ibu.

" _An..anyeong..hasimnika...ap..appa_ ," ucapnya terbata. Hati Byun Kangin berdesir mendengar secara langsung suara sang anak. Melihat sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk dan menggosok hidung juga menghapus air matanya. Mengingatkannya akan masa-masa kecil Baekhyun. Saat dimana Baekhyun merengek dan menangis minta dibelikan mainan, atau saat dimana ia diganggu oleh teman playgroupnya. Ia akan datang pada sang ayah dan mengadu sambil menangis. Byun Kangin melangkah mendekat dan tangannya terangkat, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan menarik nafas tegang. Bahkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Puk ! Baekhyun terkejut dengan mata seketika terbuka, saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dengan mulut membentuk huruf O, begitu lucu. Byun Kangin benar-benar menahan senyumannya. Ia tidak bisa terus membohongi perasaannya. Meskipun ia begitu kecewa dan marah namun ia juga begitu merindukan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang anak lupa pada keluarga dan rumahnya?" jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang mendengar suara tegas namun lembut sang ayah.

"Ap...pa..?"

"Semarah apapun orang tua, bukankah sudah kewajiban sang anak untuk datang dan meminta maaf pada orang tua?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Appa...appa...memintaku...pergi...hiks.."tanpa sadar Baekhyun terisak seperti bocah.

"Dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh kembali, begitukah cara seorang anak lelaki keluarga Byun bersikap ?" tidak ada amarah, namun suara itu sarat akan ketegasan dan kelembutan yang khas milik ayahnya. Baekhyun menunduk dengan isakan, ia kembali menggeleng.

"Maafkan Baekhyun...hiks... maafkan Baekhyun appa," mata sang ayah telah berkaca-kaca. Istrinya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun diikuti oleh Joohyun juga Seulgi. Dari arah samping kanan Choi Siwon muncul, ia tersenyum pada sang ayah mertua.

"Apa hukumannya untuk anak nakal, hmm?" tanya sang ayah. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berair dan hidung memerah lucu. Mengingatkan Byun Kangin pada masa kanak-kanak dimana Baekhyun menghilangkan pena mahal miliknya dan menangis sesenggukan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak boleh menikmati puding buatan eomma?" Siwon yang pertama kali tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun. Joohyun mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun sementara sang ayah menahan tawanya.

"Kemarilah anak nakal, appa akan menghukummu," Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang ayah. Sudah berapa lama mereka terpisah dan ia tidak memperhatikan pertumbuhan Baekhyun. Byun Kangin melirik sang istri, bagaimana wujud Baekhyun adalah replika dari sang istri dalam versi lelaki. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada sosok anak perempuannya yang telah tiada, kembaran Baekhyun. Jika ia masih hidup pastilah Byun Baekhee akan begitu mirip dengan istrinya. Akan ada tiga orang berwajah mirip di keluarga kecilnya ini. "Kau tidak mau memeluk ayahmu?"

"A...eung... bolehkah?" tanpa terduga Seulgi memeluk punggung Baekhyun, bermaksud mendorong sang oppa agar menubruk tubuh ayahnya. Dan Byun Kangin menangkap kedua anaknya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Oppa...jangan pergi lagi," ucap Seulgi. "Appa merindukan oppa, bukan begitu appa?" Seulgi mendongak dibelakang punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun turut mendongak, menunggu. Sang ayah menjawabnya dengan sebuah elusan dikepala kedua anaknya itu.

"Setiap orang tua akan selalu merindukan anaknya, selalu," Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung sang ayah, memeluknya begitu erat.

" _Bogosieppo, bogosieppo appa, jeongmal bogosieppo_ ," Byun Kangin tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

" _Na do bogosieppo_ ," jawabnya. Choi Siwon merangkul Joohyun yang masih memeluk ibunya dari samping, menatap haru kearah sang kepala keluarga yang memeluk putra dan putrinya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mudah didalam kehidupan, Byun Kangin telah merasakan bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupan yang sulit sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjadi sosok tertinggi di Star Museum. Berbagai hal berat sudah pernah ia hadapi. Selama hidupnya cobaan terberat setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya adalah kehilangan sosok sang anak Byun Baekhee. Sejak itu ia begitu protektif pada anak-anaknya terlebih Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga. Dan pukulan terberat didalam kehidupannya setelah kepergian Baekhee adalah mengetahui bahwa Byun Baekhyun, putranya satu-satunya mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Ia kecewa dan marah bukan main. Bagaimana anak lelaki yang begitu ia jaga dan ia didik sepenuh hatinya bisa mengalami penyimpangan seperti itu. Ia sangat mengawasi pergaulan anaknya, selama ini Baekhyun tidak memperlihatkan keanehan apapun. Hingga aduan Joohyun dan pengakuan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Membuat ia tanpa berfikir jernih mengusir sang anak dari rumah. Berfikir mungkin saja kehidupan keras diluar sana dapat menyadarkan dirinya. Meskipun tidak munafik jika iapun mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya. Diam-diam mencari tahu bahwa sang anak tinggal bersama dua keponakannya Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang sang anak hingga akhirnya sang anak muncul ditelevisi dalam acara yang tengah digelar oleh kampus S dimana ia berkuliah bekerja sama dengan agency miliknya. Disaat itulah rasa rindu dan bangga itu muncul. Ketika melihat sang anak duduk disana, memainkan lagu favorit mereka dengan piano. Membuatnya terbawa pada kenangan masa lalu. Bagaimana simungil begitu bersemangat setiap kali sang ayah akan mengajarkannya bermain piano dan juga bernyanyi. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya anaknya yang sangat tertarik berlajar musik. Sejak kecil ia sudah suka memainkan tuts piano dengan telunjuk lentiknya dan bernyanyi Do,Re,Mi,Fa,So,La,Si,Do menirukan para trainee setiap ia diajak mengunjungi agency. Dan ketika ia melihatnya hari itu berada diatas panggung, tampak begitu bersinar membuat dirinya seakan melihat masa depan. Baekhyun telah tumbuh dengan begitu baik meskipun ia tidak mengawasinya. Dan yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah memperbaiki segalanya, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memperbaiki ketidaknormalan sang anak.

.

.

 _So my dreams that spread its wings can shine even more in the blue sky  
So my coldly shut heart can beat again, I'll go up in the sky to the stars_

 _Those hurtful words deeply cut into my heart  
It hurt but I bit my tongue and endured  
I know I'm gonna heal and I'm always looking up  
Even if it's dark, I'm gonna find the light  
I will smile, I will keep smiling  
I'm a fighter, I won't ever give up  
I'll keep flying, fly, fly again  
My dreams wrap around the future me  
I'ma just be me yeah only me  
I'ma just be me yeah yeah_

 _I can fly higher without fear, even when I'm trapped in darkness  
Any kind of scar is beautiful to me  
I'm just happy, I'm happy to be myself  
I'm happy to be myself_

Byun Kangin memandang kagum dan penuh kebanggaan saat Baekhyun mengakhiri permainan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Ia tahu lagu ini, ini salah satu single milik anak didiknya Amber yang berjudul Beautiful.

" _Oppa jinja meoshitaaaa_ ~ "seru Seulgi. Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya. Seulgi secara mengejutkan meminta Baekhyun bernyanyi untuk mereka karena dulu Baekhyun sering sekali bernyanyi dengan iringan piano. Dan Seulgi akan berdiri menyender didekat piano mendengarkan oppanya bernyanyi. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak Byun Kangin ketahui tentang putranya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Putranya kini tidak hanya bisa bermain piano namun juga bisa bermain gitar. Ia juga memiliki suara yang begitu indah. "Appa, oppa bisa menjadi penyanyi di agency kita bukan, _igeobwa appa, oppa jinja jinja meoshitta,_ " Seulgi mengayunkan lengan sang ayah dengan lucu membuat siapapun gemas. Byun Kangin menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Akan lebih baik jika oppamu belajar dengan benar lalu menjadi penerus appa, itulah tugas seorang anak lelaki," Byun Kangin tersenyum kebapakan. Baekhyun mengerjap tidak percaya mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Appa..."lirihnya.

"Keluarga kita telah melalui berbagai hal berat beberapa tahun belakangan ini, jika kita terus terpaku pada masa lalu, kita tidak akan bisa memperbaiki masa depan. Maka ada baiknya, kita memulai semuanya dari awal," mereka saling bertukar pandang lalu memusatkan perhatian pada sosok sang ayah dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa tunggal yang ia duduki. Ia menghampiri sang ayah dan bersimpuh didepannya mengejutkan sang ayah, ibu serta saudaranya. Baekhyun duduk bersila lalu menaruh kepala dipangkuan sang ayah.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya appa," ucapnya lembut. "Aku...bukanlah anak lelaki yang sempurna untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Byun, tetapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk tidak mengecewakan appa dan eomma lagi. Tapi kumohon...dengan sangat...jangan paksa aku..." sebuah elusan dikepala Baekhyun membuatnya terdiam.

"Mari kita lupakan hal itu, dan jangan pernah membahasnya lagi, mulai saat ini appa akan mencoba memahamimu nak," mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang ayah membuat hati Baekhyun terasa begitu hangat. Ia mendongak menatap sang ayah. "Baik dan buruknya dirimu, kau tetaplah anak dari Byun Kangin, _aratchi_?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

" _Uljima_ ," ucap sang ibu. "Uri Baekhyunie...sudah kembali ne," Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Ne eomma...na wasseo-yeo_ ," ucapnya.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang gadis yang berteriak gembira setelah Joohyun dan Seulgi, begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Byun. Meskipun sedih karena harus berpisah namun mereka sangat bahagia akhirnya masalah keluarga Baekhyun perlahan teratasi.

"Noona memberikan hasil penelitian tentangmu pada appa seminggu lalu," Joohyun membuka suara saat ia membantu Baekhyun mengemasi beberapa barangnya yang tersisa dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak. Baekhyun menoleh dan tertegun sesaat.

"Hasil penelitian Chanyeol hyung?" Joohyun mengangguk.

"Noona ingin appa juga memahami dirimu dari sudut pandang lain," jawab Joohyun. "Mungkin karena itulah appa perlahan menyadari kesalahannya mengusirmu dari rumah. Tidaklah mudah bagi orang tua untuk menerima hal itu, tetapi noona tahu appa bukanlah orang tua yang berfikiran sempit dan dapat menerima segala informasi dengan baik. Hal itulah yang meyakinkan noona untuk memberikan itu pada appa."

"Tapi noona...appa...pasti masih kecewa padaku?" lirihnya memelas.

"Maka buatlah appa bangga padamu agar ia melupakan kekecewaannya itu padamu."

"Tapi apa bisa, kurasa...hal itu justru sebuah masalah yang tidak akan bisa appa lupakan noona."

"Setidaknya lakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa untuk appa," ucap Joohyun. "Manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, anggaplah itu kekuranganmu. Ketika kami semua berusaha untuk menerima kekuranganmu, ada baiknya kau berusaha membuat appa bangga dengan kelebihan yang kau miliki. Berfikir positiflah terhadap dirimu sendiri, _you happy to be yourself, right_?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Terima kasih noona, terima kasih banyak."

"Terima kasih juga karena telah kembali _uri Baekhyunie_."

"Aigooo~ aku juga mau dipeluukkk~ "Luhan yang muncul didepan kamar Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping ranjang Baekhyun dan ikut bergabung memeluk adik sepupu dan kakak sepupunya itu.

" _Daebak_ , andai aku bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun," suara bass itu membuat acara berpelukan itu terusik. Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu melihat kehadiran sosok Park Chanyeol yang bersedekap didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, kau datang Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk kearah Joohyun.

" _Ne saem_ , kudengar Baekhyun akan kembali kerumah," Joohyun mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menepuk lembut bahu Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol menggeleng." Ini juga berkat dirimu."

"Aku tidak berbuat banyak saem," Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Yakk, jangan sok cool begitu," ejek Luhan namun ia ikut bangkit dari atas ranjang Baekhyun.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak membuat moodku buruk, sehari saja Xi Luhan," Chanyeol mendengus. Luhan balas mendengus lalu nyengir.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu Baekhyun berkemas, kajja eounni kita kebawah untuk menyiapkan makan malam," Joohyun mengangguk. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun berada di kediaman Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tadi sore sang kakak ipar telah menyewa jasa pengangkutan barang untuk mengangkut barang-barang Baekhyun. Ini hanya tersisa beberapa barang saja yang perlu dibawa.

"Jadi kau akan pindah?" Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang menunduk. Entah kenapa berdua dengan Chanyeol didalam kamar begini membuat Baekhyun jadi teringat malam panas mereka di Jeju.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada hyung bukan...kalau semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak bilang akan pindah," Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis dinaikkan.

"Hyung juga tidak mengatakan padaku kalau hyung kembali ke rumah hyung," Baekhyun bersedekap memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu. Chanyeol merangkul leher Baekhyun hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Jadi kau balas dendam hmm... dasar nakal ya," ia menarik hidung mancung Baekhyun gemas.

"Aduh hyung sakit, hidungkuuu~ " Chanyeol terkekeh dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup lembut pucuk hidung yang memerah itu.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Baekhyun rasa pastilah pipinya memerah saat ini, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa mempedulikan dimana keberadaan mereka saat ini.

"Hei, telingamu memerah, pipimu juga," goda Chanyeol.

"Yakk hyung... jangan menciumku sembarangan begitu..." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya lalu melirik kearah pintu yang terbuka secelah, masih sama seperti saat Luhan dan Joohyun pergi.

"Siapa suruh gadis tomboyku ini begitu menggemaskan hmm?" kedua anak Adam ini terdiam dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing dalam keheningan. " Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm... _neomu..haengbokhae_."

"Hyung senang melihatmu bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluargamu."

"Aku akan belajar dengan rajin lalu menjadi produser musik seperti yang pernah hyung katakan padaku waktu itu," ujar Baekhyun layaknya bocah yang tengah mengutarakan cita-citanya. "Seperti yang hyung katakan pula, ada banyak cara untuk membuat orang tuaku bangga...meskipun aku...seorang gay, ya kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja, jangan berkecil hati akan dirimu hmm, ada begitu banyak hal baik yang kau miliki disamping ketidaknormalan itu," bukannya marah Baekhyun justru tertawa. "Kau hanya berbeda dari yang lain, itu saja."

"Hmm...aku berbeda."

"Dan berbeda tidak berarti buruk," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku...akan benar-benar meneruskan kehidupanku," Chanyeol bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Setelah hyung pergi..." Chanyeol terkesiap, tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan mengangkat topik ini kembali.

"Sebenarnya hyung belum memutuskan akan pergi atau tidak," mata sipit itu membola.

" _Mwo, keundae wae_?"

" _Keunyang._.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Ini kesempatan baik hyung, apa salahnya dicoba," mata bulat Chanyeol kembali bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mungkin telah benar-benar tidak normal sekarang," kekeh Chanyeol kecil. _Karena rasanya begitu sulit memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjauh darimu Baekhyun_ batinnya melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu, dari dulu juga hyung tidak normal, " canda Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuunnn...Park Chanyeol...ayo turun makanan sudah siap!" suara Luhan membuat keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengusuk surai belakang Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

Makan malam kali itu terasa begitu menyenangkan meskipun sedikit canggung, khususnya diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Juga Joohyun dan Sehun yang mengingat dengan baik sosok cinta pertama adiknya itu. Namun Luhan telah lebih dulu menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

" _Baekhyun tidak berniat menjalin hubungan sesama jenis eounni dan Sehun juga seorang lelaki normal kok,"_ Luhan sedikit berbohong tentang Sehun untuk menenangkan kakak sepupunya itu. Sementara itu Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya sempat saling menyapa sekali ketika Kai dan Sehun baru saja tiba dikediaman mereka bersama Chanyeol. Selebihnya mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Maaf, tapi... apa Kai oppa anggota dari Exotic dance crew?" tanya Seulgi membuat mereka menatapnya dan Kai bergantian.

"Ne, aku salah satu anggota Exotic dance crew, kenapa Seulgi-ssi?" mata Seulgi langsung berbinar.

" _Jeongmal_ , ahh pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing," jawab Seulgi riang. "Aku sering menyaksikan penampilan Exotic, aku bahkan mendownload dance routine Exotic di channel youtube resminya," Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Jinja_ , wahh aku merasa tersanjung."

" _Oppa jinja meoshittaaa_ ~ " Seulgi hanyalah gadis remaja yang tengah mengalami puber. Maka tidak heran jika ia tidak segan menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada Kai.

"Whoaa, Kkamjong memiliki fans hmm?" goda Sehun.

"Seulgi sangat suka menari, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Seulgi untuk bergabung di Exotic Kai," timpal Luhan.

"Tidak mudah untuk bergabung di Exotic, itu dance crew terbaik di Seoul," ucap Seulgi.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Seulgi-ya, jika kau berusaha kau pasti bisa," Baekhyun merangkul adiknya dari samping. "Kai pasti dengan senang hati mau melatihmu, bukan begitu Kai-ya?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara itu mereka tampaknya melupakan sosok Kyungsoo yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kai. Hanya menjadi pendengar diantara obrolan itu. Namun diam-diam ia mencuri pandang kearah Kai. Dan entah kenapa moodnya jadi sedikit jelek karena melihat Kai berinteraksi akrab dengan Seulgi padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit menjebikkan bibirnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun disampingnya lalu mengangguk kearah Kyungsoo. Keduanya bertukar pandang lalu nyengir.

"Ehem... noona, bibirmu sudah seksi, jangan dijebikkan begitu," goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang digoda menjadi salah tingkah. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis seadanya. Senyumannya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Dulu meskipun Kyungsoo sering berwajah jutek saat Kai menyapa namun Kai tetap tersenyum begitu manis menanggapinya. Namun kini, senyuman itu tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. _Ada apa denganku sebenarnya_ batinnya.

"Ini siapa yang masak noona?" tanya Sehun menunjuk _japchae_ dipiring.

"Kyungsoo, _wae_?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kalau _tangsuyuk_ ini?"

"Kyungsoo juga."

" _Kimchi jigae_?"

"Joohyun eounni."

" _Telur gulung ini_?"

"Kau ini bertanya terus, telur gulung itu Seulgi yang buat," Sehun ber'Oh' ria.

"Jadi tak ada satupun masakan noona, padahal Seulgi yang masih SMU saja bisa memasak telur gulung," ledeknya. Luhan dengan sekenanya melempar serbet kearah Sehun, namun Sehun mengelak dengan cepat disertai kekehan. Yang lain juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yakk kau Oh Sehun, beraninya meledekku," oceh Luhan. Dan makan malam menjadi semakin berisik karena Luhan tidak berhenti untuk mencereweti Sehun. Sudah dibilang jangan memancing emosi Xi Luhan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh jika sudah memulai. Namun suasana riang itu perlahan tergantikan dengan kesedihan saat Baekhyun akan berpamitan bersama Joohyun dan Seulgi.

"Aku pamit ya noona, terima kasih banyak, aku...aku menyayangi noona," Baekhyun. " Terima kasih untuk semuanya...aku..."

"Hei adik manis, tidak ada kata terima kasih ok, kita bersaudara jadi itu sudah sewajarnya dilakukan sesama saudara," Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Mata rusanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa, melepas Baekhyun begini membuatnya teringat akan sosok rapuh dan mungil yang menangis didepan rumahnya ketika diusir oleh paman mereka. Simungil itu bahkan sudah lebih tinggi darinya, namun ia tetap menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah adik mungilnya yang manis.

"Ahh aku benar-benar iri pada Baekhyun," Sehun berbisik kearah Chanyeol dengan cengiran bermaksud bercanda. Chanyeol mendengus namun ikut nyengir.

"Aku lebih iri kepada Luhan," gumamnya.

"Apa hyung?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kyungie noonaaa~ ," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun seakan menenangkan bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"Aigooo~ adik kecil ini sudah akan kembali kerumah hmm, baik-baiklah ya, jangan lupa hubungi noona disini, noona...akan sangat merindukanmu," suara Kyungsoo hampir tercekat. Astaga, perasaan yang dirasakan Luhanpun turut dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun terisak dan tersedu dipelukannya dan Luhan. Merasa bersalah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Dan kini adiknya itu akan kembali kerumahnya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan noona," setelah berpelukan dengan kedua noonanya Baekhyun gantian melakukan toss persahabatan dengan Kai, Kai menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Kami akan merindukan _budae jigae_ buatanmu, Baek," candanya.

"Aku juga akan rindu melihat kau menghabiskan sepanci _budae jigae_ yang kumasak,"

"Aigoo, aku tidak serakus itu," elak Kai dan mereka tertawa bersama. Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun. Dan ia memeluk Sehun sambil berjinjit. Luhan melirik Joohyun yang tampak membulatkan matanya, namun perlahan mata itu kembali ke ukuran normal dan Joohyun tersenyum. Ia mencoba memahami bagaimana kodisi yang sedang Baekhyun hadapi saat ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, bahwa Baekhyun tidak berniat menjalin hubungan sesama jenis maka ia akan mempercayai itu.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku Sehunie, terima kasih."

"Aku senang menjadi sahabatmu, dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

" _Na do Sehunie, na do,"_ Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan melihat interaksi diantara keduanya. Ada bagian dihatinya yang tidak senang melihat Baekhyun berpelukan dengan Sehun. Mengingat riwayat masa lalu keduanya yang pernah memiliki perasaan satu sama lainnya.

"Eitss, _no goodabye for tonight,_ " geleng Chanyeol saat Baekhyun beralih kearahnya. Membuat yang lain menatap bingung. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan mereka. "Dia masih punya tugas untuk mengantarkanku kebandara,"

"Bandara?" Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"Ahh... jadi kau akan menerimanya, kupikir kau tidak akan menerima beasiswa itu hyung," timpal Sehun.

"Aku sennag kau menerimanya Chanyeol, itu kesempatan yang sangat bagus," timpal Joohyun sambil merangkul Seulgi.

" _Ne saem_ , sepertinya aku dan beasiswa itu berjodoh," jawabnya. _Karena mungkin saja, beasiswa itu adalah jalan untuk memulai awal yang baru bagiku dan Baekhyun_. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengusuk puncak kepalanya lembut.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai membereskan kamar yang pernah ditempati Chanyeol saat ia tinggal sementara waktu untuk risetnya. Ia sengaja membuka balkon agar ia bisa merasakan kesejukan alami tanpa harus menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Sehun melangkah keluar beranda dan menoleh kesamping, mendapati sosok Xi Luhan tengah duduk bersila dibingkai jendela sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang ia ketahu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Baekhyun. Sehun bersiul mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan dan berhasil. Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan polos. Wajahnya bersih tanpa make up dan tampak begitu cantik. Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan Luhan sedetail ini sebelumnya, bagaimana mata rusa itu mengerjap lucu. Tanpa sadar Sehun tertawa kecil, kemana saja dia baru menyadari kalau Xi Luhan itu cantik.

"Yak, kenapa kau tertawa sendiri begitu bocah?" sergah Luhan kesal.

"Cck.. sombong sekali yang akan segera meraih gelar sarjana," Luhan nyengir lucu mencoba menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong noona kenapa, sedang galau ya?" tanya Sehun sambil menunduk di pagar dan menyangga kedua lengannya disana menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun," Luhan memeluk boneka rusa pemberian Baekhyun. "Rasanya begitu aneh saat tidak mendapatinya diruang makan pagi ini, aneh..."

"Noona sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ya," Luhan mendelik sengit.

"Tentu saja, pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Berhentilah marah-marah noona, nanti para lelaki akan lari darimu," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya enteng.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli, aku hanya tinggal minta orang tuaku menjodohkanku saja."

" _Mwo,_ semudah itu, astaga?" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum begitu manis membuat Sehun terpana.

"Aku tidak perlu mencari lelaki Oh Sehun, karena seorang lelaki telah disiapkan untukku oleh orang tuaku."

" _M..mwo_?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

"Ini rahasia oke," Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah mempunyai calon suami, dan mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke China begitu semua urusan perkuliahanku selesai."

"Noona serius?" Luhan seketika terkekeh melihat eskpresi Sehun.

"Bercanda," kekehnya dan Sehun memasang wajah datar. "Tapi soal kepindahanku itu benar, aku berencana untuk pindah setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku. Karena bagaimanapun juga keluargaku berada di China."

"Noona benar-benar akan pindah?"

" _Wae_ , kau takut berpisah dengan noona tetanggamu yang cantik ini hmm?" Sehun mendelik meskipun didalam hati ia mulai mengakui kalau Luhan itu cantik.

"Cckk.. percaya diri sekali."

"Tapi setidaknya aku senang, sebelum aku pindah dari sini aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirimu dan Baekhyun," ujar Luhan. "Aku bisa lebih tenang, dan Oh Sehun...kembalilah normal dan temukanlah gadismu, hmm," ucapan Luhan penuh akan ketulusan yang entah kenapa menyentuh hati Sehun. Dan Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan sambil memijit keningnya, ia benar-benar sedang tidak mujur hari ini. Tadi pagi ia bangun terlambat dan harus buru-buru kekampus karena ada presentasi. Namun begitu sampai dikampus ia melupakan flashdisknya dan mau tidak mau ia meminta Luhan untuk mengantarkan flashdisk diatas meja belajar dikamarnya ke kampus. Untunglah Luhan sedang tidak sibuk dan bisa mengantarkannya. Dan kali ini kesialan lainnya, ban mobilnya bocor. Ia memiliki ban serep didalam bagasi namun Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggantinya. Biasanya Baekhyun yang akan dengan senang hati menggantikan ban tersebut. Namun ini sudah jauh sekali dari kampus mereka dan jalanan cukup sepi karena sudah jam setengah enak sore. Kyungsoo celingukan mencoba mencari bantuan, namun karena mobilnya mogok tepat ditempat yang tidak ramai maka pupus sudah harapan Kyungsoo.

"Hahh.. _eottokhae_?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sebuah motor sport yang muncul dibelokan ujung jalan, ia segera berlari ketengah jalan untuk menghentikan motor sport tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia mengenali siapa pengendara motor tersebut.

Ckittt ! motor sport itu berhenti beberapa meter didepan Kyungsoo, pengendaranya tampak terkejut begitu mengetahui sosok yang berdiri ditengah jalan itu. Ia menaikkan kaca helmnya hingga terpampanglah separuh dari wajah yang tidak asing itu.

"Kyungsoo noona?"

"Kai?" gumam Kyungsoo. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar Kai menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa berdiri ditengah jalan begitu?" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, merasa tidak enak untuk meminta bantuan Kai.

"Eung...ini...aku..." Kai melepas helmnya memperhatikan tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Dan matanya beralih kearah mobil Kyungsoo. Dan terjawablah sudah ketika tatapannya terpancang pada ban belakang mobil Kyungsoo.

"Ban mobilmu kempes?" Kyungsoo mendongak.

" _Eottokhae arraseo_?" mata bulat itu membesar lucu. Kai tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk kearah mobil Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa melihatnya noona, apa noona ada ban serep?"

"Ne, ada dibagasi," jawabnya pelan. Kai memarkirkan motornya dipinggir jalan agar tidak mengganggu jika ada kendaraan lain yang akan lewat.

"Aku akan membantu noona mengganti bannya, bukalah bagasinya noona," Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu iapun segera berlari kecil kedalam mobilnya untuk membuka bagasi. Dengan cekatan Kai mengeluarkan ban dari dalam bagasi dan juga perkakas lainnya yang disimpan Kyungsoo dibagasi. Sementara Kyungsoo memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana Kai dengan serius mengganti ban mobilnya. Rasanya begitu aneh, karena Kai hanya diam saja tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. Setahunya Kai bukan tipe yang pendiam begini. Selama beberapa waktu mereka dekat ia bisa melihat bahwa Kai sosok yang supel dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo kembali meremas genggamanya. _Apakah ini karena penolakannya_ batin Kyungsoo _apa aku menyakiti hatinya_.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo membuka suara. Kai cukup terkejut karena Kyungsoo membuka obrolan. Sebenarnya sejak tadi perasaan Kai tidak karuan. Meskipun ia sedang berusaha melupakan Kyungsoo karena gadis ini telah menolaknya. Namun tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa itu tidaklah mudah. Ia masih merasa deg-degan bila didekat Kyungsoo.

"Ne, noona."

"Ke..kenapa diam saja?"

" _Ne_?" Kai bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Biasanya...kau akan berbicara ini dan itu," Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Sulit baginya untuk bisa bersikap biasa didepan Kyungsoo karena itu akan membuat usahanya melupakan Kyungsoo gagal.

"Aku...hanya tidak ingin membuat noona merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak... maksudku... _gwechanha_ , aku..."

"Sudah selesai," Kai memotong, ia menepuk tangannya yang kotor. Memasukkan kembali perkakas kedalam bagasi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat ia melakukannya, ia hanya merasa kalau ia perlu memperbaiki keadaan. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan jantung Kai seketika berdetak kencang bukan main.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku mengganti ban," ucap Kyungsoo lembut tanpa memandang Kai, masih berusaha menghilangkan noda kotor ditangan Kai. Tidak tahu saja Kai sudah ketar ketir karena sentuhan Kyungsoo. "Dan...jangan menyerah terhadapku..." Kai tertegun.

"Ap.. apa maksud noona?" Kyungsoo mendongak dengan pipi memerah malu. Namun ia tersenyum begitu manis pada Kai. "Beri aku waktu untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat, _ne_?" Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi rasanya ada kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya, menggelitik namun begitu menyenangkan. Ada rasa bahagia muncul begitu mata bulat itu bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah akan perasaanku pada noona," keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya sudah benar.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, ia meraihnya sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang basah dan gerakannya terhenti saat melihat nama sipenelpon. Lelaki yang seminggu belakangan ini sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, Park Chanyeol. Menurut Joohyun, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurusi beasiswanya juga berbagai hal mengenai kepindahannya ke negeri paman Sam itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

" _Bogosieppo_ ," bibir mungil Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman mendengar suara bass itu mengucapkan kalimat rindu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang berseprai baby blue.

"Issh dasar plaboy, menghilang, lalu muncul begitu saja dan mengatakan rindu," Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Heii gadis tomboy hyung yang paling cantik..."

"Yakk hyung, aku ini lelakiiiii~ "

"Ahh jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu," Baekhyun terkesiap lalu memandang kekanan dan kiri.

" _Eottokhae arraseo_?" Chanyeol terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Mau kencan bersama hyung?"

"Issh dasar pedofil," diseberang sana Chanyeol mencibir gemas.

"Yakk, hyung tidak setua itu, kau saja yang berwajah terlampau imut," Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hyung suka sekali menghilang lalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan mengatakan kata rindu, apa hyung selalu begitu dengan para gadis?"

"Kau lelaki pertama," jawab Chanyeol tegas. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Chanyeol mungkin mengatakan hal serupa pada para gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya namun Baekhyun adalah lelaki pertama yang mendapatkan keistimewaan itu.

"Haruskah aku berbangga hati?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol. "Heiii~ jadi mau kencan dengan hyung tidak?"

"Mau kencan kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan es krim."

"Baiklah," setuju Baekhyun.

"Ahh aku memang mengencani bocah," Baekhyun merengut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengencani bocah hyung," pipi Baekhyun memerah mengulang kata mengencani. "Kita...tidak sedang...berkencan."

"Kita akan berkencan, ayo turun, hyung sudah didepan gerbang rumahmu," mata Baekhyun membola mendengarnya.

"MWO?"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah curiga saat ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya bersama dengan sebuah taksi. Namun ia tidak bertanya karena ingin Chanyeol yang menjelaskan. Ditambah lagi ia melihat Chanyeol membawa serta sebuah ransel didalam taksi. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol membawa ransel jika mereka keluar kecuali jika Chanyeol memang dari kampus.

"Apa hyung baru saja dari kampus?" tanya Baekhyun dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Tumben hyung membawa ransel."

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti," Chanyeol berahasia. Baekhyun memperhatikan kemana arah taksi itu membawa mereka, ia mengeryit heran ketika taksi perlahan mulai memasuki area bandara Incheon. Dan ia langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya ketika taksi berhenti didepan bandara. "Ahh, sudah sampai ya, ayo turun Baek," Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun ia menurut untuk keluar dari taksi. Chanyeol membayar biaya taksi setelah sang supir mengeluarkan kopernya yang cukup besar. Lalu akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Baekhyun. Mata sipit berpoles eyeliner tipis itu menuntut penjelasan.

"Ini hari keberangkatan hyung," ucapnya lembut. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, namun bibir mungilnya ia gigit pelan dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Hyung menjemputku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk kencan,"

"Kencan perpisahan?"

"Ne, kencan perpisahan," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Meskipun ia berusaha kuat namun tetap saja ia merasa sedih. Meskipun berulang kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa apa yang telah ia dan Chanyeol putuskan itu benar, namun tetap saja perasaan tidak rela itu ada. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam. Ia membawa Baekhyun memasuki bandara sambil menggeret kopernya. Mereka berjalan menuju stand penjualan eskrim. Chanyeol memesan satu cup eskrim untuk dimakan bersama sembari menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya.

"Kencan macam apa ini," Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya. Ia sedang mencoba menutupi rasa sedihnya dengan bertingkah bocah didepan Chanyeol.

"Ini kencan yang manis, makan es krim berdua,"

"Di ruang tunggu bandara, aigoo kencan manis apanya," Baekhyun menyodorkan suapan eskrim untuk Chanyeol yang diterima Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka. "Kenapa hyung sendiri, ahjussi dan ahjumma tidak mengantar?"

"Tidak, eomma bisa menangis tanpa henti jika mengantarkan hyung ke bandara, maka hyung berpamitan dirumah saja," jawabnya tenang. Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun, mengambil alih cup eskrim sementara Baekhyun yang memegang sendoknya. "Maaf, karena hyung datang secara tiba-tiba..."

"Ini _last minute_ sebelum keberangkatanmu hyung," lirih Baekhyun sambil menusuk sendok ke eskrim.

"Hyung mengurusi beasiswa juga berkas hyung ke America seminggu ini."

"Apa yang hyung harapkan dari perpisahan mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kita...kita bisa saja pergi ke Lotte World untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum hyung pergi dan...dan.."

"Hei..." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun menenangkan si mungil yang tampak meracau dengan mata memerah. "Kau begitu sensitif ya gadis tomboy."

" _Hajimaaa~_ " ia menepis pelan tangan Chanyeol yang menjawil hidungnya.

"Jangan merajuk begitu," Chanyeol menyodorkan suapan eskrim. Meski memberengut dengan lucu Baekhyun tetap menerima suapan itu, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas. Dan Chanyeol yakin akan sangat merindukan hal itu. Keimutan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mengalahi keimutan seorang perempuan. "Mau dengar sebuah rahasia?"

" _Mwo_?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan wajah merajuknya. Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

" _I'm fallin in love with you_ ," mata sipit itu membola dengan mulut yang terbuka, pipinya seketika memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ketika mata sipitnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol, tidak ada cengiran disana melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang begitu tampan dan mempesona. "Kau lelaki pertama yang membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta,".

"Kepada seluruh penumpang Korean Airlines dengan tujuan California..." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang masih tampak linglung. Chanyeol menaruh cup eskrim diatas kursi, ia membuka bagian depan coatnya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun melingkari tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Ketika ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya Chanyeol memberikan senyuman tampan dan memberi jarak selangkah diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya meski matanya telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mempercayai sebuah ungkapan 'jika ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan' karena itulah yang tengah kita hadapi kini," ucapnya. "Tapi aku berharap ini bukanlah sebuah akhir dari segalanya...kuharap. Byun Baekhyun...senang telah mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun mengajak bersalaman. Keduanya saling pandang dan mati-matian menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hati. Dengan gemetar Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menggapai tangan Chanyeol. Kehangatan itu masih sama, kehangatan yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Senang.. berkenalan denganmu... juga.. Chanyeol-ssi," jawab Baekhyun terbata. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Baekhyun akan mematri senyuman itu didalam ingatannya untuk selalu diingat. Bahwa sosok inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana dicintai dan dilimpahi kasih sayang. Meskipun apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan lewati bersama...tidaklah biasa. Dan sulit diterima oleh banyak orang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tahu dan mengerti. Meskipun perasaan mereka saling terikat tetapi mereka tidak bisa bersama. Beberapa orang mengatakan bagaimana bisa kau melepas seseorang ketika kau telah menyerahkan segalanya untuknya. Namun bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, apa yang telah mereka bagi bersama tidak patut untuk diungkit kembali karena itu bukan keinginan sepihak tetapi keinginan mereka , ada baiknya mereka saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan saat ini, dikala perasaan itu belum jatuh begitu dalam. Karena diantara mereka ada pihak-pihak yang akan tersakiti jika mereka melanjutkan ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi perusak kebahagiaan orang tua Chanyeol yang telah menerimanya dengan begitu baik layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang baru saja diraih oleh Baekhyun bersama dengan keluarganya.

 _Please be happy_

 _I hope that you will always be someone who shines brightly_

 _While looking at you with brimming eyes_

 _While smiling brightly, goodbye_

 _Farewell, precious person_

 _The beautiful and sparkling you who gives me light_

 _Goodbye my love_

 _while looking at you a little more, goodbye_

" _Annyeong...Baekhyun-ah_ ," perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman mereka. Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangan yang perlahan mulai terpisah itu dengan tatapan nanar.

" _Ann..yeong hyung_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan Baekhyun mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya berusaha membentuk sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol berjalan mundur sembari melambai sambil memegang kopernya. Dan begitu sosok tinggi itu berbalik Baekhyunpun turut berbalik dan memejamkan matanya. Setetes liquid bening jatuh menodai pipi Baekhyun. Ia berjalan perlahan, menjauh dengan tangan menggenggam erat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, memandang sendu dengan setetes aliran air mata yang jatuh disudut matanya.

 _Inikah akhirnya ?..._

Kepo : Owlaaa ^^

ini Chapter 14, eottee ?

Tidak ada konflik yang berat di chapter ini, lebih kepada konflik hati diantara Chanbaek. Dan tentang appa Baekhyun, aku memang ndak berencana membuat drama yang berlebihan. Aku berfikir ini udah waktunya baekhyun berbaikan dengan keluarganya. seperti joohyun, appa baekhyun mulai belajar menerima kalau baekhyun gay.

Aku berencana menjadikan ini sebagai END kkksss tergantung dengan tanggapan para readernim gimana... aku hanya berfikir, kalo kita nonton film, nah akhir yang aman dan normal seperti ini. Mungkin tokohnya tersakiti namun masalah terpecahkan, Baekhyun kembali bersama keluarganya dan Chanyeol juga aman bersama keluarganya. Tentang ChanBaek? mereka memilih mengakhiri semuanya demi menjaga perasaan orang-orang yang mereka sayang, keluarga, saudara... karena seperti seringnya ungkapan yang kita dengar ' Cinta tidak harus saling Memiliki '

But ekstremnyaaaa kita sebagai pembaca apalagi yaoi lover kksss pengennya mereka bersatu, am I right? wksss...

Sooo! aku pengen liat sejauh mana readernim ingin ChanBaek bersatu hehehe ^^

Untuk readernim yang selalu mensupport dan mereview, twima kasi banyakk-banyak, ak baca kok reviewnya tapi bener2 belum sempat bles satu persatu #jeosonghaeyo kembali bekerja setelah liburan panjang itu bener2 sesuatu bgt kkksss, jadi harap maklum yahh ^^

 **to perfectly imbalanced lover** : ide ff ini muncul dengan sendirinya ^^ sama sekali tidak terinspirasi dari ff manapun yahh ^^ twima kasii

See yaaa

Mind to Review ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Heiii ^^

I'm back with **'Special Ending'** for Readernim yeorobun ^^

I don't know, aku tetap merasa puas dengan End di chapter 14 hehehe, karena sejak awal aku berusaha untuk membuat FF ini sesuai dengan realita hehehe, jadi Chapter 14 menurut aku, maybe Officially End... but ini special chapter for Yaoi Lovers ^^ ILove Chanbaek #wksss... hope u like it

enjoy the story ^^

 **Boy Next Door**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Rate : T

 **Chapter 15 : Nice to Meet You Too**

 **California, America**

 **6 years later**

Seorang bocah berusia 2 tahun tampak tengah bermain dengan bebek-bebek karet yang mengapung diatas air didalam bak mandi.

"Duckii~ ducki~ mumumu~" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya mencium bibir bebek karet dengan gemas. Hingga pintu geser kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup sempurna terdorong pelan terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan surai hitam, Park Chanyeol. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat buah hatinya, Jackson Park masih sibuk bermain dengan bebek-bebek karet kesayangannya.

"Well, boy jam mandimu sudah selesai, ayo daddy bilas lalu kita bersiap untuk bertemu mom," Chanyeol mendekat kearah sang anak yang nyengir merentangkan tangannya minta digendong. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu membawanya ke bilik shower. Menyalakan air hangat untuk membilas badan mungil si balita yang berteriak kegirangan.

"Ahhh it's warm daddy, yuhuuu!" pekik Park junior senang. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan kekehan kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. Rutinitas seperti ini bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi Park Chanyeol sejak ia memiliki seorang anak. Tiga tahun lalu ia menikah dengan seorang wanita berkebangsaan America bernama Julie McKelly yang tak lain adalah partnernya saat bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit ketika ia masih menjadi psikiater. Park Jackson lahir setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, namun pernikahannya dan Julie tidak berjalan lama. Lima bulan lalu mereka resmi bercerai. Komitmen mereka tidak lagi bisa diteruskan, Chanyeol menginginkan seorang istri yang bisa mengurusi keluarga kecil mereka. Namun Julie memiliki karir yang sama cemerlangnya dengan karir Chanyeol. Ia dipindah tugaskan kesebuah rumah sakit di Vancouver yang membuat keduanya harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Julie tidak bisa mencurahkan segala perhatiannya baik kepada Chanyeol ataupun Jackson. Maka Julie yang merasa tidak lagi nyaman dan bisa melanjutkan pernikahan mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara tentang perpisahan dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya sulit, namun Chanyeol juga mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka menjadi dingin setelah kepindahan Julie ke Vancouver. Maka akhirnya keduanya memutuskan berpisah dan hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol. Julie tidak keberatan akan hal itu selama ia masih diberikan kesempatan dan waktu untuk menemui buah hatinya.

"Mommy, mommy, kita akan ketempat mommy kan dad?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memasangkan kaos kaki ke kaki mungil anaknya.

"Mommy sedang berkunjung ke California, jadi Jack bisa bertemu dengan mommy, Jack senang?" Jackson mengangguk-angguk dengan dot tersumpal dimulutnya. "Ahh kyeoptaaa~ "Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihat keimutan anaknya. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan Jackson lengkap didalam tas ransel bergambar transformernya Chanyeol segera beranjak. Ia menuruni tangga lantai tiga rumahnya dengan Jack didalam gendongannya.

"Morning bos!" sapa seorang lelaki bersurai merah padanya.

"Morning Josh," Chanyeol dan keluarga kecilnya tinggal di lantai tiga sebuah town house didaerah pusat kota California. Sudah 2 tahun ini ia membuka usaha restoran yang menyediakan masakan Korea. Dan restoran mungilnya ini menjadi salah satu tempat yang selalu ramai dikunjungi mengingat Kpop begitu hits bahkan hingga kebenua America. Maka tidak heran segala hal berbau Korea, baik itu musik, makanan dan budayanya begitu digemari.

"Morning Jack!"

"Monyiing..." Jackson menjawab dengan mulut tersumpal dot.

"Miss McKelly sudah menunggu dibawah, bos," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Thanks Josh," saat ia turun kelantai satu sapaan hangat karyawannya kembali menyapanya yang ditanggapi dengan tak kalah hangat dari sipemilik restoran itu. Dan mata bulatnya menangkap keberadaan sosok berambut brunette dengan mata almond berwarna abu-abu tersenyum sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mommyyyy!" Julie McKelly menghambur kearah Chanyeol untuk meraih Jackson dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahhh my prince, mommy miss you so much,"

"Mi cu too mom," jawab Jackson dengan logat bayinya.

"Hai Chan, how are you," sapanya ramah.

"Totally fine, bagaimana denganmu, bukankah kau kemari untuk seminar?" Julie mengangguk sambil keduanya mengambil tempat duduk saling berhadapan.

"Seminarnya sudah selesai dan aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari, aku berencana membawa Jackson mengunjungi orang tuaku di Philadelphia, apa kau keberatan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, kau ibunya Jul dan Jack berhak bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya," Julie tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik, pria yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Tapi aku tidak menyiapkan pakaian lebih untuk Jack diranselnya, aku akan..."

"Never mind, beberapa baju Jack ada padaku, remember?"

"Ahh ya, baiklah," Chanyeol memanjangkan tangannya kedepan meraih puncak kepala sang anak untuk dielus.

"Baik-baik dengan mommy, Jackson akan bertemu kakek dan nenek."

"Hmm... iya dad, mommy, mommy," Jackson menyamankan diri dipelukan sang ibu.

"Kudengar kontrak kerjamu di rumah sakit berakhir minggu lalu, kau tidak menerima tawaran untuk melanjutkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sudah nyaman mengurusi restoran," jawabnya ringan sambil menyenderkan punggung. "Aku jadi memiliki banyak waktu bersama Jack," julie menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalah. Jika ia tidak egois, mungkin saat ini dirinya masih berstatus istri Chanyeol dan bersama membesarkan Jackson.

"Maafkan aku Chan."

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berkata maaf lagi," Chanyeol menyela lembut. "Memang sudah jalannya begini, lagipula kita masih berteman dan juga bisa merawat Jack secara bergantian."

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk menikah kembali?" tanya Julie dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Belum kepikiran untuk saat ini, bagaimana denganmu?" Julie mengedik.

"Kau tahu aku adalah wanita egois dan ambisius yang pernah kau kenal," Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga butuh seseorang untuk mendampingimu Jul."

"You too," sahut Julie. Chanyeol balas mengedik.

"By the way, tadinya aku berencana mengajak Jack ke Beijing untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupuku tetapi karena kau akan mengajak Jack ke Philadelphia apa tidak masalah kau menjaga Jack lebih lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Kau ingat Sehun, Oh Sehun sepupuku," Julie tampak berfikir lalu ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Yang kulitnya putih itu, hampir albino?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya, Oh Sehun yang itu," jawabnya.

"Dia akan menikah dengan gadis keturunan China?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka ia akan menikah dengan gadis ini."

"Kenapa, kau mengenal gadisnya?"

"Yeah...teman lama, dan juga tetangga samping rumahnya Sehun," jawab Chanyeol. Julie tersenyum sambil masih memangku Jack yang kini memainkan kancing sweaternya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja Chan, itu sebuah rahasia yang sampai matipun tidak akan pernah bisa kita pecahkan," Chanyeol menyetujuinya. "Pergilah, aku akan menjaga Jack. Aku bisa mengambil cuti agak lama mengingat aku tidak pernah cuti selama hampir setahun bekerja disana. Kau bisa bertemu keluargamu, mungkin juga beberapa temanmu disana," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa...ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Julie katakan. Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan keluar lewat etalase kaca, memandang langit biru dengan awan putih berarak.

"Ya, kurasa begitu..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, apa ayah dan ibumu jadi pindah ke California?" tanya Julie

"Tentu saja jadi, kakakku dan suaminya sudah membantu menguruskan proses kepindahan ayah dan ibuku."

"Jadi kaupun akhirnya memutuskan menetap disini, kupikir kau merindukan Seoul," kata Julie.

"Begitulah, restoranku berjalan dengan sangat baik disini, dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea karena disinilah mata pencaharianku sekarang," kekehnya. "Lagipula kakakku dan suami serta anaknya akan pindah ke Jepang, suaminya dipindah tugaskan disana. Maka akan lebih baik jika ayah dan ibuku tinggal disini bersamaku, bagaimanapun mereka tidak lagi muda dan harus ada yang menjaga mereka."

"How sweet," goda Julie. "Aku yakin siapapun istrimu dimasa depan, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia bersamamu. Dan aku hanya wanita egois yang bodoh karena melepasmu," Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" keduanya malah tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka yang random itu. Julie memang bukanlah istrinya lagi, namun ia tetaplah ibu dari anaknya. Dan saat ini hubungan keduanya lebih kepada saudara. Sangat sulit bagi mantan suami dan istri untuk bisa berdamai setelah perceraian. Namun Chanyeol dan Julie bersyukur karena mereka tidak termasuk kedalam tipe seperti itu.

.

.

Byun Kangin membuka sebuah majalah populer yang memuat salah satu anak didik agencynya sebagai cover. Yang membuatnya tertarik sebenarnya bukan hanya karena anak didiknya Red Velvet menjadi cover majalah populer tersebut tetapi karena salah satu artikel disana membuat wawancara eksklufis bersama dua orang produser musik yang dianggap memberikan pengaruh begitu besar pada industri musik Kpop. Selain itu keduanya juga disebut-sebut sebagai produser musik dengan penghasilan terbesar saat ini mengingat berapa besar royalti yang didapat pada setiap lagu yang telah mereka ciptakan. Dan dua produser musik itu tak lain adalah Teddy Riley dan Byun Baekhyun. Byun Kangin tersenyum penuh rasa bangga begitu ia membuka halaman yang dicarinya dan menemukan foto lelaki berusia 25 tahun duduk membelakangi studio rekaman. Ia tersenyum dengan sebuah peace sign kearah kamera. Benar-benar tidak terlihat bahwa saat ini ia telah berusia 25 tahun. Sebuah judul besar 'Si Mungil Pewaris Tahta Star Museum – Byun Baekhyun'

 _Q : Apa tanggapanmu akan julukan 'Si Mungil Pewaris Tahta Star Museum' yang diberikan padamu?_

 _A : Well, aku patut berbangga bahwa aku adalah seorang Byun, putra dari Byun Kangin CEO Star Museum. Aku tidak akan menyangkal jika beberapa pihak mengatakan bahwa apa yang kudapat saat ini juga tidak lepas dari nama besar ayahku. Aku bisa apa jika aku memang terlahir sebagai anak Byun Kangin. Yang perlu aku lakukan adalah berusaha sebaik-baiknya menjadi sosok yang pantas untuk menyandang nama Byun didepan namaku. Dan tentang pewaris tahta Star Museum, entahlah aku tidak yakin akan hal itu (hahaha)_

 _Q : Saat ini anda disebut sebagai produser musik berpenghasilan terbesar setelah Teddy Riley, bagaimana menurut anda?_

 _A : Ahh benarkah, entahlah, aku tidak menghitung berapa pendapatanku (hahaha) tapi kurasa bisa untuk membeli beberapa hektar perkebunan strawberry, ahh kurasa aku perlu merealisasikannya (hahaha)_

 _Q : Apakah menjadi produser musik merupakan impian anda atau hanya karena anda dipersiapkan menjadi penerus ayah anda ?_

 _A : Aku bahkan tidak berfikir untuk menggantikan ayahku, tidak pernah. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi produser musik yang kupikirkan adalah menjadi sosok anak lelaki yang bisa menjadi kebanggaan ayahku. Aku dan ayahku mencintai musik dan dengan menjadi produser musik maka aku bisa berbagi karyaku bersama banyak orang, kurasa impianku sesederhana itu. Ayahku adalah sosok yang menjadi teladan bagiku, aku mengenal ayahku sejak aku masih kecil dan melihat beliau berjuang hingga sampai ditahap ini. Aku mendengar lagu-lagu ciptaannya dan aku menyukainya. Dan yang kuinginkan adalah bagaimana ayahku bisa menyukai laguku seperti aku menyukai lagu ayahku. Hanya seperti itu saja (hahaha_ )

Byun Kangin tersenyum membaca bagian tersebut, hatinya begitu hangat mendengar ungkapan hati sang anak. Baekhyun memang menunjukkan keseriusannya didunia musik. Sejak ia kembali kerumah keluarga mereka, Baekhyun telah mengembalikan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Ia juga belajar dengan begitu keras, dan selalu menjadikan sang ayah sebagai pendengar pertama setiap lagu yang ia ciptakan. Baekhyun bahkan telah menyumbangkan beberapa lagu untuk artis agencynya bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Lagu-lagu ciptaannya memang tidak menjadi single utama di awal, namun selalu menjadi favorit para pendengar. Hal itulah yang membuat sang ayah akhirnya mempercayakan satu lagu Baekhyun untuk menjadi single utama dan ternyata lagu tersebut meledak dipasaran. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak hanya berkuliah, ia juga turut berkecimpung di agency sang ayah. Dan sejak saat itu pulalah namanya banyak dikenal dan disebut-sebut. Termasuk banyak pihak yang terkejut mengetahui bahwa mahasiswa yang tampil pada acara kunjungan kampus adalah putra dari seorang Byun Kangin. Namun karena itu pula banyak yang tidak meragukan kemampuan Baekhyun. Ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya setahun lebih cepat lalu bekerja sepenuhnya di agency menjadi komposer hingga kini akhirnya ia bisa menjadi salah satu produser musik utama di Star Museum.

Q : Kali ini tentang asmara, anda sempat dikabarkan dekat dengan beberapa trainee juga artis di Star Museum

 _A : Aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan ataupun dekat dengan siapa-siapa untuk saat ini. Aku sedang fokus menata karir musikku._

 _Q : Lalu bagaimana dengan tipe ideal anda ?_

 _Byun Kangin cukup tertarik dengan pertanyaan ini, mengingat bahwa putranya adalah seorang gay. Ia jadi penasaran jawaban apa yang akan diberikan sang putra._

 _A : Aku hanya membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menjadi rumah bagiku (hehehe) sosok yang bisa menjadi ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, sahabat, kakak iparku (hahaha) mereka adalah bagian terpenting dihidupku, sangat sulit untuk menemukan satu sosok yang mampu menerima dan melengkapiku seperti mereka_.

Byun Kangin tersenyum membaca jawaban sang anak, ia tidak menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisik. Tetapi lebih kepada hal yang dia inginkan untuk pasangannya. Sampai saat ini Kangin masih berharap bahwa Baekhyun bisa sembuh dan menjadi lelaki normal. Baekhyun memang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis. Namun ia berteman dengan baik bersama mereka. Dan seperti ucapannya beberapa tahun silam, ia tidak akan membahas apapun itu tentang orientasi anaknya termasuk juga tentang pasangan. Jika Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memiliki pasangan sesama jenis, maka iapun akan berusaha untuk memahami pilihan anaknya itu.

Tok tok tok ! pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk membuat Byun Kangin mendongak, ia menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Masuk," suara pintu yang didorong terbuka mengusik kesenyapan ruangan sang CEO, surai abu-abu dengan highlight pink yang tidak asing menyembul disana. Byun Kangin tidak bisa menahan lekuk bibirnya untuk tersenyum ketika mendapati Baekhyun muncul disana dengan cengiran bocahnya.

"Appa, apa appa sibuk?" sang ayah menggeleng.

"Masuklah."

"Ahh, appa mendapatkan majalah itu juga ?"

"Tentu, appa baru saja membaca artikel wawancaramu," Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sambil nyengir lucu lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan ayahnya."Appa tersanjung dengan ucapanmu, jadi apakah appa adalah idolamu hmm?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah fans nomor satu appa," jawabnya. Bagi Byun Kangin, Baekhyunnya tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa. Ia masihlah anak lelakinya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Lihatlah tingkahnya saat menjawab, persis seperti bocah. "Ahh ya, appa akan ke Beijing jugakan ?"

"Tentu, Luhan akan menikah bukan."

"Ne, Luhan noona dan Sehun, astaga aku tidak menyangka rusa dan serigala itu bisa menikah juga,"

"Serigala?"

"Ya, Sehun itu Serigala penyendiri yang akhirnya takhluk pada Lulu noona si rusa cantik," Byun Kangin tertawa kecil mendengar Baekhyun menjuluki keponakannya itu rusa cantik. "Setelah Sehun dan Lulu noona, kemungkinan Kyungie noona dan Kai akan menyusul. Ahh mereka pasangan favoritku sejak dulu."

"Kenapa kedua kakak sepupumu itu menikahi lelaki yang lebih muda, hmm?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Appa tidak tahu yang kalau itu sedang trend," sang ayah menyipitkan matanya.

"Tapi appa setuju, Kyungie dan Kai terlihat cocok satu sama lainnya," angguk sang ayah. Memikirkan bahwa dua keponakannya sudah akan menikah lalu Joohyun yang sedang hamil anak kedua membuatnya mau tidak mau berfikir tentang masa depan dua anaknya yang lain. Saat ini Seulgi si bungsu sedang meniti karirnya sebagai editor disebuah majalah fashion. Dan sibungsu juga tengah menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang photograhper yang tak lain adalah anak dari salah satu rekan Kangin. Dari ketiga anaknya hanya Baekhyunlah yang berkecimpung didunia musik. Dan hingga kini si putra satu-satunya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memikirkan komitmen. Byun Kanginpun tidak ingin membahasnya.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading memandang pantulan dirinya lewat cermin didalam sebuah ruang tunggu khusus pengantian disebuah gereja. Tangannya meremat buket bunga saking gugupnya. Mata rusa itu bergulir memandang sekeliling ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan fokus agar tidak terlalu nervous. Hingga suara pintu yang didorong terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Sosok manis adik sepupunya muncul disana, berbalut dress berbahan ringan yang menjadi dress wajib bagi para bridesmaid.

"Kyungiee~ astaga untung kau datang, aku rasanya bisa pingsan kapan saja saking gugupnya," Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil menyambut tangan Luhan untuk digenggam. Menyalurkan ketenangan pada sang kakak sepupu.

"Ommo~ eounni jinja yeoppoda," pujinya membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan semu cantik dipipinya.

"Tentu saja, eounni selalu cantik bukan, " ia menyipitkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ne, ne, selalu cantik," angguk Kyungsoo setuju.

"Setelah eounni, kau akan menyusul menikah, ahh eounni tidak menyangka kau akhirnya memilih Kai, tapi ia pilihan yang pantas," Luhan merangkul simungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kai menunjukkan keseriusannya padaku, kau tahu bagaimana diriku noona," Luhan tertawa kecil. Luhan mungkin boleh saja menjadi primadona diantara para wanita namun ia tetaplah sosok yang mudah tersipu dan jatuh cinta. Namun Kyungsoo berbeda, ia adalah sosok yang memikirkan masa depannya baik itu dalam hal cinta. Mungkin beberapa orang akan berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan terkesan matrelialistis. Namun Luhan tidak setuju, Kyungsoo justru realistis. Bahwa cinta saja tidak cukup membuat kita bahagia bukan. Dan bagi Kyungsoo Kim Kai telah menjadi paket komplit baginya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau tahu kalau aku nyaris merajuk pada kekasihmu saat ia mengatakan mungkin ia tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanku karena masih memiliki jadwal audisi Star Museum di Beijing pagi ini," sungut Luhan.

"Dia sudah mengcancelnya, Kai digantikan dengan intstruktur lainnya," jelas Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kim Kai bekerja menjadi instruktir tari utama di Star Museum. Kai sendiri telah membangun dua sekolah tari yang populer dan berkembang pesat di Seoul dan juga Tokyo. "Sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang eounni."

"Hm.. nuguya?"

"Seseorang yang juga tidak kalah sibuknya dari tunanganku itu, " jawab Kyungsoo dan pintu yang kembali terdorong terbuka kembali membuat kedua wanita ini menoleh dan mendapati sosok berkemeja putih berbalut vest dan juga celana berbahan kain berwarna senada muncul disana. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile yang begitu cantik.

"BYUNIEEEEE!" itu Luhan yang menjerit memekakkan telinga hingga membuat Kim Kai yang turut muncul dibelakang punggungnya nyaris terjungkal.

"Astaga calon pengantin, suaramu itu," keluhnya langsung berjalan menghampiri tunangannya, memeluk pinggangnya mesra. "Hai sayang."

"Hai, kau datang bersama Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan layaknya teletubis. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat saking rindunya.

"Ya, kami datang bersama setelah menyelesaikan urusan audisi Star Museum," angguk Kai.

"Noona rinduuuu sekaliiiiiii," Baekhyun tertawa kecil begitu lucu sambil mengangkat tubuh noonanya. Meskipun untuk ukuran lelaki tubuh Baekhyun itu mungil, namun jika disandingkan dengan Luhan jelas saja Baekhyun tetap lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari noonanya.

"Na do bogosieppo Lulu noona~ " jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau semakin imut saja sih, rasanya noona ingin memasukkanmu kedalam tas dan membawamu kabur," Kai dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan absurd Luhan yang ditanggapi kekehan Baekhyun.

"Noona juga semakin cantik, pengantin paling cantik yang pernah kulihat," Luhan memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Arrayeooo~ " sahutnya sing a song.

"Eounni, berhentilah memeluk Baekhyun nanti gaunmu kusut," Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Gwechanha Kyungie, keundae kau tidak lupa kan Baekhyunie kalau kau akan menjadi pendamping pengantin pria?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum bertemu dengannya, sebelum ia ngambek sebaiknya aku mengunjunginya ya noona," Luhan mengangguk.

"Calon suamiku itu suka sekali mengambek, heran," gelengnya.

"Ehem...sayang..barusan ada yang berkata calon suami," ledek Kai. Kyungsoo ikutan nyengir. Bagaimanapun juga, dimata mereka hubungan Luhan dan Sehun terkadang masih terlihat seperti Tom & Jerry. Namun melihat kesabaran Sehun akan kecerewatan Luhan dan juga keseriusannya melamar Luhan maka hilanglah sudah rasa khawatir akan hubungan memang selalu mengejutkan.

.

.

Ckleek ! Baekhyun tidak mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu pengantin yang ditempati Sehun, karena ia bermaksud memberikan kejutan kecil untuk sahabatnya itu. Sehun sempat ngambek saat ia berkata sepertinya ia tidak bisa datang karena harus menjadi juri dalam audisi. Jelas Baekhyun hanya bergurau, namun Sehun merajuk seperti yeoja dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk terus mengerjainya. Sesosok tubuh tinggi berbalut kemeja putih dan juga celana putih tampak berdiri membelakangi jendela besar bergorden peach. Sosok dengan rambut hitam kelam itu tampak berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan memegang ponsel ditelinga dan berbicara dalam suara pelan yang tidak bisa ditangkap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan postur itu dengan mata memicing.

"Perasaanku saja atau si albino ini bertambah tinggi?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, daddy juga merindukanmu," suara itu tertangkap telinga Baekhyun, suara yang sepertinya tidak asing. Dan benar saja, ketika sosok itu berbalik, Baekhyun nyaris tidak bernafas mengetahui bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah Oh Sehun.

Cklekk !

"Astaga, nervous membuatku harus bolak-balik ke... ehh..Baekhyun?" Sehun baru saja muncul dari pintu lain diruangan itu, yakni pintu kamar mandi. Namun matanya menangkap dua sosok yang tampak mematung dan saling menatap dengan diameter mata yang membesar. Tanpa sadar Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi keduanya."Hei, ada apa dengan kalian berdua hmm," Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya menyadarkan Baekhyun yang tersentak.

"Se..Sehun?"

"Ne, ini aku, dan itu... kau tidak lupa padanyakan?" kekeh Sehun. Sosok bersurai kelam itu tersenyum begitu tampan. Mata bulatnya bergulir memperhatikan penampilan simungil dihadapannya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu...gadis tomboy," Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Eyesmile itu membingkai mata sipit Baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil, begitu indah didengar.

"Iss Chanyeol Hyuuung!"

.

.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa sudah enam tahun lamanya ia dan Chanyeol terpisah jarak antara Korea dan America. Ia juga mendengar cerita tentang Chanyeol dari Sehun dan Kai. Bagaimana ia berhasil meraih gelar masternya dan diterima menjadi psikolog disalah satu rumah sakit. Dan terakhir yang ia dengar Chanyeol bahkan telah menjadi psikiater disebuah rumah sakit besar di California. Baekhyun juga turut mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menikah dengan seorang wanita bule dan pesta pernikahan tersebut berlangsung di California. Saat itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan kehidupan barunya. Kuliah dan juga meraih cita-citanya. Ia dan Chanyeol seakan menjadikan pendidikan dan pekerjaan mereka sebuah jalan untuk melupakan satu sama lainnya. Dan Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol berhasil, ia menemukan tambatan hatinya lalu menikah. Bukankah hidup memang begitu. Baekhyun sendiri merasa mungkin ia memang harus melepas perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Karena setelah Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi lelaki lain yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Baekhyun benar-benar membentengi dirinya dari perasaan yang menurutnya bisa memporak-porandakan kehidupan yang telah ia tata kembali. Namun hari ini, berdiri disamping seorang Park Chanyeol dalam upacara pemberkatan pernikahan Oh Sehun membuat Baekhyun sadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa hatinya, masih berdesir rindu saat melihat Park Chanyeol. Perasaan itu...masih ada.

.

.

Park Chanyeol memandang sepupu dan juga teman SMUnya itu tersenyum satu sama lain dalam binar kebahagiaan yang nyata. Hal yang juga pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun silam. Meskipun disayangkan hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Namun ia berharap bahwa Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia berharap pernikahan keduanya berlangsung untuk selamanya. Hingga mata bulatnya menangkap sosok mungil berpakaian serba putih sepertinya itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat disertai senyuman dan celotehannya. Chanyeol mengangkat gelas winenya dengan senyuman menatap sosok mungil itu. Setelah 6 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu secara langsung, rasanya ada kerinduan yang menyusup begitu mendapati sosok mungil nan imut itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Simungil bersurai abu-abu dengan higlight pink muda itu menoleh kearahnya seakan memiliki kontak batin. Tanpa disangka Baekhyun melangkah kearahnya, ditengah jalan ia sempat mengambil segelas wine dan melanjutkan langkah manisnya yang tanpa sadar membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak. Demi apa, Byun Baekhyun seorang lelaki. Sejak ia meneruskan kuliah magister di California Chanyeol tidak lagi memperpanjang masa jabatannya menjadi seorang player. Ia fokus menata masa depannya, kuliah dan juga membangun relasi dengan beberapa teman yang dikenalnya selama berkuliah. Ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis, namun itu adalah hubungan serius yang pada akhirnya kandas ditengah jalan. Bukan sekedar hubungan untuk having sex seperti hari lalu. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah lagi mendekati lelaki, khususnya lelaki berwajah cantik, flower boy atau apapun itu sebutannya. Park Chanyeol kembali menjadi normal. Dan setelah sekian tahun ia jalani dengan normal, saat ini dihadapannya berdiri sosok mungil nan imut berparas cantik yang begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan ia tampak lebih bersinar dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Simungil Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu kembali mematri netranya kearah Chanyeol.

"Hyung sendiri saja?" ia membuka suara. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Tadinya hyung bermaksud mengajak Jackson, tapi ia dibawa Julie ke Philadelphia," Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Maaf?"Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?" Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Apa, maksudku siapa Jackson, Julie...yeah dia istri hyung bukan?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya dan menari ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun gemas. Skinship yang seketika membuat Baekhyun tertegun dengan mata mengerjap.

"My Ex-wife actually," jawabnya ringan.

"Ex-wife?" sahutnya cepat dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun lagi tentangku, hmm?" Chanyeol bersedekap pura-pura kesal. Keduanya seolah tengah memainkan peran yang dulu sering mereka mainkan, merajuk manja. Baekhyun menggoyang pelan gelas winenya dengan pipi memerah. "Hyung sudah bercerai dengannya hampir setengah tahun lalu, dan Jackson adalah putra hyung," mata sipit itu mengerjap-ngerjap begitu lucu.

"Put...ra.. maksud hyung...anak?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Seorang anak lelaki," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah sofa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menunjukkan foto Jackson pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih ponsel Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Menggeser layar dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur sedikitpun sambil memandangi sosok lucu dan menggemaskan Park Jackson.

"Lucunya, dia mirip sekali dengan hyung," ucap Baekhyun. Telunjuk lentiknya mengelus wajah Jackson yang terpampang dilayar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kan dia anak hyung," Chanyeol menaruh tangannya diatas sandaran sofa sambil menyender. Baekhyun ikut menyender dengan kepala bertopang pada lengan Chanyeol. Kenyamanan itu masih ada tanpa harus coba mereka bangun kembali. Gesture keduanya menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling nyaman satu sama lainnya. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang sedikit menundukkan pandangan ikut tertawa ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan foto Jackson yang lucu dimatanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kangin, Joohyun yang tepat berdiri disebelah ayahnya menjawab.

"Itu Park Chanyeol, mahasiswaku yang pernah membuat penelitian tentang Gay dan menjadikan baekhyun objek penelitiannya," jawab Joohyun pelan. Kangin selalu memperhatikan tingkah polah Baekhyun dalam bergaul. Ia bersikap layaknya anak lelaki saat bersama teman-teman atau beberapa partnernya di studio rekaman. Tidak ada sikap berlebihan dan juga keanehan apapun terlihat. Namun saat ini, Kangin seolah melihat versi Baekhyun yang bersikap manis dan manja layaknya Byun Baekhyun dimata keluarganya. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Bahkan keduanya tidak merasa risih ketika salah satu memberikan sentuhan seperti usapan kepala ataupun tarikan dihidung. Hal seperti itu cenderung dilakukan Baekhyun dengan orang terdekatnya. Dan Kangin merasa, lelaki itu sepertinya salah seorang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun terlihat...seperti layaknya Baekhyun kita," ayahnya kembali membuka suara. Joohyun mengangguk, mau tidak mau mengakui. "Ia tidak pernah terlihat seakrab dan senyaman itu dengan teman-temannya, kecuali Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai."

"Aku juga berfikir demikian," angguk Joohyun. Kangin menghela nafas pelan, sang istri disampingnya merangkul lengan sang suami.

"Kadang appa berfikir, akankah Baekhyun menikmati hidupnya saat ini," ucapnya pelan namun dapat ditanggap oleh Joohyun dan sang istri. "Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan suka dan jatuh cinta. Meskipun kenyataannya ia jatuh cinta pada sesamanya."

"Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki, appa."

"Appa tahu, itulah yang appa khawatirkan," ujar Kangin. "Selama 6 tahun ini appa selalu memperhatikannya, bagaimana ia tumbuh dewasa dan berkembang. Ia benar-benar mewujudkan impiannya menjadi produser musik untuk membanggakan appa. Tapi appa selalu bertanya, apakah ia bahagia. Ia tidak pernah berbagi keluh-kesah tentang perasaannya pada siapapun. Apa ia tidak lagi pernah jatuh cinta selain pada si Oh?" Kangin jelas mengingat bahwa Oh Sehunlah lelaki difoto yang pernah ditunjukkan Joohyun. Namun Joohyun mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya salah paham hingga Kangin tidak lagi mengambil pusing hal itu. Namun ia tetap mengetahui bahwa Oh Sehunlah sosok cinta pertama anaknya itu.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama appa," angguk Joohyun. "Maksudku, meskipun terasa tidaklah normal dan wajar. Namun apakah Baekhyun telah mati rasa, ia...benar-benar tidak terlihat tertarik pada apapun atau siapapun kecuali dengan musik dan pekerjaannya."

"Entah kenapa..." ayah dan anak itu menoleh kearah sang ibu yang bersuara. "... eomma melihatnya saat ini," Joohyun dan Kangin mengeryit bingung. Namun mereka mengikuti arah pandang sang ibu. Disofa berukuran sedang dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan. Keduanya tampak berbagi cerita dengan tawa kecil. Tawa itu lebih hidup dan lepas, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat malu-malu manja.

"Kadang-kadang, aku berfikir bahwa itu bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan BaekHee," sang ibu terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin...BaekHee kecil kita, terperangkap ditubuh Baekhyun," candanya.

"Eomma," Joohyun hanya geleng kepala.

"Simungil kita...bukankah dia juga harus meraih kebahagiannya?" tanya sang istri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Selama ini, ia belajar dan bekerja begitu keras. Ia juga selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang dan perhatian kepada kita."

"Kita juga menyayangi Baekhyun, eomma."

"Eomma tahu, entahlah...eoma hanya berfikir...mungkin...sudah saatnya kita membiarkan Baekhyun untuk meraih kebahagiaannya," ia beralih menatap sang suami. "Simungil kita...telah menjalani kehidupan yang sulit hingga akhirnya ia kembali dan melimpahkan kita dengan kasih sayangnya, juga berusaha menjadi kebanggaan ayahnya sebagai satu-satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga Byun. Mungkin ia tidak pernah meminta timbal balik apapun untuk itu, namun tidakkah kita harus memahami tanpa ia harus mengatakannya. Simungil kita...membutuhkan rumahnya sendiri...tempat untuknya kembali dimasa depan, ketika kita tidak lagi bisa menjadi rumah baginya, bukankah begitu?" Kangin balas menatap sang istri dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Dengan lembut ia menghela sang istri kedalam rangkulannya, juga sang anak sulung.

"Kebahagiaan itu sederhana dan juga unik," Kangin berucap. "Lihatlah simungil kita, diam-diam ia telah menemukan rumahnya," sang istri memeluk pinggangnya. Kadang kita harus berusaha berbesar hati dan mengikhlaskan takdir yang telah tertulis. Selama beberapa tahun ini, itulah yang tengah coba dilakukan sepasang suami istri Byun akan takdir yang tertulis untuk putra mereka.

.

.

Tidak hanya suami istri Byun serta Joohyun yang memperhatikan tingkah polah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena keduanya seolah tengah berada didunia milik mereka sendiri. Yoora menggandeng lengan ibunya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku menyukai bocah Byun itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya," Yoora membuka suara. "Ia persis seperti adik perempuan yang kuinginkan, yeahh meskipun ia sebenarnya ia lelaki," kekehnya.

"Ia anak yang begitu sopan dan juga manis," sahut sang ayah. "Bahkan setelah menjadi produser musik populer ia masih sering mengunjungi appa, menelpon ibumu dan berkunjung kerumah. Appa yakin kedua orang tuanya bangga memiliki dirinya sebagai anak."

"Aku mengetahuinya," ucap sang ibu. "Bahkan meskipun mereka menutupinya aku bisa melihatnya."

"Geurehyeo?" sang ibu menoleh pada kepala keluarga Park dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kedua anak lelaki itu, mereka begitu mencintai kita," ucapnya. "Untuk itulah mereka berusaha dengan keras menutupi segalanya dari kita, karena mereka tahu...jika mereka jujur maka mereka akan mengecewakan kita."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sekalipun didalam hidupku bahwa dimasa depan aku akan memiliki menantu seorang lelaki, sampai aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol," ujar tuan Park. "Terkadang, pemikiran seperti itu menakutiku. Memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh keluarga besar, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh tetangga, kerabat, tapi setiap kali aku melihat wajah polos dan tatapan lucunya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya, anak itu...terlalu manis dan sulit untuk ditolak."

"Kurasa appa jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, eomma," Yoora terkekeh. Nyonya Park menoleh dan bertukar senyum dengan sang suami.

"Ia selalu bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya," jawab nyonya Park. Untuk sementara mereka terdiam masih dengan pandangan terpatri pada dua sejoli yang masih betah duduk sambil tertawa melihat foto-foto diponsel Chanyeol.

"Kira-kira Jackson akan memanggilnya appa atau eomma?" celetuk Yoora.

.

.

Awalnya begitu canggung namun semakin kesini, keduanya justru terlihat semakin nyaman dan santai. Seakan tidak pernah ada rentang waktu 6 tahun yang memisahkan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan tidak segan untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun atau mengusuk gemas surai abu-abu pinknya.

"Kenapa rambutmu jadi berwarna seperti gulali begini sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun.

"Ini keren hyung, duh hyung tidak tahu trend ya, dasar ahjussi-ahjussi," ejeknya membuat Chanyeol mendelik dikatai ahjussi.

"Yakk dasar tidak sopan," Chanyeol mencolek pinggang Baekhyun membuat sikorban menggeliat geli karenanya. "Kau jadi kelihatan girly, tahu," Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Apa, benarkah?" Baekhyun justru langsung mengaktifkan mode kamera depan dan bercermin lewat ponsel sontak tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang persis seperti kebanyakan gadis yang dikomentari dandanannya. "Iss hyung, kau mengerjai aku ya."

"Hahaha, tidak, hyung serius, tapi kau tetap cute," ia kembali mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Dasar, sekali playboy ya tetap playboy."

"Mwo, hyung hanya memuji," ia mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka kembali suaranya.

"Jadi...Jackson...anak hyung sedang bersama ibunya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Julie menetap di Vancouver sedang Jack tinggal bersama hyung di California," jawab Chanyeol. "Jika ia memiliki waktu luang maka ia akan berkunjung ke California untuk bertemu dengan Jack, bagaimanapun juga Julie adalah ibu Jackson," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencecap bibirnya setelah menyeruput wine. Lalu mengalihkan tatapan kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu mereka. Juga kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai disudut lain.

"Aku senang melihat Sehun dan Luhan noona berjodoh," ucapnya. "Sepertinya mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama bukan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Entahlah..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku sudah pernah menikah," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis. "Dulu juga aku berfikir bahwa Julie adalah takdirku, jodohku, atau apapun itu sebutannya. Namun ternyata pernikahan kami hanya bertahan selama 3 tahun. Dan Jackson harus merasakan kehidupan keluarga yang berbeda dari kebanyakan. Jadi... aku tidak bisa menjadi pembicara tentang takdir. Tapi aku berharap yang terbaik untuk keduanya, Luhan dan Sehun," Baekhyun setuju.

"Hyung terlihat jauh lebih bijaksana sekarang," pujinya.

"Apa kau terpesona?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedipan mata yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Astaga, bahkan biasanya para trainee dan idol yang sering bermitra dengannya di agency sering memberikan kedipan nakal namun tidak pernah berpengaruh pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggoda anak lelaki orang, ingatlah kau memiliki anak lelaki dirumah," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong...hyung tidak memikirkan untuk kembali menikah?" Chanyeol mengedik. Lalu iseng dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun yang sedikit memundurkan badannya.

"Wae, kau mau menjadi ibu Jackson?" Baekhyun sontak memerah namun ia mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh dan berbuah tawa dari si lelaki jangkung.

"Dasar menyebalkan, baru juga dipuji bijaksana tetapi sudah kembali menyebalkan."

"Kau ini susah sekali sih diajak bercanda, kenapa hmm...kau takut jatuh cinta pada hyung lagi?" tanya Chanyeol tercetus begitu saja. Membuat mata bulat dan mata sipit itu beradu pandang. Chanyeol menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia cukup tahu diri dimana kini mereka berada. Karena sebenarnya, sejak tadi ia sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Dorongan itu begitu kuat sekali dan ia harus menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali...bogosieppo," bisiknya lembut dan kata terakhir itu sungguh menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Matanya masih bertatapan dengan manik bulat cemerlang milik Chanyeol. Ia membalas senyuman tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan ponselnya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu tahu bagaimana menyamarkan tingkah polah mereka ditengah hiruk pikuk pesta begini. Lalu ia mencondongkan wajahnya ketelinga Chanyeol.

"Nice to meet you too hyung... nado bogosieppo," balasnya lembut dalam bisikan yang mampu membuat senyuman Chanyeol terkembang.

 _"Dia memang telah menemukan sosok yang dapat menjadi rumah baginya," - Nyonya Byun_

 _"Mungkin orang akan mengatakan kita sama tidak normalnya dengan kedua sejoli itu, tapi melihat bagaimana mereka saling memiliki dan menyimpan perasaan demi menjaga perasaan kita...bukankah tugas orang tua untuk membuat anaknya bahagia dan mempercayai pilihannya," - Nyonya Park_

 _"Byun Baekhyun akan selamanya menjadi putra kebanggaan Byun Kangin, yeongwonhi," - Byun Kangin_

 _"Mungkin sudah waktunya kita mengerti apa yang seharusnya kita mengerti sejak dulu, lagipula sudah ada Park Junior bukan, Park Jackson," - Tuan Park_

 _Mungkin orang-orang bingung dan mempertanyakan, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama denganmu_

 _Sedangkan didunia ini diciptakan seorang lawan jenis untuk melengkapimu_

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabmu, akupun sama tidak mengertinya_

 _Bahkan meskipun aku telah mengkajinya aku masih dibuat terpesona dan terkejut sendiri akan jawaban yang kudapatkan namun tidak benar-benar bisa kumengerti_

 _Maka jangan tanyakan lagi karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban pasti, sama seperti takdir yang selalu kau pertanyakan namun kau tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti_

 _Itu sebuah Rahasia...Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja_

\- _Park Chanyeol_ -

"Apa hyung masih ingat tentang perkataan hyung di bandara ?"

"Perkataan yang mana ?"

"Hyung bilang, 'jika ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan' dan hyung berharap bahwa saat itu...bukanlah akhir."

"Ahh, ya, hyung mengingatnya."

"Ingin mendengar sebuah rahasia ?"

"Rahasia apa ?"

 _Baekhyun menatap sosok yang berjalan mundur itu dengan tatapan nanar, mencoba menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin. Dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik, Baekhyunpun turut membalikkan badannya, disaat itulah air matanya menetes. Dan rasa putus harapan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menggumamkan sebuah permintaan dihatinya._

 _Kumohon, jangan jadikan ini sebuah akhir, Tuhan_

 **End**

 **Kepo :** Selesai ^^

Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakhirinya disini, dan tidak berencana untuk membuat sequel. Jadi, semuanya diserahkan pada readernim untuk mengkhayalkan bagaimana hubungan ChanBaek setelah ini hihihi sudah ada beberapa clue bahwa pada akhirnya kedua keluarga mencoba memahami keadaan dan juga perasaan ChanBaek. Aku menggambarkannya secara tidak langsung dan aku yakin readernim yeorobun bisa menarik kesimpulan bagaimana pada akhirnya kisah mereka ^^ Mungkin readernim juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol udah nikah? Kenapa Chanyeol punya anak ? kehadiran Jackson dibutuhkan, jadi Park Family punya penerus soal Byun Family, aku rasa Kangin sudah puas dengan hanya memiliki Baekhyun #wksss Dan untuk bagian akhir itu, ada yang ndak ngerti ? hehehe itu wish'nya Baekhyun ^^ jika flashback ke chapter lalu maka apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah meniru apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ^^ maksudnya ia ingin berbagi ke Chanyeol kalau secara rahasia iapun memiliki keinginan agar perpisahan mereka dibandara bukanlah sebuah akhir ^^

Aku harap chapter ini dapat mewakiliki kisah masa depan Chanbaek, sekali lagi dan tidak bosan-bosannya aku bilang hehehe sebuah ending cerita tidak selalu harus berakhir diatas altar ^^

FF ini tidak akan sampai di Chapter End tanpa support dari Readernim semuanyaahh ^^ twima kasi banyak banyak banyak banyak untuk support dan juga reviewnya yang sangat menyemangati aku untuk menyelesaikan FF ini ^^ Ada begitu banyak kekurangan didalamnya jadi aku mohon pengertiannya yahh hihihi. Dan maaf sekali belum bisa dibales satu-satu reviewnya... Gamsahamnida... annyeong~


End file.
